In the Shadows
by PeillessAngel
Summary: Was geschah in der Zeit nach dem ersten Krieg? Und welche Beziehung hatten Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy wirklich? [Slash Warning]
1. Teil 0 Disclaimer, Warnings, Erklärungen

In the Shadows

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der meisten Charaktere und Orte liegen nicht bei uns und wir machen auch keinerlei Profite mit dieser Story.

Warnings: Slash, Rape || Spoilers: Alle HP-Bände || Formatierunfähiger Autor ; )

Erklärungen: Diese Story ist nicht ganz normal durch einen einzelnen Autor entstanden, sondern durch ein RPG mit zwei Spielern, deswegen wird die 1.Person immer von einem Charakter auf den nächsten wechseln, was aber jeweils kenntlich gemacht wird.

Auch wenn es am Anfang ungewohnt ist, gewöhnt man sich recht schnell an diesen Schreibstiel.

Inhalt: Diese Story erzählt den Teil der Zeitgeschichte aus HP von dem Punkt an, an dem Severus Snape Death Eater wurde, bis hin zur Jetzt-Zeit der Bücher, aus der Sicht von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape selbst.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

P.S.: Wir freuen uns über Reviews! Positive wie auch negative Kritik.


	2. Teil 1 Introduction 01

Teil 1: -Introduction-

Chapter 01

Lucius

Gespannt stand ich mit Maske und Robe, wie alle anderen Death Eater, vor unserem Lord. Heute würde er zwei Neue einweihen. Ich war schon gespannt, wie sie sein würden und wer sie sein würden, aber zuerst mussten sie die langwierige und schmerzhafte Einweihung über sich ergehen lassen. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Hoffentlich würden wir bald wieder einen Auftrag bekommen, ich langweilte mich und Narzissa war auch nicht gerade eine erheiternde Gesellschaft...

Severus

So nervös war ich noch nicht einmal bei den Abschlussprüfungen gewesen. Ich versteckte meine zitternden Finger und den langen Robenärmeln und war dankbar für die Maske die ich trug.Niemand hatte mir wirklich erklärt was nun geschehen würde...

Von hinten schoben mich Hände in die Mitte des Platzes und ich erhaschte im Dunkeln einen Blick auf die im Kreis angeordneten Gestalten.

Gebannt blickte ich nach vorne und wartete was noch passieren würde....

Lucius

Ich beobachtete die beiden Gestalten genau, als Lord Voldemort mit der Zeremonie begann. Der kleinere von ihnen schrie sogar quiekend, als der schmerzliche Part kam, in dem das Dunkle Mal in die Haut gebrannt wurde, mit einem Eisen voller heißem Blut... 

Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und Blut stieg mir in die Nase, aber ich verzog keine Miene. Einen von ihnen würde ich unterweisen müssen, wenn das hier vorbei war und ich war schon gespannt, wie er sein würde....

Severus

Beim ersten Kontakt mit dem brennenden Eisen zog ich meinen Arm heftig zurück, doch er war wie in einen Schraubstock gedreht. Brennender Schmerz durchzog meinen Arm, und ich biss die Zähne heftig zusammen um nicht zu schreien. Aber heftiges Keuchen und dass ich mir die Unterlippe blutig biss, konnte ich nicht verhindern. Der Schmerz drang immer tiefer, bis ich schließlich dagegen ankämpften musste, dass meine Knie nachgaben und dagegen unmächtig zu werden. Nach einer Unendlichkeit nahm die Qual langsam ab und es blieb nur noch ein Schmerz, der aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem vorherigen war.

Schwitzend, erschöpft und keuchend rang ich um Atem und Beherrschung -aber ich hatte es geschafft - ich stand. Der Junge neben mir war mit verrutschter Maske auf die Knie gesunken...

Lucius

Ich hoffte, dass ich den größeren unterweißen durfte, der andere war ein Schwächling, das war jetzt schon sichtbar. Er war auf die Knie gesunken und die Maske war halb von seinem Gesicht gerutscht. Ich schüttelte fast unsichtbar den Kopf. Der würde es hier nicht lange durchhalten und sterben. Aber wir konnten auch keine Schwächlinge gebrauchen!

Schließlich war der Dunkle Lord fertig mit der Zeremonie. Ich und noch ein weiterer Death Eater blieben, als die anderen nun disapparierten. Voldemort stellte uns unseren 'Schülern' vor und ich hatte wirklich Glück -  ich musste mich nicht mit dem kleinen Schwächling herumschlagen.

Severus

Voldemort deutete dem anderen und mir uns umzudrehen, wir standen nun direkt vor unseren zukünftigen Ausbildern (so hatte man mir das zumindest erklärt).Wir würden von nun an die zeit der Ausbildung bei ihnen wohnen und sie auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten. Ich war überrascht jemanden vorzufinden der nicht nur 20 cm kleiner war als ich, sondern auch noch zierlich und irgendwie zerbrechlich wirkte. Und trotzdem schaffte er es Arroganz auszustrahlen .Alles in allem bot er schon mit Maske ein exotisches Bild, ich war gespannt was sich noch darunter verbarg.

Wir verbeugten uns ein letztes Mal vor dem Lord und ich wartete auf Anweisungen von meinem Lehrmeister - immerhin hatte ich keine Ahnung wo wir hinapparieren würden.

Lucius

Einen Augenblick musterte ich, was ich von ihm sehen konnte. Was ja nicht viel war: Die schwarze Robe, in der er seine Finger nun wieder versteckt hatte und die Maske. "Komm mit." befahl ich ihm, im üblichen Tonfall und wir verließen den Ort, wo die Einweihung stattgefunden hatte. Sobald wir allein waren, nahm ich meine Maske ab und drehte mich noch einmal zu ihm um, auch  die Kapuze von meinen silberweißen Haaren schiebend. "Wir werden nach Malfoy Manor apparieren." erklärte ich ihm. "Da du nicht weißt, wo es sich befindet, wirst du dich wohl an mir festhalten müssen."

Severus

Ich war froh, dass ich noch meine Maske trug als er seine abnahm, denn beim Anblick seiner wahren Identität klappte mir die Kinnlade runter.

Und es war nicht das noch fast jugendliche Alter meines zukünftigen Lehrers das mich erschreckte.

Es war Lucius Malfoy - der erst neulich im Daily Prophet stand. Durch den Tod seines Vaters war er nicht nur einer der vermutlich jüngsten Adeligen in der Zaubererwelt, sonder auch einer der reichsten. Der Grund warum ich mich so genau an den Artikel erinnerte war schlicht und ergreifend das Photo gewesen. Der Mann war attraktiv, sehr sogar. Und ich konnte mich daran erinnern mehr als nur einmal nicht ganz jugendfrei an dieses Bild zurückgedacht zu haben - aber ein Bild ist was ganz anderes als die Wirklichkeit und ich verbannte all diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Schließlich nahm auch ich die Maske ab - unter der mein, wie immer, grimmiges Gesicht zum Vorschein kam.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und apparierte mit ihm zusammen nach  Malfoy Manor. Gedanklich gratulierte ich mir selbst zur gelungenen Apparation (immerhin hatte ich grade mal vor einem Monat die Prüfung bestanden) und hatte von Malfoy Garden aus einen beeindruckenden Blick auf die Villa.

Lucius

Ich betrachtete ihn kurz, als wir im halbdunklen Garten standen. Viel mehr konnte ich nun auch nicht sehen, obwohl er die Maske abgenommen hatte. "Du scheinst ja zu wissen, wer ich bin." sagte ich, als ich mich umdrehte und zum Haus marschierte. "Dein Name ist Severus Snape, nicht wahr?"

Severus

Mist! Dann war es mir also doch nicht gelungen meinen überraschten Blick komplett zu verbergen .Aber woher kennt der mich?

"Ja...."ähm wie sollte ich ihn ansprechen??? Die Pause wirkt beschränkt du Idiot! "Mr. Malfoy"Als er sich zum Haus wandte, konnte ich mich dabei ertappen einen Blick auf seinen Hintern zu werfen.

Halt deine Teenager Hormone im Zaum!

Ich holte schnell auf - ich bin niemand der hinter anderen herläuft! (außerdem konnte ich so verhindern auf seinen Hintern zu starren).Und wir gingen zusammen zum Eingang der uns sofort von einem Hauself geöffnet wurde. Ihm und mir wurden unsere Roben abgenommen, der Elf verbeugte sich tief und quiekte:"Ich habe das Zimmer wie gewünscht hergerichtet, Meister."

Lucius

"Der Lord hat mir deinen Namen gesagt. Du kannst mich Lucius nennen." Ich nickte nur ungeduldig Richtung Hauself und sie verschwand auch sofort, um andere Arbeit zu erledigen. Ein weiteres Mal setzte ich mich in Bewegung und führte meinen Schüler, über mehrer Marmortreppen, in den Flügel, wo die Schlafzimmer lagen; zumindest meines, und das, welches ich für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Narzissa schlief ihn einem anderen Flügel, worüber ich wirklich heilfroh war. Sie war zwar eine schöne Frau, aber unheimlich arrogant und ziemlich nervig auf Dauer, also war ich dankbar um jede Minute, die ich ohne sie hatte. Ich führte ihn zu einer Tür. "Dies hier wird dein Zimmer sein." Dann wies ich auf die Tür schräg gegenüber. "Das dort ist mein Schlafzimmer, wenn du etwas brauchst, dann komm einfach zu mir."

Severus

Es war angenehmer ihn Lucius nennen zu dürfen, alles andere war komisch, insbesondere bei dem geringen Altersunterschied.

Mein Zimmer hatte in etwa die Größe der Wohnung meines Vaters und die Einrichtung bestand komplett aus Antiquitäten .Alles elegant und von guter Herkunft zeugend, genau wie ihr Besitzer.

In einer Ecke des Zimmers entdeckte ich meine Sachen(ich wurde vor dem Treffen aufgefordert sie zu packen). Ich drehte mich zu Lucius um:"Ich würde mich gerne umziehen und duschen."

Immerhin waren meine Sachen durchgeschwitzt und mein Arm verkrustet mit Blut.

Lucius

Ich nickte und wies auf eine Tür direkt neben seiner Zimmertür. "Da drin ist das Bad." erklärte ich leise. "Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?" fragte ich dann, meine Ungeduld verbergend. Es war schon spät und ich musste am nächsten Morgen ins Ministerium.

Severus

Ich begann meine Hemd aufzuknöpfen und schüttelte nur den Kopf:" Nein, Danke ich habe alles"

Mit dem aufgeknöpften Hemd machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Das Bad hatte zwar eine etwas kleinere Wanne, als die des Bades der Vertrauensschüler, war aber mindestens genauso beeindruckend ausgestattet.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel versicherte mir, wie wenig ich hier hinpasste und gleichzeitig wie sehr ich ein Bad nötig hatte.

Ich zog das Hemd völlig aus und zuckte nur kurz zusammen als ich den Stoff über meinen verwundeten Arm zog. Der erste Blick auf das dark mark war grausig: schwarze Streifen die sich tief in die Haut schnitten und ein Totenschädel der mir dreist die Zunge, in Form von einer Schlange, entgegenstreckte.

Ich entledigte mich auch meiner restlichen Sachen und ließ mich in eine der Badewannen gleiten...

Lucius

Ich blickte ihm hinterher und unterdrückte ein Seufzten. Er hatte mir gerade den Blick auf seine bleiche, haarlose Brust erlaubt, als er sein Hemd geöffnet hatte und mir hatte dieser Anblick gefallen. Schnell verzog ich mich in mein Zimmer, ließ meine Roben auf den Boden gleiten und rollte mich in meine Bettdecke ein. Im Licht hatte ich sein Gesicht sehen können. Ein ausdruckloser, kalter Blick, schmale, grimmig verzogene Lippen... kurzum, er gefiel mir.

Severus

...Okay, der Tag war erstaunlich gut gelaufen, ich würde in einer Traumvilla leben, meinen vermaledeiten Vater nicht mehr wieder sehen müssen und hatten einen Ausbilder der aussah, als sei er aus den Träumen aller which weekly Leser entstanden.

Reiß dich zusammen!!

Aber er war einfach zu gut um es unversucht zu lassen - man muss es ja nicht auffällig tun - wenn ich Glück hatte würde er auf mich reagieren ,wenn ich ein bisschen weniger Glück hatte würde er es nicht mal merken und wenn ich Pech hatte würde ich meine einzige Chance auf ein bisschen Ansehen und Macht verlieren....warum muss er denn auch so gut aussehen? Nach dem Bad machte ich mich bettfertig und hoffte auf ein gemeinsames Frühstück mit ihm.


	3. Teil 1 Introduction 02

Teil 1: -Introduction-

Chapter 02

Lucius

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mal wieder viel zu früh auf und vertrieb mir einige Zeit damit, dass ich duschte. Danach zog ich mir eine leichte Robe an, wie alle anderen schwarz, meine Haare ließ ich nass auf meine Schultern fallen. 

Die Hauselfe erschien gerade, als ich mein Zimmer wieder betrat, und sagte mir, das Frühstück sei fertig. "Gut, dann weck bitte auch Severus." befahl ich ihr und verließ den Raum, um einige Treppen tiefer den Speisesaal zu betreten und mich an dem Tisch niederzulassen, der schon reichlich gedeckt war. Fehlte nur noch Severus, hoffentlich wollte er überhaupt Frühstück...

Severus

schon beim ersten Klopfen saß ich aufrecht im Bett. Ich hasste es beim schlafen beobachtet zu werden -macht einen so verwundbar. Der Hauself betrat, auf mein ziemlich mürrisches "herein!!", das Zimmer und bestellte mich zum Frühstück. Den Hauself ignorierend stand ich auf.

Auch wenn's gegen meine Gewohnheit war sollten es heute mal die engen schwarzen Hosen sein und ein simples schwarzes Hemd, das genau lang genug war um den Verband zu verdecken den ich mir um das frische Mal gelegt hatte. So machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Speisezimmer. Bei seinem Anblick mit den nassen Haaren kam mir unweigerlich ein Bild in den Sinn, wie er wohl unter der Dusche aussah. Reflexartig beugte ich den Kopf, damit meine Haare Schatten auf mein Gesicht warfen - er musste ja nicht gleich sehen, dass ich rot wurde.

mit einem knappen "Guten Morgen" setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber.

Lucius

"Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" begrüßte ich ihn und stellte meine Kaffeetasse zurück auf den Tisch, um mir ein Brötchen zu nehmen. Er wirkte irgendwie verschlossen und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren. Aber die enge Hose stand ihm außergewöhnlich gut. Ich leckte mir unauffällig über die Lippen.

Severus

Okay, ich musste zugeben -meine Verführungstaktik ist scheiße - er brauchte sich nur über den Mund zu lecken und ich geriet aus dem Konzept.

Als ich es geschafft hatte meine Gedanken wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen, antwortete ich:"Ja, danke." und griff ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen. Schnell wurde mir jedoch klar, dass das mit dem linken Arm keine gute Idee war, ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken. Begann jedoch es mit rechts aufzuschneiden.

Okay, dann wollen wir ihn mal von meiner Mangelnden Fähigkeit ein Brötchen mit rechts aufzuschneiden ablenken. "Wie war das mit "ich soll sie auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten" gemeint, Lucius? Muss ich sie jetzt auch zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz begleiten?" 

Lucius

Ich lächelte leicht. "Nein, dorthin nicht. Es würde Aufsehen erregen, wenn ich jemanden ohne ersichtlichen Grund mitbringe, der fort nichts zu schaffen hat." Schade eigentlich...

Severus

Brötchen aufzuschneiden.

"Gibt es hier eine Bibliothek?" Immerhin hatte er mir angeboten zu fragen, wenn ich was brauchte...

Ich biss in mein Brötchen, dass ich mir mittlerweile, nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken, mit Marmelade beschmiert hatte, und hatte einen einwandfreien Grund die Marmelade von meinen Lippen zu lecken.

Wie auf meine Antwort wartend, schaute ich ihn fragend an und hoffte auf die kleinste Reaktion.

Lucius

"Ja, sicherlich. Ich kann sie dir zeigen, bevor ich gehe." 

Ich beobachtete ihn genau, wie er sich so lasziv über die Lippen leckte. Oder kam mir das nur so vor? Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht nachher etwas falsch interpretierte, aber ich hoffte zumindest, dass er gerade wirklich versuchte mich anzumachen. 

Severus

Und siehe da! Ich hatte Glück - er schaute auf meinen Mund und folgte mit den Augen jeder Bewegung. Kein stichhaltiger Beweis -aber immerhin könnte er schwul sein .Wir aßen zu Ende unterhielten uns über mehr oder weniger belanglose Themen, wie unsere Schulabschlüsse oder seine jetzigen Geschäfte ,die er nicht weiter vertiefte (aber aus den Andeutungen konnten man raus lesen, dass nicht nur eines davon die Gesetze ein wenig zurechtbog).

Nach dem wir das Frühstück beendet hatten, führte er mich in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte bei weitem nicht die Ausmaße der Schulbibliothek in Hoghwarts, war aber nicht weniger beeindruckend, da das ganze Inventar in Hoghwarts höchstens in der verbotenen Abteilung zu finden gewesen wäre.

Zum Abschied fand ich einen Händedruck zu förmlich, da das vorige Gespräch fast schon wie unter alten Freunden verlaufen war, und so legte ich ihm einfach eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte:"Ich wünsch dir Glück bei dem Geschäft von dem du eben gesprochen hast." Und blickte ihn (für meine Verhältnisse [d.h. nicht lächelnd]) freundlich an.

Lucius

Ich lächelte leicht. "Vielen Dank. Wenn ich wieder da bin, können wir mit unserem 'Unterricht' anfangen." Mit diesen Worten verließ ich das Haus um apparierte ins Ministerium.

~*~ Später ~*~

Ich war heilfroh, als ich endlich wieder nach Hause konnte. Dieser Tag war absolut stressig gewesen, aber das Ministerium war in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht mehr sehr organisiert. Ich seufzte leise, als ich den Weg zu den Eingangstüren entlangging. Aber zumindest hatte ich die Zeit mit meinem 'Schüler', auf die ich mich jetzt freuen konnte.

Severus

Ich saß immer noch in der Bibliothek mit meiner Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben, das die Vorteile der Verwendung von Menschenblut anstelle von Tierblut in Zaubertränken verdeutlichte, als Lucius die Bibliothek betrat. Er schien gestresst, aber deutlich froh mich zu sehen.

Mit einem "Wie war dein Tag?" setzte ich mich aufrecht hin und legte das Buch zur Seite. Auch wenn es mir als Gast in diesem Haus nicht zustand ihm den Platz neben mir anzubieten, hoffte ich er würde schon verstehen was ich von ihm wollte.

Lucius

Ich setzte mich einfach hin und seufzte ein weiteres Mal. "Stressig. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich nun froh darüber sein soll, dass sie so dämlich und unorganisiert sind, oder einfach nur verzweifelt. Die bekommen nichts auf die Reihe. Aber ich kann ja auch nicht behaupten, dass ich versuchen würde ihnen dabei zu helfen..." Nun musste ich doch grinsen. Wenn Fudge wüsste, wie sehr ich ihn manipulierte... Aber zurück zum Thema. "Und wie war dein Tag?"

Severus

Ich musste bei seiner Bemerkung das Ministerium fast lächeln (aber da ich ja ein Griesgram bin:)zuckte nur leicht mein rechter Mundwinkel nach oben.

"Du hast eine faszinierende Sammlung hier, einige der Bücher stammen noch aus dem frühen Mittelalter -beeindruckend"

Lucius

"Ja, meine Familie hat schon immer Bücher gesammelt. Alles was ihnen wichtig erschien an Bücher zumindest." Erklärte ich fast stolz. Auf diese Bücher war ich nämlich wirklich stolz. Manche davon waren schon seit Jahren verboten oder kurz nach ihrem Entstehen fast vernichtet worden. Von manchen hatte ich sogar das einzige noch erhaltene Exemplar.

Severus

Man sah ihm deutlich den Stolz auf diese Sammlung an - obwohl er eigentlich, mit seiner Arroganz, selbstbewusst in jeder Hinsicht wirkte.

Ich beugte mich näher an ihn heran so dass sich unsere Knie berührten und fragte:

"Und was hast du heute mit mir vor?"

Es war seltsam einen fast gleichaltrigen als Lehrer zu betrachten, aber so standen die Dinge nun mal. Und wenigstens verhielt er sich nicht wie einer -sondern eher wie ein Freund.

Lucius

"Erst einmal denke ich, muss ich herausfinden, was du so an Flüchen kannst, die man nicht in der Schule lernt. Dann vielleicht ein kleines Duell, aber darüber bin ich mir noch nicht sicher." Schließlich hatte ich kein Bedürfnis an die Wand gezaubert zu werden, falls er wirklich so gut war, wie ich gehört hatte.

Severus

Die Vorstellung sich mit ihm zu duellieren war einerseits beängstigend und andererseits ziemlich reizvoll.

Ich wusste, dass ich gut war, aber bisher war ich nur gegen diese Dilettanten aus Hoghwarts angetreten.

Außerdem bestand meine Taktik daraus, den Gegner mit einem möglichst widerlichen Fluch gefechtsunfähig zu machen und ich musste noch nie einer längeren Auseinandersetzung standhalten - außerdem stand ich hier einem erfahrenen Todesser gegenüber. Aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn mich Herausforderungen nicht wie magisch anziehen würden.

"Von der Duellierausbildung in Hoghwarts kann eigentlich keine Rede sein 90% von dem was wir dort gelernt haben war Blocksprüche, Schutzwälle und kleine Zaubereien um den Gegner bewegungsunfähig zu machen .Viel nützlicher ist eigentlich das Wissen was ich aus Büchern bezogen hab - mit diesen Flüchen hab ich allerdings wenig praktische Erfahrung."

Lucius

"Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber theoretische Erfahrung ist schon mal gut, das Praktische zu erlernen dürfte nicht schwer für dich sein." Schließlich bist du ein intelligenter, gutaussehender, junger Mann, aber das sagte ich lieber nicht laut. "Und ich habe gehört du sollst ein Genie in Potions sein?"

Severus

"Genie ist eindeutig übertrieben, aber ich weiß schon was ich tue." Nach einer kurzen Pause und einem Blick auf die Inneneinrichtung, fügte ich hinzu:

"Für ein Duell oder irgendwelche Übungen sollten wir besser rausgehen - sonst geht noch was zu Bruch."

Lucius

Ich nickte. "Ja, das wäre wohl wirklich besser." und führte ihn in ein einfach Zimmer, in dem man trainieren konnte, ohne dass etwas zu Bruch ging. "Dann wollen wir mal die Praktische Anwendung von Flüchen üben." verkündete ich.

Severus

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus meiner hinteren Hosentasche und stellte mich neben Lucius.

"Womit willst du anfangen?"

Dabei versuchte ich, so gut wie möglich, zu verbergen, wie nervös ich war.

Lucius

"Ich denke, zuerst einmal etwas Einfacheres." Ich grinste leicht. "Also nicht gleich die Unverzeihlichen." Wir trainierten eine Weile, und ich staunte nicht schlecht, wie schnell er die Flüche meisterte.

Severus

"Ich will meine Fähigkeiten im Duell erproben - hiermit fordere ich dich heraus!"

Die harten Worte wurden, durch ein Lächeln meinerseits, gemildert.

Auch wenn ich nicht der Typ bin der häufig lächelnd, konnte ich einfach nicht anders - es machte wirklich Spaß und ich genoss Lucius Gesellschaft.

Lucius

Ich musste ein weiteres Mal grinsen. "Es ist mir eine Ehre. Du gestattest doch?" Zum duellieren zog ich lieber die Robe aus, sodass ich nur noch die schwarze Hose anhatte. Ich wollte meine gute Robe schließlich nicht versauen.

Severus

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das nur eine Taktik war um mich abzulenken und sich das Duell zu erleichtern, aber - ob es das nun war oder nicht - es funktionierte.

Ich musste mich konzentrieren bei dem Anblick nicht das Kinn runterfallen zu lassen oder anzufangen zu sabbern. Musste er denn auch so gut aussehen?

Alle Regeln des Anstands befolgend, verbeugten wir uns und traten uns dann gegenüber.

Sofort als wir wieder aufblickten, beschwor ich einen Schutzwall um mich und versuchte mit einem kleiner Schockfluch erstmal seine Reaktionsschnelligkeit auszutesten.

Lucius

Ich blockte den Fluch ab und versuchte es mit einem "Expelliarmus!", der aber an seinem Schutzwall abprallte. 

So ging es eine Weile weiter, manchmal trafen Flüche manchmal nicht und ich war wirklich froh, dass ich die Robe ausgezogen hatte, denn ich fing schon an ein wenig zu schwitzen. Aber er war gut, das musste ich zugeben.

Severus

Ich hatte noch nie ein so anstrengendes Duell geführt.

Blitzschnell wurden Flüche geschleudert, pariert, Schutzzauber beschworen und Ablenkungsmanöver durchgeführt.

Mehr als nur einmal war es für uns beide zu spät, mit Magie zu parieren und wir mussten uns durch Ausweichen vor Schaden bewahren.

Schwitzend und mit rasendem Atem, hob ich beide Hände und ließ meinen Zauberstab fallen.

Ziemlich außer Atem keuchte ich: "Bitte ich brauch ne Auszeit"

Dann warf ich einen ersten Blick auf Lucius, nicht mehr als mein Gegner, sonder einfach nur als Lucius und wieder blieb mir der Atem weg. Er sah unglaublich gut aus: schwitzend und mit sich schnell hebend und senkender Brust - außerdem wirkte er einfach nur süß mit zerzauseltem Haar und leicht geröteten Wangen....

Lucius

Ich nickte. "Einverstanden." und steckte meinen Zauberstab ein. Danach ging ich zu Severus hinüber und reichte ihm die Hand, zog ihn dann aber doch in eine Umarmung, von der ich hoffte, dass sie noch freundschaftlich wirkte. Aber seine Haare rochen gut und waren weich an meiner Wange.

Severus

Ein wenig überrascht war ich schon, aber es fühlte sich an wie das natürlichste der Welt meine Arme um seinen unbekleideten Oberkörper zu schlingen und ihn an mich zu drücken. Sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken und seine Wange an meiner, fühlten sich einfach zu gut an.

In diesem Moment kümmerte es mich nicht mehr, ob er die Umarmung nur freundschaftlich meinte und ich mich gleich furchtbar blamieren würde.

Ich hielt ihn noch etwas fester, beugte mein Gesicht zu seinem runter und berührte sanft seine Lippen mit meinen...


	4. Teil 1 Introduction 03

Teil 1: -Introduction-

Chapter 03

Lucius

Ein wenig überrascht war ich jetzt schon, aber ich dachte wirklich nichts dagegen, eher im Gegenteil. Ich erwiderte den Kuss sanft und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich an wie selbstverständlich, dass ich hier stand und meinen 'Schüler' küsste, der auch noch ein Mann war. Aber war das wirklich wichtig?

Severus

Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus als er den Kuss erwiderte - konnte das war sein? War es nur ein Traum? - aber in dem Moment war es mir auch egal. Ich ließ eine Hand hinunter zu seiner Hüfte gleiten um ihn noch näher an mich zu drücken und ließ meine andere in seine weichen blonden Haare wandern um seinen Kopf in Position zu halten - das durfte einfach noch nicht aufhören, ich konnte mein Glück einfach nicht fassen.

Lucius

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und fuhr leicht durch die seidigen Haare. Warum hatte er seine Robe nur nicht ausgezogen, die war mir eindeutig im Weg! Aber so langsam ging mir auch die Luft aus... Ich löste meine Lippen von seinen und sah ihn mit dem laszivsten Blick an, den ich hinbekam. Ich wollte mehr von ihm...

Severus

Wenn er sich nicht zurückgezogen hätte, wäre ich vermutlich an seinen Lippen erstickt, denn das hätte ich niemals fertig gebracht. Ich blickte hinunter in sein perfektes Gesicht und der Blick in seinen Augen ließ mich fast Wahnsinnig werden.

Doch eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf machte sich bemerkbar und schrie mir etwas entgegen, dass ich einfach nicht länger ignorieren konnte.

Ich löste meinen Griff ein wenig, hielt in aber immer noch in meinen Armen.

"Das ist soweit wie ich jemals...ähm " stotterte ich und bemerkte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Bei seinem verwirrten Gesicht wurde mir klar, dass mein Gestotter vermutlich keinen Sinn gemacht hatte und ich setzte von neuem an:" ich ähm...hab noch nie..." ich sah ihn hilfesuchend and und hoffte, dass ich mich nicht weiter erklären musste.

Lucius

Ich lächelte leicht, wollte mich damit aber nicht über ihn lustig machen. "Das macht doch nichts." beruhigte ich ihn und strich ihm über die Wange. "Ich helfe dir schon." Ich küsste ihn noch einmal, machte mich dann los und zog ihn hinter mir her zum nächstbesten Schlafzimmer.

Severus

Meine Wangen wechselten blitzartig von rot zu kreide bleich, jetzt war ich doch mehr als nur ein wenig nervös. Aber ich wollte es und ich wollte Lucius. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich ins nächste Schlafzimmer. Die Gänge erschienen mir noch länger als sie sowieso schon waren.

Wir erreichten ein Zimmer und er zog mich wieder an sich. Wir begannen erneut uns zu küssen und schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte ich wie seine Zungen an meinen Lippen Eintritt forderte, den ich nur allzu bereitwillig gewährte.

Ich hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden so begehrt oder mich so zu jemandem hingezogen gefühlt, und das Gefühl wurde noch besser als ich seine Hände unter meinem Hemd spürte...

Lucius

Ich zog ihm das Hemd so schnell wie ich mir erlauben wollte aus und ließ es unachtsam auf den Boden fallen. Während wir uns weiter küssten, ließ ich meine Hände über seinen Rücken fahren. Ich würde erst einmal sehen wie viel er sich traute....

Severus

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Haut auf Haut so unglaublich gut anfühlen kann. Es war einfach überwältigend was sein Mund auf meinem und seine Hände auf meinem Rücken mit mir anstellten.

Langsam zog ich meinen Mund von seinen Lippen zurück - ich wollte mehr von ihm, mehr fühlen, mehr schmecken und so begann ich, langsam seinen Nacken zu küssen und zu liebkosen, während meine Hände ihn wieder an mich drückten.

Lucius

Ich gab ein leises Keuchen von mir. Er war sicherlich nicht der erste Mann, mit dem ich schlief, aber ich hatte noch nie jemanden so sehr gewollt... Und er meinte, er hätte keine Ahnung, dabei fühlte sich das sehr gut an. Ich platzierte meine Arme um seine Taille, da sie sonst im Weg waren und ging langsam einige Schritte zurück in Richtung Bett. 

Severus

Da ich zuerst nicht begriffen hatte was er von mir wollte, stolperte ich fast, als er mich ein Stück näher ans Bett heran zog.

Ich hoffte, dass sich meine Furcht und Unsicherheit nicht in meinen Augen spiegelte, aber in Anbetracht wie nah wir uns waren, war diese Hoffnung wohl vergeblich.

Ich zog sein Gesicht wieder zu meinem und küsste ihn, damit ich ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehn musste. Dabei raffte ich all meinen Mut zusammen und begann seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.

Lucius

Zumindest wusste er was er wollte, denn kaum war die Gürtelschnalle lose, rutschte die Hose schon ein paar beachtliche Zentimeter nach unten. Was mich dazu brachte, mich mal an seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen. Ich öffnete den Knopf, da er keinen Gürtel trug und zog den Reisverschluss runter. 

Meine Kniekehlen stießen an den Bettrand und ich ließ mich rückwärts darauf fallen, Severus zog ich einfach mit mir.

Severus

Ich konnte mich gerade noch mit meinen Armen auffangen, um nicht unsanft auf ihm drauf zu landen Aber von da an hatte Probleme auch nur noch einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu formulieren, nicht mit ihm, in fast nur noch seinen Boxershorts bekleidet, unter mir. Doch hinderlich war noch seine Hose die sich um seine Knie verfangen hatte. Ich sammelte meinen letzten Rest logischen Denkens zusammen, griff nach unten um seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hose zu ziehen (mit dem ich zwar nicht so gut zaubern konnte wie mit meinem eigenen, aber einen simplen Teleport Zauber würde ich fertig bringen)und ließ seine Hose, so wie unser beider Schuhe ans andere Ende des Zimmers verschwinden. Um meine eigene Hose auf diese direkte Weise zu entfernen war ich zu schüchtern.

Lucius

Ich lächelte leicht, das war keine schlechte Idee gewesen. Vor allem hatte ich jetzt die Beine Frei von dieser lästigen Hose. Schnell schob ich ihm die Hose so weit ich sie runter bekam, nahm ihm meinen Zauberstab ab und ließ sie ganz verschwinden, um dann meine Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen. Ich konnte seine Erregung spüren, die sich gegen meine presste und küsste ihn noch mal begierig.

Severus

Diese neue Sensation war fast zu viel für mich und einen Moment lang hatte ich Angst, das ganze zu früh zu beenden. Als ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, begann ich rhythmisch meine Hüften gegen seine zu bewegen und konnte mich nicht davon abhalten in seinen Mund zu stöhnen.

Ich hoffte nur dass ich nicht allzu ungeschickt wirkte.

Lucius

Ich löste meine Mund ein weiteres Mal von seinem und keuchte leise, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sodass sein heißer Atem meinen Hals entlangging. Das war gut, nur die Boxershorts störten, also versuche ich von meiner nicht gerade sehr geeigneten Position aus, ihm das nervige Kleidungsstück auszuziehen.

Severus

Als ich merkte was er vorhatte, zuckte ich zuerst ein Stück zurück, aber es war viel zu spät zum Aufhören und meine Boxershorts waren sowieso mittlerweile recht eng geworden. Deshalb zog ich mich weiter von ihm zurück, um mich des lästigen Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen.

Unsicher blickte ich in sein Gesicht, es war eins seltsames Gefühl so komplett nackt vor ihm zu hocken, insbesondere in der Verfassung in der ich mich befand.

Kurzer Hand entschloss ich mich diese einseitige Lage zu verändern und griff nach dem Bund seiner Shorts.

Lucius

Ich hob meine Hüften ein wenig an, damit er die Short runterziehen konnte und zog ihn dann wieder zu mir. Da er mich so hilflos anguckte, beschloss ich, dass ich die Oberhand fürs erste übernehmen musste und rollte uns so herum, dass ich nun auf seinem Schoss saß. Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippe liebkoste ich erst seinen Hals, wanderte dann aber immer tiefer, über die Schlüsselbeine zu den Brustwarzen.

Severus

Ich stöhnte und meine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, damit er ja nicht damit aufhörte, was er da begonnen hatte.

Seine Zunge hinterließ kalte Spuren auf meiner erhitzen Haut und ein heftiges Zittern schüttelte meinen ganzen Körper. Nach einer Weile hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und zog seinen Kopf zurück zu meinem Gesicht, um seinen Mund mit meiner Zunge zu plündern.

Mein Verlangen ihn zu berühren, ihn an mich zu pressen wurde immer stärker. Schließlich packte ich seine Hüften und rollte ihn wieder neben mich, um mit einer Hand an seinem Rücken entlang zu fahren, dann über seinen wohlgeformten Hintern, bis sie schließlich in seinem Schritt landete. 

Lucius

Nun war ich an der Reihe leise zu keuchen. Seine Hand lag genau an der richtigen Stelle... Aber er schien schon wieder nervös zu werden. "Mach, was du willst." sagte ich leise und küsste ihn wieder.

Severus

Diese Zusicherung war mir genug und ich wurde ein wenig mutiger, was auch meiner Neugier neuen Freiraum gab.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern mit leichten Berührungen an ihm auf und ab und war schnell völlig in meinem [ähem] Handwerk vertieft, immer darauf bedacht, auf die leisen Geräusche zu achten, die der dabei machte.

Dabei nahm ich alles in mich auf, seine spontanen Bewegungen, das schnelle, unkontrollierte Atmen, das leise Stöhnen, die Hände, von denen er eine in meine Haare und die andere in das Bettlaken gekrallt hatte...und ein echtes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, ohne dass ich es wirklich bemerkte.

Lucius

Meine Hand ins Bettlaken gekrallt und die andere in seinen Haaren, ließ ich mich von ihm verwöhnen. So wie er das machte, hatte man gar nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass es sein erstes Mal war. 

Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete ich ihn. Ich wollte ihn, ganz und jetzt.

Severus

Ich blickte in Lucius Gesicht, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Augen fest geschlossen, alles in allem eines der schönsten Anblicke, die ich je gesehen hatte. Aber ich wollte mehr, ich wollte mehr fühlen, mehr lernen, mehr schmecken einfach mehr von ihm. Ich wusste nur nicht genau wie - aber er hatte ja schließlich gesagt "mach was du willst".

Ich presste schließlich meinen Mund auf seinen um ihn dann runter sinken zu lassen ,zu seinen Schulter, zu seiner Brust, zu seinen Rippen, zu seinem Bauchnabel -aber immer darauf bedacht mit einer Hand sein Schritt zu massieren.

Vorsichtig streifte ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Erektion und durch ein lautes Stöhnen belohnt schloss ich schließlich meine Lippen komplett um ihn.

Lucius

Ich könnte nicht verhindern, dass ich mich ein wenig aufbäumte und mir ein ziemlich lautes Keuchen entkam. Aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, diese warme Mundhöhle, die sich um mein Glied schloss.... Meine Finger gruben sich in das Bettlacken und ich zwang mich, nicht meine Hüften nach oben zu stoßen, ich wollte ihn ja auch nicht erschrecken.

Severus

Als ich merkte welche Wirkung mein Handeln auf ihn hatte, packte ich seine Hüften und versuchte, so viel in meinen Mund zu nehmen wie ich konnte - ihn immer mit meiner Zunge umkreisend und streichelnd.

Innerlich lächelnd, beobachtete ich wie er beide Hände fest in die Laken krallte.

Schließlich lockerte ich meinen Griff um seine Hüften und legte meine Hand an den Teil seiner Erektion die ich nicht in meinem Mund hatte.

Vorsichtig begann ich zu saugen -abwartend welche Wirkung das auf ihn hatte...

Lucius

Ein weiteres Mal bog ich meinen Rücken durch. Nein, er machte das eindeutig verstandraubend, gar nicht wie ein Anfänger. Jetzt konnte ich mein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken, das was er da machte, machte mich halb wahnsinnig vor Lust und Verlangen.

Severus

Lucius Reaktionen ließen mich meine Anstrengungen nur noch verdoppeln.

Schließlich waren wir an dem Punkt angelangt, in dem ich mich entscheiden musste zu schlucken oder das ganze mit meiner Hand zu beenden, doch es war einfach berauschend Lucius sich so windend, halb unter mir, zu spüren. Und so machte ich weiter, biss er schließlich laut stöhnend kam und nun keuchend vor mir lag.

Über die ganze Aktion hatte ich meine eigene Erregung fast vergessen, die sich aber, nun fast schon schmerzhaft, bemerkbar machte.

Ich wollte immer noch mehr, es war wie ein Hunger, den man einfach nicht stillen konnte (obwohl ich ja ein Festmahl direkt vor meiner Nase hatte).

Unsicher blickte ich zu Lucius auf, der langsam wieder seinen Atem unter Kontrolle hatte und die Augen langsam öffnete.

Lucius

Nur langsam beruhigte sich mein Atem wieder. Das war wirklich berauschend gewesen. Ich schaffte es sogar meine Augen halb zu öffnen und Severus anzusehen. Er hatte schon wieder diesen niedlichen, hilflosen Blick... Also zog ich ihn wieder zu mir runter und küsste ihn begierig, ich konnte meinen Samen in seinem Mund schmecken. Gott, ich wollte noch viel mehr von ihm, ihn tief in mir spüren. Wieso machte er nicht weiter, traute er sich nicht? Ich hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben zu machen, was er wollte, und das sollte er. Ich bekam sogar ein aufmunterndes Lächeln hin und strich ihm über die Wange. "Mach ruhig weiter. Oder weißt du nicht wie?" Die frage kam mir selbst komisch vor.

Severus

Ich kam mir nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend dumm und naiv vor, als ich antwortete: "ich ...ähm ich...will dir nicht wehtun."

Lucius

"Das tust du schon nicht." Ich vertraute ihm, sonst hätte ich ihm nicht diese Erlaubnis gegeben. Ich schlang meine Beine ein weiteres Mal um seine Hüfte, sodass seine Erregung gegen die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel gepresst war. "Du musst keine Angst haben, ich habe auch keine. Ich vertraue dir."

Severus

Der neue Druck auf meinen Schoß ließ mich erneut aufstöhnen und, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, begann ich ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen - was aber nur ein Tropen auf den heißen Stein war um mich zu befriedigen.

Ich war zwar unerfahren im praktischen Sinne, im theoretischen aber nicht, deswegen fragte ich weiter: "Hast du Gleitmittel da?"

Lucius

Ich nickte, schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab, der nicht weit entfernt auf der Bettdecke lag und ließ das kleine Töpfchen Gleitmittel zu mir schweben und reichte es ihm.

Severus

Ich nahm ihm das Töpfchen ab, es war irgendwie seltsam sich so genau vorzubereiten, wenn seinen ganzer Körper schon nur noch nach einem schrie - aber ich zwang mich zur Ruhe und begann das Mittel in seinen Schritt einzumassieren, vorsichtig suchte ich nach der Erogenen Zone, von de ich zwar wusste dass sie da war, aber leider nicht genau wo.

Als ich Lucius laut aufstöhnen hörte und sah, dass auch seine Erregung zurückkehrte, füge ich noch einen weiteren Finger hinzu. Bis ich meine Hand schließlich zurück zog und mich bereit machte wirklich anzufangen.

Lucius

Allein schon seine Finger in mir fühlten sich so erregend an. Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und keuchte leise, als er seine Finger zurückzog und sie durch seine Erregung ersetzte. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und zog ihn nahe zu mir, küsste ihn wild.

Severus

Das war fast zu viel für mich - sein Mund auf meinem

und unsere Körper enger verbunden, als sie bisher sowieso schon waren - als ich jemals mit jemandem verbunden war.

Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an in ihm zu sein.

Langsam und vorsichtig begann ich meine Hüften zu bewegen, die Reibung und der sanfte Druck waren einfach überwältigend und ich fragte mich, wie lange ich das wohl aushalten würde.

Ich bemühte mich langsam vorzudringen um ihm nicht weh zu tun -aber sein Mund auf meinem und seine Schenkel die um meine Hüften geschlungen waren, machten mir das nicht leicht, er trieb mich immer mehr zu Wahnsinn.

Lucius

So weit es ging bog ihn mich ihm entgegen. Das war so gut. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt und Severus war sicherlich nicht der erste Mann mit dem ich schlief...

Als er dann auch noch anfing sich zu bewegen, hätte ich wohl wahnsinnig werden können. Seine Hüfte rieb gegen meine Schenkel und seine erhitze Haut auf meiner, sein heißes Glied in mir, das sich zaghaft bewegte und unsere Lippen. Ich fragte mich, wie lange ich das wohl aushalten konnte, aber es fühlte sich wirklich göttlich an...

Severus

Wie er sich gegen mich bog und in meinen Mund stöhnte, ich hielt das einfach nicht länger aus und beschleunigte die Geschwindigkeit meiner Bewegung.

Immer tiefer drang ich in ihn ein.

Und er passte sich jeder meiner Bewegungen an,

obwohl ich Befriedigung wollte, wünschte ich mir, dieser Augenblick würde ewig dauernd. Mit meiner freiem Hand wanderte ich an seiner Seite entlang, hinab zu seinem Schenkel und wieder hinauf zu seinem Bauch um von dort aus, sein mittlerweile wieder voll erigiertes Glied zu greifen und daran auf uns ab zu reiben.

Lucius

Ich löste unsere Lippen und ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten sinken, inzwischen war mein Stöhnen gar nicht mehr leise. Ein weiteres Mal bog sich mein Rücken durch, Severus entgegen. Das war zuviel. Seine Hand auf meiner Erregung war einfach zuviel und dass er gleichzeitig diesen Punkt tief in mit berührte. Ich bäumte mich auf, ihn an mich gedrückt, und kam mit einem leisen Schrei in seiner Hand.

Severus

Das beendete das ganze auch für mich, ihn unter mir in völliger Extasse zu sehen und zu spüren wie sein Körper um meine Erektion herum zitterte. Ich stieß noch einmal zu und kam heftig. Das war besser als alles was ich bisher kannte.

Und ich fragte mich, ob es immer so sein würde oder ob ich das nur von ihm haben könnte. Es war alles so einzigartig gewesen und ich konnte mir niemanden anderen vorstellen mit dem ich dies teilen wollte.

Nach einer kurzen Atempause zog ich mich aus ihm zurück, rollte mich an seine Seite und zog ihn in meine Arme.

Er hatte genau die richtige Größe, damit ich seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legen und meine Wange an sein Haar lehnen konnte.

Lucius

Ich lehnte mich an ihn. Das war unglaublich gewesen. So ein intensives Gefühl hatte ich noch nie gehabt... Und unsere noch immer schweißnassen und schweratmenden Körper passten so gut zusammen. Als wären wir für einander geschaffen... Nun, wer weiß, vielleicht waren wir das ja....

Ich schlag meine Arme um seine Taille und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Und jetzt in seinen Armen einzuschlafen erschien mir das Richtige...

Severus

Ich spürte wie sich sein Körper neben mir entspannte und wie sich eine Welle der Müdigkeit auch über mich rollte. Genau wie er, ließ ich mich in die weichen (aber ziemlich zerwühlten) Kissen sinken und schlief kurz darauf ein.


	5. Teil 2 Something to do 04

Teil 2 –Something to do-

Chapter 04

Lucius

Als ich am nächsten Morgen viel zu früh aufwachte, schlief Severus noch seelenruhig, ich konnte seinen ruhigen Atem hören. Ich schälte meinen Kopf von seiner Schulter weg und sah in sein Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein Baby, das satt und zufrieden schlief. Richtig süß. Ich strich ihm einige schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und begnügte mich damit ihn zu beobachten solange er noch schlief.

Severus

Langsam erwachte ich aus meinem Schlaf und es war wie als würde ich von einem wunderschönen Ort in den nächsten fallen.

Zuerst bemerkte ich die Wärme des Körpers, der neben mir lag, und als ich langsam die Augen öffnete, sah ich in seine tiefen sturmblauen Augen, und mir viel wieder ein, was wir gestern getan hatten und was der Grund war, warum ich so tief geschlafen hatte.

Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ich sofort wieder rot.

Als Voldemort Lucius mir als meinen Lehrer vorstellte hatte er DAS sicherlich nicht gemeint.

Lucius

Ich fand es richtig niedlich, dass er gleich rot wurde sobald er mich ansah. Am liebsten wollte ich hier liegen bleiben, so an ihn gekuschelt und nie wieder aufstehen. Aber spätestens ein

Blick auf die Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, sagte mir, dass das wohl nicht gehen würde. Schade eigentlich...

Ich lächelte ihn an und legte meine Arme um seine Taille, küsste ihn kurz und legte meinen Kopf dann wieder an seine Schulter. Ich würde ihm nachher noch sagen müssen, dass man mir Narzissa aufgezwungen hatte. Hoffentlich würde er das nicht falsch verstehen...

Severus

Wieder kuschelte ich meine Wange in seine Haare, und war erneut erstaunt wie gut er roch. Ich dachte zurück, an was passiert war und fragte mich, ob das wirklich nur Sex gewesen ist.

Ich hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt bei jemandem im Arm zu liegen oder ihn einfach nur nahe zu spüren.

Generell vermied ich sogar Körperkontakt -aber mit Lucius... mit Lucius war das anders.

Hatte ich mich verliebt? Was war Liebe eigentlich? Und woher sollte ich wissen ob es mehr war? und schlimmer noch - was war mit Lucius??

Ich seufzte leise und zog ihn enger an mich.

Lucius

Eine Weile konnte ich es genießen so an ihn gekuschelt dazuliegen, doch dann durchfuhr mich ein stechender Scherz von meinem linken Arm aus und ich schälte mich unwillig aus seiner Umarmung. Er musste es auch bemerkt haben, dass das Dark Mark uns rief, oder rief Voldemort nur mich?

Severus

warum geht er weg?

War es wirklich nur letzte Nacht für ihn und jetzt will er so schnell wie möglich weg?

Ich wurde brutal aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch mein Mahl brannte.

Trotz der heftigen Schmerzen konnte ich nicht anders, als vorerst glücklich sein, dass es nicht an mir lag, dass Lucius so schnell aufgestanden war.

Ich keuchte heftig, als der Schmerz intensiver wurde und sah dass Blut durch den provisorischen Verband sickerte, den ich mir gestern Abend angelegt hatte.

"Was ... was will er von uns"? fragte ich, obwohl ich mir das eigentlich denken konnte.

Lucius

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ein Auftrag." Obwohl ich mir nicht erklären konnte, warum jetzt schon. Voldemort konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass ich Severus jetzt schon hinreichend trainiert hatte. Oder wollte er ihn testen? Ich hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Ein Blick auf seinen Arm sagte mir, dass die Wunde noch nicht verheilt war, ich würde ihm, bevor wir gehen, noch einen Heiltrank geben. Ich küsste ihn noch einmal und schnappte mir dann meinen Zauberstab, um schnell neue Kleidung zu mir zu rufen und ihm seinen Zauberstab herzuzaubern.

Severus

Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu als er meinen Zauberstab (den ich im Trainingsraum liegen gelassen hatte) her zauberte.  
Genau wie er begann ich mir Kleidung herzu beschwören und hoffe dass mein Umhang nicht mehr in dem blutigen und verschwitzen zustand von gestern war.  
Das Problem wurde gelöst als Lucius einen Elf herzitierte, der dann gleich zwei Stück für uns brachte.  
Er erklärte mir dass man für diese Art des apparierens nicht den Zielort kennen musste sondern einfach seine Magie auf das dunkle Mal und nicht den Zielort ausrichten musste.  
Wie gesagt so getan:wir landeten -NEIN! nicht auf einem Friedhof, nicht in irgendeiner verlassenen Waldlichtung - wir landeten Tatsächlich in einem gemütlichen Cafe mit Musik und angenehmer Beleuchtung. Die Idylle wurde nur dadurch zerstört das kein anderer im Cafe saß und man Grabbe und Goyle dabei beobachten konnte die letzten Leichen wegzuschaffen.  
Lord Voldemort begrüßte uns mit einer übertrieben freundlichen Geste:mit offenen Armen sagte er: Ich dachte wir sollten uns in einer gemütlichen Atmosphäre unterhalten -während dessen ignorierte er seine beiden "Bodyguards" völlig.  
Er deute zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes an dem wir uns niederließen - als er plötzlich stockte. Mit gefährlich gepresster Stimme fragte er:"Was verheimlicht ihr mir?" Und dann noch schärfer :"Lucius!" das ganze mit einem Blick der mir die Knie weich werden ließ....


	6. Teil 2 Something to do 05

Teil 2 -Something to do-

Chapter 05

Lucius

Nun war ich vollkommen verwirrt. Was sollte ich ihm denn verheimlichen wollen? "Was meint ihr meint Lord?" versuchte ich es erst einmal, denn ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was genau er meinte.

Severus

Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen - was konnte er meinen? Ich hatte gar nichts was ich ihm verheimlichen konnte. Lucius etwa? Aber er hatte ja "ihr" gesagt.

Sein Blick schweife von Lucius zu mir und mir wurde eiskalt - er meinte doch nicht etwa? Ich wurde kreide bleich - darüber hatten Lucius und ich noch gar nichts gesprochen -durfte so etwas in den reihen von Todessern nicht sein? Die legten ja sonst so viel Wert auf Etikette und so...

Meine Gesicht wechselte schlagartig von schneeweiß zu blutrot... hilfesuchend blickte ich zu Lucius...

Lucius

Irgendwo in meinem Kopf machte es "Klick" und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Voldemort vielleicht die letzte Nacht meinte. Ein kurzer Blick zu Severus sagte mir, dass er auch zu diesem Schluss gekommen sein musste, denn er war erst kreidebleich geworden und nun röteten sich seine Wangen. Würde ich mich nicht gerade davor fürchten, was Voldemort nun wusste und wie er reagieren würde, würde ich das richtig niedlich finden. Arg, ich kam von Thema ab. Zumindest sah er mich hilfesuchend an, dass hieß dann ja wohl, dass er die gleiche Vermutung hatte wie ich. Aber das würde ich Lord Voldemort sicherlich nicht sagen! Ich wartete auf die Antwort und bemühte mich, so auszusehen, als hätte ich noch immer keine Ahnung, wovon er gesprochen hatte.

Severus

Auf einmal lehnte sich Voldemort zurück, faltete die Arme vor seiner Brust und 'lächelte' uns beide sarkastisch an.

Mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme sagte er: "Ach, ist das nicht süß! Da haben sich ja zwei Liebesengelchen gefunden!" Als er unsere geschockten Gesichter sah, setzte er sich wieder auf, streckte die Arme so aus, dass die Handflächen nach oben deuteten, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte in gelangweiltem Ton: "Aber eigentlich -warm nicht?"

Er lehnte sich dann mit den Ellbogen auf den kleinen Tisch und fragte provozierend:"War's denn gut?"

Ich hatte das Gefühl als müsste ich mich übergeben - ich war an seine Spielchen mit der Psyche anderer Leute noch nicht gewöhnt -und mein Magen hatte in den letzten paar Sekunden mehrfach nicht gewusst ob er sich umdrehen sollte oder nicht.

Ich zwang mich nicht noch mal hilfesuchend zu Lucius zu sehen, obwohl ich das wirklich wollte- mein Stolz verbot es mir, einfach mich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen - dennoch brachte ich kein Wort raus....

Lucius

Nun entglitt mir mein Gesicht wohl wirklich. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie geschockt ich aussah. 'Warum nicht?', hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?! Oder begann ich jetzt schon zu halluzinieren? 

Als er dann auch noch 'War's denn gut?" hinzusetzte musste ich mich beherrschen, dass mit nicht die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Bisher war es ihm doch auch egal gewesen, wen ich verführt hatte! Wollte er sich etwa über mich lustig machen?

Severus

Es schien Voldemort mächtig zu amüsieren uns so aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber er machte keine Anstalten den fragenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht fallen zulassen und zwang uns so zu einer Antwort.

Als ich Lucius völlig entglittenes Gesicht sah, entschloss ich mich die Initiative zu ergreifen. Ich räusperte mich und zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen:"Ja das war es." Wobei mein Gesicht die Färbung einer Tomate beibehielt. Ich raffte meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte: " Aber weswegen rieft ihr uns, my Lord??"

Lucius

Voldemort nickte, als wäre er mit der Antwort zufrieden und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. "Ich will, dass ihr mir eine Potion entwickelt, die die Person, die sie eingenommen hat, zwing nur die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ohne Flüche und ohne Nebenwirkungen." erklärte Voldemort.

Severus

Er musste wahnsinnig geworden sein! Die Aufgabe schien unmöglich, dazu müsste man mindestens 3 verschiedene Zaubertränke verbinden ohne dass sich die Zutaten gegenseitig aufhoben!

Und dann auch noch ohne Nebenwirkungen für das Opfer -ein solcher Zaubertrank musste einfach starke Auswirkungen auf den Betroffenen haben!

Aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich Herausforderungen nicht lieben würde.

Schon tauchten die ersten Entwicklungspläne in meinem Geist auf, deswegen sagt ich nur: "Gebt uns 6 Monate."

Sein Blick fixierte sich nun allein auf mich und ich musste kräftig schlucken. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? War ich zu fordernd oder zu direkt gewesen?

Mit einem knurrenden Ton sagt er: "Ihr habt 3 einhalb! Keinen Tag mehr!"

Dann wandte er sich zu Crabbe und Goyle um und fauchte diese an: "Wir verschwinden!"

Ohne ein letztes Wort, drehte er sich um, den Umhang hinter sich herwehend, verließ er das Cafe, ohne uns eines weiteren Wortes zu würdigen.


	7. Teil 2 Something to do 06

Teil 2 -Something to do-

Chapter 06

Lucius

Ich sah Voldemort nach und wandte mich dann Severus zu. "Denkst du, du schaffst das?" fragte ich leise. "Ich kann dir jede Zutat besorgen, die du brauchst, du musst sie mir nur sagen." Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Voldemort ihn bestrafte, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte in der kurzen Zeit.

Severus

Ich musste erstmal heftig schlucken und konnte meinen Blick nicht von der Tür abwenden aus der Voldemort uns verlasen hatte.

"Ich hätte wohl besser gesagt, dass ich 12 Monate brauchen würde, was?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich zu Lucius um, als ich seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah fügte ich beruhigend hinzu:"Allein das brauen wird mindestens einen Monat in Anspruch nehmen, das lässt uns genau einen Versuch, ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit die ich für die Entwicklung brauche..."

Okay, ich gebe zu ich bin grottenschlecht im beruhigen....

Mit fester Stimmte fügte ich hinzu: "Wir schaffen das!" leider war ich von meiner eigenen Aussage nicht völlig überzeugt und bat kleinlaut:"Lass uns zurückgehen."

Lucius

Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr beunruhigte. Die Tatsache, dass er versuchte mich zu beruhigen oder die Dinge, mit denen er mich beruhigen wollte. Aber ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort Severus bestrafen würde, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde. Selbst für mich, der ich keine Ahnung hatte wie man Potions entwickelte, klang das nach viel zu wenig Zeit...

"Lass uns zurückgehen." bat er mich kleinlaut und ich nickte. "Ja, wir sollten wohl gleich anfangen..." Mit einem "Plopp" waren wir wieder im Garten von Malfoy Manor und ich zog ihn auch gleich ins Haus, zuerst einmal in mein Arbeitszimmer um ihm den Heiltrank für seinen Arm zu geben.

Severus

Auf dem ganzen Weg durch den Garten bis in den Keller sprachen wir kein Wort, was hauptsächlich meine Schuld war, da ich in Gedanken schon die Zutaten durchging, die wir brauchen würden.

Ein Scherzzaubertrank, von dem ich vor Jahren mal gehört habe, würde den Hauptbestandteil bilden: Dieser Trank bewirkte, dass das Opfer anfing zu labern und zwar immer das Erste was ihm in den Sinn kam. Ein komplexer Trank, der den Trinker seine eigene innere Wahrheit erkennen ließ, würde sicherstellen, dass er nur die Wahrheit sprach, aber wie sollte ich sicherstellen, dass er direkte Fragen beantwortete und nicht irgendwelche Wahrheiten verbreitete??

Aus diesem Gedankengang wurde ich gerissen, als mich Lucius an der Schulter rüttelte und mir eine kleine Phiole mit einer healing potion reichte.

Ich nahm die Phiole an und hatte absolut keine Ahnung wozu ich sie jetzt nehmen sollte -da bemerkte ich, dass der Arm, auf dem mir, grade mal anderthalb Tage zuvor, das dark mark aufgebrannt wurde, blutdurchtränkt war.

Ich nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus dem Flächen und sagt: "Danke."

Lucius

"Schon gut." Ich nahm ihm den Verband ab und beobachtete, wie sich die Wunde schloss und nur das Mal schwarz zurückblieb. Selbst in solch einer Situation konnte ich ihm nicht widerstehen und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen, bevor ich ihn in den fast leeren Raum neben meinem Arbeitszimmer führte, in dem er den Trank würde brauen können. 

Severus

Egal wie tief ich in Gedanken war, mit so was konnte Lucius mich immer erreichen. Im Raum angelangt, schaute ich mich nicht zuerst um, sondern zog ihn in meine Arme. Ich küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Dieser Kuss hatte nichts mit Leidenschaft zu tun, ich wollte mich einfach nur beruhigen, nach all dem was geschehen war und ich wollte, dass er sich auch sicher fühlte.

Lucius

Ich ließ mich an ihn ziehen und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. Am liebsten würde ich hier stehen bleiben, aber ich wusste, wir hatten wenig Zeit und sollten jede Minute nutzen. Dennoch konnte ich ihn nicht einfach loslassen, diese Entscheidung würde ich ihm überlassen.

Severus

Langsam zog ich meine Lippen zurück, legte aber noch mal meine Wange an seine, bevor ich ihn aus meiner Umarmung befreite.

"Ich sollte anfangen..."; da kam mir eine Idee für den letzte Teil, der in meinem Zaubertrank noch fehlte - Es gab sicherlich einen Zauber, der jemanden dazu zwang auf Fragen zu antworten, wenn man diesen Zauber auf eine der Zutaten anwenden würde...

"Kennst du einen Zauber, mit dem man das Opfer dazu bringt Fragen zu beantworten?? - egal ob wahrheits- gemäß oder nicht." ...das würde der andere Trank schon besorgen.

Lucius

Da musste ich erst einmal überlegen. Einen Zauber, der jemanden dazu brachte Fragen zu beantworten...? Aber natürlich! "Disceptatio!" sprach ich den Namen des Zaubers aus und hoffte, dass Severus ihn kannte.

Severus

Ich hätte ihn am liebsten Abknutschen können! Dann dachte ich mir: warum nicht?? : ich griff in mir und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Es könnte klappen! wir hatten eine Chance!

schließlich ließ ich ihn los, als ich keine Luft mehr bekam.

Da ich von diesem Zauber noch nie gehört hatte, fragte ich: "Du kannst ihn durchführen, oder?"

Lucius

Ich war ein wenig überrascht gewesen über die plötzliche Kussattacke, hatte den Kuss dann aber erwidert. Nun stand ich aber vor einem Problem. "Na ja.. nicht wirklich... Das ist Schwarze Magie und die hat mein Vater mir beigebracht und diesen Spruch konnten wir nicht mehr zu Ende lernen..." gab ich zu. "Aber ich krieg das schon hin! Ich muss nur ein wenig üben!" versuchte ich ihn auch gleich wieder zu beruhigen.

Severus

Ein wenig peinlich berührt, dass ich ihn an seinen grad erst verstorbenen Vater erinnert hatte (von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte wie er gestorben war - das Photo aus dem Zeitungsartikel war einfach zu interessant gewesen), sagte ich - nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst - ich werde eine gute Weile brauchen, biss ich raus hab welche Zutaten ich brauche. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht ihn aus meiner Umarmung loszulassen....

Lucius

"Danke." Ich lächelte leicht. "Und mach dir keine Sorgen, mich kümmert der Tod meines Vaters nicht..." sein Blick hatte Bände gesprochen und ich küsste ihn noch einmal, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich das nicht einfach nur so sagte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Severus

Er kennt mich erst 2 Tage – und kann mein Gedanken lesen…

Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich ihn los und setzte mich mit Pergament und Feder, die ich auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte, in die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes (Angewohnheit).Und begann die Zutaten und Anweisungen aufzuschreiben, die mir durch den Kopf gingen.

Wie immer, wenn ich irgendetwas tat, das mit potions zu tun hatte, vergaß ich alles um mich herum und bald hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, ob ich nur 10 Minuten dort saß oder 10 Stunden.

Lucius

Ich ließ mich direkt auf dem Fußboden nieder und versuchte erst einmal den Zauber so hinzubekommen, also die komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung, bevor ich mir etwas suchen würde, an dem ich den Zauber dann richtig üben konnte.

Severus

Nach etwa 3 Stunden wurde ich, durch ein Gähnen, aus der Konzentration gerissen.

Ich schaute runter und sah Lucius neben mir auf dem Boden sitzen, wie er den komplizierten Zauber übte.

Ich wollte ihn einfach noch nicht auf mich aufmerksam machen. Er war einfach so süß wie er dort saß, nur auf seine Aufgabe achtend und sich in Konzentration auf die Unterlippe biss. Nach einer Weile, rückte ich näher an ihn heran, schlang meine Arme um seinen Körper und zog ihn so zurück, dass er zwischen meinen Beinen saß, mit dem Rücken an meine Brust gelehnt.

Halb gähnend sagt ich: "Ich hab einen groben Umriss der Zutaten zusammen, du wirst mir bei einigem helfen müssen, es zu besorgen."

Lucius

Vollkomm

en überraschend riss er mich aus meiner Konzentration, als er mich an sich zog. Aber eigentlich wollte ich auch gar nicht mehr weiterüben... Ich war müde und eigentlich ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen. Für meine nächsten Versuche würde ich ein Testobjekt brauchen...

"Ja, du musst mir dann nur aufschreiben, was es sein soll, dann besorge ich es schon."

Severus

Ich spürte wie er sich in meinen Armen entspannt und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Für einen Moment genoss ich nur seine Wärme und vergaß den Zaubertrank.

Auf meiner Liste mussten an die 400 Zutaten stehen, ich hatte es aber geschafft, dass nur in etwa 4 darunter waren, von denen ich nicht wusste, ob sie sich miteinander vertragen würden. Das war der Komplizierteste Trank den ich jemals versuchte zu entwickeln, und schien auch einer der Kompliziertesten zu sein von denen ich jemals gelesen hatte. Bei einigen Zutaten würde es jedoch Probleme geben. Es handelte sich dabei entweder um Materialien von fast ausgestorbenen Wesen oder hochgradig illegales Zeug, dass selbst auf dem Schwarzmarkt schwer zu bekommen war.

"Ich werde dir Morgen eine Liste von etwa 7 Materialien geben, die schwer zu bekommen sind"

Lucius

Ich nickte. "Ja, ich werde dann schauen, wie schnell ich sie dir besorgen kann." Ich wusste ja auch nicht, WIE schwer zu besorgen diese Sachen nun waren. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte ich mich an ihn. Ich war ziemlich müde von dem ganzen Üben...

Severus

Ich beobachtete ihn wie er mit halb geschlossenen Augen an mich gekuschelt lag und fuhr mit meinen Händen an seinen Armen entlang um seine Hände in meine zu nehmen.

Dabei bemerkte ich einen Ring den er trug.

Ich hatte noch nie Schmuck an Lucius gesehen und er schien mir auch nicht der Typ für so etwas zu sein. Deswegen fragte ich mit leiser Stimme um ihn nicht aus der Döserei aufzuschrecken: "Lucius, was ist das für ein Ring?"

Vielleicht war es ein Erbstück oder ein Andenken an seinen Vater...


	8. Teil 2 Something to do 07

Teil 2 -Something to do-

Chapter07

Lucius

Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah den Ring an, als würde ich ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Ich wollt es ihm ja noch sagen, aber war dies der richtige Moment? Aber besser jetzt, bevor er Narzissa noch begegnete. "Das ist... ein Ehering." erklärte ich leise. "Mein Vater hat mich gezwungen, eine gewisse Narzissa Black zu heiraten…" Nicht, dass er es falsch verstand.

Severus

Vor Schreck ließ ich erstmal beide Arme zu meinen Seiten fallen.

Verheiratet. Verheiratet! VERHEIRATET!

Irgendwas musste ja an ihm nicht stimmen! Und das sagt er mir erst JETZT! Wie in Trance starrte ich an die andere Seite der Wand. Es fühlte sich an, wie als hätte man mir soeben die ganze Welt vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Ich zog mich ein Stück von ihm zurück - wieso muss der einzige Mensch den ich je wirklich gewollt habe vergeben sein? das war nicht fair! Meine Wut wurde immer mehr von bloßer Verzweiflung überschattet, ich kehrte zu meinem kühlen distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck zurück, den ich in seiner Gegenwart eigentlich abgelegt hatte, und murmelte: "Wer ist sie?"

Lucius

"Severus.." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. "Ich.. wollte es dir ja schon vorher sagen..." Er durfte mich deswegen nicht verlassen! Ich hasste sie doch, ich wollte doch, dass sie zur Hölle fuhr! Ich hatte sie nicht heiraten wollen! "Sie ist… eine Nervensäge. Meine Eltern und ihre Eltern haben diese Heirat vereinbart. Ich hätte sie niemals geheiratet, hätten sie mich nicht gezwungen!", versuchte ich verzweifelt ihm klar zumachen, was ich fühlte. "Bitte, Severus, ich liebe nur dich!" Ja, das tat ich wirklich, wurde mir in dem Moment klar, in dem ich es aussprach.

Severus

Seine letzten Worte hatten die Wirkung wie in Eimer kaltes Wasser über meinen Kopf, ich wachte wie aus einer Trance auf und blickte ihn mit einem völlig außer Kontrolle geratenes Gesicht an. "Wirklich?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog ich ihn wieder an mich, vielleicht etwas grob und hielt ihn fest an mich gedrückt. Dann flüsterte ich in sein Ohr "Du gehörst mir, nur mir..."

Und mir war es egal ob ich mich wie ein Kleinkind anhörte, dass sein Lieblingsspielzeug bewacht...

Lucius

Erleichtert drückte ich mich an ihn. "Ja.. Nur dir." sagte ich leise und es kam mir überhaupt nicht kindisch vor, was er da sagte. Hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, hätte ich ihn geheiratet und nicht Narzissa...

Severus

Ich lockerte meinen brutalen Griff um seinen Bauch etwas, weigerte mich aber ihn loszulassen.

Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Aber ich hab keine Wahl - ohne ihn kann ich nicht sein.

Ich seufzte uns ließ mich an die kalte Steinwand zurücksinken, die Kälte wurde aber, durch die Wärme die sein Körper abgab, etwas gemildert und so fror ich nicht. Müde von dem anstrengenden Tag schloss ich meine Augen. Nicht einschlafen, nur ein wenig ausruhen - dann geh ich ins Bett...

Leider schien mein Körper mir nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben und ich nickte auf an die Wand gelehnt ein.

Lucius

Er lockerte zwar seinen Griff, aber es hatte mir nichts ausgemacht. Solange er mich nicht von sich stieß, solange ich bei ihm sein durfte war es mir egal. Ich blieb sitzen, wo ich war, den Kopf gegen seine Brust gelehnt und hörte seinen Herzschlag. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein, wenn ich danach urteilte, wie ruhig sein Atem ging.

Severus

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich, an die kalte Wand gelehnt, mit Lucius in meinen Armen, zitternd und mit heftigen Rückenschmerzen, auf.

Lucius war in meinem Schoß ebenfalls eingeschlafen - meinen Rücken zu Liebe weckte ich ihn, in dem ich ihm mit meinem Finger in die Seite piekste und sagte:"wir sollten ins Bett gehen" Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte ich hinzu:"Jeder in sein eigenes."

Ich hatte einiges, über das ich nachdenken wollte und ich hatte noch ordentlich an dem Schreck von vorhin zu kauen....

Lucius

Ich schreckte hoch, als er mich plötzlich in die Seite piekste und sah ihn ein wenig verschlafen an. "Ja, da hast du wohl Recht..." Es war wahrscheinlich besser erst einmal in getrennten Betten zu schlafen... Aber irgendwie hatte ich auch Angst. Er hatte mir nicht gesagt, was ich ihm bedeute und ich wusste nicht mal, ob es für ihn nur eine Nacht gewesen war...

Severus

Ich hatte eine ziemlich beschissene Nacht - mit Alpträumen in denen irgendeine Schlampe (von der ich aber 100% sicher war, dass es Narzissa war - obwohl ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte), mir immer irgendwelche falschen Zutaten in einen Zaubertrank warf, den ich dringend fertig stellen musste.

Am Morgen wachte ich ziemlich gerädert auf, schleppte mich in die Dusche, band mir die Haare zusammen und wartete am Frühstückstisch auf Lucius.

Lucius

Ich schlief sehr schlecht diese Nacht und wälzte mich hin und her, in Alpträumen versunken, dass Severus mich gar nicht wollte und dass Voldemort mich und ihn bestrafen würde, weil wir seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hatten. Als ich aufwachte hing ich halb aus dem Bett und hatte mich mächtig in die Bettdecken verstrickt. 

Ich kam nicht um eine Dusche herum, um wieder einigermaßen ordentlich auszusehen und ging dann mit einem möglich neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zum Frühstück.

Severus

Er setzte sich zu mir und nach einem knappen "guten Morgen" legte sich eine unerträgliche Stille über uns ; keiner blickte dem anderen ins Gesicht. Ich versuchte was zu sagen, überlegte mir wie ich es anstelle ihm zu erklären, dass ich einfach nur vor Wut platzen könnte wenn ich den Namen dieser Schlampe noch mal hörte ...wusste aber einfach nicht was ich sagten sollte. Ich hasse es so unsicher zu sein. Schließlich schluckte ich kräftig und fing an:

"Lucius..."als er mich anblickte versagte mir die Stimme ...mir hallte immer wieder das "du bist eine AFFÄRE AFFÄRE AFFÄRE" im Kopf...

ich setze erneut an und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung sagte ich "ich liebe dich."

Lucius

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich nun mich freuen oder weinen sollte. Wie hatte ich doch gehofft, dass er das sagen würde... Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm, ohne etwas zu erwidern, küsste ihn und legte die Arme und seinen Nacken um mein Gesicht in seinen weichen Haaren zu vergraben...

Severus

Etwas überrascht legte ich meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn auf meinen Schoss.

Für eine Weile hielt ich ihn einfach so und versuchte dabei meine und seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Rücken.

Schließlich ließ ich meine Hände in seine silbernen Haare gleiten und zog seine Lippen zu meinen.

Ich küsste ihn als wollte ich ihn niemals mehr loslassen. Ich legte meinen ganzen Hass ihn teilen zu müssen in diesen Kuss und die ganze Verzweiflung die ich seit gestern Abend empfunden hatte...

Lucius

Ich erwiderte den Kuss und merkte, dass die Angst langsam wich. Wieso behaupteten die Leute nur, dass Liebe das Schönste ist, wenn sie einem solche Angst machen konnte? Dies alles lies meinen Hass auf Narzissa nur noch wachsen und auch auf meinen Vater. Sie standen zwischen uns...

Severus

Ich spürte wie er sich entspannte und ein wenig von seinen Sorgen in mich entließ.

Ich ließ meine Hände unter sein Hemd gleiten und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.

Er war meins und das würde ich ihm auch beweisen.

Außerdem brauchte ich ihn jetzt, wenigstens ein Beweis, dass ich nicht nur eine Affäre bin...

Ich drückte ihn näher an mich um ihm klar zu machen was ich wollte.


	9. Teil 2 Something to do 08

Teil 2 -Something to do-

Chapter 08

Lucius

Ich ließ mich nur allzu gerne an ihn drücken und erwiderte den Kuss nun verlangender. Ich brauchte keine Beweise mehr, ich glaubte ihm, dass er mich liebte... Ohne genau etwas zu sehen tastete ich nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und öffnete sie langsam, liebkoste die Haut mit den Fingerspitzen.

Severus

Das ganze konnte einfach nicht falsch sein, wenn es sich so richtig anfühlte...

Ich liebkoste mit meinen Lippen und Zähnen seinen Nacken und seine Schulter.

Allein ihn hart gegen meinen Bauch zu spüren, machte mich wahnsinnig vor Verlangen.

Ich knöpfte die oberen 2 Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf und zog es ihm dann einfach über den Kopf.

Lucius

Ich biss mir leicht auf die Lippe um nicht zu stöhnen und bemerkte ein weiteres Mal, wie schnell mich seine Berührungen erregten. Ich wollte ihn und nur ihn und ich wollte, dass er das wusste. Dass er wusste welche Macht er über mich hatte.

Ich ließ mir das Hemd über den Kopf ziehen und öffnete den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes, um es ihm von den Schulter zu streifen.

Severus

Man hätte in seinem Anblick versinken können.

Hungrig blieben meine Augen an seinem blassen Brust hängen. Mit meinen Lippen an seinem Körper, konnte ich jedes kleine Zittern und seinen Puls deutlich spüren.

Ich ließ meinen Mund wieder zu seinem wandern. Und meine Hände glitten von hinten in seine Hosen.

Lucius

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich gegen seinen Mund stöhnte, als seine langen Finger meinen Hintern kneteten. "Willst du hier...?" Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, solange er bei mir war und ich ihn spüren konnte.

Severus

Seine Worte brachten mich erstmal in die Realität zurück, bis dahin war ich vollkommen davon absorbiert worden was sein Körper mit meinem anstellte. Ich musste erstmal anhalten, um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Wir befanden uns ganz unten - alle Schlafzimmer waren oben -eindeutig zu weit weg. Etwas unsicher fragte ich "Bibliothek??" da war wenigstens eine Couch.

Bevor er antworten konnte, hatten mich seine Lippen wieder in ihren Bann gezogen und ich nahm sie wieder in Besitz.

Lucius

Einige Überwindung kostete es mich schon, meine Lippen von seinen zu trennen und ihn anzusehen. "Wo du willst..." sagte ich leise. 

Severus

Die paar Sekunden in denen er gesprochen hatte, waren wieder ein paar Sekunden, in denen unsere Lippen zu lang getrennt waren. Ich presste meinen Mund wieder auf seinen. -Wie sollten wir es irgendwohin schaffen wenn ich mich keine Sekunde von ihm trennen kann? aber - mhm - es war nur ein kleines Stück zu Bibliothek und er ist ein Fliegengewicht-

Ich ließ meine Hände wieder aus seiner Hose gleiten, diesmal unter seine Schenkel und trug ihn die paar Meter zur Bibliothek. Wo ich ihn auf einer Couch platzierte und mich auf ihm drauf.

Lucius

Sofort zog ich ihn so nah es ging an mich, als ich wieder festen Boden unter meinem Rücken hatte. Indem ich meine Füße gegen seinen Hintern drückte, konnte ich ihn dann noch ein wenig näher an mich bringen und erregte mich und ihn noch ein wenig mehr.

Severus

Ich konnte ein Stöhnen einfach nicht unterdrücken, als ich seine Erregung gegen meine spürte. Sanft biss ich in seine Schulter, um noch lauteres Stöhnen zu verhindern.

Ich zog mich ein Stück zurück und befreite ihn von Socken und Schuhen, um dann am Couchrand meine auszuziehen - ich würde wahnsinnig werden wenn ich ihn nicht jetzt gleich haben konnte. Ohne meine Schuhe erst zu öffnen, beeilte ich mich sie von meinen Füßen abzustreifen.

Lucius

Ungeduldig wartete ich, bis er wieder nahe genug war, dass ich meine Lippen wieder verlangend auf seine pressen konnte und wandte meine Finger dann seiner Hose zu, um diese zu öffnen.

Severus

Ich keuchte als ich seine Hände an meinem Schritt spürte und konnte mich nicht davon abhalten mich in die Berührung zu drücken.

Da das leider hinderlich beim Hoseausziehen war, musste ich davon ablassen und half ihm mich von dem Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Aber ich wollte in wieder spüren seine Berührung und seine Haut auf meiner. Ich griff nach seinem Hosenbund und machte kurzen Prozess mit seinem nun fast letzten Kleidungsstück.

Lucius

Ich hob meine Hüften, damit er die Hose leichter ausziehen konnte und zog ihm nun auch die Boxershorts runter. Da er sich aufgerichtet hatte nutze ich die Chance und küsste seine Brust.

Severus

Es war einfach atemberaubend seinen Mund auf meiner erhitzen Haut zu spüren.

Je weiter wir gingen, desto bewusster wurde mir wie viel Wahrheit in den Worten "ich liebe dich" vom Frühstückstisch lag.

Ich legte vorsichtig einen Teil meines Gewichts auf seinen Bauch und fuhr mit beiden Händen in seine Haare, während ich mich noch mit den Ellbogen aufstütze.

Sanft küsste ich sein Ohr uns flüsterte: "ich liebe dich.".

Dabei begann ich unsere Erregungen aneinander zu reiben - nur noch von seinen Shorts voneinander getrennt. 

Lucius

Meine Finger glitten sanft an seinen Seiten entlang und als er seine Erregung gegen meine rieb und mir noch einmal diese süßen Worte sagte, die ich so sehr herbeigewünscht hatte, wurde mir klar, dass er alles mit mir machen konnte. Alles was er wollte, denn ich würde es dulden.

Ich keuchte leise. "Ich dich auch..." flüsterte ich leise zurück und küsste seinen Hals.

Severus

Da war eindeutig zu viel Stoff der uns trennte.

Seine Hände an meinen Seiten schickten eine Gänsehaut über meinen gesamten Körper. Es war stärker als beim letzen Mal - viel emotionaler. Mein Mund glitt an seinem Körper hinab und während ich mit meinem Zunge an seinem Bauchnabel spielte, streife ich ihm seine Boxershorts ab.

Lucius

Diesmal versuchte ich gar nicht erst ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken und ließ meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Seine Zunge hinterließ kühle Spuren auf meiner heißen Haut und seine Haare kitzelten an meinem Bauch.

Severus

Ich begann erneut seinen Mund zu küssen, während ich unsere Erregungen aneinander rieb.

Schließlich als ich den Druck in meiner Leistengegend kaum noch aushielt, ließ ich ihn 2 meiner Finger ablecken, was mich nur noch mehr vor Erregung zittern ließ.

Schließlich drang ich erst mit einem und dann mit 2 Fingern in ihn ein. Sofort fand ich den Punkt, mit dem ich ihn schon bei der kleinsten Berührung unter mir zum Zittern bringen konnte...

Lucius

Als er diesen Punkt berührte, bog ich meinen Rücken durch und presste meine Lippen auf seine, stöhnte aber trotzdem ziemlich laut. Ich drückte mich seinen Fingern entgegen und zitterte schon vor Erregung.

Severus

Langsam entzog ich ihm meine Finger und ersetze sie durch meine Erregung.

Auch wenn das Gefühl überwältigend war ihn so eng und heiß um mich zu spüren, wollte ich mir diesmal Zeit lassen.

Sanft und langsam drang ich in ihn ein. Immer auf den Winkel konzentriert, der ihm das gleiche Vergnügen wie mir ermöglichen würde. Dabei küsste ihn dabei sanft auf seine Stirn, seine Wangenknochen, sein Ohr, seinen Hals und schließlich seine Lippen, wobei ich seine Unterlippe erst mit meiner Zunge streichelte um dann sanft hinein biss.

Lucius

Die ganze Zeit leise keuchend drückte ich mich an ihn und genoss die Berührungen und das Gefühl ihn tief in mir zu spüren. Ich drückte meine Beine sanft gegen seinen Hintern und fuhr ihm mit dem Finger über den Rücken.

Severus

Ich könnte mein Leben damit verbringen diesen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu bringen. Sanft küsste ich seine in Lust geschlossenen Augen uns seine leicht geöffneten Mund, bis ich schließlich das Tempo meiner Bewegungen erhöhte und seinen Beinen nach gab die mich immer tiefer in ihn zogen. Mit einer Hand griff ich seinen Hintern um ihn noch näher an mich zu pressen

Lucius

Mein Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und als er dann schließlich meinen Hintern anhob und wieder diesen Punkt berührte quietschte ich schon fast. Ein weiteres Mal stellte ich fest, dass nur er dieses Intensive Gefühl in mir auslösen konnte.

Severus

Ich liebte jeden kleinen Laut, den er von sich gab und je lauter desto besser, ich verdoppelte meine Anstrengungen und begann seinen Hals mit meiner Zunge zu liebkosen.

Als meine Geschwindigkeit auch dafür zu schnell wurde und mein Atem nur noch keuchend kam ließ ich meine Hand zu seiner Erektion gleiten um ihn mit mir zusammen zu Höhepunkt zu bringen...

Lucius

Ich klammerte mich an ihn und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich meine Fingernägel sanft in seinem Rücken bohrte. Doch diese süße Folter hielt ich nicht lange durch, schon kurze Zeit später kam ich mit einem leisen Schrei in seiner Hand.

Severus

Der sanfte Schmerz den seine Fingernägel in meinem Rücken verursachten erregte mich nur noch mehr .Und ich kam heftig tief in ihm .Heftig Atmend und mir rasendem Puls legte ich mich neben ihm auf die Couch - die Beine immer noch umschlungen - und zog ihn ein Stück näher an mich heran.

Lucius

Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. So sollte es für immer bleiben, nur wir beide.

Severus

Ich schaute an unseren perfekt zusammenpassenden Körpern hinunter und musste bei dem Gedanken an Hauselfen, die genau diese Ledercouch putzen mussten, grinsen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Hauselfen musste ich leider auch wieder an den Zaubertrank denken - auf eine perverse Art und Weise machte es mir je mehr Spaß, je aussichtloser einer Aufgabe wirkt.

Ich strich Lucius einige blonde Strähnen aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn an.

Meine zwei Lieblingsbeschäftigungen Verbunden - Lucius neben mir und in meinem Kopf die komplette Liste der Zutaten.

Wie immer ging mit mir der unsensible Teil durch (der ja ungefähr 80% von mir ausmacht) und ich fragte:"Am besten fängst du heute Nachmittag an einige der schwierigeren Zutaten zu besorgen."

Meine Worte wurden nur leicht dadurch abgeschwächt, dass ich ihn immer noch eng umschlungen hielt und das ganze auf heute Nachmittag verschob...

Lucius

Ich öffnete die Augen halb und sah ihn an. Er wirkte zufrieden, also lächelte ich sanft. "Ja, werde ich machen..." erwiderte ich leise.

Severus

Ich war froh dass er so ruhig reagierte und wurde etwas mutiger...

"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Lucius

"Was denn?" fragte ich und öffnete nun ganz die Augen um ihn fragend anzusehen.

Severus

"Woran ist dein Vater gestorben?", platze es aus mir heraus - irgendwie schwebte sein Vater immer wie der große Unbekannte über unserer Beziehung.

Lucius

Ich seufzte leise, beschloss aber ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Ich habe ihn vergiftet." sagte ich leise.

Severus

Okay - ich gebe zu, das war ziemlich unerwarted.

Aber da dies offensichtlich ein schmerzliches Thema war, beschloss ich zu warten, bis er von selber sprechen würde oder das Thema abbrach.

Das einzige was ich sagte war "okay" und eine sarkastische Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf fragte, warum ich das mit meinem Vater nicht auch getan hab...

Lucius

"Er hat die ganze Zeit versucht mein Leben zu bestimmen und als er mich gezwungen hat, Narzissa zu heiraten, hat es mir gereicht und ich habe ihn umgebracht." erklärte ich sachlich und sah ihn abwartend an, wie er reagieren würde.

Severus

Seine Ehrlichkeit und das Vertrauen mir gegenüber berührte mich fast noch mehr, als das Geständnis gestern Abend im Arbeitszimmer.

Mit einem breiten und suggestiven Lächeln sagte ich "Ich denke du scheinst recht gut darin zu sein Entscheidungen selber zu treffen" [ja seine Arroganz färbte auf mich ab]

Ich küsste ihn Sanft auf die Lippen und zog ihn wieder an mich.

Lucius

Ich lächelte sanft und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn. Niemand hatte gemerkt, dass ich den Alten vergiftet hatte und das war gut so. Und Sev schien es nichts auszumachen.

Severus

Wir lagen dort etwa eine Stunde - wir redeten wenn es nötig war, oder wenn uns eine Frage einfiel und ansonsten genossen wir nur die Wärme des anderen.

Schließlich setze ich mich auf streckte mich und griff nach meiner Boxershorts.

Dann sammelte ich meine Hose wieder ein und zog aus ihrer Tasche den Zettel mit den Zutaten, den ich gestern Abend noch verfasst hatte...

ich zeigte ihm 7 unterstrichene Zutaten, die schwer zu besorgen sein würden.

- Einhornblut

- Das Herz eines Dementors

- Weihwasser

- Zyankali

- Kautschuk (in der Zaubererwelt Mangelware)

- Fangzähe eines Vampirs

- Löwenkraut

Lucius

Ich richtete mich ebenfalls auf und nahm den Zettel von ihm an, um mir die Zutaten durchzusehen. Das waren wirklich äußerst rare Sachen. "Okay, ich denke ich kann alles besorgen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie lange das dauern wird..."

Severus

Zufrieden mit der Aussage, stand ich auf ließ mein Hemd, Hemd sein und ging, so wie ich war, ins Arbeitszimmer, um den ersten Schritt des Zaubertranks vorzubereiten - immerhin wurde die Zeit knapp

Lucius

Ich gähnte einmal und zog mich dann ebenfalls an, um kurz das Haus zu verlassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zutaten besorgt wurden. Danach kam ich zurück ins Arbeitszimmer.

Severus

In der Zeit, in der er weg war, begann ich schon mit der ersten Potion - die ruhig in ihrem Kessel brodelte als er rein kam.

Ich hatte auch bereits die Zutat rausgesucht, die ich mit dem Spruch belegen wollte - es handelte sich dabei um simple Brennnesseln.

Ich blickte zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an -

"und hat alles geklappt?"

Lucius

Ich ließ mich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder und lächelte leicht. "Ja, er kann alles besorgen. Dauert höchstens eine Woche.", übermittelte ich die Nachricht. Ich hoffte, dass das nicht zu lange dauern würde, für sein Vorhaben, doch seine Antwort wurde unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Bevor einer von uns "Herein." sagen konnte, trat Narzissa auch schon ein. "Lucius, Darling, ich habe dich gesucht.", sagte sie in ihrer nervtötend zuckersüßen Stimme und ich kam nicht umhin Severus einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der ausdrückte, wie sehr sie mich jetzt schon nervte.


	10. Teil 3 Old and New Hatred 09

Teil 3 -Old and New Hatred-

Chapter 09

Severus

So wie ich in seinem Blick erkennen konnte, dass sie ihm auf den Keks ging, so ließ ich ihn in meinem erkennen, dass ich sie am liebsten auf der Stelle erwürgen würde.

Unbewusst ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten und wandte mein Gesicht ab, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er damit alleine fertig werden musste...

Lucius

"Was willst du denn?" murrte ich, als mir etwas einfiel: Ich hatte doch noch etwas gesucht, an dem ich den Zauber üben konnte. Sie lächelte auf die abartige zuckersüße Weise, die mich meistens in den Wahnsinn trieb. "Ich wollte nur schauen, wie du mit deinem Schüler klarkommst.", meinte sie und musterte Severus, als wollte sie ihm an die Kehle gehen. Das konnte ja heiter werden... "Wie du siehst, Darling", ich betonte das Wort, "Kommen wir gut klar. Aber du könntest mir behilflich sein." Darauf kam ein Blick der mich wünschen ließ, ich hätte das nicht gesagt. Sie guckte Severus an, als wollte sie sagen: Siehst du, ich bin besser als du, mich braucht er, und kam zu mir herüber.

Severus

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht "Darling" und dann auch noch die Aufforderung ihm zu helfen!

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen bis sie knirschten und ballte meine Fäuste so stark, dass ich befürchten musste dass meine Nägel in die Haut schnitten.

Und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Lucius wohl mehrfach hintereinander ermordet, gekillt und eliminiert worden.

Lucius

"Ich muss da einen Zauber lernen und ich scheine schon sehr gut zu sein, aber dummerweise weiß ich nicht, ob er auch funktioniert." Hoffentlich schnallte sie nicht, was ich vorhatte, aber das glaubte ich dann auch wieder nicht. Schließlich gehörte sie zum Typ Bauch-und-Hirnfrei... Aber dass ich sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, schien sie so sehr einzuwickeln, dass es ihr wohl egal war, worum es ging. "Aber natürlich, Schatz. Ich stehe dir vollkommen zur Verfügung." Wenn mir nur diese zuckersüße Stimme nicht so auf die Nerven gehen würde! "Fein." erwiderte ich und belegte sie auch gleich mit dem Zauber, den ich für Sevs Trank üben sollte.

Severus

Sofort klickte es bei mir und mir war klar was Lucius wollte. Ein sarkastisches Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit.

Ich zog einen Stuhl hinter mir aus einer Nische und deutete ihr sich hinzusetzen, sie schien kaum bemerkt zu haben, dass sie bereits mit dem Zauber belegt worden war und hatte seit dem auch noch kein Wort gesprochen.

Mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue blickte ich zu Lucius - was würde er sie fragen?

Lucius

Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu der so viel sagte wie: Was dachtest du denn? Dass ich dich verarscht habe? 

Und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit Narzissa zu. "Narzissa, wer sind deine Verwandten?", fragte ich erst einmal. Sie sprach nie über ihre Verwandten, das würde mir erst einmal mehr sagen...

Severus

Ich bemühte mich bei seinem strafenden Blick nicht rot zu werden und fixierte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Narzissa, seltsam dass so eine kleine Frage sie dazu brachte sich beinahe ihr Unterlippe blutig zu beißen.

Sie brachte ein "Das geht dich nichts...!" und stockte mitten im Satz.

Dann versuchte sie es mit "dass ist unwich..." und verschluckte sich wieder. Schmerzhaft verzog sie das Gesicht und von ihrer Schönheit war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Schließlich keuchte sie etwas hervor, dass ziemlich eindeutig nach "Bastard" klang.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihr herunter und fragte mit einer Imitation ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme: "Könntest du das noch mal wiederholen? Ich befürchte ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden. WER sind deine Verwandten?"

Lucius

"So eine Frage zu stellen!" keuchte sie und fuchtelte mit der Hand herum. "Ein Bastard! Ein Bastard ist in meiner Familie!" schrie sie dann plötzlich, als Severus sie bat es zu wiederholen. "Ich hasse ihn!" Ich hatte genau den richtigen Punkt getroffen. "Wer ist denn dieser Bastard?" fragte ich ruhig und sah sie amüsiert an.

Severus

"Mein Cousin [und an diesem Wort überschlug sich ihre Stimme heftig] Sirius Black"

Bei diesem Wort musste nun ich schlucken.

Ich starrte sie wie eine Zitrone aus'm Trockner an,

und wusste nicht ob ich sie jetzt noch mehr hassen sollte, weil sie mit diesem schleimigen, verfickten, arroganten, überheblichen [hier darf jetzt jeder noch einfügen was er gerne da stehen hätte] Arschloch und Sidekick von Potter verwandt war - oder ihr tatsächlich was Positives dafür abgewinnen sollte ihn zu hassen...

Ich riss mich zusammen und fragte durch zusammengebissene Zähne" Warm ist er denn so ein Bastard" mit meiner Stimme mich nur allzu sehr verratend, dass ich ihn genau dafür hielt - einen BASTARD!

Lucius

"Er hat unsere Familie verraten! Ein elender Gryffindor! Und auch noch mit so einem befreundet! Eine Schande, eine Schande für unserer Familie!" Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und fluchte nun weiter über Sirius, aber mir reichte dies als Beweis, dass ich den Zauber beherrschte. Ich nahm ihn von ihr und sie trollte sich sofort aus dem Raum und hinterließ eine angenehme Ruhe ohne ihr Gezeter.

Severus

Erst als sie raus war, bemerkte man, wie sehr einem die Stille gefehlt hatte.

Aber - obwohl äußerlich alles still war, tobte in mir innerlich ein Sturm aus purem Hass -

musste mir dieser Spasti denn überall begegnen???

Auch hier - wo ich es geschafft hatte, ihn ein paar Wochen zu vergessen???

Wieder bohrten sich meine Fingernägel in das Fleisch meiner Hände...

Lucius

Ich ging zu ihm und löste sanft seine Fäuste, um seine Hände für einen kurzen Augenblick festzuhalten. Danach löste ich meine Finger und fuhr mit ihnen über seine Lippen. "Denk nicht mehr an ihn. Du hast mich und mich wird er niemals bekommen. Und sie auch nicht." Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Severus

Ich beruhigte mich etwas und konzentrierte mich auf Lucius Lippen, die auf meinen lagen.

Schließlich seufzte ich leise und sagte: "Ich muss nach dem Trank schauen gehen."

Damit ging ich zum anderen Ende des Zimmers und vergrub mich in Arbeit - Kräuter hacken, Schnecken trocknen und was man sonst halt so braucht...


	11. Teil 3 Old and New Hatred 10

Teil 3 -Old and New Hatred- 

Chapter 10

_Kleine Anmerkung: Wir haben uns in diesem Kapitel für den Namen Istave Lestrange entschieden [ein Name der schon lange in verschiedenen Fanfictions kursiert], da Rodolphus, ja wohl einfach nur bescheuert ist [man stelle sich das Szenario vor: Schlachtfeld, Blut, Tote, der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch: mitten drin -  die Lestrange :"Hey Rudi! Komm mal rüber?"; „Ja was ist denn Bella/Trixi?" || Wie kann man Death Eaters nur solche Namen geben?? *verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt*]_

_Ach ja: An dem Namen Istave Lestrange haben wir auch keine Rechte, der kommt aus irgendeiner Fanfic. , könnte Amicus Draconis gewesen sein, ich hab's aber vergessen…_

Lucius

Da ich den Zauber anscheinend beherrschte, hatte ich fürs erste nichts mehr zu tun. "Kann ich dir noch was helfen?" fragte ich deswegen, um nicht nutzlos herumzustehen.

Severus

Mittlerweile hatte ich bereits 3 verschiedene Kessel um mich stehen - die ich alle an verschiedenen Wochentagen zueinander schütten musste...

"Ja das kannst du .Wir müssen ausprobieren ob sich der Spruch auf ein Kraut als Medium übertragen lässt - einer von uns beiden wird es dann schlucken müssen und als Testobjekt dienen - oder wir rufen Narzissa wieder her" die Betonung, mit der ich den Namen aussprach machte eindeutig klar, dass ich das ALS LETZTES wollte...

Lucius

"Ich kann es ja mal an mir versuchen..." murmelte ich und wusste nicht, ob ich hoffen sollte, dass es klappt oder ob ich mich fürchten sollte, dass es klappen würde. "Was kann ich denn nehmen, was mich nicht umhaut?"

Severus

Ich legte ihm ein kleines Bündel Brennnesseln auf den Tisch, immer vorsichtig die stechenden Blätter nicht zu berühren.

Schon allein an diesem Bündel konnte man meine Besessenheit von Zaubertränken erkennen - niemand sonst würde ein so stupides, triviales, banales Unkraut mit feiner Schnur zu gleichgroßen Bündeln zusammenbinden und alle auf die gleiche Länge stutzen und ein Schild mit dem "Pflückdatum" daran befestigen...

Lucius

Ich betrachtete das Bündel. Na super, ich wollte doch schon immer einmal Brennnesselsalat probieren, das war DIE Gelegenheit. Etwas unsicher belegte ich sie mit dem Zauber und sah sie dann an, bevor ich mich überwand ein wenig davon herunterzuwürgen. Bah! Eindeutig nicht mein Geschmack!

Severus

Etwas überrascht, dass er sie als erster und ohne jedes Kommentar aß fragte ich. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Eigentlich ein lächerlicher Versuch - da er diese Frage auch ohne Zwang beantworten würde...

schnell wurde mir klar, dass er mit dem "Verspeisen" die bessere Wahl getroffen hatte - denn nun stand ich vor der Aufgabe ihn etwas zu fragen, dass er nur ungern beantworten würde - scheiß Situation!

Lucius

Mich überkam ein seltsames Gefühl, der Drang zu reden, ihm zu erzählen, seine Fragen zu beantworten. Warum stellte er denn nicht endlich Fragen? Nichts anderes schien mir mehr wichtig, nur noch Fragen beantworten, auch wenn ich Lügen würde, das war egal.

Severus

Ich versuchte nicht rot zu werden und wählte eine Frage aus, die zwar peinlich war, für die er mich aber nicht lynchen würde nachdem das ganze vorbei war.

"Mit wem hattest du dein erstes Mal?"

Nachdem ich die Frage gestellt hatte, bereute ich sie schon fast wieder, denn eine brennendere lag mir auf der Zunge -aber die würde ich erste stellen, wenn sich herausgestellt hatte, dass das ganze wirkt....

Lucius

Ohne zu überlegen antwortete ich. "Istave Lestrange." Und fragte mich, warum er nicht die nächste Frage stellte.

Severus

Innerlich musste ich grinsen - dass dürfte holprig gewesen sein - denn Istave hatte nicht gerade den Ruf viele Beziehungen zu haben und war genauso alt wie Lucius -dürfte also für beide das erste Mal gewesen sein.

Aber die andere Frage plagte mich mehr - irgendwie war es wohl sinnlos sie zu stellen denn ich kannte die enttäuschende Antwort schon:

"Hast du schon mal mit Narzissa geschlafen?"

Ich musste nur immer daran denken, dass ich niemals - wirklich niemals mit einer Frau schlafen könnte - da würde bei mir schon das Biologische versagen....

Lucius

"Nein." Konnte er denn nicht mal fragen stellen, wo ich mehr reden konnte? Ich wollte unbedingt reden!

Severus

Mit der Antwort hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Auch wenn es anscheinend ein masochistischer Zug von mir war die Frage überhaupt zu stellen, da ich fest mit einem "ja, natürlich sie ist meine Frau!" gerechnet hatte - war ich zu baff um mich zu freuen - daher fragte ich ziemlich stupide: "Warum nicht?"

Lucius

"Weil ich sie nicht leiden kann und ich hätte sie auch nicht geheiratet, hätte mein Vater mich nicht dazu gezwungen. Ich habe auch nicht vor mit ihr zu schlafen, da ich sie am liebsten vor die Tür setzten würde." Endlich durfte ich mehr reden, das war doch genau das, was ich so gerne wollte!

Severus

Ich wühlte in meiner Tasche und fand schließlich eine Potion die wie der "Finite Incantatem" Spruch wirkte [den man ja nicht mehr anwenden konnte, wenn man den Zauberspruch "geschluckt" hatte] und reichte sie ihm. Es war wohl überflüssig "Trink das" zu sagen aber ich tat es trotzdem.

Und scheiße ging's mir gut dabei zu wissen, dass diese schlampe keinen Finger an seinen perfekten Körper gelegt hatte!

"Es scheint fabelhaft zu funktionieren!"

Lucius

Kaum hatte ich die Flüssigkeit geschluckt fiel die Besessenheit von mir. Über was hatten wir gerade geredet? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Nachdem ich die Brennnesseln gegessen hatte war nur noch ein schwarzes Loch. Ich blinzelte. "Sev? Worüber haben wir geredet?" fragte ich.

Severus

Scheiße jetzt wurde ich wieder rot.

"Das weißt du nicht?" Die Brennnesseln müssen eine eigenartige Nebenwirkung haben...", versuchte ich vorerst abzulenken, bis mir was einfiel, wie ich ihm einigermaßen schonend beibringen konnte was ich ihn eben gefragt hab...

Lucius

Ich runzelte leicht dir Stirn. "Nein, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sag schon!" Dass er es mir nicht sagen wollte, machte mich nur noch neugieriger.

Severus

Wieder mal verfluchte ich die Eigenschaft, dass man auf meiner blassen Haut sofort sah, wenn ich rot wurde, ich hustete und sagte:

"Ich hab dich zuerst nach deinem ersten Mal gefragt und dann [nun immer schneller und nuschelnder werdend] ob du schon mal mit Narzissa geschlafen hast."

Dann setzte ich einen unschuldigen Blick auf und tat so als hätte ich das niemals gesagt...

Lucius

Ich musste grinsen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das hättest du auch so fragen können." erwiderte ich, war aber nicht wirklich böse.

Severus

Ich scheine ein Talent dafür zu haben mich in unangenehme Situationen zu bringen und ungeschoren wieder herauszukommen - aber mir drängte sich eine Frage auf: "Meinst du der dunkle Lord würde es als "unerwünschte Nebenwirkung" sehen, wenn der Befragte alles vergisst was man ihn gefragt hat?"

Lucius

"Ich denke eher er würde das sehr gut finden." erwiderte ich etwas unsicher, beim Dunklen Lord konnte man nie wissen wie er reagieren würde.


	12. Teil 3 Old and New Hatred 11

Teil 3 -Old and New Hatred-

Chapter 11

Severus

Okay - innerlich betete ich, dass sich die Wirkung vielleicht von selbst aufheben würde - wie sie es ja manchmal tut.

Aber die Entdeckung was Brennnesseln bewirken können, würde ich mir gleich morgen Patentieren lassen - ein paar mehr solcher Entdeckungen konnten einen immerhin zum Potions Master machen (zu dem mir ohnehin nicht mehr viel fehlte).

Ich stellte sicher, dass das Feuer unter den Kesseln noch eine Weile brennen würde und fragte: "Was ist eigentlich mit meiner Ausbildung? Ich hab z.B. noch keine Ahnung von den Unvorgivabels." - es war einfach unmöglich die in irgendeinem Buch nachzuschlagen ohne 10 Auroren hinter sich zu haben.

Lucius

"Ach so, ja. Die werden wir wohl ein wenig üben müssen." Ich erhob mich vom Boden (wann hatte ich mich denn hingesetzt?) und sah ihn prüfend an. "Willst du gleich damit anfangen?"

Severus

Ich stand auf (ich hab mich mal mit dir hingesetzt) streifte meine Robe glatt um ihm zu folgen: "Ja, wir haben Zeit, oder?" Gemeinsam gingen wir in den Übungsraum und ich zog mir meine Robe aus [unter der ich natürlich noch Hemd und Hose trug!]

Lucius

Ich ließ meine Robe an, schließlich würde er arbeiten müssen und nicht ich. "Die Sprüche kennst du?" hakte ich nach, obwohl ich eigentlich der Meinung was, dass er zumindest die kennen würde.

Severus

"Wer kennt sie nicht? Ich weiß nur nicht was man tun muss - welche Bewegung, worauf muss man sich konzentrieren?"

Lucius

"Man muss keine Bewegung machen. Man muss sich nur darauf konzentrieren, dass man sich die Wirkung des Fluches herbeiwünscht. Z.B. beim Cruiciatus, man muss dem Opfer Höllenqualen wünschen." erklärte ich.

Severus

"Was?!?! Ich konnte nicht verhindern dass mir meine Gesichtszüge ziemlich entglitten,

"aber dann, dann kann das ja jeder!",

endlich schaffte ich es meinen Mund wieder zuzuklappen und einigermaßen Haltung anzunehmen.

Wenn das so einfach ist, ist es ein Wunder; dass wir die Menschheit noch nicht ausgerottet haben....

Lucius

"Na ja, die meisten Leute haben nicht diesen tiefen Wunsch. Man kann einem Menschen in einem Anflug von Wut Höllenqualen an den Hals wünschen, aber das ist dann nur ein Effekt und nicht geeignet einen Cruiciatus auszuführen." Ich war noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen zu erklären.

Severus

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern um zu zeigen; dass ich nicht wirklich verstanden hatte was er meinte."Lass es mich ausprobieren" aus dem anderen Ende des Raumes beschwor ich ein paar Hanteln herbei und verwandelte diese in einen kleinen Hund [ich hatte schon immer eine Abneigung gegen Hunde]

Als Begründung gab ich jedoch nur an "man braucht ja schließlich ein Tier das Schmerzen auch zeigen kann"

Als ich so vor dem Hund hockte, viel mir auf wie schwer diese Aufgabe wirklich war: ich gehörte zwar schon als kleiner Junge zu den Kindern, die keine Probleme damit hatten andere zu treten die am Boden lagen oder Tiere zu quälen...aber das ganze mit Planung und ohne jeglichen Grund zu tun (in meinem Alter konnte ich noch nicht mal mehr Neugierde vorschieben).

Ich konzentrierte mich darauf mir vorzustellen wie der Hund wohl mit Potters Visage aussehen würde und startete einen Versuch. "Crucio" Der Hund winselte etwas und fühlte sich wohl etwa unwohl -mehr passierte jedoch nicht...

Lucius

Ich beobachtete seine Versuche. So lief das meist bei jedem, der es zum ersten Mal versuchte. "Und du musst ihn mehr als alles andere hassen." versuchte ich noch zu helfen.

Severus

Unzufrieden mit mir selbst und meinem misslungenen Versuch an so einem popligen Spruch stieg meine Wut. Und dieser Scheiß Hund schaute mich so an, als würde er mich darum bitten ihn mal eben hinterm Ohr zu kratzen! Dieses scheiß Viech hatte kein Stück Angst vor mir!! Ich würde ihm eines besseren belehren:"Crucio"

Diesmal begann der Hund sich vor Schmerz zu winden und jaulte laut auf, er krümmte den Rücken in einem unnatürlichen Winkel durch und die Augen schienen beinahe aus den Höhlen zu treten ---leider war ich so erschreckt von der heftigen Wirkung, dass ich meine Konzentration über den Haufen warf und das Hündchen nun schwer atmend vor mir lag -aber immerhin hatte es jetzt Angst vor mir...

Lucius

Ich grinste leicht über seine erschrockene Reaktion. "Das war doch schon ganz gut." lobte ich ihn.

Severus

Das ganze war ziemlich demütigend - und war mir in dem Maße noch nie passiert - erstens einen Zauber komplett zu vermasseln um dann, wenn es klappt, sich so sehr zu erschrecken, dass es wieder in die Hose geht.

Außerdem begann ich die Schwierigkeit des Zaubers zu spüren - es lag nicht an der Durchführung sonder daran wie anstrengend er war - die paar Sekunden, in denen ich dem Hund Höllenqualen bereitet hatte, ließen mich mit rasendem Atem zurück.

Bei meinem nächsten Versuch klappte es auf Anhieb - das schien wie bei Fahrradfahren zu sein, wenn man es einmal kann, verlernt man es nicht mehr - ich hielt den Zauber etwa 1 Minute .danach brach ich ab (diesmal bewusst) und setzte mich einfach in die Mitte der Halle.

Lucius

Ich grinste zufrieden. Er lernte schnell, schließlich war er auch mein Schüler. Ich ließ mich auf einem Stuhl nieder, den ich mir herbeigezaubert hatte und sah ihn an.

Severus

So saß ich da einfach für eine Weile. Die langen Beine ausgestreckt und nur leicht angewinkelt und den Oberkörper mit den Armen hinter mir aufgestützt.

Als sich mein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte fragte ich "Ähm - was muss man für Imperio wollen?" immerhin musste ich ein neues Viech beschwören, wenn ich avada kedavra ausprobieren wollte...

Lucius

"Die vollkommene Kontrolle über die entsprechende Person. Dass sie tut, was man will.", antwortete ich und beobachtete ihn genau. Er sah so gut aus, wenn ihm die Haare so ins Gesicht fielen und er leicht erschöpft war. So wie wenn wir miteinander geschlafen haben, ich mochte das einfach.

Severus

Da mir Kontrolle schon immer gelegen hatte, hatte ich mit diesem Zauber weniger Probleme, ich begann mit einfachen Sachen, bei denen sich der dumme Köter eh nicht wehren würde, wie aufstehen, sitz etc. Schwieriger wurde es, als ich versuchte ihn auf 2 Beinen laufen zu lassen - wofür er zu blöde war, es aber zumindest versuchte.

Erst als ich meine Konzentration löste, bemerkte ich wie viel Energie mich das Spektakel gekostet hatte...

Lucius

Nachdem er den Imperio gemeistert hatte trainierte er am Avada Kedavra, den er auch nach einiger Zeit meisterte. Ich war wirklich stolz, er war ein würdiger Schüler.

So verging die Zeit mit Tränkebrauen, Sich-den-Kopf-zerbrechen, wenn etwas nicht klappte und kleinen Momenten, in denen wir einfach nur beieinander waren...

Severus

Während dieser zeit ignorierte ich Narzissas Gelaber oder ging ihr völlig aus dem Weg - bis sie schließlich etwas sagte, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit anfing.

Nach einer endlosen Tirade über Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, ihr  Image, dass sie nicht genug zum Anziehen hat, dass ihr Mann ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, hörte ich einen Wortfetzen, der mich dann doch schockierte "und bald wird auch noch der dunkle Lord einen Erben der Malfoys fordern und...blablabla"

Sie muss bemerkt haben, dass ich bei dieser Zeile aufgehorcht hatte und stürzte sich geradezu auf diese Thema:" Ja und dann wird sich zeigen wer zusammen gehört und wer nicht und blablabla...."

Ich versuchte ihr nicht zuzuhören und stürmte aus dem Raum, auf der Suche nach Lucius - sie rannte beinahe um bei meinem schnellen Schritt mitzuhalten - durchgehend dabei labernd.

Ich fand ihn schließlich in der Bibliothek."Lucius, ich will mit dir reden."...dann drängte sich Narzissa hinter mir in den Raum und durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischte ich "allein!"


	13. Teil 3 Old and New Hatred 12

Teil 3 -Old and New Hatred-

Chapter 12

Lucius

Er zog mich mit sich in mein Arbeitzimmer und schloss die Tür ab, damit Narzissa nicht mit hereinkam. So wie sie ihn verfolgt hatte, hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie wusste was zwischen uns lief. "Also, worüber willst du reden?" fragte ich.

Severus 

Ich lehnte mich an den schweren Schreibtisch und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

Dann blickte ich ihn eindringlich an und fragte: "Hat sie Recht?"

Ich war zu aufgewühlt, um mich überhaupt zu fragen, ob er was von ihrem Geplapper verstanden hatte...

Lucius

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, wovon redete er überhaupt? "Was meinst du?" fragte ich deshalb, es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, wovon auch immer er sprach.

Severus

"Ich meine damit, dass der dunkle Lord einen Erben der Malfoys fordern wird."

Diese Worte die sich so unschuldig anhörten, erschütterten mich zutiefst - allein wegen dem was man zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte.

Lucius

Ich seufzte leise, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass das kommen würde, dass er es erfahren würde. "Ja, das wird er und nicht nur er." sagte ich leise und schaffte es nicht, ihn dabei anzusehen.

Severus

Bei diesen Worten klappte mir die Kinnlade runter- ich wollte ihn zuerst anschreien, warum er mir das nicht früher gesagt hatte -aber mir wurde selbst klar, wie offensichtlich das Ganze eigentlich war. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht verhindern wütend zu werden.

Allein der Gedanke an ihn mit dieser Schlampe ließ mich vor Zorn kochen - und dann auch noch ein gemeinsames Kind - das war zu viel!

Schon reichlich laut sagte ich "schau mich wenigstens an wenn du mir so was sagst!"

Lucius

Ich schluckte und hob den Blick, um ihn anzusehen. Ich mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er sauer war, wenn er sauer auf mich war. Glaubte er denn, dass ich das wollte? Dass ich sie hatte heiraten wollte? Dass ich mit ihr schlafen wollte? Das wollte ich sicherlich nicht und ich dachte auch, dass ich ihm das klargemacht hatte...

Severus

In seinen Augen las man deutlich seine eigene Abneigung gegenüber der Situation - und ihn leiden zu sehen, machte das ganze nur noch schlimmer für mich.

Mit emotionsloser, gepresster Stimme fragte ich: "Muss es denn wirklich sein?"

obwohl die Antwort eigentlich, offensichtlich negativ ausfallen würde...

Lucius

"Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es sein muss." Wieso verstand er das denn nicht? Unsere ganze Familien Geschichte bestand aus Zwangshochzeiten, egal welche Seite gezwungen wurde...

Severus

"Ach weiß ich das?!? - du setzt dich doch sonst auch über jede gottverdammte Regel hinweg!! Ist dir dein blöder Familienstolz wichtiger als ich?"

Mittlerweile war ich aufgestanden und hatte die Arme vor meiner Brust verschrenkt, auch wenn ich es unterbewusst tat, fühlte ich mich so sicherer, da ich nun auf ihn hinabblicken konnte.

Lucius

Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder? Wollte er mich bedrohen oder so etwas? 

"Du weißt genau dass es nicht so ist!" versuche ich mich zu verteidigen.

Severus

Das Lucius nun zurück schrie, stimmte mich nicht gerade besser, und ich vergaß schlichtweg einfach mal, dass ich dort auf seine Kosten wohnte und dankbar war für alles was ich von ihm hatte. Nun schrie auch ich ihn an:

"Ist es denn nicht genug, dass ich schon dulde, dass diese Schlampe überhaupt hier wohnt und gesetzlich mehr Rechte an dir hat als ich? Dass ich damit zufrieden bin, dass unsere Beziehung niemals öffentlich werden kann?? Dass ich nur eine verdammte Affäre bin!" Nun ballte ich meine Fäuste zu beiden Seiten. Aber auch wenn ich wütend war, mischte sich auch immer mehr Verzweiflung in den Sturm meiner Emotionen, ruhiger, aber bestimmter, sagte ich "ich will nicht, dass sie ein Kind von dir bekommt."

Lucius

Warum hielt er mir das denn jetzt vor? Er wusste doch genau, dass ich ebenso dachte! Glaubte er etwa, ich wollte, dass sie hier wohnte? Dass ich niemandem erzählen konnte, dass ich nur ihn liebte und niemals sie? Dass sie ein Kind von mir bekommen müsste?

"Schrei mich nicht an!" fauchte ich nun, was er gesagt hatte, hatte mich wirklich verletzt und ich war sicher, dass Narzissa es ihm nur deswegen gesagt hatte. Und das machte mich wütend! Er tat genau das, was sie bezwecken wollte!

Severus

Kurz konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte, leider machte mich das nur noch wütender. Ich wollte sauer auf ihn sein! Wenn ich jetzt meine Wut loslassen würde, würde ich einfach zusammenbrechen und hätte nur noch meine Verzweiflung! Gleichzeitig musste ich raus hier, der Raum war einfach zu klein um all die Spannung zu halten. Aus purer Frustration hämmerte ich noch einmal mit der Faust gegen den Schreibtisch, an dem ich lehnte, zischte ein "DU hast mir GAR NICHTS zu sagen!" Und schob mich an ihm vorbei die Tür hinaus.

Ich hatte das Pech auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer einer breit grinsenden Narzissa zu begegnen und knallte die Tür meine Zimmers zu, was wenigstens etwas zu meiner Beruhigung beitrug.

Lucius

Ich sah ihn hinterher. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Nun hatte Narzissa, was sie wollte. Wir hatten uns gestritten und ich hatte sicherlich nicht vor, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Wofür denn auch? Ich hatte keinen Grund, schließlich hatte er angefangen. Aber ich würde hier nicht Rumsitzen und warten, dass er sich entschuldigen würde. Ich schnappte mir meinen Umhang, fauchte Narzissa ein "Ich bin weg!" Ins Gesicht und apparierte zu einer kleinen Bar und der Nokturne Alley.


	14. Teil 3 Old and New Hatred 13

Teil 3 -Old and New Hatred-

Chapter 13

Severus

Alleine in meinem Zimmer begann mich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu plagen, aber ich war immer noch wütend und ich würde gewiss nicht wie ein geschlagener Hund die Treppe runter kriechen und mich entschuldigen! Ich hörte das Haustor (Haustür fand ich unpassend) zuknallen und war mir sicher das Lucius gegangen war - um mich abzulenken ging ich zurück zu dem brodelnden Trank der nun kurz vor der Fertigstellung war.

Sirius

Sofort als ich die Bar betrat, viel mir ein interessanter Blondschopf auf, wirkte ziemlich geknickt und eine perfekte Beute für eine Nacht.

Ich beschloss trotzdem ihn erst einmal zu beobachten. In dieser Bar traf man nämlich auch einige düstere Gestalten an, die nur auf den ersten Blick einladend wirkten...

Lucius

Ich hatte gerade das zweite Glas Whiskey runtergekippt, als das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm brannte. Na toll, was wollte der Dunkle Lord denn jetzt? Musste das gerade jetzt sein? Ich schmiss dem Bartender das Geld auf die Theke und verließ sie Bar wieder, um kurze Zeit später bei Voldemort zu apparieren.

Severus

Ich war gerade dabei den Trank in kleine Phiolen abzufüllen (ich hatte es geschafft das Verfallsdatum auf bis zu 3 Monate zu verlängern),

als das Mal an meinem linken Arm anfing zu brennen. Vor Schreck ließ ich eine der fünf Phiolen fallen. Nahm mir aber vor, mich mehr in Beherrschung zu üben - wenn mir so was in der Öffentlichkeit passierte, konnte es peinlich werden.

Einen kurzen Moment wünschte ich mir Lucius wäre bei mir - es war schon unheimlich alleine zu Voldemort gerufen zu werden, doch dann viel mir brennend heiß die Auseinandersetzung vom Morgen ein.

Schnell steckte ich 3 der 4 Phiolen ein und apparierte Gott-weiss-wohin.

Lucius

Diesmal landete ich in einem verfallenen Haus und er hatte wie es schien nur mich gerufen, doch kurze Zeit später erschien auch Severus. Ihn wollte ich im Moment nun wirklich nicht sehen!

Severus

Den Blick den Lucius mir zu warf erwiderte ich mit gleicher Kälte. Für einen kurzen Moment schaffte er es sogar mich völlig vom dunklen Lord abzulenken, der in einem hohen Ledernen Ohrensessel saß.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und tat es Lucius gleich, in dem ich mich leicht verneigte.

Ich war ein ganzes Stück hinter Lucius appariert, der mich nun keines Blickes mehr würdigte.

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht auf und mit vor Sarkasmus und Belustigung triefender Stimme sagte er: "Ohhhhh - kriselt es etwas im Liebesnest?" und brach in ein raues Gelächter aus. "Dann scheint es im Bett wohl doch nicht so gut zu klappen!" Dieser Satz brachte uns eine weitere Lachsalve seinerseits ein.

Mittlerweile presste ich meine Kiefer so stark aufeinander, dass meine Zähne begannen zu knirschen, aber es war viel zu gefährlich, sich von ihm provozieren zu lassen und auch nur irgendwie zu reagieren.

In Sekundenschnelle schwang seine Stimmung um und kalt und emotionslos fragte er: "Ich hoffe, das hat euch nicht davon abgehalten eure Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Lucius

Ich presste bei seinem Kommentar die Lippen aufeinander. Sollte er doch reden! Ich durfte mich nicht Provozieren lassen von seinem Gerede! Außerdem war es nicht meine Schuld, dass wir gestritten hatten. Und es lag bei Severus zu antworten, schließlich war er hier der Potions-Master in spe...

Severus

Okay - jetzt hieß es beten, wir hatten das Gebräu noch an niemandem getestet - dafür war einfach keine Zeit - und ich betete, dass er nicht einen von uns auswählen würde um es an ihm auszuprobieren - außerdem fragte ich mich, ob es förderlich sei ihm JETZT zu sagen, dass das ganze eventuell Gedächtnisverlust mit sich zog oder einfach zu hoffen, dass sich die Wirkung der Brennnessel aufgehoben hatte...

Nervös zog ich eine der Phiolen aus meiner Tasche und beschloss meinen Mund zu halten.

"Der Trank ist fertig, mein Lord"

Leider bemerkte der Lord wie immer alles - so auch meine Unsicherheit und Nervosität er verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen und sagte: "Ich hoffe für dich, dass er funktioniert!"

Sirius

Der attraktive Mann war plötzlich aufgesprungen, hatte bezahlt und ist zügig nach hinten aus der Bar gegangen.

Ich verfolgte ihn nach draußen - doch er war nicht mehr da - musste wohl wegappariert sein. Ich fluchte und der Türsteher griff mich von hinten: "du hast noch nicht bezahlt Freundchen!"

Scheiße das hatte ich vergessen...

Lucius

Ich beobachtete, wie Severus ihm den Trank gab und er nicht sehr überzeugt aussah. Anscheinend zweifelte er, dass wie seinen Auftrag auch wirklich erfüllt hatten, dass der Trank funktionieren würde. Nun, auch ich wusste nicht, ob er funktionieren würde, also sagte auch ich nichts, sondern wartete nur ab. 

Severus

"Grabbe! Goyle!", schrie Voldemort und aus einer der hinteren Türen tauchten die beiden Muskelprotze auf, mit einem leicht zappelnden Bündel. Das Bündel entpuppte sich als Bartemious Crouch - ich hatte ihn ein paar Male an der Universität getroffen, an der ich mich für den Professor in Potions eingetragen hatte und mich um meinen Potions Master Status bemühte - er erschien selbst mir, als übereifriger Streber (wobei schon viele mir diesen Namen gaben - der Kerl war extrem!).Er sah schlimm aus: einen Haufen Abschürfungen und blaue Prellungen waren zu sehen, er wirkte müde und ausgelaugt, außerdem hing der rechte Arm in einem äußerst seltsamen Winkel.

Crabbe bugsierte ihn unsanft in einen Stuhl und fesselte ihn magisch daran.

Voldemort reichte Goyle die Phiole und befahl: "Flöß ihm das ein!". Wie befohlen sperrte Crabbe Crouch's Kiefer auf und Goyle zwang ihn die Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen wie widerwärtig das Zeug schmecken musste, nach den ganzen Heilkräutern die ich hineingekippt hatte um die Nebenwirkungen auszulöschen....

Lucius

Kaum hatte Crouch das Gebräu hinuntergekippt bekommen, bekam er einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und Crabbe und Goyle mussten ihn nicht mehr festhalten. Voldemort befragte ihn und schien am Ende zufrieden mit dem Trank zu sein, denn er stellte uns frei zu gehen. Während ich noch Crabbe und Goyle wegen etwas fragte, disapparierte Severus schon- und verlor dabei etwas. Nachdem auch dieses Gespräch zu Ende war, hob ich den verlorenen Gegenstand auf und disapparierte zurück in die Bar.

Severus

In Malfoy Manor angekommen, fuhr ich mir mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare. Das Hochgefühl, dass sich normalerweise immer einstellte, wenn ich einen Trank erfolgreich fertig gestellt hatte, stellte sich leider nicht ein -da es völlig von meinen aufgewühlten Emotionen wegen des Streits mit Lucius überschattet wurde.

Ich griff in meine Tasche um ein Medallion, dass ich seit Jahren bei mir hatte, heraus zu ziehen, fand es jedoch nicht.

Es handelte sich dabei um eine silberne Schlange die sich um einen goldenen Dolch wickelt - ein Geschenk meiner Mutter, nachdem ich nach Slytherin sortiert wurde. In meinen ersten Jahren in Hoghwarts hatte ich die Angewohnheit bei Stress oder in Prüfungen darauf herumzukauen, hatte mir dies jedoch später abgewöhnt. Trotzdem trug ich es immer bei mir. Dass ich es jetzt nicht bei mir hatte, konnte nur ein schlechtes Zeichen sein und ich fluchte herzhaft.

Lucius

Ich setze mich wieder an die Bar und strich geistesabwesende mit dem Finger über das Medallion. Ich wollte ihn zurück, aber ich würde auch nicht zu ihm gekrochen kommen um mich zu entschuldigen, das ging gegen meinen Stolz. Schnell kippte ich das Whiskey Glas herunter und bestellte mir ein neues...

Sirius

Der Interessante Fremde war da - und war gleich noch ein Stück interessanter geworden!

Er hielt nämlich die Kette von dem schleimigen Bastard Snivellus in der Hand. Dieses Teil war unverkennbar - wir hatten ihn schließlich oft genug deswegen aufgezogen und dass die Schlange nur noch ein Auge hatte, hatte er James zu verdanken.

Da wollen wir doch mal herausfinden, was der Kerl da mit Snivellus am Hut hat - und vor allem warum der Schleimer ihm die Kette geben sollte.

Ich setze mich neben ihn an die Bar, lächelte ihn mit meinem Wich Weekly tauglichem Lächeln an und fragte "darf ich dich zu einem Drink einladen?"


	15. Teil 3 Old and New Hatred 14

Teil 3 -Old and New Hatred-

Chapter 14

Lucius

Ich hob den Blick von meinem Whiskey Glas und sah den Fremden an, der sich da neben mich gesetzt hatte. Irgendwie war der mir gar nicht sympathisch, dieses aufdringliche Grinsen, und er erinnerte mich auch an jemanden. Ich wusste nur nicht wen. Ich musterte ihn äußerst offensichtlich mit einem arroganten Blick. "Ich denke schon, aber warum sollten sie das wollen?" erwiderte ich ruhig.

Sirius

Obwohl der Kerl atemberaubend gut aussah, erkannte man gleich warum er sich in Snivellus Gesellschaft befand - dieselbe Arroganz.

Aber davon ließ ich mich nicht abschrecken - meinem Charme ist noch keiner entkommen. Ich sagte:

"Ich bin so was wie ein alter Freund von Severus" und deutete dabei auf das Medallion, "und ich frage mich wie es kommt, dass du so deprimiert hier in einer Bar hockst" nach einer kurzen Pause fügte ich lasziv hinzu "jemand wie du kann sicher etwas besseres mit seinen Abenden anfangen" und setze mein, wie ich meinte, verführerisches Grinsen auf - ich hatte meine Pläne für diese Nacht noch nicht aufgegeben.

Lucius

Dieser Kerl ekelte mich irgendwie an, und diese selbstverliebte Art, als wäre er sicher, dass er so etwas bei mir erreichen könnte. Der Typ war sicherlich kein Freund von Severus und woher ich die Kette hatte ging den absolut nichts an. "Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht." erwiderte ich kalt.

Sirius

Eindeutig seltsam wie der reagierte- dann ändern wir doch mal eben die Taktik.

"Okay, dann wollen wir Klartext reden - ich weiß zufällig das Severus diese Kette niemals freiwillig aus der Hand geben würde und frage mich nun, wie es kommt, dass du das Dingen jetzt mit dir in eine der düstersten Bars in ganz London schleppst."

Und hoffte, dass einerseits die Provokation und andererseits auch ein Image als besorgter Freund rüberkommen würden.

Lucius

Mit diesem Kommentar fing er sich einen weiteren arroganten Blick von mir ein. Was ging das dem Kerl eigentlich an?! "Ich bin mit ihm zusammen." erwiderte ich also mit gefrorener Stimme und wandte mich wieder meinem halbvollen (halbleeren?) Glas zu.

Sirius

Bei dieser Antwort entglitten mir meine Gesichtszüge .Snivellus mit ihm??? Der Bastard muss ihm einen Trank gebraut haben ansonsten wäre eine solche Vorstellung unmöglich - immerhin war die Schöne und das Biest nur ein Märchen...

Doch schnell hatte ich meine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle und ersetze mein Entsetzen mit einem breiten Lächeln - das machte den Mann vor mir nur noch attraktiver. Hakennase mit seinem Freund zu betrügen, würde mir den Abend um einiges interessanter gestalten - und sollte er auf meine Anbaggerungsversuche nicht reagieren hatte ich immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel.

"Sorry, dass ich dich beschuldigt hatte - ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht." Unglaublich wie leicht mir eine solche Lüge von den Lippen glitt, wenn es galt ein Ziel zu erreichen.

„Um das wieder gut zu machen, spendiere ich dir den versprochenen Drink." und ich bestellte zwei Whiskey

Lucius

Also bei einem war ich mir ganz sicher: Ich mochte diesen Typen nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Er war zwar hübsch anzusehen, aber sein ganzes Verhalten ekelte mich irgendwie an. Ich zog ein weiteres Mal eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sich entschuldigte und den Whiskey bestellte. Irgendwie traute ich dem Kerl nicht so ganz, sagte aber nicht sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich hatte ja vorgehabt mich zu betrinken, also konnte ein spendierter Whiskey auch nicht schaden...

Sirius

Meine Erfolgschancen stiegen.

Außerdem konnte er bei seiner Größe und Gewicht unmöglich allzu viel vertragen - ich überragte ihn um mindestens 30 cm. Eifrig trank er einen Whiskey nach dem anderen - sprach wenig, schaute mich immer noch mürrisch an, aber schließlich glaubte ich, es wäre sicher sich einen Schritt weiter zu wagen, rückte näher an ihn ran und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Schenkel.

Lucius

Obwohl ich schon einigermaßen zugenebelt war, von dem ganzen Whiskey gefiel es mir gar nicht, dass er mich anfasste. "Nimm die Hand da weg!" nuschelte ich und schaffte es, ihm mit einem bösen Blick zu fixieren, ohne dass alles andere verschwamm.

Sirius

An dem Punkt entschied ich, dass ich mein Ass wohl doch ausspielen müsste - sonst wäre er zu betrunken, als dass ich noch was mit ihm anfangen könnte.

Ich bestellte eine weitere Runde und als wer wieder einmal die Haltung annahm, in der er bereits 70% des restlichen Abends verbracht hatte - nämlich mit seinem Kopf in den Händen und den Ellbogen auf dem Tresen aufgestützt - leerte ich ein kleines Päckchen mit starkem Aphrodisiakum in sein Glas, bevor ich es ihm hinschob. Mein eigenes ließ ich unberührt stehen, ich musste ja auch nicht mehr trinken als nötig war.

Lucius

Selbst als das kalte Glas meinen Arm berührte, hob ich nicht den Kopf, sondern blieb noch kurz in dieser Position. Ich murmelte einen Spruch, der die Wirkung des Alkohohl zumindest etwas aufheben würde, sodass ich noch klar denken konnte und hob dann wieder den Blick, um das neue Glas anzustarren. Mein wievieltes war das nun wieder? Sollte ich das wirklich noch trinken? Mein Kopf sagte eindeutig "Ja!" und so nahm ich das Glas und trank einen kleinen Schluck, den ich im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder bereute, denn schlagartig wurde mir schwindelig und verdammt heiß...

Sirius

Da ich wusste wie schnell das Mittel wirkte. Zog ich ihn an den Schultern hoch und schob ihn vor mir her aus der Bar, dabei flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr "Ich bring dich hier raus"

Lucius

Ich wollte nicht, dass es mich irgendwohin brachte und konnte mir denken, was los war. Er hatte mir irgendetwas ins Glas getan und nach der Aktion von vorhin konnte ich mir auch denken, was er vorhatte. Aber ich konnte mich nicht gegen seinen Griff wehren, dort wo er mich berührte schien meine Haut in Flammen zu stehen und ich bekam kaum mit, dass er in ein Hotel ging und ein Zimmer nahm....

Sirius

Im Zimmer angekommen, befreite ich ihn zuerst von seinen Schuhen und dann vom Rest seiner Kleidung.

Nur an dem Medallion scheiterte ich, dass er immer noch fest umklammert hielt. Aber das würde mich auch nicht bei dem, was ich vorhatte, stören.

Ein Blick seinen Körper hinab bestätigte mir, dass das Mittel wunderbar wirkte.

Ich entledigte mich auch meine Kleidung und schubste ihn so aufs Bett, dass er auf seinem Rücken lag - das war wohl die Position in der er am wenigsten tun musste.

Lucius

Ich schaffte es nicht mich zu wehren, als er mir die Kleidung auszog und stand zitternd vor ihm, als er mich musterte. Doch ich ließ nicht zu, dass er mir die Kette abnahm, und er schien auch kein besonderes Interesse daran zu haben. Irgendwie fürchtete ich mich, als er mich aufs Bett stieß und wimmerte ein leises "Nicht…"

Sirius

Eigentlich war es eine Schande - diesen schönen schlanken Körper so schwach und kraftlos vor mir zu haben - aber es war halt die einzige Möglichkeit.

Gierig ergriff ich Besitz von seinem Mund und ließ meine Hände über seine Körper wandern, mich nicht darum kümmern ob ich Kratzer oder andere Spuren hinterließ. Ich knabberte und saugte an verschiedenen Stellen und drückte schließlich mit beiden Händen seine Knie auseinander.

Lucius

Ich hatte keine Chance mich zu wehren, dafür sorgte sein Mittel. Dieser dreckige Hurensohn wie konnte er es wagen? Aber sein kleiner Trick sorgte dafür, dass jede einzelte seiner Berührungen mich dermaßen erregte, obwohl es mich anekelte und langsam hatte ich wirklich Angst. Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte nicht, dass er in mich eindrang. Ich gehörte nur Sev. "Sev..." wimmerte ich leise, warum konnte er mir nicht helfen?

Sirius

Es ärgerte mich, dass er seinen und nicht meinen Namen stöhne ,obwohl mir bewusst war dass ich ihm meinen nicht genannt hatte – genauso wenig kannte ich seinen - es war auch nicht wichtig. Ich bekam, was ich wollte und Snivellus hatte die Arschkarte - so wie es immer war und immer sein würde.

Aber er war selber Schuld - er hatte seinen Namen gestöhnt und nahm mir somit auch das letzte bisschen Rücksicht, gewaltsam drang ich in ihn - ohne jede Vorbereitung und begann in ihn zu stoßen. Dabei presste ich meinen Mund auf seinen.

Lucius

Sein Mund, den er auf meinen presste unterdrückte mein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen und wimmern. In diesem Augenblick konnte ich wohl froh sein, dass er mir das Mittel gegeben hatte, das mich zumindest etwas vorbereitet hatte, aber es tat trotzdem höllisch weh. Gott, warum gerade ich?

Ich krallte meine Finger in seine Schulter, war aber zu schwach um ihm von mir runter zu stoßen...

Sirius

Ich belächelte seinen Versuch mich von ihm runter zu drücken, insbesondere in Anbetracht seiner steinharten Erregung die gegen meinen Bauch drückte.

Ich stieß noch ein paar Mal heftig zu und kam tief in ihm, ich rollte mich schlicht von ihm runter und beschloss die letzen paar Stunden der Nacht noch hier zu schlafen - er durfte sich

um sich selbst kümmern, wenn ihm danach war...

Lucius

Ich spürte ein Rinnsal Blut meine Beine entlang laufen, das in den weißen Lacken einen hässlichen roten Fleck hinter lassen würde und starrte leise wimmernd an die Decke. Gott, ich fühlte mich so benutzt... 

Da ich wusste, dass ich nicht die Kraft hatte aufzustehen, rollte ich mich auf die Seite und rollte mich zu einem Ball zusammen, dass mein Körper noch immer voll erregt war, beachtete ich kein Stück.

Sirius

Früh am Morgen wachte ich auf, befreite mich von mit meinem Zauberstab von einem widerlichem Kater, streckte mich, den Kerl auf dem Bett vollkommen ignorierend und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen - wen entdeckte ich wohl draußen in der Knockturn Alley?! Den alten Drecksack Snivellus! Ich schlich mich von hinten an ihn ran, um ihn dann an der Schulter zu packen und ihn herumzudrehen.

Severus

Ich hatte mich die Nacht über abgeregt .Es war eine Nacht, in der ich herzlich wenig geschlafen hatte, auf Grund eines schlechten Gewissens und unglaublicher Sehnsucht nach Lucius - wir hatten in den letzen Monaten kaum eine Nacht getrennt verbracht.

Ich machte mir furchtbare Sorgen, da er in der Nacht nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist und beschloss in die Stadt zu fahren, um das mittlerweile ziemlich leere Zutatenregal wieder aufzufüllen und mich für eine Weile abzulenken.

Grade als ich mich über einen Gewürzstand beugte, wurde ich von hinten gepackt und umgedreht - sofort hatte ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand, sprach aber keinen Fluch, da ich im Moment zu geschockt war, von dem Anblick der sich mir bot : ein breit grinsender Sirius Black! Das durfte einfach nicht war sein! Dieses Arsch und dass hier und jetzt!

"Was willst du!" brachte ich hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.


	16. Teil 4 Mental Destruction 15

Teil 4 -Mental Destruction-

Chapter 15

_Vielen Dank an unsere erste Reviewerin *Severin1 umknuddel* (Du hast Recht: Sirius ist ein Arschloch!!)._

_Jetzt kann ich verstehen warum hier alle Autoren so verückt nach Reviews sind. – Die machen süchtig_

_Warning__ für die nächsten paar Chapters : Kitsch, schlimmer Kitsch – aber die Phase geht vorüber *ich versprechs*_

Sirius

"Ach, ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es dir geht, Snivellus." erwiderte ich mit einem extrem breiten Grinsen. "Ich habe gehört, du hast jemanden gefunden, der es mit der aushält?" 

Severus

Der Griff um meinen Zauberstab verstärkte sich und ich überging die Verstümmelung meines Namens, auf die ich sonst sehr empfindlich reagierte, völlig und zischte: "Was geht dich das was an? Kannst du dich nicht mit was sinnvolleren beschäftigen? Zum Beispiel mit Selbstmordtechniken oder ähnlichem?"

Sirius

"Ach, wer wird denn gleich so empfindlich sein? Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, was du ihm gegeben hast, damit er bei dir bleibt." erwiderte ich und freute mich schon diebisch, wie sehr ihn das, was ich ihm erzählen würde, verletzten würde.

Severus

Das war der Moment, in dem ich dachte ich könnte nicht mehr tiefer sinken - und ich hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, nichts was er sagte könnte mich mehr verletzen - falsch gedacht. Aus seiner Bemerkung schloss ich dass er Lucius kennen würde - er war ja schließlich sein Schwager also sagte ich: "Wunderst du dich wirklich, dass er sich für mich entschied bei deiner Familie?? Wo er dich als Schwager hat???"

Bereute auch noch im gleichen Moment was ich gesagt hatte - denn eigentlich war unsere Beziehung ja inoffiziell -aber er schien es ja eh schon zu wissen...

Sirius

Ich grinste, das schien ihn getroffen zu haben, dass ich seinen Freund kannte, aber eins verwirrte mich dann doch. Er war mein Schwager? Das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Nun, ich würde ihm meine Verwirrung nicht zeigen. "Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich für dich entschieden hat. Der arme Junge war ganz verwirrt, er hat sich mir bei der kleinsten Zuneigung total hingegeben..." erzählte ich ihm und versuchte meine Stimme träumerisch klingen zu lassen. 

Der Sex war auf jeden Fall absolut geil gewesen, auch wenn er nicht gewollt hatte.

Severus

Das hörte sich nicht an wie eine seiner typischen Provokationen...ich wurde immer unsicherer und ich schaffte es nicht mehr zu verhindern, dass mir die Gesichtszüge entglitten: "Das glaub ich dir nicht!"

Sirius

"Och." Mein Grinsen musste inzwischen von einem Ohr zum anderen reichen. "Wir beide haben eine nette Nacht verbracht." Auf jeden Fall nett für mich. "Du kannst ihn ja gerne mal fragen." Ich erzählte ihm, wo er das Hotel finden würde und grinste in mich hinein.

Lucius

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich allein in dem Zimmer. Alles tat mir weh und mir war verdammt schwindelig, als ich mich aufrichten wollte, außerdem hämmerte es in meinem Kopf. Dennoch schaffte ich es irgendwie mich anzuziehen, musste mich aber an der Wand abstützen. Dieser Arsch!

Severus

Ich stürmte an ihm vorbei und machte mich auf den Weg zum Hotel - mittlerweile war es mir sogar egal ob er mich nur verarschte und ich gleich vor einer riesengroßen Nichts stand - meine Nerven lagen nach den letzen paar Tagen einfach nur blank.

An der Rezeption sagte man mir, dass tatsächlich ein Zimmer unter dem Namen Black gebucht war und man sagte mir die Zimmernummer (hauptsächlich weil die Informationsdame wohl dachte, ich bringe sie um falls sie es nicht tut...)

Vor dem Raum angekommen, hämmerte ich gegen die Tür -und betet sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen - das wäre zu viel - das würde ich nicht aushalten.

Lucius

Mir musste es ziemlich schlecht gehen, denn jetzt hörte ich schon, wie mein Kopf hämmerte... Ach nein, jemand hämmerte an die Tür. Doch ich war zu schwach um aufzustehen und sie zu öffnen, ich dachte sie wäre offen gewesen? Gott, wieso war mir nur so schwindelig? Der Boden wurde abrupt unter meinen Füßen weggezogen und gleich wieder zurückgeschoben und ich ließ mich an der Wand herabsinken.

Severus

Nach 5 Minuten hämmern (die mir wie eine Unendlichkeit erschienen), trat ich die Tür ein. Auch wenn ich sonst keine radikale Natur war, brauchte ich das einfach.

Ein Blick in das Zimmer genügte mir und alles was ich wusste war, dass Schmerz, purer Schmerz, der meinen Körper erfüllte.

Die Bettlaken waren zerknittert und zerwühlt; ich meinte noch einen eindeutig gelben Fleck auszumachen; Kleiderreste lagen verstreut über den Boden und er -ER hatte offensichtlich einen Kater, zerwühlte Haare und der Hals war übersäht mit Knutschflecken. Man erkannte auch Kratzer an seinen Armen - MUSS JA EINE TOLLER NACHT GEWESEN SEIN!

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sogar Crucio wäre mir lieber gewesen, als dieses intensive Gefühl von Verrat, Verlust, Betrug und einfacher Hilflosigkeit.

Zuerst flüsterte ich die Worte: "wie ...wie konntest du nur?" das wurde zu meiner Litanei, ich wiederholte diesen Satz immer und immer wieder, bis ich ihm ins Gesicht schrie.

Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer und fühlte Tränen in mir aufsteigen - ich hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, fand mich aber nach kurzer Zeit hilflos schluchzend in irgendeiner einsamen Gosse wieder.

Lucius

Ich hatte verwirrt und verstört den Blick gehoben, doch Sev stürmte wieder aus dem Zimmer. "Warte!" wollte ich schreien, doch ich brachte nur ein Krächzen hervor. Er durfte mich nicht verlassen, ich hatte es doch nicht gewollt! Er hatte doch… ja, er hatte mich wirklich vergewaltigt, das konnte er mir doch nicht vorwerfen! 

Zu dem Schmerz in meinem Kopf mischte sich ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Herzen und ich spürte, wie etwas Nasses an meinen Wangen herab lief. Tränen? Wie lange hatte ich keine Tränen mehr vergossen...

Severus

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lang ich dort saß.

Ich quälte mich selbst in Gedanken damit wie naiv ich gewesen war, zu erwarten, dass Lucius das gleiche für mich empfinden würde, wie ich für ihn und dass der super gut aussehende Grinsefrosch Sirius rein optisch schon viel besser zu ihm passte (mal die 30cm Größenunterschied ignorierend).

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass es mir jemals so schlecht ging, ich hatte das Gefühl an den Schmerzen in meiner Brust zu ersticken. 

Außerdem wusste ich nicht wo ich hin sollte - ich konnte einfach nicht zurück, ich würde schlicht zerbrechen wenn ich noch einmal sein Gesicht sehen würde. Und immer wieder tauchte in mir das Bild des grinsenden Black auf, und dieses Mal wehrte sich nicht mal mehr mein Stolz dagegen und irgendetwas in meinem inneren zerbrach. Du hast gewonnen Sirius Black, du hast gewonnen.

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden (ich nehme an so um 4 Uhr morgens rum).

Fasste ich einen Entschluss - ich würde das erste Mal in meinem Leben aufgeben.

Ich ging zurück nach Hause - und zwar zu meinem Vater nach Hause - der mich mit den Willkommenheißenden Worten: "ich wusste, dass du es nicht allein da draußen schaffst" begrüßte.

Ich schloss mich eine gute Weile in mein Zimmer (das zum Glück noch nicht ausgeräumt worden war) ein und beschloss irgendwann einen Hauselfen zu schicken um meine Sachen zu holen.


	17. Teil 4 Mental Destruction 16

Teil 4 -Mental Destruction-

Chapter  16

_Dieses Kapitel wirkt ein wenig unübersichtlich und wir haben ein wenig chaotisch geschrieben. Das liegt aber daran dass dieses Kapitel fast ein volles Jahr an Zeitraum umfasst._

_Ich drück allen Leuten die Daumen dieses Chapter zu verstehen (ich selbst war ziemlich verwirrt als ich es beim formatieren noch mal überflogen hab…)_

Lucius

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort gesessen hatte, nur darauf konzentriert, wie die Tränen an meinen bleichen Wangen hinab liefen und auf den Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Wieso tat es nur so weh? Sev durfte mich nicht verlassen, ich brauchte ihn doch gerade jetzt... Aber er war gegangen und ich konnte mir denken, was er gedacht hatte, er hatte gedacht, ich hätte ihn betrogen. Warum vertraute er mir denn nicht? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Herz zerbrochen war, dass er es mitgenommen hatte, als er gegangen war und dass meine Seele sich in irgendwelche Schatten tief in meinem Inneren zurückgezogen hatte. Den körperlichen Schmerz spürte ich schon nicht mehr, so sehr schmerzte mein Herz, doch hier konnte ich nicht bleiben. Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich aufzuraffen und nach Hause zu kommen, wo ich in mein Bett fiel und die Tränen noch weiter mein Kissen durchnässten, bevor ich einschlief.

Severus

Irgendwann am nächsten Tag, kam ich aus meinem Zimmer und fand meinen Vater betrunken und auf der Couch eingeschlafen vor. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte ich mir, dass es kein Wunder war, dass meine Mutter uns vor 10 Jahren verlassen hatte.

Ich kam mir vor, wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht, die letzen 24 Stunden hatte ich nur schwammig in Erinnerung und ich fühlte mich, wie in einem unsichtbaren Käfig. Alle Eindrücke von draußen, was ich sah und fühlte, fühlte sich bedeutungslos, stumpf, fern und fremd an.

Es war wie als wäre keine einzige Emotion mehr in mir, nur noch eine einzige Grosse Leere - so muss sich der Tot anfühlen.

So fühlte es sich an, wenn man akzeptiert hat, dass man ein Verlierer ist.

Schon immer haben es mir alle Menschen gesagt, und ich habe mich immer dagegen gewehrt.

Aber was blieb mir nun: ich hatte die Ausbildung zum Death Eater aufgegeben, der Trank der mir den Potions Master Status ermöglichen würde, einfach verschenkt und ich hatte ihn verloren, Ihn, mein alles.

Ich hatte Nichts! Gar nichts! Nur noch die Schande ich selbst zu sein und ich hatte es akzeptiert.

Um die Mittagszeit schickte ich unseren gebrechlichen Hauself nach Malfoy Manor um meine Sachen zu holen. Ich war dabei aber nicht in der Lage seinen Namen auch nur auszusprechen - irgendwie verstand mich der Hauself aber trotzdem und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Lucius

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte (war es der nächste Morgen? Ich wusste es nicht und wollte es gar nicht wissen) und nach einer Dusche wieder einigermaßen anschaubar aussah, erzählte mir Narzissa, dass ein Hauself die Sachen von Severus abgeholt hatte. Er hatte mich also wirklich verlassen, aber ich konnte keine Tränen mehr vergießen, ich wollte es nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre mein Körper taub, als könnte ich nicht mehr fühlen, keine Schmerzen, kein Glück, einfach nichts mehr. Narzissa bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, gab aber auf, als ich nichts sagte und verschwand.

Severus

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte ich damit apathisch in Ecken zu sitzen, nicht zu sprechen und sich nie bewegend...bis mein Vater schließlich etwas sagte, dass diesen Zustand verändern sollte.

"Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass der senile Sack Dumbledore jemals Vertrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten hatte..."

Über die Beleidigung kümmerte ich mich gar nicht, an die war ich mittlerweile gewöhnt.

Aber eine Idee begann sich in meinem Geiste zu formen. Wenn ich zu Dumbledore zurückkehrte, würde ich nicht nur wieder jemanden haben der an mich glaubte, sonder wenn ich dass Voldemort auch noch durchblicken ließ, würde dass einiges für die geschmissenen Ausbildung wieder wettmachen.

Dieser Gedanke brachte mir neue Energie und ich bereitete eine 1a "ich bin zum Guten bekehrt worden, böse, böse Death Eaters Tirade" vor.

Lucius

Einige Tage später wurde ich zu Voldemort gerufen. Rein äußerlich hatte ich mich beruhigt, war nur noch kälter als zuvor, zeigte nun gar keine Gefühle mehr, doch zu meinem Glück machte Voldemort keine Kommentare, er schien nur erfreut zu sein, dass ich jegliches Gefühl abgelegt hatte. Wie ich erwartet hatte, forderte er meinen Erben und ich erfüllte seinen Wunsch, noch in derselben Nacht schlief ich mit Narzissa, versicherte mich mit einem Fruchtbarkeitstrank, dass sie auch wirklich schwanger werden würde. Aber ich genoss es nicht. Es war wie etwas, das man tun musste, aber nicht tun wollte. Doch ich bekam meinen Erben. Neun Monate später wurde er geboren, Draco Malfoy, ein typischer Malfoy mit bleicher Haut und bleichen Augen und seine Anwesenheit lenkte mich von dem Schmerz ab, den ich noch immer in meinem Inneren fühlte.

Severus

Die Nachricht von der Geburt eines Malfoy Erbens schockte mich zutiefst. Ich war so aufgewühlt, dass ich mich bald körperlich krank fühlte und den halben Tag über der Toilette hang und mich übergab.

Das ganze warf mich in meinem "Über Lucius Hinwegkommen Prozess" um mindestens ein halbes Jahr zurück, denn bis dahin hatte ich mir eingeredet, dass ich mich nur noch um mein eigenes Leben kümmern würde, dass bis dahin recht positiv verlief.

Dumbledore hatte meine Story geschluckt, mich mit breiten Armen empfangen und mich als Lehrer arbeiten lassen (ich hasse alle meine Schüler!).Als Beweis meines Vertrauens, nannte ich ihm alle Namen der mir bekannten Todesser und korrumpierten Politiker. Als Zusatz hatte ich aber auch eine eigene Bedingung, die ich teuer bezahlen musste. Ich wollte, dass Lucius unangerührt bliebt, als Gegenleistung verriet ich Dumbledore das Vertitaeserumrezept (das ist der Name unter dem das Gebräu in der offiziellen Kartei aufgeführt wird),er veröffentlichte es unter meinem Namen, wofür ich meinen Potions Master Titel erhielt - Voldemort erzählte ich, Dumbledore hätte es auf meinen Schreibtisch gefunden -und durfte dafür eine ordentliche Strafe kassieren (zum Glück war er anscheinend nicht in der Stimmung mich zu töten).

Auch Dumbledore war sich bewusst, dass ich nicht einfach bei den Death Eaters aussteigen konnte und ließ mich so als eine Art Spion arbeiten. Ich mied die Treffen so weit es möglich war, um Lucius aus dem Weg zu gehen (was mir soweit fabelhaft gelungen war). Meinen Kollegen ging ich größtenteils ebenfalls aus dem Weg, nur mit Isaak Slayer, dem Slytherin Hauslehrer hatte ich engeren Kontakt.

Lucius

Ich hatte mich bemüht, mir keine Gedanken um Severus zu machen und was aus ihm geworden war und hatte es auch ganz gut geschafft. Meine Arbeit im Ministerium und mein Sohn nahmen den Großteil meiner Zeit ein, sodass ich eigentlich auch keine Zeit hatte mir um ihn Gedanken zu machen. Narzissa schrieb kurz vor Dracos 1. Geburtstag seine Anmeldung für die Schule und fing auch schon an, mit mir zu besprechen, was wir ihm alles schenken mussten und würden. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich sie nie lieben würde und sie wusste es auch und akzeptierte es. Doch sie war immer glücklich in meiner Nähe und würde nie aufhören mich zu lieben, auch das wusste ich...

Severus

Da Isaak der Stellvertretende Direktor war, (obwohl er älter als Dumbledore war) bekam er die Aufgabe die Neuanmeldungen zu prüfen und einzutragen und ich erklärte mich bereit ihm zu helfen.

Meine letzte "Lucius Katastrophe" war fast ein Jahr her und ich hatte mein Leben (und meinen Magen) wieder unter Kontrolle.

Aber wieder einmal schaffte es Lucius mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn plötzlich hielt ich Draco Malfoys Anmeldung für diese Schule in der Hand.

Ich reagierte auf keine von Isaaks Nachfragen, der meinen schockierten Blick bemerkt hatte und beendete die Arbeit. Der Schlag war hart - aber bei weitem nicht mehr so hart wie der letzte - trotzdem erschütterte mich die Aussicht Lucius Sohn unterrichten zu müssen bis ins Mark - zum Glück lag dies noch mindestens 9 Jahre in der Zukunft.

Am Abend suchte ich eine Bar in der Knockturn Alley auf, um mich hemmungslos zu betrinken - und wer saß dort - mein Schicksal sollte mich wieder mal einholen - Sirius Black!


	18. Teil 4 Mental Destruction 17

Teil 4 -Mental Destruction-

Chapter  17

Sirius

Ich saß an der Bar und wusste nicht, wie viel Alk ich schon in meinem Blut hatte, als Snivellus die Bar betrat. Das war doch wunderbar! Genau den brauchte ich jetzt! Bevor er mich überhaupt gesehen hatte, hatte ich ihn schon an Arm gepackt und an einen Tisch gezogen. "Snivellus, was für ein Glück dich zu treffen. Du bist also wirklich mit deinem Liebsten auseinander?" Ich wusste, dass ihn diese Frage verletzten würde und ich wollte ihm noch viel mehr wehtun, also hielt ich ihn fest, damit er mir nicht weglief.

Severus

Ich versuchte angestrengt nicht daran zu denken, wie er mit diesem Händen Lucius berührt haben musste oder ähnliches...

Hass, stärker als alles was ich bisher gekannt hatte, durchflutete mich und wenn ich in diesem Moment einen der Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen hätte, wäre er wohl in die Geschichte eingegangen. Mein Tag konnte nun wirklich nicht mehr schlechter werden!

Ich wand all meine Kraft auf um ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er mich getroffen hatte, ich wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass es ihm gelungen war mich völlig zu zerstören, wollte nicht mehr an das letzte Jahr denken, in dem ich am Boden lag. Plötzlich wurde mir eins klar - dies war nicht nur Pech, dies war auch eine Chance - er konnte mir genau sagen, was in dieser Nacht passiert war, vielleicht würde ich dann endlich loslassen können, vielleicht nicht mehr diese alles vernichtende Leere spüren, nicht mehr mit seinem Gesicht vor meinen Augen aufwachen...

Ich griff in meine Jackentasche und zog die kleine Phiole mit Veritaeserum heraus ,die ich seit dem alles entscheidenden Treffen mit Voldemort nicht mehr herausgenommen hatte - sie war so etwas wie der Ersatz meines Medallions geworden - etwas nach dem ich immer greifen konnte - und wie ich zu meiner Schande auch zu geben musste - etwas dass mich an IHN erinnerte.

Ich brachte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, das mich wohl wie einen Wahnsinnigen aussehen ließ.

"Ja, da bist du wohl stolz drauf nicht? - lass uns auf deinen kleinen Sieg über mich trinken."

Sirius

Es ärgerte mich zwar, dass er nicht verletzt war, aber ich war wohl schon zu betrunken. "Aber gerne!" erwiderte und trank das ganze Glas aus, das er mir hingeschoben hatte. Schon seltsam, dass ich hier mit Snivellus Whiskey trank, aber es war schließlich um ihn zu quälen. "Du bist ein Riesenidiot, Snivellus, dich von ihm getrennt zu haben." sagte ich.

Severus

Zuallererst ärgerte ich mich, dass er mich trotz des Veritasaerums immer noch beleidigen konnte. Aber dann setze mein Verstand ein: Ich war ein Idiot - ein wirklicher ehrlicher Idiot - aber wie konnte das sein? Hatte er mich nicht betrogen?

"Wieso das? was ist in dieser Nacht zwischen euch gelaufen?"

Sirius

Ich lachte auf eine fiese Art, wie ich es immer nur bei ihm machte. "Hast du mir etwa wirklich geglaubt? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich so blöd bist." Ein weiteres kehliges Lachen. "Oh ja, er ist schön, perfekt, begehrenswert und ich wollte ihn, aber er nicht mich… Oh nein, selbst als ich ihm das Aphrodisiakum ins Glas gekippt hatte, wollte er mich nicht. Er hat nach dir geschrieen, die ganze Zeit." Ich grinste ihn auf eine verdrehte, fiese Weise an. 

Severus

O mein Gott, das konnte, das durfte nicht wahr sein!

scheiße - wie konnte ich nur diesen Fehler begehen? und warum hatte Lucius nie was gesagt? –‚weil du ihm keine Chance dazu gegeben hast du Idiot!', schrie ich mich selbst in Gedanken an.

Die Nachricht traf mich mit so einer Wucht, dass ich zu atmen vergaß - sofort erkannte ich die Immensität meines Fehlers.

An meiner Mimik dürfte er wohl jetzt erkannt haben, wie sehr mich sein "kleiner Streich" getroffen hatte und meine Schauspielerei war eh für den Arsch.

Ich griff quer über den Tresen, bis ich seinen Hals mit beiden Händen zu fassen bekam und zischte: "Was hast du ihm angetan?!?!?"

Sirius

Trotz seines harten Griffes an meinem Kragen grinste ich noch immer. "Ich hab ihn mal richtig durchgefickt!" Ich brach in Gelächter aus. Das war noch besser als das letzte Mal. "Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun.", versicherte ich ihm.

Severus

Ich war nur ganz kurz davor ihn dort und dann (komische Vergangenheitsform von hier und jetzt...) zu erwürgen.

Doch ich war kein Mensch, der sich von Emotionen leiten ließ.

Also setze ich mich gespielt entspannt zurück - er würde das bezahlen! teuer bezahlen!

1. würde ich ihn jetzt das Veritasaerum und somit meinen Sieg über ihn spüren lassen

und 2. würde ich meine Rache bekommen

Sein Grinsen mit einem genauso breitem meinerseits erwidernd, fragte ich: "Was würde dich am allermeisten verletzen?"

Sirius

Ohne zu zögern antwortete ich: "Wenn einem meiner Freunde etwas zustoßen würde." und fragte mich nicht einmal, warum ich ihm das so einfach sagte.

Severus

"Welchem insbesondere?"

Sirius

"James." Wie sehr hatte ich ihn doch geliebt, damals...

Severus

"Und wie stell ich das am besten an?"

Es gab mir eine perverse Befriedigung hier scheinbar ruhig zu sitzen und mit einem der Menschen, die ich am meisten hasste, über den Tod seines besten Freundes zu reden - ohne dass dieser es mitbekam.

Sirius

"Du-weißt-schon-wer will ihren Tod, deswegen werden sie einen Fidelius Charm auf sich aussprechen und Peter wird ihr Geheimniswahrer sein. Aber das weiß niemand, offiziell bin ich ihr Geheimniswahrer." erzählte ich weiter.

Severus

Das genügte mir - ich würde ihn zerstören -völlig vernichten so wie er es mit mir getan hatte.

Peter war ein nur all zu leichtes Opfer - ein Schwächling und ein Feigling wie er im Buche steht.

Und das Beste an der Sache: wenn man es geschickt einfädelt und Peter deckt - würde auch noch Sirius dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden! Und wenn ich das dem dunklen Lord vorschlug würde ich auch noch an Ansehen gewinnen.

Zuerst zögerte ich damit Sirius mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen - es wäre nur zu schön gewesen, wenn er auch noch wüsste, dass ER für den Tod seines Freundes verantwortlich war. Aber aus purem Selbstschutz legte ich einen Memorie Charm über das gesammte Gespräch dieses Abends und beeilte mich nach Hause zu gelangen.

In dieser Nacht war ich nur von Rache getrieben, für eine Weile vergaß ich sogar, dass ich einen grausamen Fehler begangen hatte.

Um kurz vor Mitternacht kontaktierte ich den dunklen Lord und berichtete ihn von meiner neuesten Erkenntnis, natürlich ohne meine eigenen Rachegedanken zu erwähnen, sondern nur als treuer Diener des Lords.

Ich war selbst überrascht wie "freudig" der Lord meine Information aufnahm – ich hatte wohl die Wichtigkeit Potters eindeutig unterschätzt...Innerhalb der nächsten Halben Stunde apparierten Lestrange und Karakoff mit einem gefesselten Peter Pettigrow in der Mitte des Platzes, an dem wir uns befanden und ich durfte Zeuge werden von den gewaltigen Überzeugungs- und Manipulationsfähigkeiten des dunklen Lords. Zuerst bedrohte er das leben von Pettigrows Mutter, dann versprach er ihm Macht und Ansehen, schließlich noch alle Frauen die er begehren würde, bis Pettigrow schließlich einwilligte und seinen besten Freund verriet.

Es erfüllte mich mit einem unglaublichen Hochgefühl bei diesem Verrat Zeuge sein zu dürfen - dass Maurodersquartett, dass mein Schulleben zur Hölle gemacht hatte zerrissen, Potter so gut wie Tod und Sirius kurz vor der Zerstörung.

In diesem Hochgefühl wagte ich mich sogar noch einen Schritt weiter - ich wollte Sirius zerstört sehen und dafür wagte ich es sogar in diese Besprechung reinzuquatschen.

Ich schlug den Plan vor, der mir schon vorher in den Sinn gekommen war - nämlich Sirius auch noch dafür verantwortlich zu machen.

An dem Plan wurde noch gefeilt und er wurde ausgeklügelt - aber ich bekam was ich wollte.

Ich ahnte noch nicht die weitreichenden Folgen mein Handeln haben würde.


	19. Teil 4 Mental Destruction 18

Teil 4 -Mental Destruction-

Chapter 18

_Disclaimer__ die II: Der Song heisst "The one I love" und ist von "The Rasmus" [wir können das Lied nur weiter empfehlen]_

_Aber: Keine Panik, dies wird wahrscheinlich das einzige ‚Gedicht' bleiben._

Lucius

Haven't slept in a week 

My bed has become my coffin 

Cannot breathe - Cannot speak 

My head's like a bomb - Still waiting 

Take my heart - Take my soul 

I don't need them anymore 

The one I love 

Is striking me down on my knees 

The one I love 

Drowning me in my dreams 

The one I love 

Over and and over again 

Dragging me under 

Hypnoticed by the night 

Silently ricing beside me 

Emptiness - nothing less 

Is burning a hole inside me 

Take my faith - Take my pride 

I don't need them anymore 

The one I love 

Is striking me down on my knees 

The one I love 

Drowning me in my dreams 

The one I love 

Over and and over again 

Dragging me under 

This bed has become my chapel of stone 

A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown 

So take my life 

I don't need it anymore 

The one I love 

Is striking me down on my knees 

The one I love 

Drowning me in my dreams 

The one I love 

Over and and over again 

Dragging me under 

The one I love 

Is striking me down on my knees (Striking me down) 

Drowning me in my dreams (drowning me) 

Over and over again (Strinking me down) 

Over and over and over and over 

Again

Ich faltete den Brief zusammen und schickte ihn mit einer Eule zu Severus, kaum eine Sekunde später stürmten Ministeriumsleute mein Haus. Der Dunkle Lord sei Tod, sie wüssten, dass ich ein Todesser sei. Da ich vollkommen verwirrt war, erzählten sie es mir. Er hatte die Potters verfolgt und dank Black, der seine Freunde verraten hatte, konnte er Lily und James Potter töten, wurde aber selber von Harry Potter, den kaum einjährigen Kind getötet. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Der Dunkle Lord - tot? Das durfte doch nicht sein! 

Ich wurde nach Azkaban gebracht, Narzissa ließen sie zu Hause, damit sie sich um Draco kümmern konnte, und mir wurde für den nächsten Tag eine Verhandlung versprochen. Also war ich noch kein Gefangener...

Dennoch war es komisch, in der Zelle, bewacht von Dementoren die schreckliche Erinnerungen wachriefen und konnte immer noch nicht glauben dass mein Meister gefallen war...

Severus

Dies war wohl die ereignisreichste Nacht meines Lebens - und die mit den verschiedensten Emotionen in kürzester Zeit.

Ich war überrascht, dass Voldemort persönlich aufbrach um die Potters zu töten -aber wer sie nun kalt machte war mit völlig egal.

Karakoff, Lestrange und ich warteten über 2 Stunden - aber der Dunkle Lord kehrte nicht zurück.

In den frühen Morgenstunden beschlossen wir schließlich, diesen gottverdammten Ort zu verlassen und jeder apparierte zu sich nach Hause - wo ich direkt von einem absolut aufgewühltem und freudigem Isaak umarmt wurde, der mich mit einer Litanei aus "Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot, Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot" überhäufte.

Ich war völlig perplex. WAS?? wie konnte dass sein? Ich hatte doch grade erst mit ihm gesprochen!! Doch ich blieb äußerlich völlig kühl - machte auch keinerlei Anstalten mich mit zu freuen und fragte nur "Wie das??", nachdem er mir die haarsträubende Geschichte von dem Potterjungen erzählt hatte ,ging ich in mein Büro und nahm mir eine Flasche Wodka die ich schon beim ersten ansetzen zu einem viertel leerte.

Da bemerkte ich einen Brief, mit einem Blick hatte ich die Handschrift erkannt und erschlug fast die Eule, bei dem Versuch den Brief möglichst schnell abzulösen. Als ich ihn schließlich öffnete, zog sich mein Herz zusammen und eine Welle der Schuldgefühle und des Bedauerns schwappte ohne Vorwarnung mit voller Wucht über mir zusammen. Ich musste ihn sehen und zwar jetzt gleich - 10 Uhr morgens war eine komische zeit dafür, aber diese Nacht war eh schon verrückt genug gewesen, ein bisschen mehr konnte nicht schaden. Ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche und mir kam es vor, als würde ich ein ganzes stück Vergangenheit abwaschen - dieser Tag würde alles verändern - ich wusste nur noch nicht wohin die Veränderung gehen würde. Ich konnte Dumbledore nicht ausfindig machen, also ging ich einfach ohne mich abzumelden.

In Malfoy Manor wurde ich von einer hysterischen Narzissa rausgeschmissen. Wo sollte ich jetzt hin?

Lucius

Jetzt war der Text wohl wirklich wahr. Nicht mal in der Nacht, direkt danach, war es mir so schlecht gegangen... Diese Dementoren leisteten wirklich ganze Arbeit. Wäre ich länger hier drin, würde ich wahrscheinlich als sabberndes Wrack enden...

Aber ich hoffte, dass Severus meinen Brief erhalten würde, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich noch immer glaubte, ich hätte ihn betrogen. Ich sollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht hier. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich einfach nur dort auf dieser unbequemen Liege lag und nicht schlafen konnte, doch irgendwann musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste, was ich wahrnahm war, dass mich einige Wachen aus der Zelle holten...

Severus

Ich hatte unglaubliches Glück, ich fand den Hauself, der sich während meiner Zeit in Malfoy Manor um mich gekümmert hatte - und offensichtlich hatte Lucius ihm nicht gesagt, dass es aus mit mir war - er sprach mich immer noch mit Meister Severus an.

Er berichtete mir, was mit Lucius passiert war und sofort drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf die Suche nach Dumbledore - wir hatten eine Vereinbarung! Das durfte nicht sein! Nicht jetzt! Nicht wo ich die Wahrheit wusste! Ich verbrachte 3 Stunden auf der Suche nach dem senilen alten Sack! Und als ich ihn endlich fand, platze ich mitten in eine Besprechung von einem seiner "Orderspinner" rein.

Aber ich war zornig - die ganze Situation wühlte mich sowieso schon auf und dass ich ihn so lange suchen musste, hatte meine Stimmung nicht verbessert.

Er blickte bei der Unterbrechung auf und schaute mich genervt an -völlig unbeeindruckt erwiderte ich darauf "Albus, ich dachte wir hätten eine Vereinbarung!" -natürlich wusste er zuerst nicht was gemeint war - aber nachdem das geklärt war, ließ er mich weitere 2 Stunden warten - um mir dann zu erzählen, dass ein gesetzliche Erwirkung - die auch noch im Grunde unbegründet war, seine Zeit brauchte.

Ich fluchte herzhaft und machte mich auf zur Verwaltungszentrale nach Azkaban - vielleicht konnte ich ihn wenigstens sehen, wenn der ganze Papierkram noch Zeit brauchte.

Lucius

Nach einer Zeit- und Nervenaufreibenden Befragung kauften sie mir schließlich ab, dass ich nur unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden hatte (warum auch immer, sie hatten die ganze Zeit kein bisschen überzeugt gewirkt) und er stand mir frei zu gehen. Mit einem entnervten Seufzen meinerseits, brachten mich die Wachen zum Verwaltungsgebäude, wo ich Severus traf. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten sollte, nachdem ich ihm den Brief geschickt hatte, nachdem ich ihn solange Zeit zurück zu mir gewünscht hatte...

Severus

Nach weiteren 3 Stunden "Verhöre mit Lucius", während denen ich Dumbledore mehrfach genervt fragte, was die denn sollten, wenn man ihn eh freilassen würde! Wurde endlich die Tür geöffnet.

Und ich dachte, ich sähe schlimm aus nach 36 aufwühlenden Stunden ohne Schlaf und nur einer 5 min Dusche, sein Anblick erschütterte mich bis ins Mark. Er sah müde und ausgelaugt aus, seine Kleidung war zerknittert und teilweise sogar zerrissen. Ich musste mich ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht zu ihm hinüber zu laufen, ihn in den Arm zunehmen und irgendwas beruhigendes in sein Ohr zu murmeln, dass wäre wohl im Ministerium äußert unpassend gewesen - außerdem hatte ich, mit meinem Verhalten gegenüber Dumbledore schon, viel zu viel über meine Gefühle für ihn verraten.

Die Sehnsucht nach ihm, die ich im ganzen letzen Jahr versucht habe zu unterdrücken, trampelte alle anderen Emotionen nieder. Das einzige andere Gefühl, dass sich durchsetzen konnte war Angst. Was, wenn er mich nicht mehr zurückhaben wollte? Was konnte ich sagen um meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen? Ich bin sicher, dass mir die Rache an Sirius verdammt gut getan hat -aber was war mit ihm? War er sauer auf mich? Würde er mich zurückweisen, wenn ich jetzt zu ihm gehen würde? Nervös wollte ich meine zitternden Hände in meinen Taschen verbergen, und hielt auf einmal, seinen Brief in der Hand.

Meinen verbliebenen Mut zusammensammelnd, ging ich zu ihm rüber und sagte sanft: "Komm ich bring dich nach Hause."

Das letzte was ich tun würde, wäre irgendein privates Gespräch mit ihm mitten im Ministerium anzufangen. Ich wollte so gerne meinen Arm um ihn legen, ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln...aber ich hatte Angst ihn zu berühren...

Lucius

Ich sah ihn mit einem müden Blick an und wusste nicht recht, was ich damit anfangen sollte, dass er zu mir gekommen war. Aber ich nickte auf sein Angebot hin, er durfte mich nach Hause bringen. Dann würden das nicht wieder irgendwelche Ministeriumsangestellte machen. Er brachte mich nach draußen und wir apparierten nach Malfoy Manor. Ich war unheimlich erleichtert, dass ich wieder zu Hause war, dass ich wieder klar denken konnte, dass er wieder mit mir sprach. Ja, er war zu mir gekommen und ich hatte meinen Brief in seiner Hand gesehen...

Severus

Genau wie kurz nach unserem ersten Treffen standen wir in Malfoy Garden.

Ich war unheimlich nervös und wusste nicht recht was ich tun sollte...

Irgendwie wirkte die Szene wie eine Perversion eines Abschieds nach einem Date, normalerweise sollte er jetzt ins Haus gehen und ich wieder zurück in mein eigenes Leben -aber genau das wollte ich ja aufhalten.

Ich fand einfach keine Worte für das, was ich sagen wollte. Es war so unheimlich kompliziert...

Ich blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und Verbarg, zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr, nicht die Emotionen, die sich dahinter verbargen. Meine Stimme war zittrig und brüchig als ich vorsichtig fragte: "Können wir…, ich möchte mit dir …*heftig schluck* reden?"


	20. Teil 4 Mental Destruction 19

Teil 4 -Mental Destruction-

Chapter 19

Lucius

Irgendetwas lag in seinen Augen, das mich anbettelte "Ja." zu sagen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich wollte. Die ganze Zeit lang hatte ich mir so sehr gewünscht, dass er zurückkommen würde und nun, da er es tat, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm einfach vergeben konnte. Ich wollte ihn zurück, ich hatte es die ganze Zeit gewollt, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es verkraften konnte, falls noch einmal so etwas passieren würde. Aber ich nickte leicht und ging voraus ins Haus.

Severus

Schweigend gingen wir die Gänge entlang, die ich zwar so gut kannte, nun aber seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte...

Er begrüßte Narzissa freudig und fast herzlich, was mich nicht nur wunderte, sondern auch verletzte - so viel ist also geschehen, seit ich weg war...und meine Zweifel, ob ich ihn jemals zurückhaben könnte, vertieften sich noch mehr. Sie plapperte etwas davon, dass Draco in irgendeinem der oberen Zimmer schlief, was meinen gereizten Nerven noch mal einen empfindlichen Tritt verpasste und ich erwischte mich dabei, bei den Worten sogar zusammen zu zucken, wie als hätte man mich geschlagen.

Während sie mich mit einem bösen Blick versah, wimmelte Lucius sie ab und wir gingen in die Bibliothek. Er schaute mich erwartungsvoll an und ich wusste nicht ob ich mich setzen oder stehen bleiben sollte...Ich fühlte mich unwohl und fremd an diesem Ort, der mir einmal so bekannt gewesen war...

Schließlich setze ich mich und faltete die Hände vor mir zusammen, damit ich nicht unkontrolliert damit herumfuchtelte.

"Ich habe mit Black ", den Namen spie ich förmlich aus, "geredet". Ich blickte unsicher auf, um erst einmal zu sehen, wie er das aufnahm, immerhin hatte er ja wohl keine guten Erinnerungen an diese Nacht und ich wollte herausfinden, ob ich von dort aus überhaupt fortfahren sollte...

Lucius

Ich hatte mich auch gesetzt und sah ihn an. "So heißt der also..." murmelte ich, ich hatte es bis heute nicht gewusst und es hatte mich auch nicht interessiert." Und, was hast du erfahren?" Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass meine Stimme zitterte, als ich ihn halb erwartungsvoll ansah.

Severus

Ich schluckte heftig.

Ich wand meinen Blick von ihm ab und sagte kaum hörbar "Alles"

Ich konnte ihm dabei unmöglich in die Augen sehen. Ich hatte ihn dort alleine sitzen lassen und blind geglaubt, was Sirius mir erzählt hatte. Ich unterdrückte den Drang mich zu rechtfertigen, dass würde nicht nur all meine Emotionen, nach dieser Nacht wieder an die Oberfläche spülen, sonder wäre auch unfair ihm gegenüber, wo sein Abend wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig unangenehmer verlaufen war - es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, wenn ich allein an meine Emotionen an diesem Abend dachte, wollte ich schon zusammenbrechen...

"Ich" damit brach ich ab - es war so schwer - was konnte ich sagen, damit er verstehen würde...ich wollte ihn nicht mit meinen Erlebnissen in dieser Nacht belasten – die, wie ich nun erfahren hatte, komplett unbegründet waren ,aber wie sollte ich ihn um Verzeihung bitten ,ich hatte riesige Angst die falschen Worte zu wählen und gleichzeitig kam es mir vor, als gäbe es viel zu wenig Worte auf dieser Welt.

"Es tut mir so unglaublich leid Lucius." ich konnte ihn immer noch nicht ansehen und ich musste Tränen unterdrücken, die in mir aufstiegen ..."Ich.." aber ich hielt wieder an, ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, ich hatte mich so gut wie noch nie bei jemand entschuldigt und erst recht nicht bei so was - ich brachte kein Wort zu meiner Verteidigung über die Lippen. Ich wusste nicht was ich zu erwarten hatte, gar nicht.

Schließlich zog ich seinen Brief aus der Tasche "ist es so wie du die Dinge siehst?" fragte ich fast flehend...

Lucius

Ich spürte wie die Tränen in mir aufstiegen, aber ich würde nicht weinen, ich hatte mir geschworen nie mehr zu weinen. "Ich..." erstmal tief Luft holen, bevor ich mich an meinen eigenen Worten verschlucken würde, "habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben... Es ist das, was ich gefühlt habe..." versuchte ich ihm zu erklären. Ich hatte es damals geschrieben, nachdem er mich verlassen hatte. 

Ich wollte die Hand ausstrecken und ihm berühren, seine Haut unter meinen Finger fühlen, aber ich traute mich nicht...

Severus

Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich immer noch liebt...aber nicht dass er mir verzeiht.

Endlich wagte ich es meinen Blick zu heben.

Aufgewühlt wie ich war, fühlte ich mich als würde ich an meinen Emotionen ersticken, irgendwie drehte sich alles und es war viel zu eng. Dabei war die Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor einer der größten Räume, die ich kannte.

Mit erstickter und flüsternder Stimme bat ich: "Kannst du mir verzeihen Lucius?"

Lucius

Ich hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde, aber ich wusste die Antwort doch selber nicht. Ich wollte ihm vergeben, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es konnte, ob ich all das vergessen konnte. "Ich.. ich weiß es nicht... Ich möchte gerne." Ich stockte. Würde er verstehen, was ich fühlte? Würde er trotzdem bei mir bleiben? Ich wollte ihn nicht ein weiteres Mal verlieren. 

Also nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und berührte sanft seine Wange.

Severus

Outch. Das war zwar nicht unerwarted, aber es tat unheimlich weh.

Als er sanft meine Wange berührte zuckte ich zurück wie nach einem Schlag.

Doch noch bevor er die Chance hatte seine Hand zurückzuziehen, hielt ich sie mit meiner fest.

Ein Gefühl, ähnlich wie dass was ich empfunden habe als ich ihn in diesem Hotelzimmer gesehen hatte, kam in mir hoch .Das konnte ich nicht noch mal, ich konnte ihn nicht noch mal verlieren, das würde ich einfach nicht aushalten. Vorsichtig und langsam zog ich ihn in meine Arme, auf jedes kleinste Zeichen auf Zurückweisung achtend .Schließlich schmiegte ich meine Wange in seine seidigen Haare und flüsterte."Ich würde alles tun, um es wieder gut zu machen" und war selbst darüber erschreckt wie weinerlich meine Stimme klang. Ich krallte meine Hände in seine Kleidung und musste wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen. Mühsam unterdrückte ich ein Schluchzen...

Lucius

Ich ließ mich in seine Arme ziehen, nach denen ich mich so lange gesehnt hatte, und spürte wie der Widerstand, den ich bisher gespürt hatte in mir zerbrach. Ich spürte wie er sich an mir festhielt, wie er mich festhielt und ich krallte mich an ihm fest. "Ich vergebe dir..." flüsterte ich. Ja, genau das wollte ich jetzt. Er sollte sich nicht mehr schuldig fühlen, ich wollte ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen...

Severus

Wie konnte ich mir nur über ein Jahr lang einreden, dass ich dies nicht brauchte? Dass ich leben könnte ohne ihn in meinen Armen halten zu können??

Und die Worte die er sprach, hoben ein Gewicht von meinen Schultern, von dem ich zwar nicht gewusst hatte dass es da war, aber jetzt wo es weg war, spürte ich eindeutig dass es so ziemlich mein ganzes Leben in den letzen 19 Monaten beeinflusst hatte.

Ich wollte es ungeschehen machen, alles was man ihm angetan hatte, wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen und noch mal anfangen, aber dafür war es wohl zu spät.

Es war viel zu spät um nachzufragen ob es ihm gut ginge oder was ich für ihn tun könnte - ich hatte es verpasst, alles verpasst.

Das einzige was ich im Moment tun konnte, war ihn noch näher an mich zu ziehen und ihn in dieser Umarmung zu halten.

Lucius

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Wie lange hatte ich darauf gewartet, nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, dass er mich noch einmal so im Arm halten würde. Ja, ich hatte ihn gebraucht und er war nicht da gewesen, aber es war nicht seine Schuld, ich hätte nicht anders reagiert an seiner Stelle, das war mir die ganze Zeit klar gewesen auch wenn ich es unterdrückt hatte. Aber jetzt hatte ich ihn wieder und ich würde ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen...

Severus

Mir war als hielte ich mein eigenes Leben in den Armen. Das erste Mal seit einem Jahr kam ich mir wieder wie ich selbst vor, und nicht wie der Schatten meines selbst, als der ich dieses Jahr verbracht hatte.

So viele Dinge von denen ich gar nicht realisiert hatte, dass ich sie vermisste strömten über mich herein.

Sein Geruch, das Gefühl seines Herzschlags an meiner Brust, sein Atem an meinem Nacken, sein unglaublich weiches Haar, das meine Wange kitzelte und das Vertrauen, dass er mir schenkte.

Er hatte auf Teile meiner Seele zugriff, an die noch nicht mal ich gelangen konnte...Teile von denen ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich sie jemals wieder spüren würde.

Ich wusste nicht wie weit ich gehen durfte, aber ich wollte ihn küssen, so dringend wie ein Verdurstender sich Wasser wünscht oder ein Ertrinkender Luft.

Vorsichtig, langsam und sanft brachte ich unsere Gesichter nah zueinander, kurz davor sich zu berühren und suchte nach einem Zeichen der Erlaubnis in seinen Augen.

Lucius

Ich sah ihm in die Augen, als er sich meinem Gesicht näherte und las die unausgesprochene Frage darin. Und ich antwortete nicht nur auf die gleiche Weise mit einem eindeutigen "Ja." Ich schloss die Lücke zwischen unseren Lippen und küsste ihn sanft. Was ich geschrieben hatte war falsch, er brauchte weder meine Seele noch mein Herz zu nehmen, er hatte sie, die ganze Zeit über und ich wollt sie nicht wiederhaben. Ich hatte das Gefühl wir waren wieder am Anfang und ich wollte vergessen, die ganze Zeit die uns getrennt hatte wollte ich vergessen und nur hier weitermachen...

Severus

Die Erleichterung die ich empfand war überwältigend, seine Worte "ich habe nie aufgehört zu lieben" wurden erst jetzt, mit diesem Kuss wirklich besiegelt.

Es war wie als zerrissen Fesseln, die um meinen Brustkorb gelegt waren. Ich umfasste sein Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen und legte alles was ich war, mein Herz und meine Seele in diesen Kuss.

Schließlich bemerkte ich wie kühle Tränen an meiner erhitzen Haut entlangliefen, brauchte aber noch eine Weile um zu bemerken, dass es meine eigenen waren.

Lucius

Ich unterbrach den Kuss erst wieder, als ich fast daran erstickt wäre und öffnete die Augen um ihn wieder anzusehen. Der Anblick, der sich mir darbot war seltsam. Er sah unglaublich glücklich aus, aber Tränen liefen an seinen bleichen Wangen hinab. Ich hatte ihn nie weinen sehen, aber nun wo ich es sah, war es seltsam. Als wäre das nicht mein Sev, den ich gekannt hatte vor mehr als einem Jahr, aber vielleicht würde das, was wir nun machen konnten noch etwas besseres werden, als das was wir gehabt hatten.

Severus

Mit meinem Hemdärmel wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihn direkt an. Trotz dessen, dass er mir eben noch als schwächlich, ermüdet und krank aussehend erschienen war, wirkte er in diesem Moment wie das Schönste, was sich je gesehen hatte.

Da ich immer noch mit meinen völlig aus der Reihe tanzenden Gefühlen kämpfte, bemerkte ich erst spät, den seltsamen Blick mit dem er mich anschaute.

"Was ist?"

Dies war wohl die erste Frage, die ich an ihn wandte, ohne Angst vor der Antwort - ich glaubte, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts, mir dieses einmalige Gefühl wieder von mir nehmen konnte.

Lucius

Ich sah ihn an und lächelte sanft. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was aus uns werden wird..." Das klang falsch deswegen runzelte ich leicht die Stirn und redete einfach weiter, auch wenn das gar nichts mit dem zu tun hatte. "Weißt du, ich habe mich geirrt... Was ich dir geschrieben war falsch, ich habe geschrieben du sollst meinst Herz und meine Seele mitnehmen, weil ich sie nicht mehr brauche, aber du hattest sie die ganze Zeit über schon bei dir..." Das klang nun wirklich noch seltsamer, aber es war genau das, was ich gedacht hatte und das wollte ich ihm klarmachen.


	21. Teil 4 Mental Destruction 20

Teil 4 -Mental Destruction-

Chapter 20

Severus

Ich lächelte zurück und mir wurde klar, dass ich für ihn alles aufgeben würde.

Die Monate ohne ihn waren einfach nichts wert gewesen, deswegen beschloss ich gleich zu dem Teil zu gehen, der am schwierigsten für mich sein würde...

"Was ist mit deinem Sohn und Narzissa??" Mir viel auf, wie sehr die Situation der ähnelte, in der unser erster Streit begonnen hatte und fügte schnell hinzu "Ich stelle keinerlei Forderungen ich möchte nur, mhm, deine Sicht der Dinge kennen."

Lucius

"Narzissa ist inzwischen so etwas wie eine Schwester..." sagte ich leise, "Ich liebe sie nicht und sie weiß es und akzeptiert es und Draco… er ist mein Sohn und ich liebe ihn, und ich hoffe, dass er für dich auch ein Sohn werden kann." Ich sah ihn mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

Severus

Ich schluckte heftig und nickte. So in etwa hatte ich das erwartet.

Mich überraschte selbst, dass ich für Lucius Sohn keinerlei negative Empfindungen hegte (ganz im Gegensatz zu Narzissa was ich jedoch versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen).

Aber für Draco, wie konnte ich etwas hassen, dass zu Lucius gehörte und dass er auch noch liebte?

Ich schluckte noch einmal heftig und bat, "Darf ich ihn sehen?"

Lucius

Ich nickte erleichtert, wie sehr hatte ich gehofft, dass er es akzeptieren würde. Langsam löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und erhob mich, um ihn in Dracos Schlafzimmer zu seinem Bett zu führen. Er schlief friedlich wie ein kleiner Engel.

Severus

Das erste was mir auffiel war nicht der Junge in dem kleinen Kinderbettchen, sonder Lucius Lächeln. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich und stolz gesehen.

Ich beobachtete das kleine schlafende Bündel in dem Bett.

Es war ein ungewöhnlich hübsches Kind, mit feinen Gesichtszügen und den blonden Haaren seines Vaters.

Er klammerte eine der winzigen Hände in das Bettlaken und den Daumen der anderen hatte er im Mund.

Eine Weile beobachtete ich ihn schweigend. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich sagen sollte.

Ich war einfach keiner der Menschen, die beim Anblick eines Kindes ihn die "süüüß und gutschigutschigu Tiraden" verfallen.

Lucius

Ich hob meinen Blick von Draco und sah Sev wieder an. Man konnte nicht sagen, was er von ihm hielt, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Ich legte meine Hand um seinen Arm und lehnte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, er war schließlich größer als ich also klappte das wunderbar.

Severus

Ich nahm ihn wieder in meine Arme und vergrub meine Nase in seinem Haar.

Ich musste unweigerlich bei dem Gedanken, an Lucius als Vater grinsen. Mir kamen Bilder von einem Lucius der versucht ein Kind (das genauso störrisch ist wie er selbst)zu füttern oder von ihm wie er an einer Bettkante sitzt und Gutenachtgeschichten vorließt in den Sinn.

Mir selbst war klar, dass die Malfoys wahrscheinlich eine Kinderfrau hatten - aber die Vorstellung war deswegen nicht weniger amüsant.

Langsam begann ich zu realisieren, was dies wirklich bedeutete. Lucius war Vater. Und das würde wahrscheinlich immer an erster Stelle kommen. Eine kleine fiese Stimme in mir sagte ‚solange ich vor Narzissa stehe' ist mir alles egal. Aber diesen Gedanken schon ich sofort wieder zurück in mein Unterbewusstsein.

Während wir uns umarmten, spürte ich wie er sich immer mehr an mich lehnte und die Erinnerung an den Tag kehrte zurück in mein Gehirn.

Wir trugen beide noch die selbe Kleidung, wie vor 24 Stunden und er hatte seid genau dieser Zeit nicht mehr geschlafen und ich sogar seid über 36.

Unwillig mich so schnell wieder von ihm zu trennen, aber auch wissend das es nötig war nuschelte ich in sein Ohr. "Du solltest ins Bett gehen. Lass uns morgen zusammen Frühstücken"

Lucius

Ich war zwar unwillig ihn jetzt schon wieder gehen zu lassen, aber zumindest wusste ich, dass ich ihn zurückbekommen würde. Also nickte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln und zog ihn zu mir runter um ihn noch einmal zu küssen, bevor ich ihn bis zur Tür begleitete.

Severus

Noch an der Tür zog ich ihn a mich und begann erneut ihn zu küssen.

Irgendwas in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass ich mich wie ein hormonell gesteuerter Teenager benahm (der ich ja nun rein offiziell mit 20 nicht mehr war), aber ich konnte einfach nicht von ihm ablassen.

Schließlich schaffte ich es. Ein wenig benommen apparierte ich nach Hoghsmade (und ärgerte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass man verdammt weit über die Ländereien von Hoghwarts laufen musste).

In meinem Zimmer in Hoghwarts angekommen duschte ich und fiel wie ein Stein ins Bett. Sofort schlief ich ein und erlebte eine unheimlich erholsame Nacht.

Am nächsten morgen ging es mir so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ich musste über mich selbst lachen, als ich mich mit meinen Schülern über das Schulfrei freute, (es wäre auch sinnlos in dieser freudigen Stimmung der Schüler über den Tod des dunklen Lords zu versuchen irgendeine Form von Unterricht durchzusetzen).

Ich apparierte um 8.30 nach Malfoy Manor und das Tor wurde mir sofort von einem Hauself geöffnet.

Lucius

Nachdem ich mich von Severus verabschiedet hatte, nahm ich erst einmal ein langes, erholsames Bad, um den ganzen Dreck von Azkaban abzuwaschen und kuschelte mich danach müde wieder in mein Bett. Das war ein guter Tag gewesen, ein sehr guter und ich freute mich auf morgen, wenn ich mit Severus frühstücken konnte. Diese Nacht schlief ich das erste Mal nach langer Zeit wieder gut und stand am nächsten Morgen in freudiger Erwartung auf.

Severus

Der Hauself schien mir irgendwie nicht mehr ganz knusper zu sein, er war übermäßig fröhlich und entschuldigte sich mehrmals dafür so ausgelassen zu sein und schien sich noch über seine eigenen Entschuldigungen zu freuen. Ich grübelte was der Grund für sein Verhalten sein mochte und schließlich begriff ich: Lord Voldemort war gefallen.

Erst langsam begriff ich, was diese letzen Tage, in denen ich ausschließlich an Lucius gedacht hatte, für den Rest der Menschheit bedeuteten - der dunkle Lord war weg. Nur langsam fing ich an diesen Fakt zu realisieren. Keine Treffen mehr, keine Ausbildung mehr, kein Krieg mehr. Irgendwas in mir rief: freu dich drüber! aber ein anderer, viel lauterer Teil, war damit beschäftigt, ziemlich laut etwas von ‚du hast Lucius wieder, du hast Lucius wieder, du hast Lucius wieder' zu schreien.

Der Hauself führte mich an einen gedeckten Tisch auf einer der vielen Terrassen von Malfoy Manor und ich wartete auf Lucius, den der Hauself  "von meiner Ankunft unterrichten" würde.

Lucius

Kurze Zeit später kam ein Hauself zu mir und erzählte mir, dass Severus angekommen war. Ich ging sofort zu der Terrasse, wo er schon auf mich wartete und ließ mich nur allzu gerne an ihn ziehen und küssen. Sanft schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und lehnte mich an ihn, trennte mich dann aber von seinen süßen Lippen und führte ihn zum Tisch. "Wie war deine Nacht?"

Severus

"Sehr erholsam, danke. Und demnach zu urteilen wie du aussiehst muss es deine auch gewesen sein."

Er sah wirklich viel besser aus, völlig vergessen war der ausgelaugte Anblick von gestern.

Wir setzen uns an den Tisch und ich war erstaunt wie leicht uns die Konversation viel. Einerseits hatten wir uns viel zu erzählen, nach der langen Zeit die wir getrennt waren, andererseits wurde mir dadurch immer bewusster, wie viel ich aus seinem Leben verpasst hatte.

Das Gespräch kam jedoch zu einem Halt als eine Eule den Daily Prophet brachte. Auf der Vorderseite war ein riesiges Photo eines irre lachenden Sirius Black.

**Tragödie: Er nahm 14 Menschenleben mit einem Spruch **

_Die rechte Hand von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf tötete gestern Nacht, auf einer belebten Muggelstrasse 14 Menschen._

_Es wurde sofortig inhaftiert und nach §146 ohne Verhandlung auf lebenslänglich in Azkban inhaftiert._

_Zeugenaussagen berichten ein Streit zwischen ihm und einem der Opfer sei der Katastrophe vorausgegangen. Nach der gigantischen Explosion, die der angewandte Zauberspruch verursachte, soll der Täter in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen sein. Genauere Informationen auf Seite 4._


	22. Teil 4 Mental Destruction 21

Teil 4 -Mental Destruction-

Chapter 21

Lucius

Ich nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab, bezahlte sie und las dann den Artikel über Sirius Blacks Gefangennahme, was mir eine ungeheure Befriedigung gab. Obwohl ich irgendwie nicht glauben konnte, dass dieses grinsende Ekelpaket ein Todesser gewesen war. Danach reichte ich Severus die Zeitung herüber.

Severus

Ich las den Artikel mit Genugtuung, und das Photo von dem irre lachenden Black wollte ich mir am liebsten an die Wand heften.

Sollte ich Lucius sagen was ich damit zu tun hatte? Wollte er überhaupt was von meiner kleinen Racheaktion wissen? Ich beschloss vorerst den Mund zu halten und überhaupt mal die die Lage zu checken wie er überhaupt zu dem fall Voldemorts stand.

"Du sag mal, wie stehst du eigentlich zu dem Fall des dunklen Lords? - ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben..."

Lucius

Ich biss mir leicht auf die Lippe und überlegte einen Augenblick. "Ich finde es ist... einfach unglaublich, dass dieses... Gör ihn besiegt haben soll. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er gefallen sein soll..." sagte ich leise. 

Severus

Dieses Thema war wohl auch für ihn heikel - ich wusste auch nicht ob ich mich freuen sollte oder verzweifelt sein sollte.

Ich wusste ja schließlich nicht mal mehr auf welcher Seite ich stand - ich hatte nie wirklich vor den dunklen Lord zu betrügen und wenn der Streit mit Lucius nicht gewesen wäre...

Ich hatte beide Seiten offen: Dumbledore vertraute mir und der dunkle Lord schien mir auch vertraut haben - und die vielen Okklumencystunden, die ich unter Dumbledores Führung hatte, hatten dazu beigetragen, dass ich vor beiden Seiten meine Loyalitäten (die es eigentlich ja nicht gab) verbergen konnte.

"Es wird noch häufiger so etwas, wie das mit Black geschehen - ich will nicht wissen, wie die Lestranges sich aufführten, sie waren wirklich fanatische Anhänger, die haben ihn wie einen Gott verehrt und ich würde ihnen zutrauen unvorsichtig zu werden - was wirst du tun?!" Da er ja beim letzen Mal unsicher war seine Meinung preis zugeben, beschloss ich diesmal zuerst offen zu ihm zu sein, bevor ich eine antwort forderte, "auch wenn's feige ist werde ich wohl opportunistisch handeln."

Lucius

"Ja, das werde ich wohl auch tun. Ihnen glauben machen, ER hätte mich unter dem Imperius gehabt und im Geheimen daran arbeiten, seine Wiederkehr einzuleiten..." antwortete ich leise. "Und die Lestranges? Denen würde ich zutrauen, dass sie auch nach Azkaban gehen würden für ihn, auch wenn sie dort vollkommen nutzlos sind."

Severus

"Seine Rückkehr? - davon sprach Dumbledore auch...du glaubst also auch nicht an seine völlige Vernichtung. Das war wohl eine Nacht, in der mehr als nur ein Wunder geschah...erst überlebt ein Kind den Todesfluch und dann der Sprecher auch noch die Reflektion.... Meinst du es kann sein, dass der Lord einfach etwas falsch gemacht hat?" Noch während ich dies sprach, glaubte ich selbst nicht was ich da sagte - aber beide Vorstellungen waren völlig abstrus: dass ein Kind den Todesfluch des mächtigsten Magiers überlebt oder auch dass besagter Magier einen seiner meist genutzten Flüche vermasselt...

Lucius

"Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er vollkommen besiegt ist. Wie auch immer dieses Gör den Fluch reflektiert hat, ein reflektierter Fluch ist nicht so mächtig, wie ein direkt gerichteter und er ist so mächtig, dass ihn so etwas kaum töten kann. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore einen Schutzzauber auf ihn gelegt?"

Severus

"Möglich...er hat mir nichts davon gesagt (und an dieser Stelle hatte ich mich soweit entspannt, dass ich mich verplapperte)...aber er hat mir ja auch nichts davon gesagt, wie wichtig die Potters waren, ich war richtig überrascht wie freudig der Lord war, als ich ihm gesagt hatte, wie er sie finden konnte..."

Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass ich einen Teil preisgegeben hatte, von dem Lucius noch nichts wusste und kaute einfach weiter entspannt auf meinem Marmeladenbrot rum.

Lucius

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. "Er weiß es von dir? Wo sie waren?" Das hatte ich gar nicht gewusst und es überraschte mich irgendwie. Dann hatte er ja auch gewusst, dass Black ein Todesser war (war er das denn überhaupt?). Und ich hatte gedacht, sie hatten sich gehasst und war nun irgendwie vollends verwirrt.

Severus

Innerlich fluchte ich, aber jetzt würde ich wohl komplett rausrücken müssen.

"mhm, in der Nacht, in der ich diese "Konversation" [Lucius hatte längst verstanden was es mit dieser Konversation auf sich hatte] mit Sirius hatte, hab ich ihn noch ein paar andere Sachen gefragt...unter anderem was ihn am meisten verletzen würde...so hat sich die ganze Sache entwickelt."

Lucius

"Also war er kein Todesser, du hast es eingefädelt." Nicht, dass ich geglaubt hätte, dass dieser Idiot ein Todesser gewesen wäre. Aber ich schüttelte nur leicht lächeln den Kopf. "Und erzählst du mir auch, wie du das gemacht hast?"

Severus

"Sicher, nachdem was er mir erzählt war ich wohl ...mhm...etwas schlecht drauf [dies sagte ich mit einer Betonung die eindeutig durchblicken ließ WIE schlecht ich drauf war]...nachdem ich es geschafft hatte meine Hände vor seiner Kehle zu lösen fragte ich, wie schon gesagt, was ihn am meisten treffen würde...er erzählte mir daraufhin, dass die Potters sich zur Zeit mit dem Fidelius Charm verbargen und dass Pettigrow ihr Geheimniswahrer war - Pettigrow ist der Kerl der "angeblich" gekillt worden ist - ich komm später dazu, was mit dem wirklich passiert ist.

Und er erzählte mir auch dass offiziell er der Geheimniswahrer war.

Ich berichtete dem dunklen Lord, noch in der selben Nacht, was ich erfahren hatte - dieser korrumpierte Pettigrow und dieser ließ das ganze danach so aussehen, als sei wirklich Sirius der Verräter indem er sich selbst in die Luft jagte."

Das war ne komplizierte Story und ich hoffte, ich hatte sie einigermaßen verständlich rübergebracht.

Lucius

Ich nickte nur etwas erstaunt. Also hatte er es sozusagen für mich getan, was mich freute. "Also ist der *arme* Sirius Black ganz unschuldig hinter Gitter geworfen worden? Ach, wie er mir doch leid tut." sagte ich sarkastisch. "Aber wie heißt es so schön…: ‚Jedem das, war er verdient' Nicht wahr?"

Severus

Ich lächelte nur bei diesem Statement und beschloss ihn ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken "Womit hab ich dich verdient?"

Lucius

Ich stützte das Kinn auf die Finger und sah ihn amüsiert an. "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" ,fragte ich und legte leicht den Kopf schief, lächelte aber dann leicht. "Das ist eine gute Frage. Vielleicht warst du ja früher mal ein Held oder sowas." 

Severus

Ich musste bei seiner Antwort lachen "Du hast eindeutig eine hohe Meinung von dir selbst"

Dies war auch das erste wirkliche Lächeln, dass ich an ihm sah (mit Ausnahme dessen in Dracos Schlafzimmer -aber das ging nicht an mich)

Ich stand auf und zog ihn an beiden Händen in eine stehende Position "lass uns ein wenig laufen"

Lucius

Ich grinste nur und ließ mich hochziehen. "Wenn du willst." Also gingen wir in dem riesigen Garten, der schon seit ewigen Zeiten zu Malfoy Manor gehörte, spazieren, als mir etwas einfiel. Das Medallion, ich hatte es noch immer in meiner Tasche. "Ich hab noch was, was dir gehört." sagte ich und zog es aus meiner Tasche, um es ihm vors Gesicht zu halten.

Severus

Ich lächelte ihn an, nahm das Amulett aber nur, um es ihm wieder in die Hand zu drücken "Danke, aber ich hab jetzt was besseres" Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn.


	23. Teil 5 Reunion 22

Teil 5 -Time and Time again-

Chapter 22

Lucius

Ich drückte mich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Als er seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe gleiten ließ öffnete ich den Mund, sodass unsere Zungen einen Kampf beginnen konnten.

Severus

Schon dieser Kuss ließ mein Blut kochen, aber ich unterdrückte das Gefühl - ich wusste nicht ob es noch zu früh war, unsere Beziehung stand immer noch auf leicht wackligen Beinen.

Aber ich unterbrach den Kuss nicht, hätte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht gekonnt.

Ich ließ eine meiner Hände in seine Weichen Haare gleiten und brachte seinen Kopf in einen besseren Winkel.

Lucius

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre dies unser erster Kuss und auf eine gewisse verdrehte Weise war es das ja auch. Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ ihn meinen Kopf zurecht schieben. Ich wollte nicht mehr daran denken, wie lange ich mich danach gesehnt hatte, also konzentrierte ich mich auf den Kuss.

Severus

Lange war ich keinem Menschen mehr so nahe, ich war in dem Jahr Trennung aber keineswegs abstinent gewesen. In den ersten Monaten der Trennung hatte ich einige Partner gehabt, aber eher als Versuch Lucius zu vergessen als alles andere, leider bin ich dabei kläglich gescheitert und konnte nur meine Vermutung bestätigen, dass nur Lucius dieses intensive Gefühl von Lust und Begehren in mir hervorrief.

Deswegen habe ich das schnell aufgegeben.

Ich bemerkte langsam aber sicher, dass mein Körper immer mehr auf seinen reagierte, wollte aber gleichzeitig auch den Kuss nicht unterbrechen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er was merken würde und ich hatte immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen...

Lucius

Ich spürte wie sein Körper reagierte und ich merkte auch, dass es mir selber nicht besser ging. Ich hatte versucht mich über ihn hinwegzutrösten, mit einem der anderen Todesser, wie ich es, bevor ich ihn getroffen hatte, auch schon getan hatte, doch es war nie wie mit ihm. Ich wollte nur ihn, also hatte ich es bald aufgegeben. 

Doch ich wusste nicht, ob wir jetzt schon wieder miteinander schlafen sollten, ich wusste nicht, ob wir dazu bereit waren.

Severus

Das ganze war mir schließlich doch zu wichtig, als dass ich es aufs Spiel setzten würde und ich zog mich langsam von ihm zurück.

Eine Weile schauten wir uns ein wenig unbeholfen an, während die kühle Herbstluft auf unseren geröteten Wangen brannte.

Schließlich lösten wir uns auch aus der Umarmung und liefen noch ein Stück gemeinsam durch den Park. Jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Lucius

Jetzt wo er sich mir wieder entzogen hatte und die Herbstluft meine heißen Wangen abgekühlt hatte bemerkte ich, dass ich das gar nicht so wollte. Ich wollte seine Hitze spüren, seine nackte Haut auf meiner, aber ich wusste nicht, ob er es auch wollte, jetzt. Ich blieb stehen und zog ihn an mich, bzw drückte mich an ihn und schlang meine Arme ein weiteres Mal um seinen Nacken. Kurz küsste ich seine Lippen und seinen Kiefer, bevor ich ihm "Ich will dich, Sev..." ins Ohr hauchte.

Severus

Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als er mich plötzlich wieder an mich zog. Und als er mir diese Worte in mein Ohr flüsterte, konnte ich ein Zitternd, dass durch meinen ganzen Körper ging, nicht unterdrücken.

Ich drückte ihn wieder an mich und brachte meinen Mund zu seinem, aber nur für eine leichte Berührung unsere Lippen, dann brachte ich meine Lippen an sein Ohr, küsste die Stelle sanft, und flüsterte: "Ich will dich auch."

Lucius

Ich lächelte ihn an, küsste ihn noch einmal und zog ihn dann sanft hinter mir her mit den Worten "Aber nicht hier.", und nach einem längeren Fußmarsch erreichten wir mein Schlafzimmer.

Severus

Innerlich kam mir der Gedanke ob er hier auch mit Narzissa...doch den verdrängte ich schnell und verbannte ihn in die hinterste Ecke meines Gehirns.

Ich zog meinen schweren Umhang und die Robe aus, die ich über einen Stuhl legte, der im Zimmer stand und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.

Hier würde ich nicht einfach reinrutschen, ich würde jeden Moment auskosten und genießen und alles in meiner Erinnerung unauslöschbar einbrennen.

Lucius

Ich zog ebenfalls meinen warmen Umhang aus und legte ihn über den Stuhl, bevor ich mich wieder an ihn ziehen ließ und die Tür verschloss. Sanft küsste ich ihn und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern liebkosend über die Wange und den Nacken. Jetzt, wo ich ihn wieder hatte, würde ich es langsam angehen lassen und es genießen und er schien dasselbe vorzuhaben.

Severus

Langsam machte ich mich wieder mit dem Körper vor mir vertraut.

Sanft küsste ich sein Ohr, biss spielerisch in das Ohrläppchen und knabberte an all den Stellen, von denen ich wusste, dass er es mochte.

Ich konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen, nicht genug von seinem Geschmack und seinem Geruch, nicht genug von seinen Haaren, die meinen Nacken kitzelten und nicht genug von seinen Händen die über meinen Körper glitten.

Lucius

Ich genoss es sehr, dass ich ihn wieder berühren konnte, dass er mich wieder berühren konnte, und mir wurde wieder einmal klar wie sehr ich ihn brauchte. Ich keuchte leise, als er leicht an meinem Ohrläppchen knabberte und sanft in meinen Hals biss und meine Finger wanderten von seinen Hals zu seinen Rücken und fuhren in sanften Bahnen darüber. Wie sehr ich doch diesen Geruch liebte, der ihn umgab. Ein wenig nach Rauch und nach Tränkeingredenzien, aber auch dieser ganze eigene Geruch von ihm, den ich nicht beschreiben konnte, der mich aber berauschte wie Parfüm.

Severus

Sanft zog ich seinen Körper noch ein Stück näher an meinen, bevor ich anfing die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, ab und zu einen leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen drückend.

Lucius

Ich ließ meine Finger sanft unter sein T-Shirt gleiten, während er mein Hemd öffnete und schob das T-Shirt schließlich hoch, um es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen, sodass ich seine Haut berühren konnte.

Severus

Ohne Aufforderung hob ich meine Arme, als er mir das T-Shirt auszog und strich ihm dann ebenfalls das Hemd von den Armen. Seine Finger auf meiner nackten Haut hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln, wo sie mich berührten. Ich zog ihn näher an mich, um das Gefühl von Haut an Haut zu intensivieren. Ich hatte es so sehr vermisst ihn wieder so zu halten. Wieder so nahe bei ihm zu sein, wenn man alles um sich herum vergisst und nur derjenige zählt den man in seinen Armen hält.

Ich ließ meine Hände runter zu seinem unteren Rücken fahren, beugte mich ein Stück runter und begann seine Brust mir der Gleichen Sorgfalt zu küssen, wie ich es schon mit seinem Gesicht getan hatte, ich wollte in seinem Anblick ertrinken, ihn nie wieder loslassen

Lucius

Ich schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen, versank fast in ihnen. Es fühlte sich einfach zu schön an, seine Haut auf meiner, seine Lippen auf meiner Haut und seine Haut unter meinen Fingern, die sanft über seinen Rücken und durch seine Haare fuhren.

Severus

Ich ließ meinen Mund immer tiefer wandern, bis ich vor ihm kniete und mit meiner Zunge sanft seinen Bauchnabel umkreiste. Dabei griff ich nach einem seiner Schuhe und begann diesen zu öffnen und abzustreifen, das gleiche geschah mit dem zweiten Schuh und seinen Socken. Schließlich ließ ich meine Hände wieder von seinen Füßen bis zu seinen Schenkel hinaufwandern, bis ich seinen wohlgeformten Hintern greifen konnte.

Lucius

Als seine Finger sich um meinen Hintern schlossen musste ich mir auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu keuchen. Ich ließ ihn machen ohne ihm etwas vorzuschreiben, ließ ihn spüren welche Kontrolle/Macht er über mich haben konnte und gab mich ganz seinen Berührungen hin.

Severus

Ich streichelte weiter seinen Hintern mit meinen Händen und seinen Bauch mit meinem Mund, ließ ihn jedoch immer tiefer sinken und blickte ihn fragen an, als ich Anstallten machte seine Hose zu öffnen.

Allein sein Anblick ließ mich keuchen, er sah unheimlich gut aus, wie er vor mir stand mit geröteten Wangen und der Lippe auf die er biss.

Lucius

Ich ließ ihn meine Hose öffnen und herunter schieben, hielt ihn dann jedoch auf und zog ihn wieder zu mir hoch. "Im stehen ist das doch unbequem…" meinte ich leise zu ihm, bevor ich ihn zum Bett zog, mich darauf niederließ und ihn auf mich zog.

Severus

Noch während er mich aufs Bett zog, schaffte ich es irgendwie auch meine Schuhe und Socken los zu werden. Vorsichtig, um ihm nicht zu zerquetschen verteilte ich mein Gewicht auf ihm und meinen aufgestützten Ellebogen und begann erneut ihn zu küssen. Ich verschloss fest die Augen, um das Gefühl von seiner Erektion, die durch unsere Kleidung, gegen meine drückte völlig auszukosten und stöhnte leise.

Lucius

Diesmal konnte ich ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als ich spürte, wie sich seine Erektion, durch die Kleidung, gegen meine rieb und ich ließ meine Finger zu seiner Hose hinunter gleiten um sie zu öffnen und sanft hinunter zu schieben, sodass wir nun beide nur noch Shorts trugen.

Severus

Ich ließ meine Hände an seinen Seiten auf uns ab fahren ohne jemals den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ich war begierig ihn zu spüren, ihn zu fühlen mit allem was möglich war und so ließ ich meine Hand zu seinem Schoss wandern und schob sie unter dem Bund seiner Shorts.

Provozierend langsam ließ ich sie seine volle Länge entlang gleiten, und erstickte mit einem Kuss dabei jedes Geräusch,dass er von sich gab.

Lucius

Sein Mund auf meinem dämpfte das Keuchen, das ich von mir gab und ich schlang meine Beine locker um seine Hüften, während meine Finger noch immer in seinem Haar und auf seinem Rücken kreisten.

Severus

Schließlich hielt ich den Druck in meinem eigenen Schoss nicht mehr aus und ich begann uns unser beider Shorts zu entledigen.

Ich rieb unsere nun völlig nackten Körper aneinander, während ich einen Arm zu Nachtsand ausstreckte und hoffte das Gleitmittel noch genau da zu finden, wo es immer gewesen ist und hatte Glück.

Als ich meinen ersten Finger sanft in ihn schob war ich selbst überrascht wie vertraut ich noch mit seinem Körper war, ohne Probleme fand ich den Punk, nachdem ich gesucht hatte und beobachtete genau Lucius Gesicht während ich ihn vorbereitete.

Lucius

Ich gab ein Keuchen von mir, das war genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte, was ich gewollt hatte. Und zwar nur ihn, niemanden sonst. Er wusste genau was ich brauchte und ich wusste, was er brauchte. Ich zog ihn wieder zu mir herunter, um meine Lippen gierig auf seine zu pressen.

Severus

Ich vertiefe den Kuss, während ich meine Hand zurückzog und mich selbst vorbereitete um in ihn zu dringen.

Mit der nun freien Hand hielt ich seine Hüfte fest während ich mich langsam tiefer in ihn schob.

Als ich auch das letzte Stück in ihn glitt, entließ ich meinen Atem, von dem ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich ihn angehalten hatte.

Das Gefühl ihn eng und heiß um mich zu spüren hatte immer noch die gleiche Wirkung, wie beim aller ersten Mal. Jeder Gedanke wurde aus meinem Geist radiert und alles was blieb war Vergnügen und mein Verlangen nach ihm.

Ich vergaß in diesem Moment die Monate die wir getrennt waren, jedes schmerzliche Gefühl, dass ich erlebt hatte - denn es gab nur noch ihn und mich und nichts anderes war mehr wichtig.

Lucius

Es war fast wie bei unserem ersten Mal, ihn allein in mir zu spüren machte mich schon halb wahnsinnig, obwohl er sich nicht einmal bewegte. Und es war für mich eine Bestätigung, dass nur er dieses Gefühl auslösen konnte, was den Unterschied machte zwischen einfach nur Sex und Liebe. 

Ich drückte meine Beine um seine Hüfte und meine Finger zogen ihn so weit es ging zu mir herunter, während meine Zunge seinen Mund plünderte.

Severus

Ich keuchte in seinen Mund während er mich an sich presste – jedes bisschen Luft zwischen uns eliminierend.

Ich begann mich langsam zu bewegen, mich fast ganz zurückzuziehen nur um wieder tief in ihn zu stoßen.

Ich verlor mich völlig in ihm, aber immer darauf bedacht uns zwar am Rand zum Höhepunkt zu halten, aber noch nicht dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben.

Ich würde das hier auskosten und für ihn genauso gut machen wie für mich.

Lucius

Meine Finger krallten sich sanft in seinen Rücken, das konnte ich nicht verhindern, denn ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen und meine Finger stattdessen in Laken krallten, ich wollte seine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren, so wie ich seine rhythmischen Bewegungen in mir und dass ich ihn gegen meine Hüfte spüren konnte.

Severus

Sanft platzierte ich zwischen jedem Stoß einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Ich spürte ihn jedes mal unter mir zittern wenn ich es schaffte diesen Punkt in ihm zu streifen und wollte sein Gesicht, wie er mit leicht geöffneten Lippen, fest geschlossenen Augen und einem Ausdruck puren Glücks, für immer in mein Gedächtnis einschließen.

Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich immer mehr und ich konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag gegen meine Brust spüren, langsam erhöhte ich die Geschwindigkeit meiner Bewegung.

Lucius

Mein Keuchen wurde jedes Mal durch seine Lippen auf meine gedämpft, aber jeder Stoß trieb mich immer näher zum Wahnsinn, denn jedes Mal berührte er diesen Punkt tief in mir. Als er dann auch noch seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhte wusste ich, dass wir beide das nicht lange mehr durchhalten würden...

Severus

Mit einer Hand fuhr ich nun zu seiner Erektion und begann sie im gleichen Rhythmus zu reiben, wie ich in ihn eindrang.

In selben Moment, in dem er kam, ließ auch ich alle Kontrolle fallen und ergoss mich tief in ihm. Mit sich heftig hebend und senkender Brust, ließ ich mich nehmen ihm ins Bett fallen und zog ihn in meine Arme.

Lucius

Noch immer schwer atmend, drückte ich mich an ihn und genoss seine Wärme und seine Präsenz. Wie lange hatte ich mich nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt, in dem Armen von jemandem… Nur in seinen Armen hatte ich mich jemals wirklich geborgen gefühlt und so sollte das bleiben, denn ich wollte nur ihn bei mir haben. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Severus

Schon wie aus Gewohnheit legte ich mein Kinn auf seinen Kopf, während er an mich gedrückt lag.

In den Monaten in denen wir zusammen waren, hatten wir fast jede Nacht so verbracht.

Vor Müdigkeit schloss ich die Augen, schlief jedoch nicht ein - das wäre um diese Urzeit auch seltsam gewesen.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben konnte ich wirklich ohne Sorge in die Zukunft blicken, ich hatte einen sicheren Job, der Krieg war vorbei und ich hatte Lucius.

Lucius

Obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen hatte schlief ich nicht ein, sondern genoss die Anwesenheit seines warmen Körpers neben mir und seiner Arme um mich. Das Leben würde weitergehen, man hatte mich von aller Schuld befreit und mir geglaubt, dass mich Voldemort nur unter dem Imperius gehabt hatte und meine Arbeit im Ministerium hatte ich noch immer. Ich würde sehen, was die Zukunft bringen würde, vielleicht würde der Dunkle Lord ja zurückkehren, doch erst einmal würde ich mein Leben mit Severus genießen.


	24. Teil 5 Reunion 23

Teil 5 -Reunion-

Chapter 23

__

Sorry Leute, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe!!

Und dann komm ich mit so einem Kapitel...- es ist recht langweilig und recht kurz...

Wie haben da nämlich so ein kleines Problem: Wir sind jetzt so ziemlich mit allem was in den HP-Büchern an Information über diese Zeit steht durch, und sollten jetzt eigentlich selber Kreativ werden...wir wissen nur nicht genau was wir machen sollen - sollen wir 15 Jahre in die Zukunft springen? - die Geschichte zum ende bringen ?Abenteuer einbauen?

Severus

Vom Bettende her zog ich die Decke über uns beide, da ich mit meiner verschwitzen Haut langsam anfing zu frieren.

Das Malfoy Haus war groß, der Kamin war nicht an und draußen waren es die typischen Temperaturen von Mitte Herbst.

Lucius

Ich kuschelte mich wieder an ihn, als er sich wieder hinlegte und warf nebenbei einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ich wusste, dass er jetzt an der Hoghwartsschule arbeitete und deswegen nicht über Nacht hier bleiben könnte. "Wirst du, wenn du Ferien hast wieder zu mir kommen?"

[Er meint, ob Sev wieder einziehen will]

Severus

Ich brauchte eine weile um seine Frage zu verstehen.

Schließlich nuschelte ich in sein Haar "mhhhhmmm" was er hoffentlich als Ja verstand.

Dann zog ich ihn einfach wieder an mich und machte weiter wo ich aufgehört hatte : dösen und seine wärme genießen.

Lucius

Ich lächelte zufrieden und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn, dann würde ich ihn zumindest die Hälfte des Jahres bei mir haben, das war besser als gar nichts.

Severus

Nach einer kleinen Weile einfachem seligem beieinander liegen, fragte ich, trotz dessen dass ich eigentlich gar nicht willig war, SIE zu akzeptieren: "wird Narzissa mich akzeptieren?" und versuchte dabei ihren Namen mit so wenig Abscheu wie möglich auszusprechen. Da Lucius unmöglich von seinem Sohn ablassen würde war mir klar das Narzissa auch hier sein würde, und ich wohl oder übel mit ihr leben musste...

Lucius

"Ja, das wird sie." Ich wollte eigentlich gerade nicht an sie denken, aber er hatte Recht mit seiner Frage.

Severus

Ich kuschelte mich wieder beruhigt an ihn und gab ihm eine kurzen aber innigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Das würde wohl meine größte Herausforderung in dieser Beziehung werden: Lucius teilen.

Schmerzhaft erinnerte ich mich darin wohin meine Besitzergreifende Art uns das letzte Mal geführt hatte...

Lucius

Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss nicht minder innig und vergrub meinen Kopf dann wieder an seiner Schulter. Ich hoffte, dass es ihm nicht all zu viel ausmachen würde, dass ich offiziell mit Narzissa zusammen war.

Severus

Ich setze mich im Bett auf so dass ich mit dem Rücken am Bettende lehnte und zog Lucius so an mich, dass er mit dem Rücken an meiner Brust lehnte.

"Was hälst du von Mittagessen im Bett?"

Obwohl wir das Frühstück wohl kaum erst vor knapp über einer Stunde beendet hatten, war ich schon wieder hungrig [wen wundert's?]

Lucius

Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn. "Klingt nach einer guten Idee." also rief ich einen Hauself, der uns das Mittagessen an meine Bett brachte. Er schaute zwar verwundert, sagte aber nichts.

Severus

Der Hauself muss ein Genie gewesen sein, denn er brachte uns alles in mundgroßen Happen, so dass wir nicht irgendwie mit Tellern und Messern balancieren mussten. Wir konnten sogar in unserer Position sitzen bleiben:

Nämlich er vor mir mit dem Tablett auf dem Schoss.

Ich hatte somit jedes Mal, wenn ich mich vorbeugte, um mir einen weiteren Happen zu holen, einen einwandfreien Vorwand mich an ihn kuscheln oder ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Lucius

Ich genoss es, mal so zu essen und dachte, dass ich das wohl immer so machen könnte, denn das Essen war nicht nur köstlich, sondern so mit Severus zu sitzen war auch wundervoll. Er küsste mich jedes Mal, wenn er sich etwas Neues zu essen nahm und ich wünschte mir, dass es immer so sein könnte...

Severus

Als ich genug gegessen hatte lehnte ich mich entspannt und satt zurück und legte nur noch beide Hände an seine Seiten um den Kontakt zu halten von dem ich immer noch nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Lucius

Als ich schließlich auch satt war ließ ich den Hauselfen das Tablett wieder abholen und drehte mich auf die Seite, sodass ich meinen Kopf auf Severus' Brust legen konnte und ihn so sozusagen als Kissen benutzen konnte.

Severus

Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern, als seine Haare meine Brust kitzelten, ließ es aber sonst zu.

Ich strich ihm mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte die andere auf seinen Bauch, wo sie mit seiner Atmung leicht auf und ab sank.

Ich konnte Stunden damit verbringen ihn einfach nur so zu beobachten.

Lucius

Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und lächelte sanft. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag hören und fühlen wie er atmete, obwohl seine Hand auf meinem Bauch mich ein wenig wie eine schwanger Frau fühlen ließ, aber das gefiel mir.

Severus

Ich grinste nur zurück nach unten und behielt sonst exakt meine Position bei.

Es war fast so als wären wir nie auseinander gewesen, auch wenn es vielleicht nur eine momentane Illusion war, fühlte es sich an, als sei all das Vertrauen, die Vertrautheit miteinander und ein Teil von der Routine, die wir geteilt hatten, wieder da.

Lucius

Ich wollte ewig so liegen bleiben und mich nicht von Fleck bewegen, nicht mehr arbeiten oder so etwas, nur einfach zusammen mit ihm hier liegen bleiben. Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. 

Als ich schließlich nach längerer Zeit, die wir einfach nur da lagen und die Gegenwart des anderen genossen, wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, wurde mir schmerzhaft klar, dass wir uns bald wieder trennen müssten.

Severus

Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah ebenfalls dass es schon spät war .Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern jemals einen vollen Tag im Bett verbracht zu haben.

Gegen 21 Uhr begannen wir uns wieder anzuziehen und gingen hinunter in die Halle, von der aus ich mich verabschieden würde. Auf Grund eins nicht enden wollendes Kusses in der Halle passierte es, dass ich doch erst nach 22 Uhr in Hoghsmade ankam und von da aus mich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte.

Als ich die Tür zu meinem Büro, das auch zu meiner 'Wohnung' führte, aufschließen wollte, musste ich entdecken, dass sie bereits offen war. Vorsichtig öffnete ich dir Tür und machte mich bereit auf was ich immer ich dort antreffen würde. Mit Isaak, der in meinem Schreibtischstuhl lag und die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, hatte ich dann doch nicht ganz gerechnet.

"Schönen Tag gehabt?"; "ja, danke der Nachfrage das hatte ich- aber was zur Hölle machst du in meinem Büro??" "Dir gute Nachrichten persönlich übermitteln!" Nach diesem recht eigenwilligem Auftritt erklärte er mir, dass er Defence against the dark arts an den Nagel hängen würde, um in Pension zu gehen - und er hatte mich vorgeschlagen der neue Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu werden.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, da ich nicht glaubte, dass Dumbledore so blöd wäre einen Ex- Death Eater genau diesen Posten genehmigen würde. Doch Isaak klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sagte: "Du hast ihn, Junge, du hast ihn!" Noch ziemlich baff und meine Gedanken ein Mischmasch aus Karriere und Lucius, legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Lucius

Ich sah noch einmal kurz nach Draco, bevor ich wieder zurück in mein Schlafzimmer ging und mich fürs Bett umzog. Die Laken rochen noch immer nach einer Mischung aus Sex, Sev und mir, ein angenehmer Geruch, der mich bis in meine Träume begleitete.


	25. Teil 5 Reunion 24

****

Teil 5 –Reunion-

Chapter 24

__

Ist wohl wieder mal eine Entschuldigung fällig - selbst Angel hält mich mittlerweile für lahm *sich schäm*

Asche auf mein Haupt.

Aber dafür ist dies eines meiner Lieblingschapters ^^ es enthält unheimlich wenig Handlung aber dafür unheimlich viele richtig knuffelige Szenen.

Und ganz wichtig!!! Severin, Graciee, anna und Vanilla : Ihr seid super!!

Besonders Vanillas Review war sehr nützlich Danke dir!!

Severus

Mein Tag verlief einigermaßen ereignislos.

In der 5 und 6ten Stunde gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall, als ein stupider firstyear Hufflepuff seinen Kessel sprengte und es schaffte 70% davon über einen Jungen namens Bill Weasley zu schütten.

Ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen. Nicht nur dass es ein Erstklässler es geschafft hatte mit den denkbar harmlosesten Substanzen eine solche Sprengkraft zu erzeugen (dafür erforderte es normalerweise einiges an Können), sondern auch da mir Lucius gerade gestern erzählt hatte, dass der Vater des Rotschopfes die Witzfigur schlechthin im Ministerium war. Während des Mittagessens verkündete Dumbledore dass Isaak Slayer nächstes Jahr seine Stellung aufgeben würde, und ich seine Position als Hauslehrer von Slytherin übernehmen würde.

Wie erwartet brach Jubel unter den Slytherins aus und Entsetzen unter den anderen Schülern. Innerlich stellte ich mir die Frage, ob ich nun aufhören sollte die Slytherins zu bevorzugen, aber eigentlich hatte ich ja jetzt nur noch weniger Grund fair zu sein...

Lucius

Am nächsten Tag musste ich zwar wieder arbeiten und mir von Fudge auf die Nerven gehen lassen, wie toll es doch wäre, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt endlich tot sei, aber ich hatte zumindest ein Erfolgerlebnis damit, dass ich Athur Weasley zur Weißglut trieb. Aber er war auch einfach eine Witzfigur, jemand der sich um Muggels kümmert. So jemanden brauchte es wirklich nicht bei uns, wir schützen diese niederen Kreaturen eh schon zu sehr...

Severus

Nach dem Nachmittag find Isaak an mich in meine neuen Pflichten einzuweisen.

Ich sollte ein Auge darauf haben welche Prefecte ich fürs nächste Jahr vorschlagen würde und welche Schulsprecher - außerdem musste ich jetzt auch die Namen der Slytherins kennen, die Potions abgewählt hatten .Und dafür Sorgen, dass das Quidditschteam einen neuen Kapitän bekam (der alte würde nächstes Jahr den Abschluss machen). Außerdem würde ich nächstes Jahr für jeden Abgänger eine Beurteilung schreiben müssen (dieses Jahr übernahm das noch Isaak)

Ziemlich spät und ziemlich müde kam ich abends in Malfoy Manor an, ein Hauself führte mich in ein großes Wohnzimmer in dem Lucius saß und ein Buch las. Draco saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und zog an seinem Hosenbein. Lucius ignorierte stur seinen Sohn und sein Sohn zupfte stur weiter - beide schienen an das Spielchen gewöhnt zu sein.

Lucius

Ich sah auf, als jemand den Raum betrat und lächelte, als ich erkannte, dass es Severus war. Bevor ich aufstehen konnte war er zu mir getreten und hatte sich herunter gebeugt, um mich zu küssen und ich erwiderte den Kuss nur allzu gern. Dann stellte ich jedoch fest, dass Draco aufgehört hatte an meinem Hosenbein zu zupfen und sich stattdessen jetzt der Hose von Severus zugewandt hatte.

Severus

Ich setze mich neben Lucius und musste feststellen, dass der Kleine nicht von meinem Bein abließ.

Hilflos schaute ich an meinem Bein runter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Kindern! Was macht man in so einem Moment? Ich hob den Kleinen hoch, um ihn gleich an seinen Vater zu drücken um ihn los zu werden, musste aber feststellen dass Draco wusste, wir er seinen Willen bekam - seine Hand hatte zwar meine Hose losgelassen, griff aber nun in meine Haare und er schien nicht wirklich willig zu sein sie loszulassen. Ich bereut mittlerweile, dass ich es Lucius nicht gleichgetan hatte und ihn hab zupfen lassen. Ich versah den Kleinen mit einem Blick, der sonst jeden meiner Schüler dazu veranlasste sich in die Hosen zu machen. Doch dies schien den Malfoy Sprössling nur noch mehr zu amüsieren und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er erinnerte mich jetzt schon unheimlich an seinen Vater. Schließlich beschloss ich dem Jungen seinen willen zu lassen und platzierte ihn auf der Couch zwischen mir und Lucius.

Gespielt wütend grummelte ich "nette Angewohnheit hat er da."

Lucius

Ich grinste nur und musterte Draco, der sich keineswegs mit der Sitzposition zwischen uns zufrieden gab sondern auf Sev's Schoß kroch um wieder an seinen Haaren zu ziehen. Das hatte er bei mir auch schon die ganze Zeit gemacht, bis ich ihn auf dem Boden gesetzt hatte und er anfing an meinem Hosenbein zu ziehen. Inzwischen hatte ich mich jedoch daran gewöhnt...

Severus

Gott, der Junge war knapp ein Jahr alt und übte sich schon in physischer Manipulation und Qual anderer Leute...Ich fing an Lucius für seine Geduld zu beneiden. Ich packte die kleine Hand des Jungen, um sie von meinen Haaren wegzuziehen und bemerkte daher erst zu spät, wie der mit er mit dem Finger der anderen in meine Wange piekste und daraufhin anfing zu kichern.

Er war zwar tierisch nervig, aber irgendwie auch unheimlich süß - ich wurde gerade von einem Kleinkind verarscht! und seltsamer Weise brachte das mich auch zum Lächeln. Ich packte den Jungen nun an beiden Seiten und drehte ihn so dass er richtig rum auf meinem Schoss saß und versuchte etwas, dass zumindest bei Lucius wunderbar funktionierte: kitzeln.

Lucius

"Ihr scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen." Ich grinste, als Draco anfing fröhlich zu quieken und Sev sah auch glücklich aus. Ich legte das Buch, das bisher noch immer offen auf meinem Schoß gelegen hatte auf den Tisch neben mir und lehnte mich an Severus Schulter, was zwar ein wenig ruckelig war, da er immer noch Draco kitzelte, aber das ging schon.

Severus

Ich drehte meinen Kopf um Lucius zu küssen.

Wie immer vergaß ich alles um mich, als ich seine weichen Lippen unter meinen nachgeben spürte und seine Zunge fühlte, die über meine Unterlippe strich, gierig öffnete ich den Mund für mehr und die Welt rückte ein Stück zur Seite, bei dem Gefühl wie seine Zunge sanft über meine glitt.

Ich brach jedoch ab, weil ich mich beobachtet fühlte - und tatsächlich hatte Draco aufgehört herum zu wibbeln und starrte uns mit großen Augen an.

Ich wusste selbst, dass es dämlich ist sich von einem Einjährigen irgendwie beobachtet zu fühlen, konnte aber nicht verhindern rot zu werden. Entschuldigend blickte ich zu Lucius.

Lucius

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich fing an zu lachen, als Sev dann auch noch rot wurde. Das brachte Draco jedoch dazu, mich mit noch größeren Augen anzustarren, denn lachen hörte man mich sehr selten. Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich jedoch wieder beruhigt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Severus

Ich nutze die Chance die sich mir bot und setze den abgelenkten Draco wieder auf den Boden.

"Wie kommt's eigentlich dass er bei dir ist? - oder genießt du etwa seine Gesellschaft?" fragte ich leicht provozierend, fragte mich aber gleichzeitig ob das Hosenbeingezupfe zur Vater-Sohn-Bindung beitrug.

Lucius

"Na ja, das kommt darauf an, wie man genießen definiert. Narzissa hat ihn vorhin hier abgesetzt, bevor sie weggegangen ist." Draco hatte sich inzwischen von dem Erstaunen erholt und zupfte wieder wie wild, und zwar an meinem und seinem Hosenbein.

Severus

Diesmal wollte ich mich wirklich in Ignoranz versuchen und drehte mich deshalb einfach zu Lucius um. Ich wollte nicht wirklich wissen wo Narzissa (kostete mich schon einiges um nicht ‚die Schlampe' zu denken) hin war und so fragte ich auch nicht weiter nach. statt dessen fragte ich, das was normalerweise am Anfang unseres Gesprächs gestanden hätte: "wie war dein Tag?"

Lucius

"mhm… Fugde hat mir wie immer die Ohren voll geträllert, wie fröhlich er ist und ist mir damit mächtig auf die Nerven gegangen, aber ich habe Weasley zur Weisglut getrieben. Also alles in allem ein ganz netter Tag. Und wie war deiner?"

Severus

"Ich wurde zum Hauslehrer 'befördert', was eigentlich nur heißt, dass ich jetzt mehr Arbeit habe. Aber ich konnte einem Hufflepuff dafür Punkte abziehen einen Weasley über und über mit Zaubertrank beschüttet zu haben. Alles in allem ist der Tag also recht positiv verlaufen"

Ich schien wirklich süchtig nach ihm zu sein, denn schon wieder beugte ich mich zu ihm, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Diesmal hörte das Zupfen an meinem Hosenbein jedoch nicht auf.

Lucius

Ich erwiderte den Kuss sanft und einige Zeit genoss ich ihn einfach nur, doch dann trennte ich unsere Lippen wieder. "Du bist also jetzt Hauslehrer von Slytherin?" Ich lächelte auf eine stolze Art. "Genau der richtige Posten für dich, obwohl es dumm ist, dass du jetzt noch mehr arbeiten musst."

Severus

"Ich hab mich auch gefragt wie Dumbledore (die Worte 'seniler alter Sack' brachte ich einfach nicht mehr über meine Lippen, seid er mir so viel Vertrauen schenkte)dazu kam mir den Posten anzubieten, aber ich denke Isaak hat ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt [den kannte Lucius aus dem langen Gesprächen von gestern], der geht übrigens in Pension nächstes Jahr. Der Defence against the Dark Arts Posten wird frei, ich hatte überlegt ob ich mich bewerben sollte..."

Lucius

"Du als Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer? Komische Vorstellung, aber genug wissen müsstest du ja." Ich knuddelte ihn und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft, damit er nicht beleidigt war von meinem Kommentar.

Severus

Eigentlich hatte er ja recht, wer würde einen Ex-Death Eater schon als Dada Lehrer einstellen??

Ich beschloss deswegen erstmal zu warten, wer sich sonst noch bewarb.

"Du bist doch im Schulvorstand vom Ministerium? Sagst du mir Bescheid wenn sich jemand für den Defence against Dark Arts Posten bewirbt?"

Ich hatte nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen ihn dafür auszunutzen - es war ja nichts hochgradig illegales oder etwas dass ihm schaden würde...

Lucius

"Ja, natürlich, das kann ich machen." Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf meine Schulter. Es interessierte mich auch, wer wohl als nächstes diesen Posten übernehmen würde, denn das war ein fragwürdiges Fach.

Severus

Irgendwann gegen 10.30 fing Draco an zu quengeln, das Hosenbeinziehen ließ nach und er gähnte zwischen dem Rummaulen und Zupfen mehrfach.

Sein einer Daumen fand den Weg in seinen Mund, aber trotzdem schaffte es der Junge irgendwie weiter rumzuquengeln.

Er war ein seltsames Kind, normale Kinder weinten oder schrieen um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber es schien fast so, als würde Draco das für unter seinem Niveau halten.

Lucius

Da er nun anfing zu maulen und an seinem Daumen zu lutschen, nahm ich ihn hoch und legte ihn in meine Arme, worauf er auch bald einschlief. "Bleibst du noch eine Weile?" fragte ich leise an Sev gewandt und stand vorsichtig auf.

Severus

Es war so verdammt schwer nein zu sagen, aber ich hatte morgen Unterricht und musste noch Hausaufgaben korrigieren - noch einmal nach 1 Uhr ins Bett würde mir auch nicht grad gut tun. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme, um Draco dabei nicht zu wecken und küsste ihn.

"Nein, ich hab noch zu tun, aber ich hoffe wir sehen uns morgen?", sagte ich und schaute ihn fragen an.

Lucius

"Ja, wir sehen uns morgen." Ich lächelte ihn sanft an. "Gute Nacht und schlaf gut." Ich begleitete ihn noch zur Tür, noch immer mit Draco auf meinem Arm.


	26. Teil 5 Reunion 25

****

Teil 5 – Reunion-

Chapter 25

Wir spreche wohl für alle wenn wir uns wieder mal gegen den Namen Rodolphus wehren....

Aber ich kann euch einen kleinen Happen Plot versprechen ^^

Aber hier ist ein kleiner Fehler drin, da dieses Chapter geschrieben wurde bevor Angel und ich das 5te Buch gelesen haben, ich verrat jetzt nicht welcher da dies zu viel aus dem Chapter verraten würde – aber der ist auffälliger als Lord Voldemort im Tutu. 

Severus

Wir verbrachten die nächsten Wochen in glücklichen Beisammensein und ich lernte noch ein paar von den mehr oder weniger unterhaltsamen Angewohnheiten von Lucius Sohn kennen (wie zum Beispiel alle möglichen Dinge solange zu bearbeiten bis sie auseinander fielen, einmal nahm er eine wohl recht teure Aufziehuhr auseinander)und fühlte mich schon bald zugehörig zu der Malfoy-Familien-Routine.

Dabei vermied ich die Anwesenheit von Narzissa jedoch wo ich konnte.

Doch eines Morgens viel mir ein Daily Prophet in die Hände, der diesen Zustand der Ruhe ändern sollte.

****

Nachwirkungen des Kriegs

Aurorenpaar bis zur geistigen Verwirrung gequält

__

Heute morgen ging die erschreckende Meldung ein, dass das Aurorenpaar Longbottom von einigen übrig gebliebenem Death Eatern mit Crucio bis zur geistigen Umnachtung gequält wurden.

Die Verantwortlichen wurden auf frischer Tat ertappt und bereits zu einer kurzfristig einberufenen Gerichtsverhandlung geladen, in der sie alle zu lebenslangen Haftstrafen in Azkaban verurteilt wurden.

Besonders brisant ist die Nachricht, dass sich unter den Täter nicht nur die schon lang verdächtigte Familie Lestrange befand, sonder auch der junge Crouch, dessen Vater gerade für den Posten des Ministers hoch im Kurs stand. Noch in der selben Nacht zog dieser von seine Kandidatur zurück.

Die beiden Opfer wurden sofort nach St. Mungus eingeliefert und ihr einjähriger Sohn wird gerade auf geistige Schäden untersucht.

Weitere Informationen und ein Statement des Aurors "Mad eye" Moody, der die Death Eaters festgenommen hat, auf Seite 4.

Lucius

Ich hätte beinahe meine Tasse beim Frühstück umgestoßen, als ich diesen Artikel gesehen hatte. Was hatte Istave denn nur damit erreichen wollen? Jetzt saßen sie alle in Azkaban und waren somit nutzlos, hatten sogar den jungen Crouch, dessen Mentor er gewesen war, mitgenommen. So hatten sie zwar zwei Auroren aus dem Weg geräumt und Crouch aus dem Posten des Ministers gehoben, denn der wäre er sicherlich geworden, aber gut war es trotzdem nicht. Jetzt würde Fudge wohl Minister werden, das konnte ja heiter werden...

Severus

Ich las den Propheten und konnte meinen Ausruf "Dieser Vollidiot!" gerade noch unter einem gefälschten Hustenanfall verbergen.

Trotzdem schauten einige Kollegen mich recht seltsam an und ich setze meine schlechtgelaunte Maske wieder auf, bis sie sich alle wieder um ihr eigenes Frühstück kümmerten.

Das war schon ein Werk von sagenumwobener Blödheit gewesen - mit 4 Mann erwischt zu werden!! Alle auf einmal!! Und wie ich dem genaueren Artikel auf Seite 4 entnehmen konnte, haben sich auch noch alle stolz zum Dunklen Lord bekannt und gar nicht versucht sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen (obwohl das in dieser Situation auch nicht mehr viel gebracht hätte).Was wollten die bloß von den Longbottoms. Ich wusste zwar dass es unter den Death Eatern einige gab, die einfach nur Freude dabei empfanden andere zu quälen, aber bis man es schaffte einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben brauchte es mindestens eine Nacht und fast jeder Folterer würde bis dahin so müde und ausgelaugt sein, dass er es aufgab. Doch dann wurde mir klar - diese Müdigkeit musste der Grund gewesen sein, dass sie alle so einfach erwischt worden sind. Warum quälten sie die Longbottoms so lange- was wollten sie von ihnen? Sofort nach dem Unterricht apparierte ich zu Lucius.

Lucius

Kaum zu Hause von einem nervigen Arbeitstag (Fugde war ziemlich aufgekratzt, da er jetzt schon so gut wie Minister war) wartete zumindest Severus auf mich. Also etwas Gutes. Wir setzten uns zusammen an den Tisch und tranken ein wenig Tee mit Scotch und er fragte, warum die Lestranges wohl die Longbottoms gefoltert hatten. "Sie dachten die Longbottoms wüssten, wo sich der Dunkle Lord aufhält und wollten es aus ihnen herauszwingen. Warum auch immer..." Ich verstand es selber nicht...

Severus

So wie ich Lucius kannte, hatte er sich bei dieser Gelegenheit schon alle politischen Möglichkeiten ausgerechnet und wohl schon an einigen Fäden gezogen. Aus seinen Erzählungen schloss ich, dass er Fudge ziemlich im Griff hatte - und das dieser inkompetente Idiot jetzt tatsächlich als Minister kandidierte und sogar eine Chancen hatte zu gewinnen, konnte quasi nur an ihm liegen. "Wirst du Fudge ins Amt heben?"

Und ich bezweifelte keine Sekunde lang, dass Lucius wirklich die Macht hatte das zu tun.

Lucius

"Naja, er ist ein inkompetenter Idiot, aber er ist nützlich. Ich denke, ich kann gar nicht mehr verhindern, dass er Minister wird, selbst wenn ich es wollte." Ich grinste leicht. Ich hätte auch selber kandidieren können, doch ich wollte gar nicht Minister werden, ihn in der Hand zu halten reichte da schon.

"Das Dumme ist nur, dass er sich vorgenommen hat, eine ganze Abteilung zum Schutz der Muggels zu gründen und Athur Weasley zu ihrem Chef zu machen..."

Severus

Bei seiner letzten Bemerkung spuckte ich fast meinen Tee über ihn.

Das war einfach zu komisch! "Abteilung zum Schutz von Muggeln?" Es war schon schwer diesen Satz ohne Lachanfall raus zu bringen, "So wie die Abteilung zum Schutz von magischen Kreaturen??" Zur Sicherheit stellte ich erstmal meine Teetasse ab. "Wovor wollen die die Muggel denn schützen?- vor ihrer eigenen Blödheit??" Es war allgemein Bekannt, dass täglich Weltweit eine Anzahl, so groß wie die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft, an so genannten "Autounfällen" starb.

Lucius

"Nein." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich eine Augenbraue hochzog, als ich an das dachte, was Fudge gesagt hatte. "Vor so gemeinen Zauberern, wie uns, " dabei musste ich leicht grinsen, "Na gut, nicht so böse wie uns, aber um sie halt zu schützen. Vor gemeinen Sachen, wie wenn wir ihre Schlüssel verzaubern, sodass sie verschwinden. Na ja, so was halt, du weißt schon." Die Vorstellung war einfach zu unreal.

Severus

Bei der Bemerkung mit den Schlüsseln, konnte ich mein Lachen einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, antwortete ich: "Aber da ist doch genau die richtige Aufgabe für Weasley: In der Muggelwelt rumlaufen und nach hochgefährlichen, tödlichen Schlüsseln zu suchen. Ich könnte mir denken, dass die an Schlüsselbündern besonders gefährlich sind - immerhin treten sie dort in richtigen Rudeln auf!"

Ich bemerkte zwar, dass Lucius die Sache nur halb so amüsant fand wie ich, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu Grinsen. Das ganze lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er die Sache ernst nahm - ich hingegen konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass so etwas Schwachsinniges wirklich durchgesetzt werden würde.

Lucius

Es war zwar schon amüsant, aber es regte mich einfach auf, dass Weasley eine ganze Abteilung bekommen sollte (damals hatte ich ja noch keine Ahnung dass sie Abteilung nicht nur lächerlich klein, sondern auch nur aus 2 Leuten bestehen sollte), deswegen konnte ich mich nicht richtig darüber amüsieren. Aber zumindest hatte Sev seinen Spaß, das war auch schon mal etwas. "Wir werden wohl oder übel sehen, was dabei herauskommt…" bemerkte ich mit einem Seufzen.

Severus

Trotz dessen, dass dieser Tag so scheiße angefangen hatte, war ich jetzt unglaublich gut gelaunt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Politik so unterhaltsam sein kann? (Obwohl unser Ministerium ja schon immer ein Witz gewesen ist.)Immer noch mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme, fragte ich :"Soll ich also bei den nächsten Wahlen für Fudge stimmen?" und meinte dabei diese Frage nur halb ernst.

Lucius

"Dir wird kaum etwas anderes übrig bleiben." Nun musste ich doch grinsen. Es schien Sev wirklich sehr zu amüsieren, dass uns eine Zeit unter Fudge als Minister bevorstand. Nun, ich hoffte mal, dass es nicht allzu schlimm werden würde, im Notfall konnte ich ja immer noch meine Kontrolle über ihn spielen lassen. Dieser Idiot vertraute mir blind.

Severus

Ich freute mich ein Grinsen nun auch auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, konnte aber nicht anders, als es gleich wieder weg zu küssen.

Meine Lippen nur ein kleines Stück von seinen trennend fragte ich: "Wieso, wer kandidiert denn noch?" 

Lucius

"Na, der andere Kandidat hat sich ja zurückgezogen - glücklicherweise möchte ich sagen, den als Minister hätte unser Ende bedeutet." Der Kerl war nicht nur absolut altmodisch sondern auch noch gegen alles Neue und wie ich wusste total homophob.

Severus

Das der Kerl stock konservativ war wusste ich auch, und es gingen nicht nur mehr als ein "Crouchwitz" in Hoghwarts um, aber da Lucius seine Politik und Politik im generellen ziemlich ernst nahm verkniff ich mir jedes weitere Kommentar.

Außerdem schien diese Weasleyabteilung wirklich an ihm zu kauen. Ich fragte mich woher dieser beidseitige Hass wohl kam, als ich ihn einmal danach fragte, meinte er das gründe sich auf einer alten Familien Fehde. Von großartigen Familientraditionen wusste ich nichts - mein Vater war der einzige Verwandte zu dem ich Kontakt habe und mit meiner Mutter, waren sie die einzigen Verwandten die ich hatte.

Lucius

"Zumindest das haben die Lestranges mit ihrer unsinnigen Aktion an Gutem bewirkt." bemerkte ich nun wieder mit einem leichten Grinsen und bemühte mich, nicht mehr so viel über Politik nachzudenken, das würde mich nur von Sev ablenken.

Severus

Wir verbrachten noch einen gemütlichen Abend miteinander und schon in den nächsten Tagen waren wir wieder in die übliche Routine gerutscht - Die Lestranges und Crouch Junior vergessen.

An einem der nächsten Sonntage, wachte ich dadurch auf, dass etwas an meinem Bein zupfte; noch benommen vom Schlaf nuschelte ich: "Lass das Draco", bis ich realisierte, dass ich in meinem eigenen Bett in Hoghwarts lag und dass es nicht mein Hosenbein, sondern meine Bettdecke war an der gezupft wurde.

Blitzschnell war ich wach und setze mich aufrecht im Bett auf. Verwundert sah ich einen ungewöhnlich jungen Hauselfen am Fuße meines Bettes stehen.

Dieser quietschte: "Meister Lucius schickt mich Sir, Dobby soll ausrichten, dass er mit ihnen die Wahlen verfolgen will Sir, Meister Lucius hat Dobby einen Portschlüssel mitgegeben, Sir."

Ich kroch aus dem Bett, zog mir etwas an und fragte mich wozu ich den Portschlüssel brauchte, wenn ich apparieren konnte und warum Lucius nicht bis Morgen wartete, um die Ergebnisse im Daily Prophet zu lesen.

Als ich angezogen war, gab mir der Hauself den Portschlüssel und ich landete auf einem kleinen Hügel, von dem man aus hinunter in ein Dorf blicken konnte. Und am Himmel konnte mal allen ernstes Balken erkennen, die die momentanen Ergebnisse der Zählungen anzeigten. Ich musste grinsen als ich Lucius in der Mitte des Hügels entdeckte, auf einer Picknickdecke mit einer Sektflasche in der Hand. Das war eine gebührende Art um Lucius politischen Erfolg zu feiern. Mit einem innigen Kuss ließ ich mich neben ihm auf der Decke nieder und sagte: "guten Morgen"

Lucius

Ich erwiderte den Kuss und lächelte ihn an. "Eine nette Aussicht hat man von hier, nicht wahr?" Obwohl ich es eigentlich ziemlich lächerlich fand. Der Kandidat, den sie noch aufgestellt hatten, damit es wenigstens so aussah als hätte Fudge Konkurrenz versagte total, Fudge bekam fast alle Stimmen ab. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und lehnte mich an Sev's Schulter, als ich schon mal die Sektflasche entkorkte.

Severus

Ich zog ihn näher an mich und fragte "Wen hast du gewählt?" Dies wären die ersten Wahlen gewesen, in denen ich volljährig, also wahlmündig war, aber ich hatte mich enthalten.

Ich beobachtete wie er zwei Gläser mit Sekt füllte und mir eins davon reichte.

Lucius

"Niemanden. Das war nicht nötig." Ich gab ihm eines der Gläser und wies mit einer Geste an die Balken am Himmel, die jetzt schon den Sieg von Fudge verkündeten.

Severus

Ich küsste sanft seinen Nacken, der sich mir geradezu anbot und wir stießen bereits jetzt um 10 Uhr morgens auf einen Sieg an, der erst heute gegen Mitternacht offiziell werden würde.

Lucius

Ich genoss es einfach nur bei ihm zu sein und seine Wärme zu spüren, während wir den Sekt tranken und uns darüber amüsierten, was Fudge wohl alles an Unfug verzapfen würde. Also die Muggel-Schutz-Abteilung war zumindest schon mal ein Riesenunfug und absolut sinnlos, wenn man mich fragen würde... Aber ich wollte nicht mehr daran denken und mich aufregen, ich wollte jetzt einfach nur Sevs Anwesenheit genießen. 

Severus

Die Wahl war wirklich ein Witz - die Wahlbeteiligung wahr wohl der Rekord an Niedrigkeit, und dass der Gegner nur um die 10 Stimmen hatte, zeigte mir, dass es wohl die meisten intellektuellen Leute es so wie ich und Lucius gemacht hatten und sich enthalten hatten.

Lucius

Eine Weile ging es so weiter, Fudge bekam einen Riesenhaufen an Stimmen und ab und an gesellte sich eine einzelne Stimme zu dem Gegner, von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Es war wirklich lächerlich...

Severus

Schließlich beschäftigten wir uns den Rest des Abends mehr mit uns selbst als mit den Wahlergebnissen und wir blieben noch bis tief in die Nacht auf unserem Hügel.


	27. Teil 6 Time and Time again 26

****

Teil 6 -Time and Time again-

Chapter 26

Lucius

Kaum war Fudge im Amt, begann auch schon das Chaos. Er gründete seine umstrittene "Abteilung zum Schutz von Muggelartefakten", schloss einen Bund mit den gefürchteten Dementoren, die ab dem Tag an, das Zauberergefängnis Azkaban bewachen würden und sorgte dafür, dass jeder Werwolf im Ganzen Land registriert wurde. Ich wusste nicht ganz, ob ich das nun gutheißen wollte oder nicht...

Severus

An einem Abend in dem Lucius wieder mal von einer Konferenz kam, in der Fudge wieder einige seiner politischen Irrsinns Pläne durchdrücken wollte, wartete ich in Malfoy Manor auf ihn um a) über die neuesten kuriosen politischen Ereignisse bescheid zu wissen, über die mir das Lachen schon lange vergangen war und b) zu fragen wie es ihm geht - Fudge hatte Lucius Beruf um einiges nervenaufreibender gestaltet.

Dummerweise ereignete es sich ,daß ich zusammen mit Narzissa in der Küche warten musste, die sich ebenfalls Sorgen machte (das nahm ich zumindest an) und sich weigerte mir das Recht zu lassen zuerst mit ihm zu sprechen - genauso ging es mir, ich würde auch keinen Zentimeter weichen. Und so saßen wir uns schweigend gegenüber.

Narzissa

So saß ich ihm nun also gegenüber, demjenigen, den Lucius mir vorzog. Ich verstand es noch immer nicht, verstand nicht, warum er einen Mann mehr lieben konnte als mich, aber ich hatte gelernt es zu akzeptieren und ich wollte diesen Mann kennen lernen. Herausfinden, was Lucius an ihm fand, was ihn so besonders machte. Doch im Moment schwiegen wir uns nur an und ich wusste nicht, über was ich mit ihm reden sollte. "Liebst du ihn?" fragte ich dann schließlich.

Severus

Peng! Sie kann reden ohne vorher aufgezogen zu werden! Und das auch noch mit mir! Und ohne diesen süßlich nervenden Ton.

Moment - was hatte sie da gefragt?? Ich war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen Löcher in die Wand zu starren.

Zum ersten Mal seid ich wieder mit Lucius zusammen war, schaute ich sie wirklich an. Es mag sich komisch anhören, aber es schien als sei sie "erwachsener geworden"; die Kleidung war nicht mehr so aufreizend und die Schminke wirkte nun dezent und nicht mehr grell. Vielleicht hatte ich sie auch nur überspitzt in Erinnerung, weil ich sie so verabscheute - oder es war weil sie nun Mutter war. Etwas dämlich fragte ich "Wie bitte, was hast du gesagt?"

Narzissa

Der Kerl hörte mir nicht einmal zu, das nervte mich schon ein wenig, aber ich bemühte mich ruhig zu bleiben. Ich hatte etwas vor. "Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du ihn liebst." wiederholte ich ruhig meine Frage und sah ihn abwartend an.

Severus

Ohne darüber nachzudenken sagte ich mit tiefer Überzeugung: "Ja." Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte worauf sie hinauswollte.

Wenn ich es recht bedachte wusste ich nicht mal ob Lucius ihr gesagt hatte, dass er mit mir zusammen war, er hatte nur gesagt, dass sie wie eine Schwester war. Erzählte man einer Schwester so was?

Irgendwie war es seltsam...mit der Antwort die ich ihr gab, gab ich ihr zum ersten Mal einen höheren Rang in meinem Denken als einer Stehlampe.

Narzissa

Ich hatte gehofft, dass er das sagen würde und war doch traurig über seine Antwort. Aber selbst, wenn sie sich trennen würden, würde Lucius mich niemals lieben, so wie ich ihn liebte, das wusste ich. "Du musst mir eines versprechen. Ich liebe Lucius mehr als mein Leben und deshalb will ich nicht, dass du ihm wehtust. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du das niemals tun wirst."

Severus

Schmerzhaft wurde ich an das letzte Mal denken, als ich "Lucius weh getan hatte" und es viel mir ziemlich leicht das zu versprechen.

"Nein, das werde ich nie wieder tun.",

antwortete ich und betete, innerlich mit allem was ich hatte, dass das nie wieder passieren würde.

Aus irgendeinem kranken Grund hatte ich den Gedanken, dass wenn es passieren würde, er diesmal wenigstens Draco und Narzissa hätte.

"Versprich du mir, dass du ihn niemals hintergehst."

Und ich sagte das so, dass auch sie wusste, dass ich das nicht sexuell meinte, Lucius war ein Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen und einige davon kannte sie und hatte somit immer eine Waffe gegen ihn in der Hand.

Narzissa

Ich war erleichtert, dass er es mir versprochen hatte, aber gleichzeitig auch entsetzt, dass er vermuten könnte, dass ich Lucius hintergehen würde. "Ich würde ihn niemals hintergehen, dafür liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr. Ich bin ihm verfallen, er könnte mich schlagen und treten und ich würde ihn immer noch lieben." Wir wussten beide, dass Lucius nur verbale Gewalt benutze, die bei ihm sowieso eine viel effektivere Waffe war.

Severus

Gott, die labert viel...

und auch noch so blumig. Aber immerhin hatte ich ne Basis mit ihr gefunden - sie schien mich zu akzeptieren, ich konnte nicht weniger für sie tun.

Doch langsam hoffte ich wirklich dass Lucius kommen würde- was sollte ich bitte zu ihr sagen?

Narzissa

Eine Weile saßen wir noch da und schwiegen uns an, aber zumindest hatten wir jetzt so etwas wir ein Abkommen getroffen. Schließlich stand ich jedoch auf, um nach Draco zu sehen und begegnete Lucius im Flur, den ich gleich in die Küche schickte.

Severus

Lucius sah ziemlich müde aus und man brauchte eigentlich nicht zu fragen wie sein Tag war, dies erzählte sein mehr als grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck nur gut genug. Ich zog ihn auf meinen Schoss, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und fragte: "welchen Mist hat der Spinner heute wieder verzapft?"

Lucius

Ich lehnte mich an ihn und seufzte leise. "Du wirst es nicht glauben, er will Einhornhaare in Zauberstäben verbieten, weil das ja heilige Kreaturen sind..."

Severus

Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst wäre, und ich nicht gewusst hätte dass der Vollidiot das eventuell wirklich durchsetzen konnte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich laut darüber gelacht.

Aber nachdem er durchgesetzt hatte, dass jeder, der in Hogwarts als Lehrer arbeitete, automatisch für die Zeit, in der er unterrichtete, den Titel "Professor" bekommt, ist mir das Lachen endgültig vergangen. Jeder Schmock konnte nun unterrichten und das in jedem Fach, das er gerne hätte.

Lucius

"Na ja, das wird er zumindest nicht durchsetzten können. Keiner hat ihn in irgendeiner Weise dabei unterstützt..." konnte ich zumindest etwas erleichtert hinzufügen. Obwohl nicht einmal das sichern konnte, dass Fudge nicht durchzog, was er haben wollte.

Severus

"Ich hab grad mit Narzissa gesprochen [wenn man die 4 Sätze die wir gewechselt hatten, als Gespräch bezeichnen konnte], sie schien...nun ja, sie schien mich akzeptiert zuhaben. Hast du ihr eigentlich gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind?"

Lucius

"Nachdem sie gefragt hat, ja." Jetzt hatte er meine Neugierde geweckt, worüber hatte er wohl mit Narzissa gesprochen? "Und worüber habt ihr geredet?" fragte ich neugierig.

Severus

Irgendwie widerstrebte es mir was Positives über sie zu sagen, aber man konnte ihr schlecht für irgendwas, was sie gesagt hatte was Negatives anhängen. "Sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, darum dass ich nicht der Richtige bin."

Lucius

Ich lächelte nur leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war wirklich typisch Narzissa. So wie sie mich behandelte, hatte ich manchmal das Gefühl ich wäre nicht ihr Ehemann, sondern ihr Sohn. "Aber ihr habt euch geeinigt?"

Severus

"Das könnte man wohl so nennen." Wir hatten zwar keinen Vertrag ausgehandelt, wer, wann, welche Rechte an Lucius hatte, aber ich denke jeder kannte sowieso seine Grenzen.

"Ich brauche zumindest keine Angst haben erstochen zu werden, wenn ich bei dir übernachte." Nicht dass ich das vorher gehabt hätte, aber Lucius wusste sicher auch, dass ich das nicht ernst meinte.

Lucius

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Dann ist es ja gut. Ich will ja auch nicht, dass du aus Angst dann nicht mehr zu mir kommst." Ich grinste leicht, es war kein guter Witz, das wusste ich, aber im Moment war ich irgendwie zu müde.

Severus

"Kann ich hier übernachten? Morgen sind Prüfungen und ich muss erst zur 3 Stunde zurück." Seine Müdigkeit und sein Gähnen waren ansteckend und seine Wärme war einschläfernd.

Lucius

"Sicher kannst du das, wenn du dann auch bei mir schläfst?" Ich grinste leicht und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ich mochte es, wenn ich morgens neben ihm aufwachen konnte.

Severus

Ich hatte eh nicht vorgehabt ihn mehr loszulassen.

"Sicher, als ob ich meine Privatheizung einfach so aufgeben würde." ,konnte ich den Satz gerade noch beenden bevor ich gähnen musste.

Lucius

"Gut so." Das mit der Privatheizung überging ich einfach mal. Ich rappelte mich hoch und zog ihn mit mir in mein Schlafzimmer und von dort aus erst einmal ins Bad, wo wir uns bettfertig machen konnten und dann auch gleich ins Bett stiegen.

Severus

Ich zog ihn an mich, kuschelte mich in seine scheinbar endlos vorhandene Wärme und murmelte in seinen Nacken "wann musst du morgen aufstehen?" -wahrscheinlich würde er vor mir raus müssen, wenn er zum Ministerium ging.

Lucius

Ich kuschelte mich an seinen Körper. "Viel zu früh und vor dir." bemerkte ich, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. "Soll ich dich dann wecken?"

Severus

Ich verneinte mit einem "mhm mhm", würde aber wahrscheinlich eh aufwachen, wenn er aufstand, was so gut wie unvermeidlich dabei war, wie eng wir immer beieinander schliefen. "Gute Nacht"

Lucius

"Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut." Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss bevor ich mich wieder an seine Schulter kuschelte und kurz darauf einschlief.

Severus

Als ich seinen regelmäßigen und tiefen Atem gegen meine Brust spürte schlief ich auch ein.


	28. Teil 6 Time and Time again 27

****

Teil 6 –Time and Time again-

Chapter 27

Lucius

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlief Sev noch tief und fest. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken schälte ich mich aus seinen Armen und schaffte es sogar, ohne ihn zu wecken. 

Severus

Die Zeit verlief friedlich weiter und ich beförderte Narzissa in meinem Geiste immer weiter von der Stehlampe, über ein niedliches Haustier, zum beinah vollwertigen Menschen.

Schließlich lud sie mich sogar zu Dracos 2. Geburtstag ein, was wohl eher unabsichtlich war - sie dachte wohl, es wäre einfach selbstverständlich, dass ich da wäre und das gefiel mir sogar nochbesser, als eine offizielle Einladung.

Lucius

Am Morgen des 29. Novembers machte ich dann Severus die Tür auf. Es war ziemlich kalt draußen und einzelte Schneeflocken tanzten durch die Luft. Ihr führte Sev in die Wohnstube, wo auch Narzissa und Draco saßen.

Severus

Gratuliert man einem 2-jährigen Kind, trotz dessen, dass es einen höchstwahrscheinlich nicht verstand?

Normale Kinder lächeln, doch Draco schien schon mit dem Alter von 2 zu grinsen; also grinste er mich an und ich vermutete schon, dass er Unfug im Sinn hatte, doch bevor ich mich versah, waren meine Haare wieder in seinem Griff. Amüsiert und gespielt wütend grummelte ich: "Happy Birthday Rotzlöffel."

Später kamen Crabbe und Goyle, zwei Ex-Death Eater, die mit Lucius befreundet waren und anscheinend auch mit ihm zur Schule gegangen waren. Ich kannte sie nur von den jeweils kurzen Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord. Ich war überrascht zu erfahren, dass die beiden Söhne in Dracos Alter hatten, noch überraschter zu sehen dass beide Kinder im Vergleich zu dem zierlichen Draco einfach riesig waren und schier überwältigt, zu sehen, dass Draco beide Kinder innerhalb der ersten 15 Minuten zum heulen brachte.

Lucius

Ich amüsierte mich, dass Draco schon jetzt so herrisch war und klein-Crabbe und klein-Goyle zum Weinen brachte. Crabbe und Goyle Senior guckten nur dumm und futterten Kuchen, während sie ihre Kinder gar nicht beachteten. Das einzig Dumme daran war, dass ich so Sev nickt küssen konnte.

Severus

Narzissa machte am anderen Ende der Halle Konversation mit den Gattinnen der beiden Muskelpakete und sah leicht gezwungen aus - ich hatte schon fast Mitleid.

Ich war aber erstaunt festzustellen, dass weder Crabbe noch Goyle so doof waren wie sie aussahen, sie waren zwar beide simple Gemüter aber ich verstand warum Lucius sie schätzte.

Lucius

Während Narzissa mit Crabbe und Goyles Frauen redete, unterhielten wir beide uns ein wenig mit Crabbe und Goyle. Auch sie waren der Verurteilung in Azkaban nur knapp entronnen, aber das Ministerium hatte ihnen einfach nicht zugetraut wirklich böse Todesser zu sein, also waren die beiden frei gelassen worden. Nun redeten wir darüber, wie man den Dunklen Lord vielleicht zurückholen könnte.

Severus

Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel was ich zu dem Gespräch beitragen konnte, außerdem legten die 3 eine Vertrautheit an den Tag, die mich ein bisschen wie das 5te Rad am Wagen fühlen ließ.

Bis schließlich ein Name viel der, der mir bekannt war.

"Tom Riddle sagt ihr? Filch hat ihn letztens erwähnt, nach seinem Abschluss hat er Hogwarts ohne ein weiteres Kommentar den Rücken gekehrt und hat alle seine Sachen zurückgelassen. Filch hat sie in seinem Büro rum stehen."

Lucius

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Severus um. "Sie sind noch da? Kannst du sie uns besorgen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht würde uns das etwas helfen.

Severus

"Wenn uns was Gutes einfällt, mit dem ich Filch dazu bringen kann von dem Zeug abzulassen… außerdem: je nach dem was ihr damit anstellt, will ich nicht, dass man das zu mir zurückverfolgen kann. Filch ist sehr leichtgläubig und dazu noch abergläubig, wenn man ihm weiss macht, es würde sich um irgendeinen magischen Handel drehen, könnte man ihn sicher dazu bringen, dass Zeug zu liefern...- Irgendeine Idee für etwas, dass einem Squib wertvoll erscheinen würde, in Wahrheit aber wertlos ist?"

Lucius

"Hmmm vielleicht eine Katze?" Schlug ich vor. Das waren beliebte Haustiere. "Man könnte ihm erzählen sie hätte besondere Kräfte oder so..." In meinen Ohren klang das irgendwie lächerlich.

Severus

Zuerst schaute ich ihn nur an, als würde ihm just in diesem Moment rosa Spinat aus den Ohren wachsen...doch wenn man Filchs Blödheit in Betracht zieht..."...das könnte sogar funktionieren. Aber man sollte mit einem bestimmten Spruch oder Ritual sicherstellen, dass die Katze auch irgendwas an sich hat, dass sie magisch erscheinen lässt - gibt's so etwas?"

Lucius

"Sicherlich. Da kann man bestimmt etwas machen." Ich überlegte kurz. "Darüber habe ich ein Buch in der Bibliothek glaube ich..."

Severus

Ein Buch über das verhexen von Haustieren? - was es nicht alles gab...

"Am besten irgendwas um Schüler zu terrorisieren - Filch hasst seinen Beruf, außerdem hab ich dann auch was davon..."

Lucius

"Dass sie Leute ausspürt, die Unfug im Sinn haben vielleicht?" Schlug ich vor, das würde diesem Kerl doch bestimmt gefallen.

Severus

"Perfekt" sagte ich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Allerdings fragte ich mich, was sie erhofften in Tom Riddle's Sachen zu finden , nachdem Pokal in Triumphzimmer war der Kerl ein Streber und vorbildlicher Schüler, ich glaubte kaum, dass sie dort irgendwelche geheimen Waffen oder Hinweise finden würden...

"An Weihnachten sollte das ganze fertig sein, wir geben ihm die Katze als Geschenk und dabei legen wir einen Zettel der irgendwas von einem Weihnachtsgeist und einem Handel erzählt, den er für gute Arbeit verdient hätte oder so..."

Lucius

"Ich werde das getrost dir überlassen." Ich hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst, aber vor Crabbe und Goyle wollte ich das nicht machen. 

Severus

Ein bekanntes Zupfen am Bein brachte mich aus dem Gespräch und als ich runterblickte sah ich, wie erwartet, Draco zu meinen Füßen sitzend.

Als ich zu den anderen beiden Kindern rüberblickte, wurde mir auch klar warum.

Beide Jungs waren damit beschäftigt dem anderen etwas in die Nase zu schieben und fanden dies äußerst unterhaltsam...

Lucius

Crabbe und Goyle nahmen sich jeweils ihr Kind, das daraufhin anfing zu schreien, was ihre Frauen auf den Plan rief und nach einem kurzen hin und her entschlossen sie sich dann zu gehen. Ich pflückte Draco von Sevs Bein und begleitete sie zur Türe.

Severus

Als die beiden gegangen waren, wir in den Geschirrresten saßen und Draco auf Lucius Arm anfing einzuschlafen, fragte ich: "Kennst du die beiden aus Hogwarts?",

oder die gehörten vielleicht auch zur irgendeiner "Malfoytradition", wie fast alles was Lucius umgab.

Lucius

"Ja, wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen und haben uns zusammen dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen." sagte ich leise um Draco nicht zu wecken, den Narzissa mir nun auch abnahm, um ihn ins Bett zu bringen.

Severus

Ich sollte mich auch langsam aufmachen, sonst würde ich wieder zusammen mit Lucius in einem Bett enden, nicht, dass ich das nicht gern täte, aber ich hasste es morgens so früh aufstehen zu müssen, um pünktlich zur Arbeit zu kommen.

Ich stand auf, zog ihn an mich, küsste ihn und sagte: "Ich denke, ich mach mich auch mal auf."

Lucius

Ich erwiderte den Kuss. "Wie schade... Aber am Wochenende kommst du wieder, ja?" Ich musste wohl wie ein kleines Kind klingen, wenn ich das jedes Mal fragte. 

Severus

"Wie immer", ich konnte einfach nicht von ihm lassen. Ich ließ meine Hand auf seiner Wange liegen und zog ihn in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mein "Aufwidersehen" kam etwas genuschelt, da ich dabei immer noch die Lippen auf seinen hatte...

Lucius

Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht von ihm lassen und hätte ihn am liebsten festgehalten, damit er bei mir bliebe, aber ich wusste ja, dass ich ihn am Wochenende schon wiederhaben würde und dass es jetzt sowieso keinen Sinn hatte ihn festzuhalten. Also ließ ich ihn gehen und wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht.


	29. Teil 6 Time and Time again 28

Teil 6 –Time and Time again-

Chapter 28

__

So ich habe Ordnung in das Chaos genannt, dass zur Zeit unsere Story darstellt ^^.

Und wir haben weiter RPGed. Und ich bin richtig Stolz auf unsere neuen Chapters. In Teil 7 und 8 werden Harrys erste Schuljahre aus Lucs und Sevs Sicht beschrieben, natürlich stellenweise ein wenig langweilig da man ja weiss was passiert. Aber Teil 9 liebe ich einfach - es ist noch nicht bearbeitet und fehlergelesen, aber ich setzte große Hoffnungen da rein - da geht's um die Bücher die noch nicht geschrieben sind - also waren wir wieder völlig frei.

Ausserdem hatten Angel und ich [Peilless] uns gefragt ob ihr unterscheiden könnt, wer von uns was schreibt - und auch im bezug auf lies. Also wer von uns beiden verbirgt sich unter Draco, Lucius, Ron und Severus ? Als Preis für den der richtig rät gibt es einen Keks, oder wir könnten ein bissl unserer fanart veröffentlichen...(wir zeichnen beide) - aber da müsste ich die Angel erst ma fragen ob sie das auch möchte...

Severus

Die Woche verlief ereignislos und wie geplant verbrachte ich das Wochenende mit Lucius.

Am Samstag wachte ich mit ihm in meinen Armen auf und freute mich zu wissen, dass er nicht aufstehen musste und ich ihn eine Weile für mich hatte...ohne Draco, ohne Narzissa, ohne Arbeit.

Lucius

Als ich aufwachte spürte ich seine Wärme neben mir und seine Arme um mich und ich hatte die Gewissheit, dass ich nicht aufstehen musste, also ließ ich die Augen geschlossen und genoss erst einmal seine Wärme.

Severus

Wir verbrachten einen guten Teil des Morgens im Bett und Frühstückten zusammen im Esszimmer. Amüsiert konnte ich beobachten wie Draco ebenfalls dort saß und sich weigerte sich von Narzissa füttern zu lassen. Narzissa konnte uns aus der anderen Seite des Zimmers nicht hören, und selbst wenn, wäre sie zu beschäftigt mir Draco gewesen. Deswegen dachte ich wäre der richtige Moment zu fragen: "Lucius? Was werden wir eigentlich Draco über uns erzählen?"

Lucius

Da hatte er eine verdammt gute Frage gestellt… "Ich weiß nicht.. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn er es nicht weiß. Wir werden ihm sagen, dass du ein Todesserkollege von mir bist, denke ich, was ja nicht mal gelogen ist..." Ich hoffte, dass es ihn nicht verletzen würde.

Severus

"Du hast wohl Recht, wäre pädagogisch sicherlich nicht wertvoll einem Kind zu erzählen, dass es eine Zwangszeugung ist und der Vater die Mutter mit einem Mann betrügt..."

Ich konnte nicht verhindern irgendwie enttäuscht zu sein, obwohl ich dies erwartet hatte.

Und es war eh besser so, wenn man daran denkt, dass Draco höchstwahrscheinlich mal mein Schüler in Hogwarts werden würde.

Lucius

"Ja, das wäre es wohl nicht."

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und es war mir egal ob Narzissa es sehen würde, sie wusste es ja eh. Eigentlich wollte ich es so gerne jedem sagen, aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht durfte.

Severus

Obwohl ich normalerweise diesen Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten vor anderen Leuten nicht mochte, war dieser kleine Kuss in dem Moment genau das, was ich brauchte.

Lucius

Ich legte die Arme um seinen Nacken zog ihn an mich und für einen Moment vergaß ich diese Ungerechtigkeit. Solange er nur bei mir war, war mir alles egal... Dabei hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich einmal jemanden lieben würde...

Severus

Obwohl ich mich am liebsten in die Umarmung gelehnt hätte, war mir das ganze vor Narzissa und Draco doch unangenehm.

Lucius

Ich löste mich wieder von ihm und schaute kurz zu Narzissa, die versuchte Draco gut zuzureden, damit er etwas aß und vollauf damit beschäftigt war.

Severus

Eine Woche später trafen wir uns dann im Hogs Head in Hoghsmade, er sollte bis dahin die Katze präpariert haben und trug sie in einem Katzenkorb mit sich.

Hier konnten wir uns schlecht Umarmen oder ähnliches - wer konnte wissen was das für Reaktionen bei der restlichen Kundschaft auslösen wurde.

Recht lieblos griff Lucius in den Korb und zog etwas heraus, was aussah wie die Überreste eines seid 20 Jahren nicht mehr gewechselten Staubbeutels aus dem Staubsauger meiner Oma.

Der Größe nach musste es sehr jung sein, dem aussehen nach schon ein paar Jahre verwesen...

Zweifelnd blickte ich ihn an "Wo hast du das her? Von der Müllkippe?? Oder sah es erst nach dem verzaubern so aus??"

Lucius

"Also bitte, das ist doch ein niedliches Kätzchen." Ich hielt ihm das schnurrende Bündel am Nacken vors Gesicht, sodass ihn die gelbgrünen Augen anleuchten konnten und er genauer erkennen konnte, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Katze handelte. Eine sehr junge Katze sogar.

Severus

"Ihh - pack den Staubfänger weg!"

Seltsamerweise schnurre das seltsame Vieh nur noch lauter als Lucius es wieder an sich nahm - es schien einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben.

"Hat alles geklappt??...ich meine...es sieht nicht aus als könnte es überhaupt irgendwas"

Lucius

"Kleine Katzen können sowieso nicht sonderlich viel, aber es hat geklappt. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher." Ich packte das Kätzchen zurück in den Korb und war leicht beleidigt, dass er mir nicht zutraute, dass ich eine Katze verzaubern konnte.

Severus

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine und umschlang seine Finger mit meinen .Es war einfach nur niedlich wenn er schmollte.

"Wo hast du das Tier aufgetrieben?" und musste innerlich runterschlucken, dass man so ein Viech niemals verkauft bekommen würde...

Lucius

"Über ein paar Kontakte, keine Ahnung wo genau es herkommt." erwiderte ich, als ein seltsam aussehender Mann den Hogs Head betrat.

Severus

Oh shit! Ich erkannte sofort wer da im Eingang stand: Filch! Ich zischte zu Lucius: "pack die Katze weg!" und nuschelte kaum verständlich: "und bete dass sie leise ist."

Dann dreht ich mich mit dem Rücken zu Filch und hoffte inständig, dass er mich nicht erkennen würde...der Mann war grausam und konnte jammern das war unglaublich!

Aber das Pech verfolgt mich. Er entdeckte mich, kam an und klopfte mir kumpelhaft auf die Schulter: "Hi Severus!" Wie ich es hasste, dass Dumbledore wert darauf legte, dass sich das gesamte Kollegium mit Vornamen ansprach...

"Hi Argus" und meine Pflicht der Höflichkeit nachkommend: "Darf ich vorstellen - das ist Lucius Malfoy und Mr. Malfoy das ist Argus Filch" Ich bettelte Lucius mit meinen Augen an mich nicht alleine mit dem Spinner zu lassen.

Lucius

"Guten Tag Mr. Filch." Ich lächelte leicht, wie ich es immer in der Öffentlichkeit tat. Dieser Typ würde uns also, wenn wir Glück hatten die Sachen von Tom Riddle besorgen. Und da Sev so einen bettelnden Blick drauf hatte, blieb ich bei ihm, und wir setzten uns an einen Tisch.

Severus

Filch, unhöflich wie er war, nickte nur, platzierte sich neben mich und schüttete sein Bier runter...

Er fing, wie ich befürchtet hatte, an zu jammern..."grad heute morgen wieder hat Peeves den kompletten Zaubersprüche Klassenraum unter Wasser gesetzt und der Blutige Baron weigert sich mir zu helfen ...und dieser verdammte Weasley Junge , dass dem auch immer irgendwas passieren musste, ist in den Teich gefallen, klatschnass zurückgekommen und alle Korridore waren voller Algen!..." und so weiter - das wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören...

Lucius

Ich hörte ihm eine Weile zu, doch dann ging sein Gejammer eher durch das eine Ohr rein und durchs andere wieder raus und Sev schien es genauso zu gehen. Ob dieser Kerl immer so jammerte?

Severus

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken eines der Tränke, die ich immer bei mir trug unauffällig in sein Bier zu kippen, als mir eine weniger kriminelle Lösung einfiel.

Ich stand abrupt auf, schob meinen Stuhl zurück und sagte mit einer süßlich höflichen Stimme, die glatt von Narzissa hätte sein können:

"Du wirst uns entschuldigen Argus, aber Mr. Malfoy und ich müssen noch einem wichtigen Termin nachkommen und wir müssen jetzt gehen.

Auf wieder sehen" ich ignorierte völlig, dass ich ihn mittendrin unterbrochen hatte oder dass wir nicht mal bezahlt hatten oder dass Lucius ganz und gar nicht aufbruchsmäßig aussah.

Lucius

Ich stand auf und folgte Severus hinaus und ließ mir meine Verwirrung nicht anmerken. "Und der soll uns die Sachen besorgen?" fragte ich, als wir schließlich draußen waren, wo es inzwischen angefangen hatte zu regnen.

Severus

Es regnete so heftig, dass mein Mantel bald komplett durchnässt war und meine Haare mir immer wieder Tropfen ins Gesicht fallen ließen.

Ich nickte und sagte" Ja, er hortet alles was er findet...und rückt es nur ungern wieder raus…" Ich schob Lucius vor mir her um einen überdachten Platz zu finden, den ich schließlich auch unter der Markise eines Kleidergeschäftes fand.

Lucius

"Dann nimmst du jetzt das Kätzchen mit und machst ihm bei Zeiten mal diesen Vorschlag, oder was hast du nun vor?" Inzwischen war das Kätzchen am Jammern, weil es nass geworden war.

Severus

Ein durchnässter Lucius war noch attraktiver als ein schmollender.

Der Fellball gab wimmernde Geräusche von sich und ich überlegte wie ich es wohl schaffen sollte diesen riesigen Korb, mit den seltsamen Geräuschen, die davon ausgingen, unauffällig nach Hogwarts zu schaffen...

"mhm, ich sollte vielleicht den Riesenkasten nicht mit mir rumschleppen, das gibt nur komische Fragen von Schülern und Kollegium. Ich werd es in meine Tasche stecken" - ich hatte große Taschen und das miauende Knäuel war winzig.

Lucius

Ich reichte ihm das nasse Fellknäuel und ließ den Kasten mit einem Zauber zurück nach Hause teleportieren, da er mir lästig war. "Wie lange denkst du, wirst du brauchen?"

Severus

Das Mistviech strampelte in meiner Tasche und schien Lucius mir eindeutig vorzuziehen. Ich belegte es mit einem silencing charm und küsste Lucius, dabei murmelte ich in seinen Mund. "Ich bringe die Sachen an Weihnachten mit." [die Malfoys – oder eher Lucius - hatten mich eingeladen]

Lucius

Da niemand zu sehen war, erwiderte ich den Kuss. "Gut, ich freue mich schon darauf." Und zwar nicht nur, weil er die Sachen bringen würde, sondern auch weil er kommen würde. Weihnachten war zum Glück nicht mehr lange hin.

Severus

Es wurde ziemlich kalt draußen und ich unterbrach den Kuss. Ich musste gehen, bevor die Katze in meiner Tasche verendete, den Dreck würde ich nie wieder rausbekommen...

"Mit was muss ich den Flohfänger füttern"

Lucius

"Stell ihr Wasser und Katzenfutter hin, das müsste reichen. Sonst beschwert sie sich schon." Ich lächelte leicht, fröstelte inzwischen aber auch, da wir beide bis auf die Knochen durchnässt waren.

Severus

Super, für das Mistvieh auch noch Katzenfutter kaufen.

Ich nahm ihn noch einmal in meine Arme und Küsste ihn wieder, bevor ich mich verabschiedete.

Lucius

"Das Vieh wird noch sehr wichtig werden, also lasse es nicht verrecken, ja?" erinnerte ich ihn mit einem Grinsen und ging dann ebenfalls nach Hause.

Die Zeit bis hin zu Weihnachten verging wie im Fluge, mit viel Arbeit und Ärger mit Fudge...


	30. Teil 6 Time and Time again 29

__

Danke an Mr. Sirius Black! Du darfst dich als grund betrachten warum es hier endlich mal weiter geht

(Die Story ist nämlich im fast fertig - ich hatte nur aufgehört die Kapitel hochzuladen, weil mir der Verdacht kam dass niemand sie lesen würde.)

Zum Thema hoffnungslos kitschig muss ich dir recht geben. Das ist etwa vor einem halben Jahr geschrieben worden und als ich es noch mal gelesen hab, musste ich auch denken: Oh mein Gott! Sowas hab ich geschrieben?!?

Teil 6 -Time and Time again-

Chapter 29

Severus

Weiße Weihnachten.

Ich konnte mich aber nicht wirklich darüber freuen.

Ich wirkte mit meiner schwarzen Kleidung und den schwarzen Haaren wie ein Störfaktor in dem sonst so idyllischen Bild.

Und meine Laune war auch nicht gerade die beste.

Auf meinem Arm balancierte ich zwei nicht allzu leichte Pappkartons und levitierte meinen Koffer hinter mir her.

Das ganze wurde nicht grade dadurch erleichtert, dass der Weg bis zum Tor von Malfoy Manor vereist war.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was Lucius hoffte in dem Gerümpel zu finden, für mich sah das ganze aus wie der normale Krempel eines Hogwartsschülers.

Ich klopfte am Tor und wartete darauf, dass ein Hauself mir öffnete, um ihn gleich mit dem ganzen Zeugs zu beladen, von dem ich müde wurde es zu tragen.

Lucius

Ich begrüßte Severus indem ich mich an seinen Hals warf und ihn küsste, bevor ich ihn in Richtung Couch schob und dem Hauself befahl die Kartons mit ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen, damit ich sie mir gleich ansehen konnte. Nachdem er sie abgestellt hatte, brachte er dann noch Sev's Koffer nach oben und war dann verschwunden.

Severus

Ich ließ mich dankbar auf die Couch fallen und wartete auf Lucius, dass er sich neben mich setze.

Lucius Geschenk hatte ich sicher in meiner Tasche verstaut. Ich hätte auch Draco eins gekauft, aber Lucius und ich hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass dies unsere Beziehung für Draco zu intensiv erscheinen lassen würde. Ich fragte mich sowieso gerade wo Narzissa und Draco steckten...

Lucius

Kaum saß ich, kam auch schon Draco ins Wohnzimmer gewankt und kletterte auf die Couch. Kurz danach folgte Narzissa, die ziemlich genervt aussah, denn sie kam nicht so ganz mit Draco klar, wie sie sich bei mir schon beschwert hatte. Als Draco aber nun auf Sev's Schoß kroch und es sich bequem gemacht hatte war er ganz brav und Narzissa ließ sich auf einen Sessel nieder und musterte ihren Sohn mit einem finsteren Blick.

Severus

Woha, wenn Draco eine Kombination aus Narzissas und Lucius fiesen Blicken erben würde, könnte er Leute mit nur einem Blick den Schock ihres Lebens versetzen.

Meine Stimmung stieg ungemein, und es störte mich kaum noch als Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einmal meinen Haaren zuwandte.

Ich bemühte mich jedoch, meinen Vorteil Narzissa gegenüber nicht auszuspielen, denn dass hätte der Weihnachtsstimmung wohl den Rest gegeben. "Frohe Weihnachten Narzissa." dann wandte ich mich zu Draco und richtete an ihn die selbe Klausel woraufhin ich ein unverständliches Babygeplapper erhielt, obwohl der Junge eigentlich schon einiges an Wörtern sagen konnte.

Lucius

Ich grinste nur und wünschte ebenfalls allen frohe Weihnachten. Es war gut zu sehen, dass sich Draco und Sev so gut verstanden und auch Narzissa schien sich zumindest darüber zu freuen. Seit die beiden an dem einem Abend geredet hatten, behandelte sie ihn viel freundlicher und nicht mehr so feindlich wie alle anderen Leute.

Severus

Wir schafften es sogar ein einigermaßen laufendes Gespräch in Gang zu setzen, dass sich hauptsächlich um Lucius Arbeit im Ministerium drehte. Ich war überrascht dass Narzissa eine politische Meinung hatte (die sich zwar eins zu eins mit der ihres Mannes deckte, aber welche tat dies im Moment nicht??)

Die Unterhaltung wurde sogar bis zum gemeinsamen Essen aufrechterhalten.

Das Essen war einfach umwerfend, wie man es halt von einer Familie wie den Malfoys erwarten würde.

Und wundersamer Weise war Draco beeindruckend still.

Das gründete darauf, dass der Kleine tief in Konzentration versunken war, Essen mit der Gabel aufzustechen und sich in den Mund zu stecken.

Lucius

Auch während des Essens redeten wir noch ein wenig und ich bemerkte, dass sich Narzissa und Sev noch ein wenig besser verstanden. Und ausnahmsweise bewarf Draco mal niemanden mit Essen, sondern aß es auf und sogar alleine.

Severus

Als das Essen sich dem Ende zuneigte, ging uns langsam der Gesprächsstoff aus und Draco , der schon drei "nicht die Ellebogen auf den Tisch Schatz" von Narzissa kassiert hatte, guckte gelangweilt in die Luft und murmelte etwas von "Gesenke hab'n" vor sich hin.

Lucius nahm den quengelnden Draco auf den Arm, murmelte ihn etwas zu, dass wie von Zauberhand ein breites Strahlen auf sein Gesicht brachte und wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Lucius

Wir gingen wieder hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo Draco sich auf seine Geschenke stürzte und kaum einige Minuten später in Geschenkpapier versunken war. Meine, sowie Narzissas Geschenke standen auf dem Tisch, und ich gab Sev sein Geschenk mit einem Kuß auf seine Wange. Es war ein Amulett mit einem Schutzstein, der ihn vor Gefahr warnen würde, etwas sehr seltenes und wertvolles.

Severus

Ich bedankte mich für das Amulett, es würde noch von gutem Nutzen sein.

Ich hatte lange gebraucht, bis mir ein geeignetes Geschenk für Lucius eingefallen ist, da er entweder alles hatte oder alles besorgen konnte was er wollte. Schließlich befolgte ich den uralten Rat den Omas ihren Enkeln geben: 'schenke etwas dass man nicht mir Geld kaufen kann'.

Ein 'Confusio-Trank'. Ich gab es ihm mit den Worten :"Für Fudge, wer nicht denken kann, kann auch keine irrsinnigen Gesetze vorschlagen."

Lucius

Das war mal ein außergewöhnliches Geschenk und ich freute mich. Confusio war schwer zu brauen und erforderte einige seltene Zutaten und außerdem hatte er eine dauerhafte Wirkung, die nur vom Gegentrank aufgehoben werden konnte. Das würde mir sicherlich noch nützlich werden, also verstaute ich das Fläschchen gleich sicher, damit es Draco nicht zum Opfer fiel.

Severus

Der Abend verlief weiterhin friedlich und als Draco auf Narzissas Schoß einschlief ließ sie uns alleine in dem großen Aufenthaltsraum.

Wir saßen gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt auf einer der großen Couchen, jeder mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand.

Neugierig fragte ich: "Was erhoffst du eigentlich in dem Gerümpel dass ich mitgebracht habe zu finden?"

Lucius

Mir fiel ein, dass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wußte. "Weißt du, Lord Voldemort war früher Tom Riddle, vielleicht finden wir in seinen Sachen irgendwelche Hinweise wie wir ihm wieder an die Macht helfen können."

Severus

"Lord Voldemort war auf Hogwarts? Und auch noch einer der bekanntesten Streber die es je gab?"

ein unheimlich interessanter und auch amüsierender Gedanke.

Das steigerte natürlich auch meine Neugierde- wer hatte schon die Möglichkeit im alten Kram von dunklen Lord persönlich rumzuwühlen??

Lucius

"Ja, genau." Ich reichte ihm einige der Sachen um nahm mir selber einen Stapel Bücher. Ich war gespannt, was wir dort finden würden, wenn Tom Riddle wirklich so ein Streber war.

Severus

Ich war erstaunt dass er seine Neugierde offensichtlich besser im Griff hatte, als ich und sich mit so was langweiligem, wie Büchern beschäftigte.

Ich hatte, wie es schien, einen Haufen Krimskrams in meiner Hand. Darunter befand sich igitt 35 Jahre altes verklebtes Shampoo, sowie eine nicht minder abstoßende Zahnbürste. Innerlich fragte ich mich, wie Filch es in so einem Dreckloch aushielt.

Dann wurde es interessanter:

Ein kleiner Stapel mit Zetteln; darunter eine einige Sehr gute Prüfungsergebnisse, eine Rechnung von Zonkos (hätte nicht gedacht dass Voldemort Kaumgummies mag...), ein Brief von irgendeinem Muggel Amt in dem der Wohnsitz von Marvolo Riddle angegeben war. darüber stand Adoptionsbehörde.

Ich reichte den Zettel Lucius und Fragte "Weißt du was das ist?"

Lucius

"Das ist ein Brief an Tom Riddle, vom Adoptionsbüro. Offenbar hat er eine Information darüber angefordert, wer ihn zur Adoption freigegeben hat und wo derjenige wohnt." Ich stockte. Adoption? Tom Riddle war eine Waise gewesen und hatte im Waisenhaus gelebt?

Severus

Ich sah Lucius an, dass er so ziemlich genau das dachte wie ich auch.

"naja wenn er verschwunden ist - und wir ihn suchen wollen, wäre das immerhin ein Hinweis."

Ich glaubte meinen eigene Worten nicht, wer wollte schon zu der Familie die einen zur Adoption freigegeben hat?? Aber wir mußten uns an jeden Strohhalm klammern.

Lucius

"Das war ein gewisser Tom Marvolo Riddle, offensichtlich sein Vater." Ich legte da Papier nachdenklich auf den Tisch und nahm mir eines der Bücher, aus dem mir plötzlich ein Zeitungsartikel aus einer Muggelzeitung entgegen fiel. Überrascht zeigt ich ihn Sev. "Sie dir das mal an...."

Severus

Bei dem Artikel handelte es sich um eine kleine Provinzzeitung aus little Hangleton.

Das mußte ein winziges Kaff sein, von dem ich noch nie gehört hatte. Das wurde sofort klar als ich die ersten Zeilen laß : neuer Gemüse Markt eröffnet, stolz verkündet Besitzerin: "Wir haben sogar ein elektrisches Kühlregal"

Ich schaute Lucius verwirrt an, doch dieser deutete mir nur den Zeitungsfetzen umzudrehen und da sah ich was er meinte.

Tom Marvolo Riddle heiratet erneut.

Die Gerüchte über den exzentrischen und oben in Riddle House isolierten Mitbürgers unseres kleinen Städtchens wurden erneut entfacht.

Nachdem er vor etwa 16 Jahren seine noch junge Ehe aus ungeklärten Gründen zerbrach und seine Frau ins nichts verschwand, sieht man nun eine neue Partnerin an seiner Seite, unserem Kleinstadtreporter und Journalist vertraute er an: "Ich war noch nie im Leben so glücklich und ich bin mir diesmal sicher keinen groben Fehler zu begehen." Als er ihn jedoch nach seiner ehemaligen Gattin fragte wurde unser Mittarbeiter rausgeworfen, begleitet mit den Worten :"Ich hatte nie eine andere Frau!"

Wir aus der Redaktion wünschen dem jungen Paar alles gute, und der Gemahlin in spe ein starkes Nervenkostüm.

Lucius

"Einen netten Vater hatte er ja." murmelte ich sarkastisch. "Erst verstößt er ihn ins Waisenhaus und dann heiratet er auch noch eine andere Frau und behauptet er hätte keine andere gehabt..."

Severus

"An den netten Kommentaren in dem Artikel kann man ja auch sehen wie beliebt er wohl bei seinen Nachbarn war :exzentrisch und isoliert geht ja noch ; aber der Frau ein starkes Nervenkostüm zu wünschen ist schon starker Toback"

Beim weiteren wühlen, fand ich auch noch ein uraltes vergilbtes Photo von einer Frau, die in Anbetracht dessen, dass er damals 17 war wohl eher die Mutter als eine Geliebte war.

"was glaubst du, warum er das zurückgelassen hat?"

Lucius

"Das Foto oder seine ganzen Sachen?" fragte ich nach und blätterte durch einen scheinbar leeren Kalender. Warum hatte der Kerl einen leeren Kalender?

Severus

"naja, vielleicht brauchte er die Sachen nicht mehr, das ist verständlich - aber für das Bild müßte er doch einen [von da an wurde meine stimme recht wackelig] sentimentalen Wert haben".

Bei dem dunklen Lord den ich kennen und fürchten gelernt hatte kam mir das unwahrscheinlich vor, aber als 17jähriger Junge konnte der dunkle Lord wohl schlecht schon so verbittert gewesen sein, oder?

Lucius

"Wer weiß... So wie es aussieht hatte er das nicht... Sonst hätte er das Foto zumindest mitgenommen..." Ich legte das leere Buch zur Seite und wandte mich dem nächsten zu.

Severus

Der Rest des Kartons viel eher uninteressant aus:

Schulbücher, Schulutensilien, andere Sachbücher, Hygieneutensilien, die in ähnlichem Zustand waren wie das Shampoo und die Zahnbürste, ein Karten und ein Schachspiel, verschiedene Briefe mit Jobangeboten, alte Quidditschkarten, Schockofroschkarten (die schien es damals schon gegeben zu haben) und weiterer unbedeutender Kram.

Die andere Kiste war noch enttäuschender : Kleidung und ausschließlich Kleidung.

Ich schaute Lucius fragend an "Und was jetzt?"

Lucius

Ich blickte noch einmal alle Sachen an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas offensichtliches zurücklassen würde. Bestimmt ist es versteckt." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es hier nichts gab. "Vielleicht sollten wie einen Detecting Spell nutzen?"

Severus

Ich nickte nur. Für mich sah das zwar wie ein Haufen Gerümpel aus, aber Schaden konnte es nicht.

"Auch die Kleidung?" fragte ich zweifelnd.

Lucius

Ich nickte. "Da würde niemand suchen, also ist es besser." Also sprach ich den Spell und tatsächlich reagierten einige der Gegenstände, unter anderem der leere Kalender, den ich wieder in die Hand nahm.

Severus

Aus den Gegenständen die reagiert hatten, hatte er sich gleich das interessanteste genommen und ich pickte die restlichen auf: Darunter auch so simple Dinge wie eine Hose die sich dem jeweiligen Träger perfekt sitzend anpaßte - also nichts gefährliches, und ein Spielzeug aus Zonkos : mit den anderen Dingen konnte ich vorerst nichts anfangen und legte sie auf einen gesonderten Stapel.

Ich ging zu Lucius hinüber und schaute ihm über die Schulter :"schon eine Idee was es mit dem Teil auf sich hat?"

Lucius

"Ich habe keine Ahnung... " Ich drehte das Buch in meinen Fingern um und blätterte es einfach durch. "Aber irgend etwas muß damit sein. Das ist kein normaler Kalender..."

Severus

"Besitzt du ein Spickoskop?"

Ich wußte selbst, dass die Teile alles andere als vertrauenswürdig und dazu auch noch Ramsch waren, aber mir viel erstens nichts besseres ein und die Familie Malfoy schien einfach alles zu besitzen...und sei es dass irgendein verschrumpelter, verrückter Uronkel so-und-so-vielten Grades es angeschafft hatte.

Lucius

"Ja, haben wir. Warte." Ich stand auf und gab ihm das Buch, während ich zu einem Schrank und einiges an Gerümpel daraus holte, bevor ich das Spikoskop gefunden hatte. Ich brachte es zurück zum Tisch und hielt es Severus hin, da ich keine Ahnung hatte was man mit dem Ding machen mußte.

Severus

Sobald es einmal stand begann es wie verrückt zu summen. Zuerst bekam ich einen Schrecken dass dieses Buch in meiner Hand soooo gefährlich sein sollte. Dann beschloß ich dass es Schrott war und dann fragte ich mich ob Lucius und ich nicht vielleicht auch als "verdächtig" im Sinne des Spickoskops waren.

"Mhm, ich weiß nicht ob das stimmt, aber es kann sein dass das Teil auch auf uns beide reagiert, wir sollten jemanden mehr "unschuldiges" suchen der den Test für uns macht."

Lucius

Ich nickte, da könnte er wirklich recht haben. "Und an wen denkst du? Narzissa?" Ich wußte nicht, ob man sie als unschuldig bezeichnen konnte.

Severus

"Haben wir eine andere Wahl?"

Draco konnte unmöglich als ernsthafter Zeuge genommen werden, außerdem würde Narzissa jeden umbringen der ihn wieder weckt...

"Was ist mit einem der Hauselfen?"

Lucius

"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir zuerst die Hauselfen probieren." Ich glaubte nicht, dass diese Kreaturen ernsthaft böse sein konnten also konnte es vielleicht klappen.

Severus

Der bestellte Hauself kam, wir erklärten ihm was er zu tun hatte, gaben ihm das Spikoskop und das Buch und schickten ihn in den Garten (das war wohl der einzige Ort in Malfoy Manor ohne irgendwelches gefährliche Zeug)

Und sagten ihm er solle in 10Minuten wiederkommen und uns berichten was er gesehen hatte.

Lucius

Nach zehn Minuten des ungeduldigen Wartens kam der Hauself endlich zurück und erzählte und, dass das Spikoskop tatsächlich auf das Buch reagiert hatte. Also doch ein Artefakt schwarzer Magie... Zufrieden schickte ich ihn weg und legte die Arme um Severus Nacken, um ihn kurz auf die Lippen zu küssen.

"Es geht bergauf für uns..." sagte ich leise.


	31. Teil 7 Nightfall 30

_Ersteinmal__ ein Dankeschön an HidetoSaja! freu. Jo mittlerweile stimme ich dir auch zu. Die Story ist verdammt kitschig. Aber ändern ist ja nicht mehr Ich (oder eher wir) würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn es für jedes Chapter ein Review gäbe, aber ich mache das nicht zur Bedingung weiter zu posten. Ich mag diese Erpressung nicht, wie einige Autoren dass hier machen, so a la: Es geht nur weiter, wenn ich Reviews bekomme. Denn wir beide schreiben die Story ja auch für uns selber und freuen uns nur, wenn sie auch anderen gefällt._

_Viel Spaß mit diesem Chapter! (ich lade gleich mal ein paar mehr hoch)_

Teil 7 -Nightfall-

Chapter 30

Severus

Von da an ging es dann auch wirklich bergauf.

Die Welt der Zauberer wurde ruhiger und es kehrte immer mehr der Alltag ein. Es schien als begannen die Wunden, die der Krieg in die Gesellschaft gerissen hatte, langsam zu verheilen.

Meine Beziehung mit Lucius entwickelte sich wunderbar und sogar mit Narzissa gab es keine Probleme mehr.

Es wurde zwar schwerer die Beziehung von Draco geheimzuhalten, aber auch dies funktionierte irgendwie. Lucius festigte seine Position in Politik und Ministerium und war bald (wie es auch nicht anders zu erwarten war) einer der einflussreichsten Männer in ganz England.

Die Dinge sollten sich ändern in dem Jahr in dem sowohl Draco als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam, als auch der von allen Seiten angepriesenen Harry Potter.

Ich war stolz zu sehen, dass Draco in mein Haus sortiert wurde noch bevor der Hut wirklich seinen Kopf berührte.

Für den Potterjungen entwickelte ich jedoch, schon bevor ich ihn traf, eine tiefe Abneigung.

Ohne wirklich jemals etwas getan zu haben , wurde er von allen Seiten angepriesen: Hagrid laberte mich den ganzen Tag über den Knaben zu und selbst Dumbledore, der sonst sehr viel wert auf Gerechtigkeit legte erwähnte seinen Namen extra in der vorausgehenden Lehrerkonferenz. (Auch mein Kollege Quirrel zeigte besonderes Interesse an dem Jungen - dessen Ursprung ich damals aber noch fehldeutete).

Dieses Schuljahr wurde von Tag zu Tag unbehaglicher.

nicht nur dass sie Potter (der haargenau so aussah wie sein Vater und auch genauso bereitwillig Widerworte gab)in das Gryffindor Quidditschteam aufnahmen (ich mußte mir einen Monat lang Minervas überhebliches Grinsen ansehen ,dass sie zwar krampfhaft aber erfolglos zu unterdrücken versuchte), sondern auch Quirrel wurde immer seltsamer - er sprach mich immer häufiger auf den Schutzzauber an den die anderen Hauslehrer und ich um irgend etwas gelegt hatten, das Dumbledore zu verstecken versuchte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubte ich noch es handelte sich um mangelndes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten (was mich furchtbar ärgerte - da ich extra eins nicht nur kniffliges, sondern auch tödliches Rätsel als Bann benutzt hatte).

Als er jedoch anfing mich über meine Death Eater Vergangenheit auszufragen, wurde ich mißtrauisch.

Dumbledore hatte es zwar für nötig befunden das Kollegium über meine ehemalige (???) Gesinnung aufzuklären, bisher hatte aber mein abweisender Charakter weitere Nachfragen verhindert.

Gleich am nächsten Abend fand ich mich in Malfoy Manor ein.

Lucius

Ich war überrascht, als ich Severus mitten in der Woche und vollkommen überraschend bei mir zu Hause antraf, als ich vom Ministerium zurückkam.

Er hatte schon seid Beginn des Schuljahres verstimmt gewirkt, was ich darauf zurückführte, dass Potter jetzt auf Hogwarts war, aber an diesem Abend wirkte er besorgt.

Ich wußte, dass Narzissa nicht zu Hause war, irgendein Teekränzchen mit Waldens Frau oder so was , also ging ich direkt zu ihm. "Sev? Was ist los?"

Severus

Ich schloß erst einmal das Stück, das noch zwischen uns war auf, und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. (Das war viel einfacher geworden seid ich IMMER wußte wo sich Draco befand).

Sofort fühlte ich mich erleichtert und schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf.

"Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nichts, einer meiner Kollegen verhält sich seltsam...äußerst seltsam"

Lucius

Ich erwiderte seinen Kuß sanft und sah ihn dann mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an. "In wie fern seltsam?" Wenn Sev sich Sorgen machte konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten...

Ich zog ihn erst mal ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, wobei ich meinen Umhang achtlos auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

Severus

Ich ließ mich in den Sessel fallen (was man mit solch edlen Möbelstücken eigentlich nicht machen sollte) und legte mir meine Worte zurecht.

Ich würde Lucius alles anvertrauen, gleichzeitig wollte ich mein Versprechen Dumbledore gegenüber, nämlich niemandem etwas von dem Päckchen zu erzählen, auch nicht brechen.

Da auch ich nicht wusste was sich tatsächlich in dem Päckchen befand und ich es für abwegig hielt das Lucius es stehlen würde, beschloss ich einfach frei heraus alles zu erzählen.

Müde rieb ich mir die Augen und begann zu reden: "Am Anfang dieses Jahres bat Dumbledore mich und einige andere Lehrer einen Schutz über irgendein komisches Dingen zu sprechen - und besagter Kollege hat mich jetzt schon des öfteren über meinen Bann ausgefragt, und grade heute ging er einen Schritt weiter und begann mich über meine Vergangenheit auszufragen."

Grade in dem Moment in dem ich es sagte realisierte ich, dass er mich vielleicht nicht nur für Unfähig sondern auch noch für eine mögliche Gefahr hielt....

Lucius

"Moment mal. Also, Dumbledore hat im Schloß irgendwas versteckt, was ihr mit Bannen belegt habt und dieser Kollege hat dich über deinen Bann ausgefragt? Und dann hat er heute versucht etwas über deine Vergangenheit zu erfahren?" versuchte ich erst einmal sicher zu gehen, dass ich alles richtig verstanden hatte. "Dann wissen sie, dass du ein Death Eater warst?"

Severus

Ziemlich mufflig antwortete ich "Ja, Dumbledore meinte er vertraue JEDEM aus seinem Kollegium zu 100% und es sei wichtig für die Zusammenarbeit."

Um ein Haar währe ich wieder zum "senilen alten Sack" zurückgekehrt, aber ich hielt mich im letzen Moment davon ab.

Lucius

"Also das klingt als wäre dieser Kollege entweder ein Ministeriumbeamter, den sie geschickt haben um auf dich aufzupassen, der sich aber sehr, sehr dumm anstellt. Oder jemand, der auch mit Voldemort sympathisiert hatte..." sagte ich nachdenklich und ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

Severus

Bei diesen Worten drehte ich mich ruckartig zu ihm um, stoppte dann aber in meiner Bewegung um seinen Kopf nicht von meiner Schulter zu werfen.

Seine Worte eröffneten mir einen ganz neuen Blickwinkel - damit hatte ich noch gar nicht gerechnet.

Ich versank erstenmal in eine Weile im simplen Nachgrübeln.

Das Ministerium würde sich nicht an mich ranwagen - nicht mit Dumbledore als meinen Bürgen.

Aber ein Voldermortsympatisant...

Es war nur logisch...wenn Dumbledore da irgendwas verbarg, dass für einen solchen zum Nutzen sein konnte...immerhin hatte er mir ja auch nicht gesagt WAS es war, was ich half zu verbergen...

Aber Quirrel?

Der hatte schon vor mir in Hogwarts gearbeitet und war bisher immer völlig unauffällig....naja er hatte sich seit seiner letzen Reise ziemlich verändert...ständig trug er diesen lächerlichen Turban...

Auf einmal kam mir etwas in den Sinn...vielleicht wußte Lucius etwas von dem seltsamen Päckchen dass Dumbledore verbarg...immerhin ist er ja auch so etwas wie ein "Voldemortsympatisant".

"Gemäß dem Falle es handle sich um einen solchen, was wäre dann in dem Päckchen was ihm weiterhelfen sollte???"[Ich glaubte immer noch nicht an die Voldemortiederauferstehungs-Theorie] "Und sollte ich mich ihm dann zu erkennen geben, damit er mir mehr verrät?" überlegte ich laut.

Lucius

Ich überlegte und mir viel tatsächlich etwas ein, dass solchen Schutzes Bedarf und das Dumbledore verstecken könnte, damit Voldemort es nicht in die Finger bekam. "Der Stein der Weisen. Ein Freund von Dumbledore besitzt diesen legendären Stein und über einen Kontakt habe ich erfahren, dass er sich in genau dem Verließ befindet, das ausgeraubt wurde, jedoch leer war..." sagte ich leise.

Severus

"Was würde ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords damit wollen?"

Und noch während ich dies fragte kam mir schon ein Gedanke was er damit bezwecken könnte, insbesondere wenn man die dahingemetzelten Einhörner im Forbidden Forrest hinzuzieht, aber das konnte ich einfach nicht glauben.

"Glaubst du wirklich das der dunkle Lord noch nicht endgültig besiegt ist?",unterband ich meine eigene erste Frage und rechnete eigentlich schon mit einer enttäuschenden Antwort von Lucius .

Lucius

"Ja, das glaube ich. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, das er von einem Kind besiegt worden sein soll..." erwiderte ich leise.

"Mit dem Stein kann er sich ewiges Leben verschaffen..."

Severus

Ein ziemliches Unbehagen hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen, seid nun ungefähr 9 Jahren hatten wir dieses Thema eigentlich gemieden und es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz gewesen, so viel des Friedens zu genießen wie man konnte.

Ich fühlte mich wie als hätte man mich meiner Ruhe beraubt, war aber noch lange nicht so weit das einfach widerspruchslos zu akzeptieren.

"Wenn er nur ein Sympathisant wäre, wäre es verständlich, dass er mich nach meiner Gesinnung ausfragt, sollte er aber mit Voldemort in Kontakt stehen...und dieser meine Loyalität anzweifelt..." ich wagte mich nicht den Satz zu beenden...

Ich hoffte mit jeder Faser meines Verstandes dass es anders sein mochte...

Lucius

"Wie steht es denn um deine Loyalität?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich wußte nicht mehr, zu wem Sev nun wirklich gehörte, seid dem Jahr, in dem wir getrennt waren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er in der Zeit gemacht hatte, aber offenbar vertraute Dumbledore ihm...

Severus

Die Frage hatte ich mir auch schon oft gestellt...

bisher konnte ich sie mit der Begründung dass die Zeiten sich verändert hatten immer wieder zurückdrängen.

Ich hatte immer noch Probleme mir das "Verräter Etikette" anzuhängen, insbesondere da ich die Seiten nicht gerade aus politischen Gründen gewechselt hatte...

Andererseits konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass mich das Vertrauen, das Dumbledore mir schenkte berührte und dass ich mehr als dankbar war für alles was er für mich getan hatte...

Meine Antwort wurde noch dadurch erschwert, dass ich nicht wollte, dass Lucius und ich wegen einer politischen Überzeugung auseinander gerissen wurden...

Wenn ich nun ein Verräter war - würde ich Lucius damit nicht in Gefahr bringen wenn ich ihm das sagte? oder viel eher wenn ich es ihm nicht sagte ,weil er vor dem Lord so leicht als Mittäter dastehen konnte?

Um ganz ehrlich zu sein- ich wußte die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht.

"Ich, weiß nicht so recht - ich habe mich selbst mit dem Gedanken dass der Krieg wieder ausbrechen könnte noch nicht konfrontiert."

Lucius

Ich seufzte leise und ließ mich nach hinten sinken, so dass ich an die Rückenlehne der Couch gelehnt war und nicht mehr an seine Schulter. Diese Antwort war nicht zufriedenstellend, aber was konnte ich erwarten, wenn er selbst nicht wußte, was genau er wollte. "Also willst du dir beide Seiten offen lassen? Je nachdem wer am Ende den Krieg gewinnt?" fragte ich leicht resignierend und schloß die Augen.

Severus

Scheisse, in die Richtung wollte ich das Gespräch eigentlich nicht verlaufen lassen.

Ich beschloß weiterhin ausweichend zu bleiben : "Bevor ich nicht vor die Tatsache gestellt werde, dass der dunkle Lord zurück ist werde ich mich nicht mit dieser Frage konfrontieren. Es tut mir Lied Lucius, aber das alles ...scheint so lange her zu sein und zur Zeit so unglaublich unbedeutsam."

Lucius

Ich nickte leicht, es war ja nicht so, dass ich erwarten konnte, dass jeder wie ich dachte. Und Severus hatte sein eigenes Leben, in dem der Dunkle Lord vielleicht keinen Platz mehr hatte...

Ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen oder mich zu erheben bat ich leise: "Laß uns nicht weiter darüber reden, okay?"

Severus

Ich nickte, bis ich realisierte dass er dies mit geschlossenen Augen gar nicht sehen konnte.

Ich murmelte ein "ja" und zog ihn wieder näher zu mir in meine Arme.

Das Gespräch hatte eine Distanz zwischen uns aufgebaut wie es sie nur selten gab und die keiner von uns beiden sonderlich lange aushielt.

Lucius

Ich spürte seine Arme um meine Schultern und ließ mich an ihn ziehen, legte dann meine Arme um seine Taille und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und starrte eine Weile vor mich hin.

"Was gedenkst du zu tun wegen deines Kollegen?"

Severus

"Hältst du es für klug ihn zur Rede zustellen, oder sollte ich ihn erst weiter beobachten?"

Obwohl es eigentlich völlig irrsinnig war, beruhigte mich seine bloße Anwesenheit. und das Problem schien mir nicht mehr ganz so verzwickt.

Lucius

"Ich denke, du solltest ihn besser weiter beobachten. Vielleicht hat der Kerl einfach nur Angst vor dir, weil du ein Todesser warst..." Ich sagte extra 'warst', denn solange es keine Dunklen Lord gab, gab es für niemanden hier Todesser...


	32. Teil 7 Nightfall 31

Teil 7 -Nightfall-

Chapter 31

Severus

Ich befolgte seinen Rat und wartete noch eine Weile ab.

Bis Halloween geschah nichts aufreibendes.

An diesem Tag wollte ich hinunter in den geschützten Bereich um einige der Tränke auszutauschen, die mein Schutz beinhalteten (die sind halt nicht ewig haltbar).

Ich hatte diesen Tag ausgewählt um 1.eine gute Ausrede zu haben um nicht auf diesem kindischen Fest erscheinen zu müssen und 2. um zu verhindern dass mir Qurirrel dabei auf der Pelle hing.

Ich hatte die anderen Lehrer nicht nach ihren Bännen gefragt, da Albus mir versichere dass er so viele Schranken eingebaut hatte und weil die einzelnen doch recht leicht überwindbar waren.

Ja, ich wurde wieder mal Opfer meiner Arroganz:

Gleich als erstes begegnete ich einem dreiköpfigen Hund von der Größe eines riesigen Bären,

ich schaffte es den ersten Kopf zu betäuben und noch gerade zur Seite zu springen als der zweite nach mir schnappte, nur um dann zu spüren wie der dritte mir die Wade aufriß.

Ich fluchte und benutze einen ziemlich widerlichen schwarzen Fluch um das Vieh loszuwerden, ich würde Albus schon davon überzeugen können, dass es notwendig war.

An den restlichen Bürden bis zu meinem Schutz kam ich ohne Probleme durch und ich fragte mich ernsthaft was sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht hatte derartig simple Hürden aufzustellen - insbesondere da er genau wie Lucius die Vermutung hegte der dunkle Lord könnte noch am Leben sein.

Ich tauschte die frischen Potions mit den alten aus (die sonst verfault währen) und machte mich auf den Rückweg, der sich wesentlich leichter gestaltete als der Hinweg.

Der Tag konnte nun kaum noch schlechter werden, da Poppy irgendwo total betrunken in einer Ecke lag und ich deswegen Filch um seine Hilfe bitten mußte um mein Bein zu verbinden.

(der Kerl war seltsam zutraulich geworden seid er mich mit Lucius in der Bar getroffen hatte und schien irgendwie weniger irre seit er die Katze hatte)

Als ich dachte am Tiefpunkt angelangt zu sein mußte auch noch Potter in den Raum rein platzen.

Dieser Junge hatte ein Talent zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten an den denkbar ungünstigsten Orten zu erscheinen. Sauer wie ich war schmiß ich den Jungen regelrecht raus, natürlich nicht bevor ich Gryffindor eine ordentliche Anzahl an Hauptpunkten abgezogen hatte.

Da es Halloween war, und bei dem Lärm um mich herum eh nicht an schlafen zu denken war, flohte [heißt das so?]ich nach Malfoy Garden - ich nahm an das Lucius an dem Feiertag noch wach wäre.

Lucius

Und ein weiteres Mal überraschte mich Sev mitten in der Woche mit einem unangemeldeten Besuch - nicht, dass ich da was gegen hatte. Aber diesmal schien es nicht so was läppisches zu sein wie beim letzten Mal, denn er humpelte sogar. Ich begleitete ihn ins Wohnzimmer und wie beim letzten Mal saßen wir wieder auf der Couch. "Was ist passiert, was ist mit deinem Bein?" fragte ich besorgt.

Severus

"nichts, das hab ich meiner eignen Blödheit zuzuschreiben" zischte ich doch recht stinkig, doch dann erinnerte ich mich dass ich hier nicht mit einem der Hogwartsidioten sprach, sondern mit Lucius und murmelte ein "Entschuldigung ich hatte 'nen beschissenen Tag."

"Hast du Alkohol hier?" - damit er mich nicht falsch verstand fügte ich hinzu "um die Wunde auszuwaschen."

Eine healing Potion würde zwar sofort die Wunde verschließen, aber wohl nicht gegen Tollwut oder ähnliche Infektionen wirken. Innerlich verfluchte ich Hagrid - so etwas konnte ja nur von ihm kommen.

Zusätzlich beschwor ich noch ein paar frische Binden, ich vertraute den Fähigkeiten Filchs nicht wirklich, außerdem würde ich neue brauchen nachdem die Wunden sich durch das Desinfektionsmittel neu geöffnet hatten.

Lucius

Okay, er hatte wirklich 'nen beschissenen Tag, wie es aussah, also nickte ich nur. "Ich habe auch richtiges Desinfektionsmittel." Ich stand auf und holte die Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel, währenddessen hatte er den Verband abgenommen. Die Wunde sah schlimm aus, wie ich fand, wie ein Tierbiß oder so was...

Severus

Ich nahm ihm die Flasche wortlos (oder anders: danklos) ab und begann mich um meine Wunde kümmern.

Dabei ignorierte ich vorerst Lucius Anwesenheit während ich innerlich den Vollidioten Hagrid, die besoffene Poppy, Filch, den Bengel Potter und schließlich auch meine eigene Ungeschicklichkeit verfluchte. Zum erstenmal an diesem Tag ließ ich die Mißbilligung die ich schon die ganze Zeit fühlte auf meinem Gesicht zeigen.

Das ganze wurde nicht besser als das Desinfektionsmittel zu brennen begann ich scharf die Luft einzog und "scheisse" fluchte.

Lucius

Ich zog mißbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte mich um, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Wenn er mich wie Luft behandelte, dann konnte ich das auch. Wieso kam er dann überhaupt zu mir? Nur um sich verarzten zu lassen? Wozu hatten sie denn bitte eine Krankenschwester an dieser beschissenen Schule?

Severus

Ich registrierte dass er von der Couch aufstand, kümmerte mich aber erst darum als ich den Verband neu angelegt hatte.

Als ich nun aufblickte und ihn am Fenster stehen sah, wo er vermutlich die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, registrierte auch ich dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Ich war noch nie gut mit diesem gesamten emotionalem Zeug, aber Lucius kannte ich gut genug, um zu erkennen wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Soweit dass ich es vermutlich schuld war konnte ich mir das auch noch zusammen reimen.

Ich wußte nicht genau was ich falsch gemacht hatte, machte mich aber auf den Weg dies schleunigst zu korrigieren.

Ich legte von hinten meine Arme um ihn und begann an seinem Nacken zu knabbern. Vorsichtig fragte :"Was hab ich falsch gemacht Luc?"

Lucius

Ich lehnte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und ließ ihn gewähren, drehte mich aber auch nicht zu ihm um. "Warum bist du heute zu mir gekommen?" fragte ich leise und wahrscheinlich auch mit einem bitteren Unterton. "Um dich verarzten zu lassen? Hast du nicht genug vertrauen in eure Krankenschwester?"

Severus

Ich seufzte als sich mein Mund von seinem Nacken zu der Stelle hinter seinem Ohr aufmachte.

Ich war miserabel wenn es darum ging meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, aber ich bezweifelte dass er sich mit dem mittlerweile abgenutzten "ich liebe dich" in so einer Situation zufrieden geben würde.

So bedeutungsvoll diese Worte auch waren, genauso simpel waren sie auch und klangen in so einer Situation eher abgedroschen als alles andere.

Mit meinem Mund nah an einem Ohr murmelte ich "Weil du den schlimmsten meiner Tage immer noch in einen guten umwandeln kannst, weil ich bei dir alles vergesse was ich hasse und alles wiederfinde was ich liebe, und weil ich mich bei dir eine weile der Illusion hingeben kann sich wirklich sicher zu fühlen."

Lucius

Ich seufzte leise und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Wieso konnte ich ihm nicht lange böse sein, selbst wenn ich mal beleidigt sein wollte? Mein Tag war auch nicht prickelnd gelaufen und jetzt wurde ich hier behandelt wie eine Krankenschwester, da hatte ich doch ein Recht beleidigt zu sein, oder nicht?

"Und weiter?"

Severus

Ich hatte mich mittlerweile bis zu seinem Kiefer vorgearbeitet und seufzte erneut, als er noch mehr forderte.

Ich fühlte mich als würde ich an einem einzigen Faden über einem tiefen Abgrund baumeln.

Mußte er so mit mir spielen?, er wußte wie sehr ich es haßte über meine Gefühle zu reden. Ausserdem gingen mir langsam die Ideen aus.

Ich ließ eine meiner Hände unter sein Hemd gleiten und drehte mit der anderen sein Gesicht zu meinem.

Leidenschaftlich preßte ich meine Lippen auf seine und brach den Kontakt nur kurz um ihm ein "und weil ich dich liebe" entgegen zu hauchen.


	33. Teil 7 Nightfall 32

Teil 7 -Nightfall-

Chapter 32

Lucius

Ich spürte, wie mein Zorn dahin schmolz wie Wachs, als er seine Lippen an meine presste und mit der einen Hand an meinem Kinn verhinderte, dass ich das Gesicht wegzog, während die andere unter meinem Hemd meine kalte Haut liebkoste. Seine Worte ließen meinen Zorn dann ganz verrauchen und ich drehte mich so gut es ging um und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Severus

Innerlich gratulierte ich mir zu der gelungenen Vorstellung und zog ihn näher an mich.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht genug von davon bekommen wie er sich mir immer wieder hingab.Ich liebte es wie alles vertraut und trotzdem immer wieder neu war, jedesmal gleich und doch anders.

Ich nahm das gewohnte Spiel auf und ließ mich mit ihm treiben. Nachdem er sich mir geöffnet hatte veränderte sich der Kuß von fordernd zu sanft und er ließ zu dass ich sanft an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und sie dann mit meiner Zunge streichelte.

Es war berauschend zu wissen womit ich ihm ein Stöhnen entlocken oder ihn zum zittern bringen konnte. Und von meinem Wissen machte ich guten Gebrauch.

Lucius

Ich öffnete meine Lippen, als er mit seiner Zunge sanft darüber strich. Meine Finger fuhren sanft durch sein seidiges Haar während ich mit der anderen Hand langsam seinen Kragen öffnete. Ich hatte mir schon oft gewünscht, dass es sein könnte wie früher, dass er hier wohnte und ich ihm immer um mich haben konnte. Aber ich wußte auch, dass ich das nicht haben konnte, also gab ich mich erst einmal zufrieden, mit dem, was ich hier hatte.

Severus

Ich nahm die Gelegenheit wahr die sich mir bot und schob meine Zunge in seinen Mund um seine dazu aufzufordern mit meiner einen spielerischen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Ich ließ mein Hemd zusammen mit meinem Umhang zu Boden gleiten; sollten sich doch die Hauselfen darum kümmern.

Ich dankte dem Umstand dass die Schüler nach Halloween frei hatten und machte mich daran Lucius sein Hemd einfach über den Kopf zu schieben.

Lucius

Ich ließ zu, dass er mir das Hemd auszog, löste dann aber unsere Lippen von einander. "nicht hier." hauchte ich, Narzissa war zu Hause und ich wollte nicht, dass sie hereinplatze.

Severus

Obwohl ich seine Forderung nach einem Bett sehr wohl verstand mochte ich nicht was sich dahinter verbarg.

Trotz dessen dass ich mittlerweile mit Narzissas zurechtkam, bestand immer noch so was wie ein unterschwelliger Kampf um Ansprüche an Lucius.

Auch wenn ich nicht Exhibitionistisch veranlagt war gefiel mir der Gedanke an Narzissas Gesicht, wenn sie uns so sehen würde.Außerdem kaute ich immer noch heftig an der Tatsache dass sie hier wohnen durfte und ich nicht.

Ich hasste auch die Tatsache dass sie Lucius berühren durfte wenn Draco dabei war und ich nicht (von dieser Freiheit machte sie auch zur genüge Gebrauch).

Seufzend ließ ich mich von ihm zu seinem Schlafzimmer ziehen, wo es jedoch keine Sekunde dauerte bis ich ihn wieder eng an mich gepreßt hatte und eine Hand zu seinem Hintern gleiten ließ.

Lucius

Ich drückte mich ebenfalls an ihn machte mich daran seine Hose zu öffnen, während ich den Kuß wieder bis dahin brachte, wo ich ihn unterbrochen hatte. Wieder einmal waren wir in der Mitte des Zimmer stehen geblieben, da wir nicht von einander lassen konnten, also dirigierte ich uns langsam zum Bett.

Severus

Ich stöhnte als ich seine Hände gegen meinen Schritt spürte und half mich von meiner Hose zu befreien (zum Glück hatte ich meine Schuhe bereits im Wohnzimmer ausgezogen um meine Wunde zu versorgen).

Ich griff nun auch nach seinem Hosenbund noch während ich sie öffnete hatte ich bereits eine Hand hinein geschoben und massierte seinen Schritt.

Lucius

Ich gab ein mehr oder weniger überraschtes Keuchen von mir, als ich seine Finger spürte und ließ seinen Hosenbund los, so dass das Kleidungsstück zu Boden glitt. Danach machte ich mich mit leicht zitternden Fingern an meiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen und half Sev sie zu öffnen. Langsam, schritt für Schritt ging ich weiter zurück, bis ich die Bettkante an meinen Kniekehlen spürte.

Severus

Als wir das Bett erreicht hatten, ließ ich mich darauf nieder und zog Lucius mit mir.

Ich zog ihn zu mir und schickte meine Hände auf Erkundungstour.

Ich ließ sie ganz langsam seinen Rücken hinauf gleiten, sich jeder Kurve anpassenden, hinauf zu seinen Schultern, wo eine kurz auf Abwege geriet, um sich um seine Wange zu legen und dann an seinen Seiten wieder hinunter.

Die eine begann sich auf seiner Brust auszuspreizen und seinen Bauch sanft zu massieren während die andere unter seinen Schenkel wanderte und seinen Unterleib gegen meinen preßte.

Lucius

Ich ließ mich zurücksinken, so dass ich nun auf dem Rücken lag und zog Sev mit mir. Meine Finger durchfuhren sein Haar, während die andere Hand langsam seinen Rücken hinab strich und seine Boxershorts leicht hinunter schob.

Severus

Ich ließ mich auch von diesem Kleidungsstück befreien, dann grinste ich Lucius an und begann seine langsam runter zu ziehen, immer erst mit meinem Mund das neue Stück freie haut liebkosend, bevor ich den Bund noch ein Stück zurück zog.

Lucius

Ich ließ mich ganz in die Kissen zurücksinken und genoss seine Liebkosungen, während meine Finger noch immer durch seine Haare fuhren. Es war mir noch immer ein Rätsel, wie ich so unter seinen Finger dahin schmelzen konnte, und nur unter seinen Fingern, denn ohne ihn war es nie so gewesen...

Aber ich wollte nicht daran denken, ich hatte das Hier und Jetzt und Sev war bei mir und würde es auch bleiben.

Severus

Ich ließ mir viel Zeit mit meiner langsamen Erkundung, doch schließlich hatte ich die Boxershorts runter gezogen und es war nur ein Ding von Sekunden bis ich sie völlig abgesteift hatte und sie bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden lag.

Langsam aber bestimmt ließ ich die Fingerspitzen meiner Hände seine Innenschenkel hinauffahren. Währenddessen hatte ich nicht damit aufgehört die Stelle unter seinem Bauchnabel zu küssen und meine Zunge ab und zu spielerisch in seinen Bauchnabel sinken zu lassen.

Lucius

Ich wand mich regelrecht unter dieser 'Behandlung' und keuchte immer wieder unterdrückt, während ich meine Beine leicht spreizte, um seiner Hand ungehindert Zugang zu gewähren. Inzwischen hatte ich eine Hand zurückgezogen und hatte die Fingerknöchel zwischen die Lippen gepreßt, um mein Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

Severus

Ich hörte nicht auf ihn zu küssen, als ich langsam mit einem Finger in ihn drang.

Vorsichtig massierte ich seine Öffnung und breitete ihn auf das Kommende vor.

Als ich einen zweiten Finger in ihn führte ließ ich meinen Mund noch ein Stück hinab wandern und umspielte seine ganze Länge mit meiner Zunge bevor ich meine Lippen um ihn schloß.

Lucius

Ich gab ein etwas lauteres, dennoch durch meine Finger gedämpftes Keuchen von mir, als ich seinen Finger spürte, der langsam in mich eindrang. Als sich mit dem zweiten Finger dann seine Lippen um mein Glied schlossen konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Hüften nach oben stieß.

Severus

Meine freie Hand schnellte von der Matratze auf der ich mich aufstütze zu seiner Hüfte um ihn davon abzuhalten seine Bewegung zu wiederholen, da ich Angst hatte ihn mit meinen Fingern in ihm zu verletzen. Trotzdem mußte ich ein Grinsen, darüber dass ich solche Reaktionen in ihm erzeugen konnte unterdrücken.

Schließlich, als ich spürte dass er bereit war, zog ich meine Finger zurück, lehnte mich erneut über ihn und machte mich bereit für das was folgen würde.

Lucius

Diesmal behielt ich meine Hüfte still, auch durch die Hand, die sie festhielt und bog nur den Rücken durch, als er seine Finger raus zog und sie durch seine Erregung ersetzte. Ich nahm meine Hand aus dem Mund und zog ihn zu mir runter, um meine Lippen verlangend auf seine zu pressen.

Severus

Ich öffnete seine Lippen mit meiner Zunge und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als ich das letzte Stück in ihn glitt.

Ich grinste in unseren Kuß als mir eine Idee kam und ich packte ihn fest an beiden Seiten, als ich mich auf den Rücken drehte und ihn so mit mir nahm.

Ich keuchte erneut auf, als ich sein Gewicht auf meinem Becken spürte und ich scheinbar noch ein Stück tiefer drang.

Lucius

Ich keuchte überrascht, als er so plötzlich einen Stellungswechsel vollzog. Er war ungewohnt, auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen, aber nicht unangenehm, es schien nur die Intensität des Gefühls von ihm in mir zu intensivieren. Ich legte die Hände auf seine Brust und beugte mich vor, um ihn zu küssen, so dass ihm meine Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

Severus

Ich hob mein Kinn leicht an um seinem Mund besser begegnen zu können.

Schon jetzt liebte ich die Art wie ich jede seiner Bewegungen spüren konnte und genoss sein Gewicht dass mich tiefer in das weiche Bett drückte.

Außerdem war es für mich eine neue Erfahrung beide Hände frei zu Haben ohne dass ich mich aufstützen mußte.

Eine Hand hielt ich an seiner Hüfte während ich die andere in seine langen Haare fahren ließ.

Lucius

Während ich ihn küßte hob ich leicht die Hüften und ließ mich dann wieder runter sinken. Das war ganz anders als sonst, jetzt mußte ich mich bewegen, sonst tat das Sev, aber in dem Sinne war ich schon offen für Neues.

Severus

Ich keuchte heftig als ich sein Gewicht erneut spürte und mein Griff an seiner Hüfte verstärkte sich unterbewußt.

Das war eine der besten Ideen die ich je gehabt hatte. Wir hatten gerade erst begonnen und schon diese kleine Bewegung ließ mich keuchen und mein Pulsschlag verschnellerte sich beträchtlich.

Lucius

Ich spürte sein Keuchen durch seinen ganzen Körper und seinen kräftigen Griff und meine Hüfte. Es war anstrengender als sonst, aber das gefiel mir und so begann ich mich langsam zu bewegen.

Severus

Ich ließ die Welle der Erregung die jedesmal über mich kam wenn er sich bewegte über mich schwappen und versuchte so weit es ging mich ihm entgegen zu beugen.

Mein Atem kam nur noch in kurzen Stößen und ich konnte schon nicht mehr klar denken, alles was zählte war das Gefühl das er in mir erzeugte und dass er mit jeder seiner Bewegungen intensivierte.

Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen keuchte ich hervor "schneller".

Wenn das so weiterginge würde ich explodieren.

Lucius

Ja, schneller, das klang gut...

Ich benutzte meine Beine als Stütze, um mich ein wenig schneller bewegen zu können, die Hände noch immer auf seine Brust aufgestützt und gab bei jeder von meinen Bewegungen ein Keuchen von mir.

Severus

Ich war so nah dran, so verdammt nah dran.

Mein Kopf viel weit nach hinten während ich meinen Rücken immer wieder durchbog.

Mit dem letzen Rest zusammenhängenden Denkens, den ich besaß ließ ich meine Hand zu seinem Schritt gleiten, umschloß seine Erektion mit meiner Hand und begann ihn ebenfalls näher zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Lucius

Ich keuchte inzwischen unkontrolliert und seine Hand an meinem Glied ließ mich nur noch schneller atmen, bis ich schließlich mit einem erstickten Schrei kam und regelrecht zusammensackte.

Severus

Ich kam mit ihm und schrie seinen Namen.

Das unglaubliche Gefühl brauchte lange um zu verebben und da ich weder genug Kraft sammeln konnte um mich zu bewegen noch es in irgendeiner Weise unangenehm fand, dass er immer noch auf mir lag legte ich nur meine Arme um ihn, schloß die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der langsam abklingenden Ekstase und der milden Schwäche die ich durch meinen Körper zog.

Lucius

Ich fand es keineswegs unangenehm genau hier liegen zu bleiben, da ich auch nicht die Kraft hatte, mich von ihm herunter zu hiefen. Also ließ ich einfach den Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegen und spielte mit seinen Haaren.


	34. Teil 8 The Beginning of The Ende 33

Teil 8 -The Beginning of The End-

Chapter 33

Severus

Nach einer kleinen Weile, rollte ich uns zur Seite, zog ihn an meine Brust, bohrte meine Nase in seine Haare und murmelte das was ich in dem Moment dachte : "mhmmm, du riechst gut."

Lucius

Ich gab ein leises Lachen von mir. "Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.." erwiderte ich mit einem frechen Grinsen, das man den Worten sogar anhören konnte.

Severus

"tust du" flüsterte ich dann in sein Ohr uns ließ meine Hände an seinem Körper hinabgleiten.

Lucius

"Wonach denn?" Jetzt war ich neugierig geworden und befreite mich ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte.

Severus

Ich murrte ein wenig, da ich dank der neuen Position nicht mehr an seine weichen Haare kam, zog ihn aus reinem Trotz wieder an mich, so dass wir Nase an Nase lagen und sagte :"mhm Nacht, Whiskey,...Sex und Lucius"

Lucius

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in erstauntem Amüsement hoch. "Interessante Mischung, aber wenn's dir gefällt." Bevor er etwas sagen konnte schloss ich die Lücke zwischen unseren Lippen und küsste ihn fordernd.

Severus

Überrascht aber keines Wegs unglücklich über die neue Entwicklung ließ ich meine Augen zuflattern und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft.

Ich verschlang unsere Beine und presste meine Hand gegen seinen Rücken um ihn näher an mich zu ziehen.

Lucius

Ich gab ein leises Keuchen von mir, als er mich so an ihn drückte aber ich schlang meinerseits meine Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte mich noch weiter an ihn.

Severus

Das ganze wurde immer hitziger, bis mein Körper schließlich begann einen Rhythmus zu finden und ich mein Becken unterbewusst gegen seins rieb, was nicht nur dazu führte dass ich laut in seinen Mund stöhnte, sonder dass sich auch meine wiederkehrende Erregung erkennbar machte.

Lucius

Ich keuchte ebenfalls gegen seine Lippen und auch bei mir machte sich eine langsam wiederkehrende Erregung bemerkbar.

Severus

Ich grinste in unseren Kuss, da er auch offensichtlich für eine zweite Runde bereit war, und verdoppelte meine Bemühungen, ich ließ die Reibung schneller werden, meine Hände an Stellen gleiten von denen ich wusste dass er sie mochte (wie die Stelle wo Rücken zu Po überging oder die weiche Stelle unter seinem Bauchnabel) und begann mit meiner Zunge jeden Winkel seines Mundes zu erkunden.

Lucius

Diesmal war mein Keuchen schon lauter als vorhin, wurde aber noch immer von seinen Lippen gedämpft. Meine Finger kraulten leicht seinen Nacken, während ich mit der anderen Hand an seinem Rücken hinab und wieder hinauffuhr.

Severus

Ich ließ meine Hand von seinem Rücken hinab, über seien Hintern unter seinen Schenkel gleiten und zog sein Bein so, dass es sich nun über meine Hüfte legte, was uns engeren Kontakt ermöglichte.

Außerdem bot es eine bessere Position für das was ich vorhatte und schon hatte sich meine Hand wieder zurück zu seinem Hintern vorgearbeitet um sanft einen Finger in ihn zu schieben.

Lucius

Ich entzog ihm meine Lippen und ließ meinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken, damit mein Stöhnen nicht mehr von seinem Mund gedämpft wurde. Meine Finger fassten sein Haar etwas fester.

Severus

Unzufrieden damit dass mein Mund nun ohne Beschäftigung war, ließ ich ihn runterwandern um an seiner Schulter und Nacken zu knabbern, während meine Finger sich immer tiefer arbeiteten und auch mein Erregung langsam dringender wurde.

Lucius

Ich spreizte meine Beine ein wenig weiter und drückte meine Hacke gegen seine Kniekehle, um ein wenig mehr Halt für mein Bein zu haben. Leise keuchte ich seinen Namen, etwas das ich sonst nicht tat.

Severus

Dass sich durch die kleine Verlagerung sein anderes Bein zwischen meine Schekel schob, ließ mich von meinem "Lucius in den Wahnsinnsreibenkurs" abbrechen und in einer geübten Bewegung rollte ich ihn unter mich.

Bevor er noch reagieren konnte, hatte ich seinen Lippen mit meinen eingefangen und drückte meine Erektion gegen seinen Innenschenkel.

Lucius

Mein neuerliches Keuchen wurde wieder durch seine Lippen gedämpft, aber ich hatte mein Bein immer noch halb zwischen seinen Waden. Jedoch wurde ich zu sehr abgelenkt von seinen inzwischen drei Fingern und seiner Erregung, die gegen meinen Schenkel drückte.

Severus

Der Positionswechsel hatte nicht nur den Vorteil dass sich der Druck, wegen des Gewichts auf meine Erektion erhöhte, sondern auch dass ich jetzt sein Herz gegen meine Brust schlagen spüren konnte.

Das ganze war zwar etwas wackelig, da ich nur eine Hand hatte um mich aufzustützen und es recht schwer war ihn nicht zu erquetschen, aber für die Nähe und die Hitze die sein Körper ausstrahlte hatte es sich eindeutig gelohnt.

Lucius

Das ungefähr die Hälfte seines Gewichtes auf mir lastete war mir ziemlich egal, außerdem war Sev ja nicht schwer. Ich schlang auch mein zweites Bein um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn damit noch weiter gegen mich.

Severus

Ein heftiges Keuchen entkam meinen Lippen und ich hielt den Mund geöffnet, da sich meine Atmung rapide verschnellert hatte.

Ich zog meine Hand aus seinem Schritt zurück, brachte meinen Mund zu seinem Ohr, um kurz mit der Zunge an seiner Ohrmuschel entlang zufahren und dann mit heiserer Stimme als ich gedacht hatte "bereit?" in sein Ohr zu hauchen.

Lucius

Ich sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an und nickte. "Ja, mach schon." Es erstaunte mich, wie willig ich mich dabei anhörte.

Severus

Schnell hatte ich mich in die Richtige Position manövriert und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein, ich musste mir auf die Lippe beißen um mich nicht von dem Gefühl überwältigen zu lassen.

Ich hatte mein Gesicht immer noch seinem Nacken zugewandt und konnte ihn unter mir zittern spüren als ich gegen die empfindliche Stelle ausatmete.

Lucius

Ich bohrte meine Fingernägel fast in seinen Rücken, als er seine Finger durch seine Erregung ersetzte und zusätzlich noch immer an meinem Nacken knabberte. Mein Atem ging schneller und keuchender als vorher und ich versuchte mit meinen Beinen um seine Hüfte ihn noch tiefer zu drücken.

Severus

Der milde Schmerz in meinem Rücken erregte mich nur noch mehr und vice versa biss ich ihm spielerisch in den Nacken.

Mit Lucius Beinen Um meinen Hüften, seiner Hitze und seinem Geruch um mich rum und mir in ihm fühlte ich mich als könnte ich völlig in ihm versinken - mit ihm zu einer Einheit verschmelzen.

Es war fast als könnte ich seine Bewegungen vorausahnen und hätte schon gleich eine passende meinerseits parat.

Ich beschloss ihn ein wenig zappeln zu lassen und gab dem Druck seiner Schenkel nicht nach sondern begann mich fast provozierend langsam in ihm zu bewegen.

Ich zog mich fast den ganzen Weg zurück um mich dann wieder tief in ihn sinken zu lassen.

Lucius

Ich kratze aus Versehen ein Stück über seinen Rücken, als ich meinen Rücken durchbog und ihm meinen Hintern noch mehr entgegendrückte, während ich nur noch schneller keuchte.

Severus

Aus meinem Hals kam nur ein ersticktes "arg" als sich der Schmerz in meinem Rücken in Lust verwandelte, in Verbindung damit dass er mich wieder in sich zog.

Ich gab meiner einen Hand den Freiraum ihm über die Brust zu streicheln und meine Finger genau über seinem Herz auszuspreizen, wobei ich erneut begann seinen Hals zu küssen, und er vermutlich morgen ein paar deutlichen Zeichen davon trug was er in dieser Nacht getan hatte.

Lucius

Unter ihm zu liegen gefiel mir dann doch besser, obwohl es andersrum auch nicht schlecht gewesen war. Ich stöhnte gegen sein Ohr, noch weiter an den Abgrund zum Orgasmus getrieben von seinem Lippen und Zähnen an meinem Hals.

Severus

Ein Zittern durchzog meinen gesamten Körper und ich beschleunigte meine Bewegung in ihm.

Ich spürte noch immer die Kratzspuren die er auf meinem Rücken hinterlassen hatte, was mich aber nur noch mehr erregte.

Lucius

Mit einem Zittern, das meinen gesamten Körper durchlief drückte ich mich ihm noch mehr entgegen und kam schließlich mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen.

Severus

Ich stieß noch ein paar mal tief in ihn und kam dann ebenfalls heftig.

Vorsichtig zog ich mich von ihm zurück, nur um ihn dann sofort wieder in meine Arme zu ziehen.

Lucius

Ich ließ mich in seine Arme ziehen und kuschelte mich an seinen erhitzen, vom Schweiß ebenso nassen Körper wie es meiner war. Langsam beruhigte sich mein hetzender Atem wieder und ich schloss die Augen, jedoch nicht um zur schlafen, sondern um erst einmal zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Severus

Ich gönnte ihm seine Pause und nahm mir meine.

Es kam selten genug vor, dass ich ihn traf ohne dass Narzissa irgendwo im Haus herumlief und das entlud sich meistens ganz ähnlich wie es das dieses Mal getan hatte.

Ich wusste dass ich wegen meiner Arbeit nicht hier übernachten konnte, war aber für den Anfang erst mal zufrieden damit mit ihm an mich gekuschelt hier liegen zu bleiben.

Lucius

Nach einer Weile, als sich mein Körper wieder erholt hatte und mein Atem wieder normal ging warf ich über seine Schulter einen Blick auf die Uhr. Unweigerlich verdüsterte sich mein Gesicht. "Wie lange denkst du, kannst du bleiben?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll, dass wir vielleicht noch mehr Zeit hatten.

Severus

Ich wagte ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr, da es Halloween war, war ich eh ziemlich spät hier aufgetaucht und nun hatten wir bereits halb 1 Uhr morgens.

"Ich befürchte nicht mehr lang Luc."

Lucius

Mit einem Seufzten tat ich meinen Unwillen über diese Tatsache da. Ich hasste es, wenn er zurück zur Schule musste und nicht hier bleiben konnte.

Severus

Ich seufzte und wünschte mir nicht zum ersten Mal eine ordentliche Beziehung, aber ich wusste auch dass dies die Ursache von 90% der Streitigkeiten war die ich mit Lucius hatte und dass es auch nicht möglich war.

"Ich muss wirklich los, die Hausaufgaben deines Sohnes warten auf mich."

Lucius

"Dann muss ich ihm wohl sagen er soll keine mehr machen, damit zu zukünftig länger bleiben kannst..." murrte ich mit ironischem Unterton und richtete mich auf die Ellenbogen auf.

Severus

"wäre wesentlich weniger Arbeit für mich" ich war eh kein Fan von diesem gesamten bescheuerten Lehrerkram "aber ich muss wohl um das wohl unserer Beziehung fürchten wenn Draco in Potions sitzen bleibt, oder?"

Lucius

"Ach, wenn du dafür mehr hier bist würde mich das auch nicht stören." Ich konnte ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verhindern und küsste ihn kurz aber innig auf die Lippen.

Severus

Ich erwiderte den Kuss, zog mich aber dann zurück, da ich wusste dass wenn dies weiterführte ich ganz sicher hier einschlafen würde.

Da ich ja beinahe hier wohnte sparte ich mir die Frage ob ich hier duschen durfte und machte mich auf ins Badezimmer.

Lucius

Ich folgte ihm mit Blicken und ließ mich dann zurück in die Kissen sinken. Duschen würde ich morgen früh, da ich mich jetzt nicht dazu hoch raffen wollte.

Severus

Ein wenig später kam ich schließlich aus der Dusche nur um Lucius genau so vorzufinden wie ich ihn verlassen hatte.

Nackt in einem Haufen zerknitterter Bettwäsche. Ein Anblick an den man sich gerne erinnert.

Ich suchte mir die letzen meiner Anziehsachen zusammen und setze mich auf den Bettrand um mir die Schuhe zuzubinden.

Lucius

Ich hob den Kopf, als er sich auf Bett setzte und schwang dann auch die Beine aus de Bett um mir einen Morgenmantel aus Satin überzuwerfen.

Severus

Ich wartete auf ihn und wir gingen gemeinsam durch das Manor bis zur Ausgangshalle.

"Ich seh' dich am Wochenende" sagte ich und beugte mich zu ihm herunter für einen Abschiedskuss.

Lucius

"Ja.." Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss sanft und ließ ihn dann nur widerwillig los, sodass er, ständig von meinen Blick verfolgt, in den Garten hinaus gehen konnte. Als ich seinen Umriss in der Dunkelheit verloren hatte schloss ich die Tür und schlich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und ließ mich wieder in die Kissen fallen


	35. Teil 8 The Beginning of The Ende 34

Teil 8 -The Beginning of The End-

Chapter 34

Severus

Ich war in diesem Jahr wirklich vom Pech verfolgt.

Die neuen Schüler, besonders Potter und Longbottom, fraßen an meinen Nerven, Quirrel wurde von Tag zu Tag auffälliger und Hagrid beschwerte sich ich hätte sein Hündchen verschreckt...ganz zu schweigen davon das Filch sich jetzt für meinen besten Freund hielt...

Als sich das ganze scheinbar zum Besseren wendete - Slytherin war dabei Gryffindor im Quidditsch zu schlagen (es wäre noch schöner gewesen wenn Potter die sämtlichen Bludger abbekommen hätte die auf ihn abzielten aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben).

Natürlich musste wiedereinmal etwas dazwischenkommen - Potters Besen spielte verrückt, zuerst schob ich das ganze auf die Unfähigkeit des Jungens, doch bald wurde klar, dass das Rumgezappele das er da auf dem Besen veranstaltete nicht im geringsten mehr Ähnlichkeit mit wirklichem Lenken hatte.

Probeweise probierte ich einen Protektion spell aus und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung zeigte er Wirkung.

Ich wusste nicht wer der Inkanator war, aber sobald er meine Störung bemerkte verstärkte er seine Bemühungen und das ganze artete zu sehr starker schwarzer Magie aus.

Trotz dessen dass ich Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet hatte und nicht gerade schwach war, wurde auch mir bald klar, dass ich meinem Gegner nicht das Wasser reichen konnte.

Schnell sah ich das ganze als persönliche Herausforderung an und Potter zu retten rückte in den Hintergrund.

Ich war so konzentriert dass ich erst zu spät bemerkte dass mein Umhang in Flammen stand.

Jäh wurde ich aus meiner Konzentration gerissen und beschäftigte mich damit meinen Umhang zu löschen wodurch ich verpasste wie Potter durch irgendeine absolut stupide Aktion den Snitch fing und somit Gryffindor den Sieg bescherte.

Eine ganze Weile suchte ich erfolglos nach dem Brandstifter obwohl ich meine Vermutungen hatte... genauso stellte ich Vermutungen über denjenigen an der Potters Besen verfluchte...

Nicht nur dass ich während des gesamten Abendessens nur auf einer Seite sitzen konnte, weil die andere leichte Verbrennungen erlitten hatte, NEIN ich durfte mir auch noch breit und ausführlich anhören wie Gryffindor gewonnen hatte und was Potter doch für eine tolle Bereicherung für das Gryffindor Team darstellte - und das von Minerva McGonnagal. Die Bemerkung dass ich mein Team doch zur Fairness anhalten sollte überhörte ich.

Ich verließ das gemeinsame Abendessen früh und entschied, dass ich dringen eine Auszeit brauchte d.h. auf nach Malfoy Manor wo ich keine 10 Minuten später ankam.

Lucius

Ich war gerade dabei einen Bericht zu schreiben, als jemand den Raum betrat. Ich erwartete eigentlich keinen Besuch und Narzissa war mal wieder nicht da, also wollte ich erst einmal den Satz zuende schreiben, bevor ich den Besucher begrüßen würde. Dass Sev kommen würde hoffte ich zwar, aber wirklich erwarten tat ich es nicht.

Severus

Da er mich nicht gehört zu haben schien, ging ich auf ihn zu und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

Die Position hatte auch noch den angenehmen Vorteil, dass ich ihm über die Schulter gucken konnte und sah war er da schrieb...

Lucius

Ich hätte beinahe die Feder einmal über das Blatt gezogen, als mich plötzlich jemand von hinten umarmte. "Sev?" fragte ich überrascht und sah ihn über meine Schulter hinweg an.

Severus

Das gab mit natürlich perfekte Gelegenheit dazu ihn zu küssen und dachte mir dass das wohl Antwort genug sein sollte.

Lucius

Schnell hatte ich meine Überraschung überwunden und erwiderte den Kuss, während ich die Feder in das Tintenglas zurückstellt, glücklicherweise ohne es umzuwerfen.

Severus

Ich löste unseren Kuss und seufzte während ich meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter aufstützte.

Ein wenig Ablenkung würde mir erst mal gut tun bis ich meine Gedanken gesammelt hatte "was schreibst du da?"

Lucius

"Einen Bericht für Fudge..." antwortete ich seufzen, froh, dass ich den Kram endlich fertig hatte. "Aber keine Sorge, ich habe den schon fertig." fügte ich dann hinzu und rollte das Pergament zusammen, um es dann beiseite zu legen, das Tintenfass wieder zu schließen, die Feder zu säubern und alles dann fein säuberlich auf den Tisch zu legen.

Severus

Ich nickte nur, da das Thema Fudge bei Lucius meistens in schlechter Laune endete.

"lass uns in einen anderen Raum gehen - übrigens ich möchte heute Nacht hier bleiben."

Ich formulierte das schon gar nicht mehr als Frage da Absagen eine Seltenheit waren.

Lucius

"Das ist schön." freute ich mich und erhob mich von dem Stuhl, um ihn nun richtig zu umarmen und noch einmal auf die Lippen zu küssen. Doch obwohl ich mich freute bemerkte ich, dass er nicht sehr gut gelaunt aussah. "Was ist los?" fragte ich leise, während ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter legte.

Severus

"Slytherin hat das Quidditsch spiel verloren - Potter hat den Snitch geschluckt"

Das war zwar nicht der einzige Grund warum ich sauer war - aber wie sagt man am besten dass man Paranoia vor irgendeinem unbekannten Fluchsprecher hat, der einen womöglich auch noch angefackelt hat?

Lucius

Ich blinzelte leicht. "Geschluckt? Du meinst verschluckt?" fragte ich. Dass Slytherin verloren hatte war sicherlich deprimierend, dann auch noch gegen Gryffindor, aber diese Frage interessierte mich im Moment mehr.

Severus

"Jemand hat seinen Besen verflucht er ist unkontrolliert rumgehampelt und dann hat er ihn verschluckt und Gryffindor hat gewonnen."

Ich interessierte mich zwar nicht für Quidditsch aber von so einem lächerlichen Sieg hatte ich noch nie gehört.

Lucius

"Und was sagt uns das? Reines Glück, mit Können hätten sie sicherlich nicht gewonnen." versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ich bei der Vorstellung von Potter, der einen Snitch verschluckte, lachen musste.

Severus

"Aber was mich eigentlich gestört hat ist der, der den Fluch auf Potters Besen gesprochen hat - er war stärker als ich."

Lucius

"Was war es denn für ein Fluch?" fragte ich neugierig und wunderte mich, wer es gewesen war, denn kein normaler Schüler hätte genug Kraft dafür gehabt.

Severus

"Das ist es ja grade, ich kannte ihn nicht, es war fortgeschrittene schwarze Magie und ich konnte ihn nicht aufheben höchstens ein klein wenig hemmen.

Ich kann mir das nicht erklären auch wenn aus unserer Lehrerschaft vielleicht einige so stark wären, würden sie nicht diese Kenntnis der schwarzen Künste haben ... außer natürlich Dumbledore selbst, aber warum sollte der seinem Goldjungen etwas antun wollen?!? - das ganze ergibt einfach keinen Sinn."

Lucius

"Du hast doch von diesem Quirell erzählt, der sich so seltsam verhält. Vielleicht hat er ja damit etwas zu tun?" schlug ich vor, mich daran zu erinnern versuchend, was genau er gesagt hatte.

Severus

Darauf erhielt er von mir ein "mpf" ein deutliches Zeichen, dass ich immer dann gab wenn ich noch etwas zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte.

Sicher als DaDa teacher würde er die nötigen Sprüche vielleicht kennen, aber war er so mächtig geworden in den Jahren in denen er durch die Welt gereist war??

Er hatte seine Arbeitszeit in Hogwarts vor ein paar Jahren aufgegeben um mehr zu lernen und war erst dieses Jahr zurückgekehrt...und er hatte sich in der Tat sehr verändert...hauptsächlich körperlich und sein Stottern hatte sich verschlimmert...und natürlich dieser lächerliche Turban von dem er behauptet er sei ein Schutz gewesen gegen irgendwelche Wüstenmonster und er habe sich einfach daran gewöhnt...

War es so arrogant von mir zu denken dass er sich niemals in einem Duell mit mir messen könnte??

"Ich weiß nicht, dieses Jahr sind in Hogwarts eindeutig zu viele auffällige Sachen auf einmal geschehen."

Ich machte eine weitere Pause in der sich etwas meldete das bei mir sonst nur selten etwas zu sagen hatte: mein Gewissen.

"Meinst du ich bin es Dumbledore schuldig ihm was zu sagen...??"

Lucius

Dumbledore.... Diesen Kerl konnte ich nun wirklich nicht leiden und es ärgerte mich ungemein, dass Sev für ihn arbeitete. "Nein, warum denn? Er weiß doch sonst auch alles."

Severus

Das ließ mich ziemlich schnell wieder verstummen. Meine Beziehung zu Dumbledore gehörte ebenfalls zu den Dingen die man schlecht mit Lucius diskutieren konnte.

Er verstand nicht, dass ich mich dem alten Mann gegenüber schuldig fühlte.

Auch wenn wir das Thema beendet hatten konnte ich ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Bezug auf das was heute auf dem Quidditsch pitch nicht abschütteln.

Wer sollte Potter etwas tun wollen, wenn kein Voldemortsympatisant?? Und wer war so mächtig? Nicht nur das er stärker war als ich, sondern auch dass er durch Hogwarts viele Schutzeinrichtungen gedrungen war...

Wenn Lucius etwas wissen würde hätte er mir doch sicher etwas gesagt und ich war eigentlich überzeugt davon, dass er über alles Bescheid wusste was unter den ehemaligen Death Eater lief...

"Du sagst mir Bescheid wenn du etwas erfährst, oder?"

Lucius

"Ich weiß nichts, Sev. Sonst würde ich es dir sagen." antwortete ich ehrlich, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass mich einmal mehr die Frage plagte, ob Severus wieder für Voldemort arbeiten würde, wenn er zurückgekehrt war.

Severus

Damit wich er geschickt meiner Frage aus ob er mir etwas sagen würde wenn er in Zukunft etwas erfahren würde...kein wunder, dass er so einen ausgezeichneten Politiker war.

Ich konnte seinen Zwiespalt jedoch verstehen... noch nicht einmal ich vertraute mir selbst wenn es um da Thema ging...

Dieser Gedanke brachte mich darauf WER wohl der Verdächtige wäre wenn jemand anderes den Fluch auf Harry Potters Besen bemerkt hatte.

Wer wohl anders als der Ex-Death-Eater mit einer fabelhaften Ausbildung in den dunklen Künsten?!? und auf einmal stand auch die Anflemmaktion meines Umhangs in einem anderen Licht.

Innerlich beschloss ich Dumbledore von dem Vorfall zu berichten, ansonsten würde mich das ganze noch mehr in die Rolle des Verdächtigen drängen....aber dies wiederum würde mich grausam unbeliebt machten, sollte es sich tatsächlich um einen Voldemort Anhänger handeln..

"Meinst du ich wurde angeflemmt weil man mich verdächtigte den Fluch auf Potter auszusprechen oder weil man mich daran hindern sollte den Fluch aufzuheben?"

Lucius

Ich überlegte eine Weile, bevor ich meine Antwort aussprach. "Ich weiß nicht.. Ein Feuerzauber ist eine einfache Sache, also könnte es auch jemand gemacht habe, der dachte du würdest Potter verfluchen. Um dich daran zu hindern den Fluch zu stören, hätte man auch andere Zauber benutzen können. Aber andererseits war es ein Quidditshspiel und es wäre sehr offensichtlich gewesen..." Ich schweifte ab und sah ihn an, hoffend, dass er mich verstand.

Severus

Dass er dachte ich würde mich so leicht von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Loser verfluchen lassen der Potter verteidigen wollte knickte meinen Stolz zwar beträchtlich, zeigte mir aber auch dass er Recht hatte.

Vielleicht war ich paranoid und sah überall gefährliche Gegner wo keine waren.

"Egal wer oder was es war: es sollte ordentlich dafür büßen.", antwortete ich mit dem bitteren Gedanken an mein sehr unbequemes Abendessen auf den harten Stühlen der großen Halle...

Lucius

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und sah ihn besorgt an. "Er hat dir doch nicht wehgetan oder?" Bisher hatte es sich angehört, als hätte nur sein Umhang gebrannt.

Severus

Jetzt noch ein 'duziduziduuu' und ein 'soll ich es wieder gesund küssen?' und ich würde glauben er redet mit Draco.

Diese Besorgnis zeigte er selten.Ich kam mir zwar ein wenig verarscht vor, aber war das nicht genau das wozu ich gekommen war?

um mich eine ganze Weile lang allen Widrigkeiten zu entziehen und sich jemand anderen um mich kümmern zu lassen?...

Auch wenn ich wohl niemals zugeben würde diesen Gedanken jemals gehabt zu haben, beschloss ich jedoch Lucius nicht mit irgendeiner pampigen Antwort zu versehen die wohl jeder andere erhalten hätte und antwortete wahrheitsgetreu:

"es ist nichts schlimmes, aber Sitzen ist eine unbequeme Sache geworden."

Lucius

Ich seufzte leise und machte dann einen auf beleidigt. "Du kommst nur zu mir, wenn du irgendwas brauchst." beschwerte ich mich und zog eine Schnute.

Severus

Wie immer war ein schmollender Lucius das Niedlichste was es für mich gab, aber leider wusste ich auch wie schnell so eine Situation in einen gar nicht mehr niedlichen ziemlich wütenden Lucius ausarten konnte.

Außerdem hatte er Recht - ich sollte wirklich öfters herkommen, aber es war so schon schwierig genug nicht zu auffällig zu sein.

Wenn ich ihm jetzt irgendwas von wegen 'ich will nicht verdächtig wirken' an den Kopf schmiss hätte ich die Situation höchstwahrscheinlich versaut.

"du bist halt mein einzig konstanter Punkt in meinem Leben, der einzig konstante den ich haben möchte, und ich brauch dich halt und damit meine ich nicht nur deine healing potions."

das hörte sich jetzt irgendwie anders an als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, aber ich hoffte dass er verstand was ich meinte.

Lucius

"Schon gut, das weiß ich doch.." beruhigte ich ihn und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Dennoch fand ich, dass er viel zu wenig hier war und wenn dann zu kurz oder wir verschwendeten unsere Zeit.

Severus

Ich erwiderte den Kuss sanft und war erleichtert dass sich die Spannung so schnell wieder aufgelöst hatte.

Sogar die kleinsten Unstimmigkeit brachten mich aus dem Gleichgewicht, da wir durch die wenige Zeit die wir uns sahen immer viel zu lange brauchten um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen.Ich schloss meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn an mich.

Noch gegen seine Lippen murmelte ich "ich will dich doch auch öfters sehen..."

Lucius

"Es ist unfair..." murmelte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf wieder an seine Schulter, während ich mich an ihn drückte.

Severus

"es kann ja nur besser werden" gab ich als Antwort.

Früher hatte ich ihm die Schuld an unserer Situation gegeben, daran dass er Narzissa heiratete, daran dass er einen Sohn hatte und daran dass wir nicht offiziell zusammen sein konnten - mittlerweile wusste ich es besser und sah dass er darunter genauso litt wie ich es tat.

Ich nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit in ein anliegendes Wohnzimmer wo ich mich auf die Couch fallen ließ und ihn auf meinen Schoss zog.

Lucius

Ich ließ mich von ihm mit- und dann auf seinen Schoß ziehen, wo ich es mir gleich bequem machte. "Irgendwann werden wir uns nicht mehr verstecken, das verspreche ich dir." sagte ich leise.

Severus

Ich beschloss die bequeme Illusion für den Moment zu schlucken und zog ihn näher an mich.

Ich küsste ihn um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und zog ihn mit mir zurück in die Kissen des weichen Sofas.

Lucius

"Ich meine es Ernst." betonte ich, da ich mir denken konnte, dass er mir nicht glaubte, ließ mich jedoch von ihm mit nach hinten ziehen.

Severus

"So wie es momentan aussieht kann ich das einfach nicht glauben Luc, und lass uns nicht einen weiteren Abend mit Streiterein verschwenden die nirgendwo hinführen." Und mit diesem gesagt, versuchte ich seine Lippen wieder einzufangen und das Thema damit zu beenden.

Lucius

Ich ließ das Thema damit auf sich beruhen, da ich die wenige Zeit die wir hatten nicht mit Streit verschwenden wollte und wusste, dass ich ihn nicht davon überzeugen konnte.

Severus

Da ich ihn nun erfolgreich abgelenkt hatte konnte ich mich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.

z.B. wie gut es sich anfühlte ihn in den Armen zu halten, wie weich und schmiegsam seine Lippen waren oder einfach wie gut er roch.

Lucius

Enthusiastisch erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und schmiegte mich an ihn. Ich diesem Moment wünschte ich mir wirklich nichts anderes, als dass wir einen Ort hätten, wohin wir gehen konnte an dem sie Zeit nicht weiterlief. An dem wir so lange zusammen sein konnten wie wir wollten.

Severus

Ich ließ meine Hand in seine weichen Haare gleiten und verlor mich in dem Kuss.

Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur ihn erfolgreich abgelenkt sondern auch mich.

Lucius

Als mir schließlich die Luft ausging trennte ich unsere Lippen gezwungenermaßen und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter, seinen Geruch genießend.

Severus

Ich legte meinen Arm sicherer um ihn und griff mit dem anderen nach meinem Zauberstab um uns 2 Gläser und eine Flasche Wein zu besorgen, die Lucius in jeder Minibar des Hauses stehen hatte.

Lucius

Ich nahm das gefüllte Weinglas von ihm an und setzte mich so hin, dass ich gemütlich daraus trinken konnte.


	36. Teil 8 The Beginning of The Ende 35

Teil 8 -The Beginning of The End-

Chapter 35

Severus

Zurück in Hogwarts ging ich mit gemischten Gefühlen in Dumbledores Büro und erzählte ihm alles was ich während des Spiels mitbekommen hatte.

In seiner typischen Art kratze er sich am Bart und sagt schließlich "Ich hatte schon befürchtet ich wäre der einzige der bemerkt hat, dass hier etwas seltsames vorgeht, Severus."

Dann fragte er mich was ich von Quirrel halte, was mich dann doch sehr überraschte.

Ich antwortete ihm ehrlich und schließlich unterbreitete er mir seinen Plan.

Er erzählte mir dass die Schule zur Zeit den Stein der Weisen aufbewahrte, dass er tatsächlich fürchtete dass Voldemort ihn holen wollte und dass er seit langem einen Verräter unter seinem Kollegium vermutete.

Innerlich fragte ich wieso er nicht direkt an mich gedacht hatte...aber er fuhr fort ohne mich eine Anmerkung machen zu lassen.

Er wollte dass ich Quirell einschüchterte um herauszufinden ob er dieser Verräter war und wenn er es war sollte ich herausfinden wie weit Quirrel bereits in seinem Vorhaben war.

Mit meinen Gedanken bei dem Plan und wie ich ihn am besten ausführen konnte wollte ich gerade sein Büro verlassen als er anfügte :"ach übrigens, Severus - du wirst beim nächsten Quidditschspiel Schiedsrichter sein."

Ich versuchte abzulehnen da ich Fliegen hasste und auch nicht sonderlich gut darin war, doch der alte Mann lächelte nur dämlich und ließ mich mit Nichts davon kommen.

Die ganze Woche über hatte ich dann schlechte Laune und hasste alles was auch nur annähernd mit Quidditsch zu tun hatte, dies führte dazu dass Potter wohl eine ziemlich harte Woche hatte.

Ich hatte es geschafft mehrfach mit Quirell ins Gespräch zu kommen und mittlerweile konnte man leicht glauben, dass der Typ sich von mit terrorisiert fühlte.

Unser nächstes Treffen war für nach dem Quidditschspiel angesetzt. Kurz vor dem Spiel hätte ich wohl jedem den Kopf abgerissen der auch nur das Wort 'Besen' angedeutet hätte.

Ich gab so viele Strafpunkte wie möglich, in der Hoffnung wegen Ungerechtigkeit ausgetauscht zu werden doch leider schien niemand so darauf zu reagieren wie ich das wollte.

Ich hielt mich die ganze Zeit am Rande des Feldes um nicht in den Tumult hineinzugeraten da ich so schon genug Schwierigweiten hatte mich einigermaßen würdevoll auf dem Besen zu halten.

Potter musste das ganze natürlich ruinieren als er mich beinahe über den Haufen flog um an den Snitch zu gelangen.

Über seinen Triumph bemerkte zum Glück niemand dass ich nur knapp verhindern konnte vom Besen zu fallen und noch ärgerlicher als zu vor landete ich am Spielfeld Rand und spuckte das Blut aus, dass sich in meinem Mund gesammelt hatte, weil ich mir vor Schreck auf die Zunge gebissen hatte, als Potter beinahe mit mir kollidierte.

Meine Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt als Quirell mich auch noch warten ließ.

Wegen meines Ärgers war ich wesentlich direkter als sonst in den Gesprächen und schnell hatte ich keine Lust mehr auf sein dämliches Gestotter und beendete unser Treffen mit dem Satz :"Wir sprechen uns bald wieder, wenn sie Zeit hatten, sich die Dinge zu überlegen, und sich im Klaren sind, wem sie verpflichtet sind."

Auch wenn ich gerne gewollt hätte, hatte ich die nächsten Tage keine Gelegenheit wieder nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren, immer kamen irgendwelche Aufgaben, Aufsicht oder sonstiger Kram dazwischen.

An dem Wochenende an dem ich schließlich wieder fahren wollte wurde ich von McGonagall darüber benachrichtigt Slytherin 50 Punkte abgezogen wurden und als ich empört nach dem Grund fragte empfahl sie mir ein Gespräch mit dem Jungen Mr. Malfoy zu führen.

Auch wenn ich Draco sonst gerne hatte, war ich verärgert weil er meine Abreise verzögerte.

Er schien nicht wirklich besorgt wegen irgendeiner Strafe, da wir ein sehr gutes Verhältnis hatten und ich ihn zugegebener Maßen bevorzugte...

Doch als er mir eine haarsträubende Geschichte von einem Drachen erzählte, der auf dem Astronomieturm gesessen hätte konnte ich ihn nur ungläubig anstarren.

Anscheinend schien er das Talent seines Vaters perfekt und glaubwürdig zu Lügen nicht geerbt zu haben.

Ich sagte ihm dass er mit so was bei mir nicht weit kommt, beließ es bei dem Punkteabzug und da ich langsam endlich los wollte überließ ich die Strafe Hagrid so wie es McGonagall vorgeschlagen hatte.

Der Halbriese hatte ein viel zu gutes Gemüt um ihm ernstlich zu schaden, sagte ich mir.

Ich schob Draco aus meinem Büro und machte mich auf den Weg zu Lucius.

Immerhin würde ich das Pergament dafür sparen seinen Vater über die Bestrafung zu benachrichtigen...

Lucius

Als ich an diesem Samstag von der Arbeit zurückkam war Narzissa wieder einmal nicht da. Das störte mich heute jedoch noch weniger als sonst, denn ich fand es gut wenn sie nicht da war, wenn Sev hier war. Die beiden konnten sich nicht leiden und auch wenn sie sich nicht anschreien würden gab das meist miese Stimmung.

Ich hatte mal wieder etwas für Fudge zu erledigen und auch wenn ich es gerne aufschieben würde setzte ich mich jetzt daran, denn ich hatte noch etwas Zeit bevor Sev kommen würde.

Severus

Das war nun schon das zweite mal das Lucius seine Nase in Arbeit vergruben hatte als ich ankam und langsam fragte ich mich on Fudge wirklich etwas bewirken wollte...

Ich begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss und ließ mich auf die nächstbeste Sitzgelegenheit fallen.

Lucius

"Eine Sekunde, ich bin gleich fertig." Ich schrieb noch zwei Zeilen darunter, wartete bis die Tinte getrocknet war und rollte es dann zusammen, um es beiseite zu legen.

"Du siehst geschafft aus? Was ist los?" erkundigte ich mich, als ich ihn musterte.

Severus

"Harte Woche, nichts weiter. Übrigens darf ich dich ganz offiziell darüber Informieren dass dein Sohn diese Nacht wegen rumschleichen im Schloss nach Ausgangssperre und Erzählen von haarsträubenden Geschichten Strafarbeiten machen muss."

Ich musste bei diesem Satz grinsen, ich fragte mich ob es überhaupt einen Schüler in Hogwarts gab, der dies noch nie getan hatte, Draco hatte nur das Pech gehabt erwischt zu werden und ein wenig zu sehr darauf zu setzen, dass ich ihn nicht bestrafen würde...

Lucius

"Erzählen von haarsträubenden Geschichten? Was waren das für Geschichten?"

Ich erhob mich von meinem Schreibtischstuhl und setzte mich direkt auf seinen Schoß.

Severus

Ich zog ihn näher an mich und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen "er meinte er wäre nur nachts in den Korridoren gewesen, weil Potter einen Babydrachen hätte und aus irgendeinem Grund auf dem Astronomieturm war. In einer Sache hatte er immerhin Recht Potter und seine Kumpanen wurden in der Nacht ebenfalls erwischt...aber wie er auf die Sache mit dem Drachen gekommen ist, ist mir völlig unklar..."

Lucius

Ich blinzelte leicht. "Einen Babydrachen? Wie kommt der bloß auf so was?" überlegte ich, während ich mit meinem Finger über seine Brust strich. "Und du glaubst nicht, dass Potter wirklich einen Babydrachen hatte?"

Severus

"Wo bitte sollte Potter einen Drachen herhaben? Geschweige denn ihn vor dem gesamten Lehrerkollegium geheim halten? und dann auch noch auf dem Astronomieturm. Ich hätte echt gedacht du hättest ihm das geschickte Lügen beigebracht Lucius." erwiderte ich halb im Spaß halb im Ernst.

Severus

Dies war das letzte Treffen in diesem Jahr, das wir arrangieren konnten. Denn danach ereigneten sich die unglaublichsten Dinge.

Voldemort war zurück! Tatsächlich zurück! Zwar nur ein Schatten seiner selbst, aber er war wieder da!

Natürlich hatte der Potter Junge es geschafft ihn aufzugabeln.

Quirrel hatte ihm seinen Körper geliehen, das ganze hörte sich so unglaublich und so widersprüchlich an. Aber ich kannte Voldemorts Macht und bezweifelte keine Sekunde lang dass er es getan hatte.

Dumbledore rief sofort eine Krisensitzung ein und zog sofortige Maßnahmen, die Anstrengungen Anzeichen des bösen Zauberers zu finden wurden verzehnfacht, doch er hielt mich bewusst daraus. Vermutlich begriff auch er in welche Gefahr er mich gebracht hatte, indem er mich Quirrel hat überwachen lassen. Voldemort musste mich zwangsläufig für einen abtrünnigen halten, der ich ja auch irgendwie war.

Nachdem alles in die bahnen gelenkt wurde und das Abschiedsfest vorbei war, machte ich mich wie in Trance auf den weg nach Malfoy Manor. Es war mir egal dass Narzissa ebenfalls dort sein würde und dass die beiden vermutlich nur auf die Ankunft ihres Sohnes warteten, der in wenigen Stunden mit dem Zug ankommen würde...


	37. Teil 9 No more Proofs needed 36

Teil 9 –No more proofs needed-

Chapter 36

Severus: Ich schritt die wenigen Schritte durch das Frontgatter auf das Gebäude zu, immer noch drehten sich meine Gedanken. Ein Hauself öffnete mir bereitwillig die Tür und ließ mich ohne Verzögerung eintreten, mit den Worten "der Meister ist im Aufenthaltsraum" und so machte ich mich auf den weg, im Geiste versuchend Wort für das eben geschehene zu finden. Ich betrat den Raum und sah Lucius vor mir, der wohl ziemlich überrascht über meine unangekündigte Ankunft sein musste und sagte nur: "Er ist zurück." und ließ mich auf eine der großen Couchen fallen.

Lucius: Ich sah Severus verwirrt an, da ich im ersten Moment wirklich keine Ahnung hatte von wem er sprach. "Wer ist zurück?"

Severus: "Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf." ich brachte es einfach nicht mehr über mich Meister zu sagen...ich konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben dass er zurück war nach 10 Jahren...

Lucius: "Wie meinst du das? Was ist geschehen?" Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf die Couch und sah ihn fragend an.

Severus: Ich fuhr mir mit zitternder Hand durch die haare und versuchte erneut meine Gedanken zu ordnen "Ich weiß es nicht, nicht wirklich...er hat überlebt und sich dann, den Körper von Quirrel 'geliehen'." und jetzt realisierte ich auch noch etwas "er war es wohl auch das während des Quidditschspieles...na ja auf jedenfalls, er drang ein und hätte Potter beinahe erwischt, ich weiß nicht was ihn abgehalten hat...auf jedenfalls hat er es nicht geschafft und er ist wieder verschwunden, keiner weiß wohin, Quirrel ist tot."

Lucius: Ich nickte nur leicht geistesabwesend, das musste er mal sacken. Also war er wirklich nicht tot gewesen und nun war er auf dem Weg zurück an die Macht. Ich wusste selber nicht was ich darüber denken sollte...

Severus: Ich war hergekommen um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und nun das..."Nun...nun sag doch was!"

Lucius: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll..." Sollte ich mich nun freuen als einer seiner treuen Anhänger? Aber laut Severus war er nur ein körperloser Geist...

Severus: "Aber, aber gerade DU müsstest doch wissen was das heißt! es ist noch nicht vorbei! der gesamte Hokuspokus geht wieder los! es wird wieder Krieg geben."

Lucius: "Ja ich weiß... Aber wenn er nur ein körperloser Geist ist? Und niemand weiß wohin er verschwunden ist oder was passiert ist?"

Severus: "Er hat bewiesen dass er so gut wie unsterblich ist. er hat es einmal geschafft und er wird es wieder schaffen!" und seine ruhige und berechnende Art die ich sonst so an ihm liebte regte mich auf einmal plötzlich auf...er war ein seltsamer Ruhepol im Gegensatz zu meinem innerlichen Tumult.

Lucius: Ich seufzte leise und fuhr mir mit den Fingern über den Stirn. "Wenn er unsterblich wäre, wäre er jetzt kein Geist oder?" Aber das hieß immerhin, dass er nicht Tod war... Ich musste ihm irgendwie meine Loyalität beweisen, aber wie?

Lucius: Ich wusste nicht einmal wo er sich jetzt befand

Severus: Und nun fing er an seelenruhig über etwas nachzudenken, ich konnte es ihm deutlich ansehen, dieselbe Haltung derselbe Gesichtsausdruck den er beim Schach aufsetzte oder wenn er eine politische Entscheidung traf. "Was ist los mit dir?? berührt dich das denn gar nicht? erinnerst du dich nicht mehr was vor 10 Jahren war?!?"

Lucius: "Natürlich berührt es mich! Wie könnte ich denn vergessen was vor zehn Jahren gewesen ist?" erwiderte ich und sah ihn an.

Severus: So wie er das sagt hörte sich das aber schwer danach an dass er ziemlich andere Erinnerungen daran hatte als ich...Ich hatte die Strafen Voldemorts noch deutlich vor Augen...genau wie sich allabendlich das Blut von den Händen waschen zu müssen von Taten die mich heute noch nachts verfolgten. Es war nicht als hätte ich nicht gewusst dass er kalt war, dass er viele dinge die anderen den Magen umdrehten nicht mal mit einem Wimpernzucken honorierte...aber trotzdem sprang es mir jetzt wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Aber streiten war jetzt das letzte was ich wollte..."Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte ich.

Lucius: "Ich weiß es nicht..." Dieser Satz war nicht mal gelogen, ich wusste wirklich nicht was ich machen sollte. Ihn schien die ganze Sache sehr zu beunruhigen, etwas das ich nicht verstehen konnte. War er nicht auch sein Treuer Diener gewesen?

Severus: In diesem Moment platzte Narzissa herein und ich denke dass es wohl das erste Mal in meinem Leben war dass ich dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit war, wenn es auch nur deshalb war dass sie einen potentiellen Streit von mir und Lucius im Keim erstickte. Sie blieb mitten im Raum stehen schaute überrascht von mir zu Lucius, enthielt sich aber jeglichen Kommentars und sagte nur "Wir müssen Draco abholen."

Lucius: "Ja ich bin gleich fertig." Und damit war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Wir... wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber okay? Heute ist ein schlechter Tag..." Ich wollte keinen Streit mit ihm und ich wollte es auch nicht so aussehen lassen als würde ich ihn loswerden wollen...

Severus: "Ist in Ordnung, ich geh wohl auch besser wieder...in Hogwarts ist immer noch große Aufruhe..."Trotz meiner Wort blieb ich noch stehen, ich wusste nicht wirklich wie ich mich verabschieden sollte...entweder taten wir dass mit einem Abschiedskuss oder wir gingen im Streit auseinander und dies war irgendwie keines von beiden...Schließlich hielt ich die Spannung nicht mehr aus, nahm die wenigen schritte zu ihm, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und war dann weg. Genauso verwirrt wie ich vor meinem Besuch gewesen war, wenn nicht sogar noch verwirrter.

Lucius: Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl sah ich ihm nach. Wenn es etwas gab, das ich nicht vertrug dann war es Streit mit ihm, aber das war nicht wie Streit, das war anders... aber auch nicht gut.

Ich versuchte mich damit abzulenken, dass ich meinen Umhang überwarf und Narzissa nach draußen folgte

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die ersten zwei Wochen der Ferien verbrachte ich bei Severus zu Hause, ohne Streit aber es war auch nicht wie vorher. Ich versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken und genoss einfach die Zeit, damit ich mich über die letzten Wochen der Ferien hinwegtrösten konnte.

Als ich dann schließlich wieder zu Hause war erinnerte ich mich an das Tagebuch und mir kam eine Idee, wie ich Lord Voldemort meine Treue beweisen konnte. Ich jubelte der kleinen Weasley das Tagebuch unter und hoffte, dass das passieren würde, was ich mir erhoffte.


	38. Teil 9 No more Proofs needed 37

Teil 9 –No more proofs needed-

Chapter 37

Ich genoss die wenigen Wochen die ich in den Ferien zusammen mit Lucius verbringen konnte. Am Anfang vermieden wir es beide bewusst gewissen Themen anzusprechen und danach wurden sie einfach weggeschwemmt von dem guten Gefühl endlich wieder frei zusammen zu sein - ohne Narzissa, ohne Draco, ohne Dumbledore, ohne arbeit.

Doch die wenigen Wochen vergingen schnell und er musste die restliche zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen.

Das nächste Jahr in Hogwarts entpuppte sich als der pure Horror.

Und damit meine ich nicht nur dass es Gerüchte über eine Kammer des Schreckens gab, den wahren Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin (ich habe jetzt noch vor Augen wie einige Huffelpuff first Years mich angestarrt haben), und auch nicht nur die vielen ungeklärten magischen Unfälle die wir hatten. Nein damit meine ich ganz besonders den neuen Dada teacher. Lockheart. Sein Anblick, sein Auftreten, seine Dummheit und seine Arroganz waren noch nicht genug. Nein der Kerl musste auch noch die Dreistigkeit haben mir ständig hinter her zulaufen und mich anzugraben. Ich war in diesem Jahr wohl garstiger und schlechtgelaunter denn je, aber ich konnte den Spinner einfach nicht abwimmeln.

Dazu kam noch dass Dumbledore mir fast alle Freientage strich die ich mit Lucius hätte verbringen können, um die Ursache des Versteinerns verschiedener Schüler zu finden...ich konnte ihm nur mehrfach bestätigen dass es sich nicht um schwarze Magie handelte und auch nicht um irgendeine Potion, aber der alte Mann verharrte bei dieser Idee und ließ sich von nichts anderem belehren...

Das ganze fand seinen Höhepunkt im letzten Monat. Wieder einmal hatte Potter es vollbracht sich ins Lebensgefahr zu begeben (wir sehr ich dieses Jungen und seine Heldenneurose hasste!). Er killte einen Basilisken und erzählte irgendetwas von einer Erinnerung an Dumbledore.

Mit dem ich auch noch ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch führte in dem er mich mehrmals fragte ob ich das Tagebuch kannte aus dem der Zauber entsprungen war.

Natürlich kannte ich es, meine Erinnerung war nicht löchrig. Aber ich belog ihn.

Log Albus das erste Mal seit ich bei ihm arbeitete direkt ins Gesicht. Und das alles nur wegen Lucius.

Ich wusste dass wir uns kaum gesehen hatten, aber er hatte kein Wort davon erwähnt. auch hatte er mir nicht gesagt dass er herausgefunden hatte welche macht in dem buch lag...

Von Schuldgefühlen darüber dass ich Albus angelogen hatte und mit unterdrückter Wut machte ich mich noch am selben Abend auf nach Malfoy Manor...um Lucius zur Rede zu stellen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus: Mit gezieltem schritt und nur knapp behaltener Beherrschung suchte ich das Manor nach ihm ab und fand ihn schließlich in einem Nebenzimmer der Bibliothek. Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung fragte ich "erinnerst du dich an ein gewisses Tagebuch?!"

Lucius: Ein Blick reichte mir zu zeigen dass er wütend war. Sehr wütend. "Ja, daran erinnere ich mich." Ich hatte gewusst, dass dieses Gespräch kommen würde aber ich hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass ich es umgehen konnte

Severus: "Dann wusstest du auch dass es 4 Schüler, einem Geist und dem behämmerten Katzenviech dass du Filch angedreht hast beinahe das leben gekostet hat?!?"

Lucius: "Nein das wusste ich nicht" Zumindest nicht am Anfang aber Draco hatte es mir erzählt

Severus: "Warum sag ich dir das überhaupt?? Ich wette es kümmert dich eh nicht im Geringsten! Du findest das ganze vermutlich auch noch unterhaltsam." Ich biss die zähne heftig aufeinander und wandte mich einen kurzen Moment ab um meine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen.

Lucius: "Und wenn es so wäre?" ich wusste, dass ich damit einen Streit herausforderte, aber in diesem Moment konnte ich nicht anders. "Wenn es mir Spaß machte und ich gerne wieder wie vor zehn Jahren hätte?" Ich stand auf wobei ich beinahe den Stuhl umstieß

Severus: "Ach du würdest ganz gerne wieder als Arschkriecher von Voldemort agieren??? Das siehst du also als deine Rolle an?!"

Lucius: "Passt es dir etwa nicht, dass ich Spaß daran habe andere zu quälen? Das es mir Spaß gemacht hat ihr das Buch zu geben und damit all die Geschehnisse heraufzubeschwören? Oh ja, das macht es in der Tat!" jetzt war ich wirklich wütend.

Severus: Ich hatte vor Zorn die Fäuste geballt und die Zähne aufeinander gebissen. Und bei diesen Worten scheuerte ich ihm aus Impuls eine. Mit der Faust voll in sein Gesicht.

Lucius: Überrascht von dieser Aktion taumelte ich zurück und stellte überrascht fest, dass meine Nase blutete. Damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet.

Severus: Ich trug wohl denselben überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht wie er selber. Fassungslos blickte ich von meiner faust zu seinem Gesicht, ihm lief Blut über Lippen und Kinn. Ich war wie gelähmt und hatte das Gefühl die Zeit sei stehen geblieben. "es...es tut mir leid." brachte ich stammelnd hervor, immer noch unfähig zu glauben was ich eben getan hatte.

Lucius: Ich schluckte und wischte mir das Blut erst einmal mit den Fingern weg. Mir fehlten die Worte. Normalerweise hätte ich zurückgeschlagen aber ihn... ihn konnte Severus doch nicht schlagen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte

Severus: Er starrte mich einfach nur weiterhin an, mit diesem fassungslosen Blick in seinen Augen den ich bald nicht mehr ertragen konnte...Ich fuhr mir mit zitternden Händen durch die haare und begann zu stottern: "ich, ich weiß nicht... es...oh mein Gott...es tut mir leid...es tut mir so leid."

Lucius: "Vielleicht. -... wäre es besser wenn du jetzt gehen würdest." Ich wandte schließlich meinen Blick von ihm ab und drehte mich zum Tisch um

Severus: Ich wagte mich nicht auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zu zutun. "Lucius, bitte...ich ...ich ...", aber ich wusste einfach nicht was ich sagen konnte um das wieder gut zu machen.

Lucius: Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl sinken und versuchte meine widerstreitenden Gefühle zu ordnen. Einerseits wollte ich nicht, dass er ging, aber ich wollte auch nicht weiter mit ihm streiten. Also sagte ich erst einmal gar nichts

Severus: Ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck, aber dass er nichts sagte, mich noch nicht einmal anblickte gab mir das Gefühl innerlich zu zerreißen:" Bitte, lass mich... lass mich erklären ich scheiße...es tut mir so leid...ich wollte nicht...bitte." egal welche Ansätze ich hatte für mich hörte sich alles falsch an und es kam einfach nichts vernünftiges dabei heraus...aber ich konnte einfach nicht gehen...nicht so.

Lucius: "Dann erklär es." Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihn lieber anschreien oder heulen wollte, beide Gefühle kämpften um eine Vorherrschaft. Das war so falsch, das sollte so nicht sein...

Severus: Ich zuckte bei seinen Worten zurück und verstummte erst einmal, wie sollte ich etwas erklären dass ich selber nicht verstand??? Ich weiß ich kann das unmöglich wieder gut machen, aber ich hab einfach die Kontrolle verloren...ich ...es tut mir leid." endete ich schwach. Das war also alles was ich vorbringen konnte? selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren hörte sich das recht arm an...Das letzte Mal dass ich so wütend gewesen war, war tatsächlich in der Anwesenheit von Sirius gewesen...unvorstellbar aber war...

Lucius: Ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern über die Stirn und seufzte leise. Man konnte deutlich hören, dass es ihm Leid tat und dass er selber ganz verwirrt war. Aber ich wusste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Severus: Er antwortete immer noch nicht und langsam verließ mich jede Hoffnung. Ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und schlang meine arme um meine Mitte. Das letzte was sich raus brachte war ein gequältes "bitte" da ich einfach nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Lucius: "Schon gut... Ist schon... gut." Ich hatte zu ihm gesehen und sein zittern bemerkt, also sagte ich das erstbeste, was mir einfiel

Severus: Bei diesen Worten horchte ich auf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Es war wie als hingen seine Worte wie mit einem echo immer noch im Raum. Nichts war gut, ich wusste dass und er wusste das auch dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu schließen. Ich wusste immer noch nicht was ich tun sollte, wagte mich nicht mich zu bewegen. Aus angst etwas falsch zu machen und es wieder zu ruinieren.

Lucius: "Vielleicht... wäre es besser du würdest jetzt gehen... Ich..." Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte...

Severus: Dies erstickte wohl auch noch den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer in mir. Nicht nur was er sagte sondern auch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Erneut fuhr ich mir mit meiner hand durch die haare und Kämpfte um meine Haltung. Ich schlang erneut beide arme um meine Mitte und deutete ein nicken an "j vielleicht ist es das beste..." Ich wandte mich zur Tür schaute mich noch einmal zu ihm um, unfähig noch irgendetwas zu sagen und verließ den Raum und floh schließlich die großen hallen von Malfoy Manor und stand schon bald wieder auf den Strassen von London.


	39. Teil 9 No more Proofs needed 38

Teil 9 –No more proofs needed-

Chapter 38

Lucius: Die nächsten Wochen verliefen für mich in einer Art Trance, alles was ich tat war irgendwie automatisch und ich fühlte mich leer und als ob mir etwas fehlte. Der Streit nagte noch immer an mir und ich musste etwas tun um das zu ändern. Denn ich hatte Severus rausgeworfen.

Dennoch schob ich es eine Weile vor mir her, bis ich mich schließlich zusammen nahm und zu ihm nach Hause ging.

Severus: Ich hatte mir die letzten tage in Hogwarts frei genommen, kam aber auf Dumbledores Bitte hin zu dem einen letzten Abendessen bevor die Schüler die schule verließen würden. Zuhause angekommen erfüllte mich wieder die drückende Last die ich seit dem Streit mit Lucius gespürt hatte. Die vergangene Woche hatte ich kaum gegessen und mir war häufig übel gewesen. Ich fühlte mich körperlich krank und geistig einfach zu labil um etwas dagegen zu tun. Ich wagte mich nicht bei ihm zu melden, konnte kaum in den Spiegel sehen immer noch unfähig zu begreifen wie ich so die Kontrolle hatte verlieren können.

Noch am selben Abend klopfte es an der Tür und ich brauchte einiges an Willenskraft um mich überhaupt dazu bringen aufzustehen. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah ihn vor mir. In Schock verharrte ich einen Moment unbeweglich und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Schließlich tat ich einen schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten und schloss hinter ihm meine Tür.

Lucius: Selbst jetzt als ich hier war wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Ich brauchte einen Moment um mich zu fassen bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehen und ihn ansehen konnte. "Ich... möchte keinen Streit mehr mit dir,

Severus. Was neulich passier ist... es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe..."

Das ich überrascht war wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Ich hatte in der letzten Woche zwar unablässig an unseren Streit Gedacht doch keine Sekunde lang daran was er gesagt haben mochte und brauchte deswegen eine ganze weile um zu begreifen was er meinte. Hunderte von Dingen die ich sagen oder tun könnte strömten auf mich ein und in meiner Verwirrung entschied ich mich für das simpelste "Es tut mir auch leid, alles." und dann unsicherer "Kannst du mir vergeben?" und bei dieser frage hatte ich ein seltsame deja 'vous.

Lucius: "Ich... kann es, ja. Ich kann nicht länger wütend auf dich sein, das will ich nicht....." Es war unglaublich schwer auszudrücken was ich fühlte

Severus: Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu um ihn in purer Erleichterung zu umarmen, hielt mich aber im letzten Moment davon ab. irgendwie war all dies so zerbrechlich..."Ich will's wieder gut machen...ich weiß nur nicht wie.", sagte ich mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Ich machte den letzten Schritt, und legte die Arme um seine Taille und meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Bitte... du es nie wieder"

Severus: Sofort schloss ich meine arme eng um ihn aus purer Erleichterung ihn wieder zu haben, ihn bei mir zu fühlen ohne diese physische Distanz zwischen uns die sich in den letzten Tagen wie eine unüberwindbare Kluft angefühlt hatte. .Nur zu leicht konnte ich antworten "Nein, nie wieder, nie wieder."

Lucius: Ich lächelte nur erleichtert und genoss das Gefühl, dass er wieder seine Arme um mich gelegt hatte. Obwohl ich wusste, dass wir wieder streiten würden wollte ich doch im Moment einfach nur seinen Worten glauben

Severus: Ich zog ihn an mich und mir wurde immer unbegreiflicher wie ich diesen Körper hatte verletzen können. Auf einmal hatte ich das Bedürfnis sein Gesicht zu sehen, wie um das Bild von ihm mit einer Hand an seinem Gesicht über die das Blut lief aus meinem Gedächtnis zu bannen, sanft und vorsichtig zog ich mich ein Stück zurück und legte die Hand auf seine linke Gesichtshälfte, dorthin wo in nur wenige tage zuvor meine Faust getroffen hatte und Versicherte mich dass ich keinen schaden hinterlassen hatte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius: Ich sah ihn an, wie er mein Gesicht begutachtete, als hätte er Angst er hätte mir ernsthaften Schaden zugefügt. "Es ist nichts mehr zu sehen." informierte ich ihn leise und legte meine Finger über seine.

Severus: "Ich wollte nur sicher gehen..."sagte ich kaum hörbar. Ich fühlte mich immer noch unheimlich schuldig und konnte nicht verstehen wieso er mir so einfach vergeben hatte. Immer noch unsicher blickte ich in seine Augen, wollte aber den Moment nicht dadurch zerstören dass ich schon wieder herumzweifelte...

Lucius: Ich wusste selbst nicht warum aber wegen ihm würde ich selbst meinen Stolz fallen lassen, der Grund warum ich überhaupt hier war. Ohne ihn konnte ich nicht leben und das wollte ich auch gar nicht.

Severus: Ich lehnte mich vor so dass sich unsere Nasen fast berührten und blickte in die mir so vertrauten stahlgrauen Augen. Ich strich mit meinem Daumen sanft über seine Wange und legte meine Lippen vorsichtig über seine. Mehr um mich zu versichern dass ich dies tatsächlich noch durfte als nur um ihn wieder bei mir zu fühlen.

Lucius: Ich hob den Kopf leicht und erwiderte seinen Kuss sanft, froh darüber dass er den ersten Schritt getan hatte

Severus: Unendlich erleichtert darüber dass er es geschehen ließ, ließ ich langsam immer mehr von meiner Zurückhaltung sinken und küsste ihn schon bald wie wir es gewohnt waren, ohne scheu und mit der Vertrautheit die man gewinnt wenn man schon so lange zusammen ist.

Lucius: Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ mich in dem Kuss versinken. Wie sehr hatte ich das vermisst...

Severus: Ich schlang meine arme um seine Hüfte und zog ihn enger an mich. In der letzten Woche hatte mich so oft der Gedanke gequält dass ich dies hier vielleicht nie wieder haben würde, wegen einem einzigen unbesonnenen Moment und ich war entschlossen dies hier nie wieder missen zu müssen.

Severus: Wenn ich gedacht hatte dieses Schuljahr sei furchtbar gewesen, war ich nicht auf das nächste gefasst. Unsere Beziehung erholte sich von diesem Schlag nie wieder ganz, die verteidigende Körperhaltung die Lucius nun jedes Mal annahm wenn wir uns stritten, brach mir fast das herz und die vielen Dinge über die wir zu reden vermieden drückten immer Schwerer auf uns nieder.

Das ganze wurde nicht besser als überall Nachrichten von Sirius Ausbruch durch die Welt gingen. Beinahe betet ich dem Bastard zuerst zu begegnen um ihn persönlich den hals umzudrehen. Um das ganze noch schlimmer zu machen beschloss Potter wieder mal ein bisschen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und floh von zuhause - wie immer ohne jegliche Konsequenzen. In einem Zustand in dem ich sowieso schon wütend auf Dumbledore war, da er wieder mal seinen Goldjungen so unverschämt und offensichtlich bevorzugte verschwieg mir der Greis auch noch wer der neue Dada teacher war. Diesen bekam ich erst am tag seiner Ankunft zu Gesicht und ich kochte vor Wut. Besonders peinlich wurde das ganze dann als Dumbledore mich vorm Kollegium ermahnte mich zu benehmen und mich zwang die hand des Werwolfes zu schütteln der die Dreistigkeit hatte mir eine 'gute Zusammenarbeit' zu wünschen.

Auf seine Beliebt indirekt gewaltsame art wurde ich dann auch noch dazu abgestempelt dem Kerl den grausam komplizierten Wolfsbeintrank zu brauen und sobald ich ihn auch nur schief anblicke zog Dumbledore MICH zur Rechenschaft, wie als wäre ich es gewesen der versucht hätte IHN umzubringen.

Immer wieder spürte ich außerdem dass die Tatsache dass Black auf freiem Fuß war an Lucius Nerven zerrte und er häufig gereizt war, doch dies wurde zu einem weiteren Thema über das wir nicht sprachen. Das Jahr allerdings verlief recht ruhig. Die Dementoren störten mich weniger als die meisten anderen, wenn auch nur wegen der Hoffnung dass Black einem Begegnen würde...

Draco hatte außerdem eine hervorragende Idee gehabt mit dieser Methode Potter von seinem Besen zu rütteln, die leider nicht funktionierte...

Die Panik die alle Leute über Blacks Ausbruch empfanden konnte ich nicht teilen, da ich es wusste was es mit dem Bastard auf sich hatte. Über die Wut die ich Dumbledore gegenüber immer noch empfand sagte ich jedoch nichts darüber, die Sache gehörte für mich in meinen Privatraum und nicht an die Öffentlichkeit.

Etwas irritiert hat mich dass der Wolf anscheinend tatsächlich versuchte alte Feindseligkeiten zu begraben, ich ließ mich aber nur soweit darauf ein wie Dumbledore mich zwingen konnte. Das ganze eskalierte schließlich an dem tag als Black sein dreckiges Gesicht auch zeigte. Ich war kurz davor ihm an die Gurgel zu springen als ich ihn erblickte, doch Lupin hielt mich davon ab und auf ziemlich erniedrigende weise wurde ich außer Gefecht gesetzt und bekam in meiner Bewusstlosigkeit nicht mit was geschah.

Als ich mit bohrenden Kopfschmerzen aufwachte teilte mir ausgerechnet McGonagall mit dass der Bastard erneut entwischte. Von rasender Wut gesteuert schrei ich nicht nur den Minister für Magie zusammen, so dass er bis heute noch ängstlich zuckt wenn er mit mir in einem Raum stand sondern forderte auch Rechenschaft für Dumbledore was ziemlich hässlich endete.

Lucius: Noch vor den Ferien tauchte spät abends Severus bei mir auf, mit einer ziemlich miesen Laune und lauter schlechten Neuigkeiten. Potter und seine Freunde wussten von Blacks Unschuld, Black war entkommen, obwohl er ihn fast gehabt hatte.

"Und Pettigrew?" hackte ich nach

Severus: War ja mal wieder klar, ich stand draußen an der Front erlebte die gesamte scheiße mit, war ein emotionales Wrack und Lucius fragte nach den Gegebenheiten die er in seine politischen Strategien einweben konnte...... Ich biss die Zähne zusammen in Erinnerung daran was das letzte Mal in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation geschehen war und antwortete nur lahm. "Entkommen." dies trug nicht wirklich zu meiner Aufmunterung bei da ich für dieses stück schleim kaum mehr übrig hatte als für Lupin.

Lucius: "Dann weiß zumindest keiner von Blacks Unschuld und sie werden ihn weiterjagen. Sie kriegen ihn bestimmt noch." versuchte ich ihn wieder zu beruhigen, denn ich wollte um jeden Preis einen weiteren Streit zu vermeiden.

Severus: Über diese Möglichkeit hatte ich bisher noch nicht nachgedacht und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und beruhigte mich wenigstens etwas...wenn nötig würde ich vor Gericht gegen ihn eine Falschaussage machen, wenn der Bastard nur das bekommen würde was er verdient....."Das will ich mal hoffen..."

Lucius: "Ganz sicher. Solange die keinen lebenden Pettigrew als Beweis haben wird niemand glauben, dass Black unschuldig ist. Und eine Verhandlung wird er auch nicht bekommen, sondern direkt den Kuss des Dementoren"

Severus: Das brachte sogar ein fieses grinsen auf mein Gesicht, die Vorstellung von Black mit dem Gesichtsausdruck den die Dementoren Opfer generell trugen heitere mich auf perverse weise auf.

Lucius: "Na, siehst du..." ich küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen und lächelte dann ebenfalls. "Er bekommt schon seine Strafe..."

Severus: Dies brachte mich vorerst mal zurück in die Realität und ich erwiderte den Kuss flüchtig. Er wirkte seltsam distanziert und ich fragte "Bist du okay?" immerhin müsste dies genauso an seinen nerven fressen wie an meinen, wenn nicht noch mehr.

Lucius: "Ja, mir geht's gut..." Ich wollte ihn nicht auch noch mit meinen Problemen belasten, das war ganz allein meine Sache.

Severus: Es schmerzte mich zwar dass er sich schon wieder weigerte mit mir über seine Gefühle zu sprechen aber ich drang nicht weiter in ihn ein...Auf diese weise hatte ich ihn schon länger nicht mehr erreicht und bezweifelte dieses Mal erfolg zu haben. Wie ich all dies hasste...

Lucius: "Lass uns... nicht mehr darüber reden, ja?" bar ich, denn ich spürte schon wieder diese Distanz zwischen uns, die ich nicht haben wollte, die ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte

Severus: Ich nickte nur. Das stellte nun schon seit über einem Jahr unserer Beziehungsbasis dar 'nicht darüber reden', aber es schien uns beiden der einzig erträgliche weg.

Lucius: So verging der Rest des Sommers. Ich hatte das Gefühl unsere Beziehung bröckelte immer weiter, ganz langsam und irgendwann würde sie auseinander fallen. Die meisten unserer Treffen verliefen wie immer, wir redeten nicht über Probleme.....

Irgendwie war ich da doch froh, dass Draco unbedingt zum Quidditschcup wollte und Narzissa und ich deshalb mit ihm dorthin gingen. Das war die einmalige Gelegenheit für mich die Todesser wenigstens ein wenig wieder zusammenzuraffen und ihnen weiterzugeben, was ich von Severus gehört hatte und noch in der selben Nacht traten wir wieder auf und quälten einige Muggel. Dann jedoch beschwor irgendein Idiot das Dunkle Mal herauf, und wir verzogen uns, denn ohne Voldemort wollten wir nicht diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit

Severus: Als ich am nächsten tag die Zeitung aufschlug und den riesigen bericht über den Vorfall im Tagespropheten las konnte ich mir gleich denken wer dahinter steckte: Lucius. Ich konnte nicht wirklich erklären warum aber es machte mich wütend, auch dass er dies mit keinem Wort zuvor erwähnt hatte.....so viel zum Thema Vertrauen, obwohl ich ihm das bei logischer Betrachtung nicht übel nehmen konnte - aber wie so oft im Leben betrachtete ich es nicht logisch. Ich war immer zerrissen von dem Gefühl das sich ihn vermisste, fast noch schlimmer als in all den Jahren zuvor und anstelle besänftigt zu werden verstärkte sich das Gefühl nur noch wenn ich bei ihm war. Wir sprachen niemals über diesen Vorfall, ich wartete wohl darauf das er das Thema ansprechen würde und er vermied es bewusst, da er meine Meinung dazu wohl kannte...Im Grunde verlief dieses Jahr jedoch ohne außergewöhnliche Ereignisse (dass sich Potter wieder in den Mittelpunkt spielte indem er sich in das Trimagische Turnier schummelte zählte ich schon gar nicht mehr als auffällig)- mit dem neuen Dada teacher verstand ich mich besser als mit allen anderen zuvor, was ich nicht gedacht hätte von einem Ex Auror der außerdem noch in dem Ruf stand verrückt zu sein. Aber ich hielt ihn für weitaus normaler als Lockheart, Quirrel oder Lupin. Das Trimagische Turnier hielt Hogwarts in Atem aber die schwüler freuten sich über die Spannung und einige von Dracos Potterfeindlichen Aktionen schafften es sogar meine Stimmung zu verbessern. Das ganze lief solange glatt bis zum ende des Turniers. Potter verschwand ins nichts. Ganz Hogwarts hielt den Atem an, Dumbledore raste- er kehrte schließlich zurück - halb tot mit einem toten Cedirc Diggory bei sich.

Lucius: Am letzten Abend des Trimagischen Turniers kehrte er zurück. Voldemort kehrte zurück ins Leben und schaffte es beinahe Potter zu töten. Doch der Junge entkam um Haaresbreite, mit der Leiche des Jungen, der mit ihm hier erschienen war. Und Severus war nicht da...

Severus: Während der Abwesenheit des Jungen schmerzte mein Mal stärker als in all den Jahren bevor und wenige Minuten bevor er zurückkam wurde ich fast bewusstlos vor Schmerz. Da ich erstens schlecht mitten aus der menge wegapparieren konnte, während so etwas geschah und ich zweitens auch in jeder Faser meines Körpers einen starken Widerwillen dagegen verspürte blieb ich wo ich war.

Bei Potters Ankunft ließ der Schmerz zwar nicht völlig nach, verminderte sich aber und war durch den Aufruhr fast völlig vergessen. An der Seite Dumbledores kämpfte ich mich nach vorne durch nur um noch halb mitzubekommen wie Moody ihn wegschleppte, wobei ich mir noch nichts dachte, was sich später als fataler Fehler herausstellte.

Life erlebte ich mit dass MadEyeMoody, der Potter gekidnapped hatte, direkt nach dem dieser angekommen war, in Wahrheit Crouch Junior war. Crouch Junior, der mit mir zusammen den Death Eaters beigetreten war. Schüler der Lestranges...Aus erster hand erfuhr ich was geschehen war, Voldemort war wieder auferstanden, diesmal wirklich und zu seiner vollen Macht zurückgekehrt.

Nachdem Potter versorgt war führte ich noch ein langes und Ermüdendes Gespräch mit Dumbledore das meine Entscheidung mich von Voldemort abzuwenden nur noch festigte. Er bat mich jedoch als Spion zu agieren - etwas wovor ich furchtbare Angst hatte, wie sollte mein alter Meister mir jetzt noch vertrauen wo ich zu seiner Wiederauferstehung nicht erschienen war? Die schwerste Bürde lag jedoch noch vor mir...ich musste zu Lucius...ich wusste nicht wie ich es ihm sagen sollte...nicht mit dem wissen dass dies wohl das Ende unserer Beziehung war.

Geknickt aber immer noch entschlossen endlich Stellung in diesem Kampf zu beziehen ging ich zu ihm.

Severus: Zu meiner Überraschung öffnete mir Narzissa die Tür, mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck wies sie mich zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer. Sie beherrschte es mindestens genauso gut wie Lucius und nun auch Draco eine Maske zu tragen, und doch meinte ich so etwas wie eine traurige Vorahnung in ihren Augen zu sehen, die mich in diesem Moment jedoch wenig kümmert. Ich trat ein und sah mich seinem Rücken gegenüber. "Lucius." machte ich ihn auf mich aufmerksam.

Lucius: "Severus..." Ich wandte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. "Du warst nicht dort..."

Severus: "Ich hab mich entschieden" antwortete ich nur mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

Lucius: Dieser Ton sagte mir, dass es nichts Gutes war, bei dem er sich entschieden hatte. "Wofür entschieden?" hackte ich nach, wollte es aber eigentlich nicht wirklich wissen.

Severus: "Für die Seite auf der ich kämpfen werde." antwortete ich nur knapp...und für noch etwas anderes...aber das brachte ich einfach nicht über die Lippen.

Lucius: "Du hast dich... für Dumbledore entschieden, nicht wahr?" Ich brauchte nicht mehr fragen, ich wusste, dass er genau das war. Und ich spürte, wie diese Erkenntnis irgendwas in mir zerbrechen ließ. Hieß das, dass er mich nun verlassen würde? Dass wir uns nie wieder sehen würden?

Severus: Ich nickte nur und zwang mich weiterhin ihn anzusehen, den Blick nicht abzuwenden egal wie sehr ich mich vor seiner Reaktion fürchtete oder wie sehr es mich schmerzte ihn anzusehen und zu wissen, dass dies vermutlich das letzte Mal in Frieden war.

Lucius: "Ist das... alles?" Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen ihn da zu sehen, diesen Blick, der traurig und entschlossen zugleich war.....

Severus: Ich schüttele den Kopf. Nein. das war nicht alles. ich konnte nicht glauben dass er es mit all seiner Intelligenz selber noch nicht begriffen hatte. Es nicht begreifen wollte. "Nein. Lucius - es ist aus." Und bei den letzten Worten überschlug sich meine stimme und ich musste heftig schlucken um mich überhaupt noch zu fangen.

Lucius: Wie sehr hatte ich gehofft, dass er das nicht sagen wurde, aber ich hatte gewusst, dass er das sagen würde. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, ich konnte das nicht länger ertragen. "Geh, verschwind! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."

Severus: Mein erster Impuls war es zu ihm zu gehen um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und den Streit zu begraben, bis ich realisierte wie unsinnig diese Handlung doch wäre. So sah also das Ende aus. Wenn es nichts mehr zu sagen gab...Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte ich mich um und verließ den Raum, verließ das Manor, verließ das Grundstück und lief einfach immer weiter. Jetzt hatte ich alles getan was von mir verlangt wurde...was ich tun sollte...tun musste...und was war jetzt?

Lucius: ich hörte die Tür hinter ihm zufallen. Das war es nun also. Das Ende.....

Ohne dass ich es bewusst wahrnahm traf meine Faust die Wand und ich sackte zu Boden.


	40. Teil 9 No more Proofs needed 39

Teil 9 –No more proofs needed-

Chapter 39

Severus: Die Welt drehte sich weiter und ich empfand dies als größte Ungerechtigkeit überhaupt. Irgendwie hatte ich unterbewusst erwartet dass sich die Welt aufhören müsste sich zu drehen. Aber alles ging weiter, die Order versank förmlich in Arbeit, und am 3ten Tag nach unserer Trennung sah ich mich selbst Black gegenüber. Dumbledore wusste von seiner Unschuld. Ich wusste nicht ob er von meiner Schuld wusste, aber sowohl er als auch ich ließen das Thema unangetastet.

Blacks Zuneigung und Führsorge für den Potterjungen überraschte mich zutiefst. Das ganze lag wahrscheinlich begründet in seiner liebe zu James, aber bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich dem Mann eigentlich jedes bisschen Gefühl abgesprochen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm die Hand im Beisein von Dumbledore zu schütteln, wenn ich nicht wollte dass meine Schuld an der gesamten Potter Misere aufflog...Er schüttelte mir mindestens genauso widerwillig die hand wie ich ihm und ich konnte die Luft zwischen uns förmlich zittern fühlen.

In dem ganzen Aufruhr und emotionalem Tumult war es nur ein kleiner teil dass ich ihn an unserer Seite akzeptieren musste...

Die Tradition dass jedes Jahr ein bisschen schlimmer war als das letzte setzte sich nun auch jetzt fort. Meine Rückkehr in die Reihen der Death Eaters in Dumbledore Auftrag um zu spionieren war ein einziges Desaster. Ich hatte vergessen wie sich Crucio anfühlte, wurde aber mehrmals daran erinnert und ich hatte ebenfalls vergessen wie sehr die Anwesenheit Voldemorts einen einnahm und schlimmer als bei jedem Dementor einen mit eisiger Kälte umspülte. Selbst als er mit meiner 'Bestrafung' fertig war und kein Wort des Geständnisses aus mir herausbekam war ich sicher dass er mich immer noch verdächtigte und mich nur als Werkzeug bei sich behielt. Immerhin hatte er in mir einen direkten Link zu Dumbledore und einen perfekten Prügelknaben für schlechte Laune...Ich berichtete Dumbledore dass ich überzeugt war dass er mir misstraute doch dieser bestand darauf dass ich die rolle weiterhin spielte. Ich musste Black nun also als Mitglied der Order akzeptieren, meistens konnte ich dies einfach ignorieren da es viel zu tun gab und nur selten machte ich Aufwartung in den Headquarters der Order, die nicht nur das haus von ehemaligen Verwandten von Lucius war sondern auch noch der Wohnsitz von Black. Ein weiteres Mal wäre ich ihm fast an die Kehle gesprungen als er mich 'Lucius Schosshündchen' nannte doch im letzten Moment wurden wir noch voneinander getrennt. Ich ertrug Dracos fragende Blicke ohne je eine antwort zu geben, aus seiner sicht gab es wahrscheinlich wenig zu besprechen denn wir hatten ihm nie gesagt dass wir zusammen waren. Ich ertrug auch die olle Ministeriumskuh die alles Kontrollierte und überall rumschnüffelte bis ich sie schließlich aus meinem Unterricht warf und Draco mich nur noch fragender anschaute. Was weniger leicht zu ertragen war waren die Occlumency stunden mit Potter, der junge war dämlich wie Bohnenstroh, aufrührerisch rebellisch, arrogant egozentrisch -kurz: alles schlechte was sein Vater auch gewesen war. Ich hatte extra ein Pensiv als Bedingung für diesen unterricht gefordert da es viele dinge gab die der junge lieber nicht wissen sollte doch natürlich konnte sich der verhätschelte junge an keinerlei Regelung handeln und in einem unbeaufsichtigten Moment nahm er eine kleine Spritztour in meine intimsten Gedanken. Ich kochte vor Wut und bete er habe nicht mehr gesehen als dass wobei ich ihn direkt beobachtet hatte- und selbst auf Dumbledore dringendste bitten weigerte ich mich den unterricht wieder aufzunehmen- Potter bemühte sich nicht mal um darum um Verzeihung zu bitten. Und wieder mal schaffte es der-Junge-der-nervte sich in ernste Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Gegen ende des Jahres kam Draco in mein Büro gelaufen und berichtete mir mit kurzen Worten, dass Potter erwischt worden ist wie er unbefugt in Umbridges Büro eingedrungen ist. Das feixende schadenfrohe grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht übertraf seinen Vater noch um längen und ich war beinahe geschockt von diesem Anblick.

Ich folgte ihm schnell die Korridore entlang um die Situation in ihrer ganzen Erbärmlichkeit zu betrachten. Einige meine Slytherin hielten teile des berühmten Gryffindor Trios dass neuen Zuwachs durch einen weiteren Weasley erhalten hatte in einem eisernen griff fest und Umbridge schäumte vor Wut. sie bat mich um Veritaserum und aus purer Unsympathie verwehrte ich ihr diesen: außerdem: wer konnte wissen was sie Potter damit fragen würde? der junge wusste schon zu viel über mich als gut für ihn war. Mir ging das ganze Szenario ziemlich auf den Wecker bis der Grund für Potters eindringen genannt wurde - er hatte Kontakt zu jemandem aufnehmen wollen. Ich weigerte mich jedoch weiterhin ihr Veritaserum auszuhändigen und machte mir einen spaß daraus sie auf die Palme zu treiben " ich habe ihnen bereits gesagt dass ich keine weiteren Vorräte an Veritaserum habe. Ich kann ihnen nicht helfen außer wenn sie Potter vergiften wollen - und ich versichere ihnen, sie hätten mein größtes wohlwollen, wenn sie es täten. Das Problem ist nur, dass die meisten gifte zu schnell wirken, um dem Opfer genug zeit zu geben die Wahrheit zu erzählen." Ich erzielte den gewünschten Effekt und die olle Schrulle kochte vor Wut sie schrie tollkühne Sachen da her die mich belustigten bis sie etwas rief das mich tief traf "Ich hätte mehr von ihnen erwartet, Lucius Malfoy spricht immer in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen." das echo dieser Worte klang noch lange in meinen Ohren und ich wollte nur noch rausziehen, ich deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an die spöttisch gemeint war und gleichzeitig dazu dienen sollte meine Verwirrung zu verbergen und wollte den Raum schon verlassen als. Potter mir etwas zu rief. Zuerst leuchtete mir nicht ein was er mir sagte, aber langsam dämmerte es mir und ich spürte den Bohrenden Blicks Umbridges in meinem Nacken. Ich beteuerte der Frau dass Potter einen Dachschaden hatte, ließ mich von scheinbar nichts aus der ruhe bringen obwohl ich innerlich tobte und verließ den Raum. Meine Gedanken streiften immer wieder zu dem Kommentar über Lucius den ich seit unserer Trennung nicht mehr gesprochen hatte, selbst bei Death Eater Meetings war ich mir niemals seiner Anwesenheit bewusste geworden. ich zwang mich jedoch dazu mich auf meine aufgaben zu konzentrieren und kontaktierte Dumbledore um ihn, zu meinem größten Widerwillen mitzuteilen dass Sirius Black in Gefahr schwebte. Zu mehr konnte ich mich jedoch nicht aufraffen. Ich verweigerte den Befehl irgendetwas zu Blacks Rettung zu unternehmen und schloss mich in mein Büro ein. Die Freude die ich sonst über eine solche Situation empfunden hätte (Draco hatte Spaß, Potter steckte in Schwierigkeiten, Black schwebte in Todesgefahr) wurde völlig überdeckt durch die nagende Verwirrung über diese eine Erwähnung von Lucius' Namen...

Lucius: Er war schlimmer als damals. Viel, viel schlimmer und ich hatte nichts, das mich davon ablenken konnte. Muggel zu quälen sagte mir nicht mehr zu, wie es das früher getan hatte. Im Gegenteil ekelte es mich sogar an. Aber ich tat es trotzdem. Wie eine Marionette tat ich, was Voldemort mir befahl, den Minister korrumpieren... Wenn sie da waren trug ich meine Maske der Eitelkeit, niemand bemerkte den Unterschied, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie es merkten.

Schließlich gegen Ende dieses Schuljahres, die bisher schlimmste Zeit in meinem Leben, schaffte es Voldemort Potter ins Ministerium zu locken, damit er ihm die Prophezeiung über sie beide besorgen würde. Und uns schickte er, damit wir sie ihm abnehmen würde und ihm dann brachten. Doch, Potter war nicht alleine und es stellte sich als schwerer heraus, ihm die Prophezeiung abzunehmen. Doch ich wollte es auch nicht wirklich, vielleicht hoffte ich, dass mich irgendein Fluch umbringen würde, aber ich bezweifelte, dass Kinder einen tödlichen Fluch beherrschten. Doch ich bekam nicht, was ich mir wünschte. Die Leute vom Orden des Phoenix tauchten auf und wir wurden festgenommen, alle bis auf Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemort selbst.

Doch auch das war mir egal.

Wir wurden nach Azkaban gebracht und zu meiner Überraschung bekamen wir sogar eine Verhandlung. Nicht, dass das einem von uns genützt hätte, auch wenn sie alle ihre Unschuld beteuerten, behaupteten sie ständen unter dem Imperius. Aber ich nicht. "Es war mein Wille." das sagte ich ihnen.

Das zweite Mal nun, dass ich in Azkaban bin, doch dieses Mal lernte ich seine Wahre Hölle kennen. Die Dementoren hatten nicht viel Glück, das sie aus mir herausziehen konnte und in meinem Kopf spielte sich alles immer wieder ab, wie ein Film, den man auf Repeat gestellt hat. Der Streit, die Sache mit Black, die anderen Streite, die Trennung und wieder von vorne...

Nach einigen Tagen war ich so heißer von Schreien und Weinen dass ich nicht einmal mehr krächzen konnte und meine Finger waren blutverkrustet, weil ich sie so oft gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte.

Wieso? Wieso darf ich nicht sterben? Was hat mein Leben für einen Sinn wenn ich ihn nicht lieben darf?

Severus: Ich saß immer noch in meinem Büro und versank immer mehr in meinen Düsteren Gedanken als ein völlig aufgelöster Draco ohne klopfen in mein Büro gestürmt kam. Ich war mir sicher ihn noch nie in so einer Verfassung gesehen zu haben. Er war verheult und wütend und verwirrt zugleich und ich blickte auf, packte ihn bei den Schultern und setze ihn erst einmal in einen Stuhl, doch schon bevor er saß hat er angefangen zu reden. Ohne seinen üblichen arroganten Ton oder seine eisern erlernten manieren- mehr wie ein Kind als der 15 jährige der er tatsächlich war. Außerdem duzte er mich das erste mal seit Jahren wieder was auch ein Anzeichen seiner Hilflosigkeit war "DU musst etwas tun! Das können die doch nicht machen! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Ich schaffte es ihn soweit zu beruhigen dass er mir sagte was geschehen ist "Sie haben Vater!!! Sie, sie werden ihn nach Azkaban bringen!" und dann brach der Junge in Tränen aus, was so untypisch für ihn war dass ich ihn erst einmal überfordert anstarrte. Sie hatten Lucius, der schock saß tief...auch wenn ich schon das ganze Jahr damit hatte rechnen müssen war ich trotzdem überrascht...dass kam so plötzlich so unerwartet...Draco wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und blickte mich durch immer noch tränende Augen hilfesuchend an. Ich legte ihm erneut die arme um die schultern und hatte das Gefühl er würde sich etwas beruhigen "Ich kann nichts tun Draco." Bei diesen Worten brach sein Jähzorn durch, er schlug meine Hand weg und begann zu schreien "Aber du MUSST! Du MUSST einfach- er hätte das auch für DICH getan! Und du sollst sein Freund sein?!?!" schrie er mich anklagend an und brachte mich zum verstummen. Jedes seiner Worte traf mich hart und schmerzte aber ich konnte nichts tun. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nur geschlagen "Es tut mir leid Draco." Bei diesen Worten scheute er mich ungläubig an, bis er sich schließlich vor mir verschloss, in einer schnellen Bewegung stand er auf drehte sich um und verließ mit erhobenen Kopf den Raum...eine Geste die mich nur allzu schmerzlich an Lucius erinnerte. Lucius in Azkaban! welch bittere Ironie!!! Lucius in Azkaban und Black frei! Ich wollte die Welt verfluchen ich wollte Dumbledore verfluchen diesen verdammten Krieg um mich rum.


	41. Interlude

Die Pause war unendlich lang, aber wie versprochen sind wir fertig! Die Geschichte ist komplett, sie muss nur noch Korrektur gelesen werden. (Ja ich weiß, man merkt der Story nicht an, dass ich sie korrekturlese, aber wenn ich es nicht täte, wären die Fehler noch viel häufiger (ich mache mehr Tippfehler, als die meisten machen, wenn sie mit den Füßen tippen).

Ich werde allerdings, den gesamten Rest als ein ganzes riesengroßes (und ich meine RIESENGROSSES) Kapitel veröffentlichen, da ich nicht weiß, wann ich dazu komme, den gesamten Rest in einzelne Kapitel zu unterteilen.

Irgendwann (in weit, weit entfernter Zukunft) werde ich mir die ganze Story noch mal anschauen und erneut korrigieren.

Ein großes Sorry und ein noch viel größeres DANKESCHÖN an unseren erlesenen (das ist ein schickes Wort für klein) Kreis Reviewern.

Danke an:

Severin1, die Sirius genauso hasst wie wir. Und als unser erste Reviewerin ein Riesenansporn war

Graciee, die uns noch mal in unsere Meinung darin, dass Sirius das größte Arsch auf Erden ist bestärkt hat

Anna, die mir gezeigt hat, dass ich noch einiges zu lernen hatte, was den Umgang mit anging

Archra, die zwar überredet werden musste unsere Story zu lesen, aber dann doch ein liebes Review geschrieben hat

Mr. Sirius Black, der mich doch auch mal bestärkt hat, dass ich mit nicht alles falsch mache

Adelaide , die dieses (leider viel zu selten vorkommende) Pairing genauso zu schätzen weiß, wie wir beide

Ein ganz besonderes Danke an:

Vanilla, eine treue Leserin deren Lob uns ganz verlegen gemacht hat und wir uns immer einen Keks über ihre langen Reviews gefreut haben

Und ein ganz ganz ganz besonders großes Danke an:

HidetoSaja, unsere treueste Reviewerin, die uns ganz viel mut gemacht hat, und auch viel mit ihren ausführlichen Reviews geholfen hat


End file.
